Hard To Believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Going to a different planet may cause some problems now but it might help in the future. One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "Well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. Pan gave him a look. "One condition, I get the firce slice of cake." Full Summay inside!
1. Planet Vegetasei

**I don't own anything but this story. But i will say this, goku is mine for life. ...please read and thx. and one more thing the age's will change later in the story.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: *****Goku, Frieza doesn't die and the ages will change later on in the story.**

**Pan: 10**

**Bra: 11**

**Goten: 12**

**Trunks: 13**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

**_~Chapter 1: Planet Vegetasei~_**

The black colored door flew open to see no one.

Frowning, She ran through the white hall's to another door. She open it to get the same thing, Nothing. She quickly made her way outside scanning the area.  
No sight of them.

Where on earth could they be...unless...

'Oh no..' She thought as she started to panic. She slowly fell to her knee's, covering her hand's in her face.

'How could of this have happen? They was right here!' She thought back to her husband.

"They couldn't of had gone with him I mean. He left before they'd gone missing. I just seen them!" She yelled to no one in particular.

She stood up to her feet, brushing her short hair that flew into her face. Her crystal blue eyes glancing into the clear sky as she was hoping a they wasn't where she think they was.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Somewhere Else.

A 6'1 man stood tall in front of the control room. His black colored hair sticking up in a unnatural but perfect manor. The man wore a navy blue suit that fit nicely. Not to tight nor to loose, with some black work shoes.

Staring outside the clear window, watching as the star's quickly went by as he exited the atmosphere.

He sat down in a huge white leather chair as he quickly started typing coordinates.

"Landing On Planet Namek in 720 hours." The screen said, showing a map to his destination.

He sighed as he lean back into his seat. He ran a hand through his dark locks. A long way to go with nothing to do but wait. He sat there thinking about the past. Flash backs started to appear in his mind. The failure they brought upon themselves, their pride. It hurt them deeply, specially knowing that they might not win in the end.

He shooked his head trying to get rid of the thought. There's no time to think about the past. 'Should have brought Videl with me' He thought.

Standing up, he headed for the door. He pressed the button on the wall, and the door slid open, and slid close behind him.

Second's later the same door slid open, but this time, too little kids. 10 and 12 to be exact, came in. They go by the names of Pan son and Goten son.

Pan was dressed in a red jean jacket with a matching mini skirt. She wore a white shirt that had a red and black dragon on it with white shoes. Her hair was down, brushing lightly around her collar bone. Her bands split into two covering her eye brows. Her black eyes shining in the light.

Goten was wearing a white shirt with blue short sleeves. In the middle of his shirt spelled Goten in big bold letter's. Blue jean's with black combat boot's. His hair sticking up in every direction's.

They both raced to the control panels.

"Hey look, Uncle Goten. Where in outta space." Pan exclaimed,. Pressing her face against the glass. She awed as she saw the star's fly passed them at top speed.

"Hey, what does this do?" Goten asked. Pan took this time to look and face palm herself.

"Uncle Goten. It's a key." She signed. He can be so clueless.

" I know what it is. I mean what's it for?" He retorted. He look on the panel and found the key slot. He placed the key in and turn it.

Bright white light's on the panel started to come on, as the engine started.

"719 hour's left to planet Namek." The two jump as the voice boomed through the room. Scaring the smaller child, Pan fell off the control panel. She landed with a sicken thud. She gave a small groan as she rubbed at her head.

She glared at him. "Why did you do that?!" She yelled. She had an anime tear in her eye.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled in defense. They glared each other down, and in a blink of an eye, they tackled each other down. They rolled around on the cold hard tiled floor, fighting for dominance.

When they came to a stop, pan sat on top of his chest. As he tried to knock her off, She quickly threw a punch, aiming toward's his nose. She smirk as blood started spewing out like a waterfall. He glared up at her. He shifted underneath her, and kick her off of him. She flew into the control panel pretty hard.

Before she could even register what just happen, he appeared in front of her and pinned her shoulder's down. He was a head taller than her, so he use that to his advantage. He started to dangle a loogy in her face.

"Uncle Goten!" She shrieked. How could he do this. It's so gross!

"No fair! Your cheating!" She yelled trying to break free.

"There's no rules!" He said slurping it back up, only to bring it back down. But this time, closer so now, it was nearly touching her nose. She turn her head to the side and closed her eyes tightly. What was she suppose to do now? She struggled against him but it was futile. She really wish she could be stronger than him right now.

She did one thing that any other girl would do at this type of situation. She kick him where the sun doesn't shine anymore.

He howled in pain as he quickly let her shoulder's go to hold himself. As he was about to fall to his knee's, she quickly grab him, and swung him into the panel's. She grab some of his lock's and started smearing his face into the key's. Unaware of what she was doing or what was going on, many tap's started popping up onto the screen. She started laughing at his attempts to stop her.

"Changing routes to..."

Pan started to add more pressure to his face. His hands on either side's of him, trying to pull himself up. He didn't noticed that pan's hand was on the arrow key's, making the list of the planet's change.

"Pan! Get off!" He yelled. This time, he had the anime tear in his eye as she continued to hold him down. He slam his hand down, pressing a button in the process. It had a foreign language just above it that neither of them could read.

Red light's started started going off and on as a loud siren went on.

They both froze in there spot's.

"What did you do?!" Pan yelled over the noise as she covered her ear's to block out the noise. She always wondered why she and Goten had sensitive hearing. 'Must run in the family.' She thought.

"Wha- me?! Your the one who smushed my face into the key panel's!" He argued back as he too covered his ear's from the noise.

"Arg!"

"Locating Planet Vegetasei!" The computer said, but they couldn't hear over the loud siren.

Suddenly, the ship stop aburtly, causing the two to topple over. As they sat up, they rolled until they hit the wall behind them as the ship took off in a different direction at top speed. The impact of the ship causing them to slowly black out. And the last thing they remembered hearing was thee loud siren and the computer.

"Landing On Planet Vegetasei in 4 hours..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Thx for reading. plz review and you'll get a free dinner and a hug. hehe ^.^**


	2. New Friends Could Be Bad News

**Hey sorry guys. I couldn't update soon 'cuz My Laptop is freakin' out lol and my bro. won't let me go near his, niether does my mom -_-...So here you go! n.n**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die and the ages will change later on in the story.**

**~~~~~~~~n.n**

Re-cap: The black colored door flew open to see nothing.

Where on earth could they be...unless...

'Oh no..'

A 6'1 man stood tall in front of the control room. His black colored hair sticking up in a unnatural but perfect manor. The man wore a navy blue suit that fit nicely. Not to tight nor to loose, with some black work shoes.

"Landing On Planet Namek in 720 hours." The screen said, showing a map to his destination.

He sighed as he lean back into his seat. 'Should have brought Videl with me' He thought.

Standing up, he headed for the door. He pressed the button on the wall, and the door slid open, and slid close behind him. Second's later the same door slid open, but this time, too little kids. 10 and 12 to be exact, came in. They go by the names of Pan son and Goten son.

Pan was dressed in a red jean jacket with a matching mini skirt. She wore a white shirt that had a red and black dragon on it with white shoes. Her hair was down, brushing lightly around her collar bone. Her bands split into two covering her eye brows. Her black eyes shining in the light.

Goten was wearing a white shirt with blue short sleeves. In the middle of his shirt spelled Goten in big bold letter's. Blue jean's with black combat boot's. His hair sticking up in every direction's.

They both raced to the control panels. "Hey look, Uncle Goten. Where in outta space." Pan exclaimed, Pressing her face against the glass.

"Hey, what does this do?" Goten asked putting the key in the slot.

"719 hour's left to planet Namek." The two jump as the voice boomed through the room. Scaring the smaller child, Pan fell off the control panel. She landed with a sicken thud. She gave a small groan as she rubbed at her head.

She glared at him. "Why did you do that?!" She yelled. She had an anime tear in her eye.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled in defense. They glared each other down, and in a blink of an eye, they tackled each other down. They rolled around on the cold hard tiled floor, fighting for dominance.

When they came to a stop, pan sat on top of his chest.

He kick her off of him. She flew into the control panel pretty hard.

he appeared in front of her and pinned her shoulder's down. He was a head taller than her, so he use that to his advantage. He started to dangle a loogy in her face.

"Uncle Goten!" She shrieked.

She kick him where the sun doesn't shine anymore.

He howled in pain as he quickly let her shoulder's go to hold himself. As he was about to fall to his knee's, she quickly grab him, and swung him into the panel's. She grab some of his lock's and started smearing his face into the key's. Unaware of what she was doing or what was going on, many tap's started popping up onto the screen. She started laughing at his attempts to stop her.

"Changing routes to..."

Pan started to add more pressure to his face. His hands on either side's of him, trying to pull himself up. He didn't noticed that pan's hand was on the arrow key's, making the list of the planet's change.

"Pan! Get off!" He yelled. This time, he had the anime tear in his eye as she continued to hold him down. He slam his hand down, pressing a button in the process. It had a foreign language just above it that neither of them could read.

Red light's started started going off and on as a loud siren went on.

They both froze in there spot's.

"What did you do?!" Pan yelled over the noise as she covered her ear's to block out the noise. "Locating Planet Vegetasei!" The computer said, but they couldn't hear over the loud siren.

the ship stop aburtly, causing the two to topple over. As they sat up, they rolled until they hit the wall behind them as the ship took off in a different direction at top speed. The impact of the ship causing them to slowly black out. And the last thing they remembered hearing was thee loud siren and the computer.

"Landing On Planet Vegetasei in 4 hours..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter 2: New Friend's Could Be Bad News~**_

"Zzzzzzzzz."

Slowly, her eyes started opening, Blinded by the ray of light, she squinted her eyes as everything looked like huge blob's.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz."

She tried to focus on what was around her-

"Zzzzzz *Snore*Zzzzzz..."

Okay, what is..oh, I see. She shifted her head to the left. There, laid An upside down Goten, snoring loudly as can be.

'Pathetic' She thought at the sight of him. One of his legs straight up against the wall, the other bent. His left are lazily draped over his chest while his right carelessly on the floor. His head turn away from her, and by the loud sound of snoring, she knew he was drooling. His head shifted towards her, his face holding that carefree look on his face.

She shook her head with a tiny smile creeping on her face. It amazed her how he can be so relax even when asleep.

'Just like Grandpa Goku..' She thought. She straighten her neck. Pain shot up at the at the movement.

'How long have I been out?' She questioned herself. She stood up and stretched her arm's over her head.

"Hey," She said nudging him slightly with her foot. "Get up," When it didn't look like he wasn't getting up anytime sooner, she kicked him A little too hard for comfort.

"Wha-ow!" He cried as he shot up.

"Get up, would ya." She snap. He stood up rubbing the sleepiness with one hand and the other at his injured side.

"Why'd you wake me?" He asked, his voice a little rasped.

"Because," She started, "We blacked out and-" She was interrupted by the red lights going off.

"Landing on planet vegetasei in 10 seconds! " The computer's voice boomed.

"What?!" Goten claimed.

"Shut up and grab on to something!" She commanded. She ran passed him and jumped into the huge leather seat and buckled up.

"Hey! What about me?" He yelled.

"Grab on." She yelled as the ship started shaking violently. In one fluent motion, he hop over the chair, sitting on top of her and holding on for his dear life.

"Goten you baby. Get off!"

Outside of the ship, it was indulged with flames as they soared into the earth's atmosphere. They screamed as they landed harshly, creating a huge creator in the ground. When the smoke cleared from outside, they got up and rushed over to the circular window. They couldn't see much but dirt.

"Why didn't you stop the ship correctly?" Goten asked as he gave her a look. Pan paid no mind and started walking away toward's the exit.

Goten followed, his mind some where else, and as if on cue, his stomach growled awfully loud. He smiled sheepishly with a hand behind his head. Ah, yes. The famous "son" grin. She nodded in agreement.

'Probably a bad choice to skip breakfast.' She thought as she a small hand over her stomach. She started heading out when a thought came to her mind.

"What about dad?"

With Gohan

The shower was running while He laid on the bathroom floor in his boxer's, knocked out cold.

"Eh, He'll be fine. C'mon. let'go and see if there's any food around here." Goten said as he ran toward's the exit of the ship, with pan towering behind. They made a left turn, obvious that the kitchen was down there right.

As the ship door slided open, they both climbed up the creator. When they finally reached the top, they awed at what they saw. The place was beautiful. It looked like they landed in some type of forest. It was surrounded by many tree's, only little patches of light getting through the pink leaved tree's.

"Wow," She breathe out as she pick a Redish-Purple flower. She look up to see Goten already walking ahead of her. She ran to catch up to him. As the two wandered into the Forest, they wasn't aware that they was being watched and followed from above.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Somewhere else.

With a scowl on his face, he marched down the burgundy colored wall's. As he turn the corner, there stood guards in specialized armor with a titanium swords at their side's. He stood tall and proud. He glared at them from the corner of his eyes, as he watched them bow to him as he walked by them, glaring straight ahead. They would think twice before messing or disrespecting him.

His short lavender lock's brushing his malice face as he walked on. It reached just above his ear's. He was dressed in his blue spandex. His Saiyan armor being the colors of silver with black trimming, with matching boot's. The crest to the left side.

He was heading to the throne room. As he arrived there, he seen his parent's talking quietly to each other. They was so deep into the conversation that they didn't even hear him first come in. He closed the door and step further into the room. He could tell something must be wrong/Important because a vain could be seen , popping out from the side of his father's head. He waited patiently for them to finally acknowledged him.

He crossed his arm's over his chest as he balanced his weight on one foot. They still seem to not notice him and that irked him. Finally getting tired of waiting to be noticed, he cleared his throat to make his appearence. They stop talking and turn to there annoyed son. He bowed in respect before speaking.

"Good morning Mother, Father." He spoke with authorities. "Father, I am ready for today's training."

His father, known as king Vegeta, frowned at his eldest and only son. "Boy, not now." He snapped. He felt a small warm hand on his arm. He signed heavily, trying to calm down, only helping a little. He closed his eye's for a second before opening them and glaring at his son but talking in a much calmer voice."Something came up and I'll have to cancel." He spoke smirking. It irked his son to be rejected. "As much as it pain's me, son." He finished with fake sincerity, placing a hand over his chest. He just love's to hurt people- No scratch that, Kill. He love's to Kill, people. But for his son, he would call it "Going Easy On Him.," But it was no where easy, far from it. It would be like, you crouch down into a fighting stance and in second's, in a blink of an eye, your found dead with Vegeta laughing like crazy, then ordering for someone to clean the mess up. The maids are picking up your left over corpse's if he didn't already blast them away into dust.

Trunks was a very, Very, Lucky boy. Yes, Yes indeed.

"Why is that?" He asked, re-crossing his arm's over his muscular chest. He was pretty strong for his age. With a scowl on his face, He stood tall.  
Now, If someone else would stand like that, that WASN'T In The Royal Family, they'll be sent straight down to the dungeon. But King Vegeta couldn't really do anything about it, no matter how many time's he tried. He couldn't sent him to the dungeon, and he Definatley couldn't kill him, he need's him to take over the throne and produce a heir for the throne. The boy got his aggronent's from him. It's just like the saying, "Like Father, Like Son,"

Vegeta stood tall, mocking his son's posture, the same scowl on his face.

"Intruder's are here. ...I bet it's that damn lizard again..." He muttered the last part to himself, as he turn his head away from his family. He hope they didn't hear him but with his super saiyan hearing, Trunk's heard him loud and clearly.

"What lizard?" Trunks asked.

He remembered his last encounter with the walking thing. Nearly destroyed the planet and stolen his wife from him. Just because he refused to work form him. It was a tough battle but they survived through it. It took place a year before trunks was even born.

"A bunch of, no good-" Vegeta stop as he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from ranting on about the past. He turned to see his wife, giving him one of her half smiles, as she knew what he was thinking about. She really didn't want him to re-think about the past and get upset.

They almost lost but it cost them a great sacrifice to make it through it.

It was a day they could NEVER forget. Him being his uptight-self, shook her hand off roughly and walked to the door.

"I'll be back. Watch over your mother and sister. I doubt the guard's are capable to handle a threat, Specially if it's big" And with that, he exit the room.

"...What was That about?" Trunks asked as he walked over to his mother.

"Oh it's nothing you should worry about, sweetie. Now, go get your sister and come back." She said. He nodded and quickly made his way to the door. Once outside the room, there was 2 guards back straight, as it should be.

"Watch over my mother 'Til I get back,. That's an order." He said, staring them down. They didn't flinch or show body judgement's, saying that they was nervous and or scared, but there eye's said another story.

He shooked his head, and carried on, but not before muttering a "Weakling's" under his breath.

Once he reached his sister's wing, he open the tall huge golden door. The wall's was painted a light pink and multiple of pictures of her and the family.. As he turn the corner, he seen that There was maid's cleaning, making sure everything was perfect. They all bowed to show some respect as he walked on. There was many door's for guest bedroom's and any other non-sence she would have them for. He shooked his head for the second time that day. She really have so many hall's that it's surprises him that the castle wasn't even bigger than it already way. He turned the corner once more and came into view, was two huge golden door's.

Once he reached his sister's door, he knocked a little harshly. Stilla nnoyed of the many hall's. He wasn't okay leaving his mother defenseless, even thought the guard's was there. They was ALL too weak. A baby infant was stronger, and that's saying something. When the door open, there stood an exact replica of his mother, but younger. He blue hair fell over her shoulder's, bang's hun over her eyebrow's. She was still in her p.j.'s, which contain's a small tight pink tank top with a white star on it. It hugged her small curves and some matching pink short's It had white star's going across. She rubbed her eye, and leaned on the door frame. as she looked up at him with an tired expression on her face.

"Get dress and go to the throne room." And with that, he left.

~~~~~~~~n.n Back with Goten and Pan

As they walk through the forest, Pan took her time, glancing around the scene.

"Come on! Can you walk any faster?" Goten whined.

"Look around you. This might be the only chance you see all this and all you worry about is food?"

He stop to think about it. "...Yes"

She signed and rolled her eyes and continued to walk. He followed closely behind.

"So what kind of food do you think this place have? I'm kinda in the mood for-" At this point, she drowned out the sound of his voice as she look around. She look to the side to see all these different type's of flower's. She bent down to sniff it when she heard the tree's rattling a little in the distance. Wait Rattling? But there was no breeze. Not even the slightest. Suddenly, she was feeling a tad bit different. Almost like a warning sense was calling her. She stood quietly for a moment, listening closely to her surroundings- another rattling in the tree's was heard, this time getting closer. She smirk.

They was being watched.

"Hey, Goten." She said, turning to look at him. She sweat drop at what she saw. He had a huge tree branch, trying to knock down a bee hive.

"Whaddya think your doing, you knuckle-head?" She shouted.

"Trying to get some honey, what else?" He replied, hitting it once again. The bee's was getting very angry as he kept wacking it.

She looked up to the light Reden skies and said, "Please help me.." Before turning her attention back to him

"Anyway's, as I was trying to say, we've got some new friend's." She said, crossing her arm's.

"Alright. Come on out! We know your there!" She yelled, looking straight ahead. Lowering the tree branch, Goten looked both way's and seen no one.

"Pan? What are you- Oh my gosh!" He yelled, as 3 figures jumped down. They was all wearing these strange clothes but by the look of how it's designed, they was probably guessing it was some type of armor. The armor was white and black with matching boots.

The first man was a Blonde. He was the shortest one there was. He had a long scar across his face, giving him than mean look. The next one was a Black haired man. He was the second tallest. He had a many visible scars on his forearm and legs. And the last one being a dark Brunette. He was the tallest out of them all. He shockingly had no scars on his form. The Blonde and the Black haired man had on matching armor which was white with dark blue. The tall Dark Brunette one wore different colors. He wore Black and white armor. They stood glaring with there arm's crossed at the two.

At the sight of them, the two small children burtsed out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! What are you wearing?" Pan laughed.

"Stop laughing!" The black-haired man yelled.

"Can we chuckle?" Pan asked, placing her hand's on her hip's.

"No" responded the Brunette.

"Can we giggle"? Goten asked smiling stupidly, trying not to laugh again.

"No" He said again.

"How about snicker?" Pan asked.

"No!"

"Cackle?"

"No!" He took a step closer. Goten stopped laughing as he seen this and took a step back, but Pan didn't move an inch. She started laughing once again, She didn't realized he was in front of her until it was too late. He was in front of her in a blink of an eye. And as quick as lighting, he yanked her hair up, picking her up to be eye level with the man.

"Ow! Hey, Let go of me!" She commanded. The other two men snickered at her yell's.

"So Your the one who's the intruder's, huh?" He asked. He dropped her on the ground and roughly kick her to Goten.

"Hey man, you better watch it." Goten warned, helping her up. She held where he kicked her and surprisingly, there was no pain. She shrugged it off though and dusted her self off and glaring at him. "Your a dead man, Mister." And with that, she charged at him. She threw a punch toward's his mid-section. He moved out of the way and smirked. Goten watched from the side-lines as pan tried to land another punch.

~~~~~~~~n.n Goten's P.O.V.

'Something's not right' He thought as the the man dodged yet another punch from his raged niece. This was too strange. It was like I knew her Every single move, and but this rate, she was going to lose, and lose badly. She would punch and kick at the wrong time. She would aim a punch at him, but he would retaliate by swiftly kicking her under her feet. She would kick him but he would dodged it and punch, knocking her to the ground.

The black-haired man swiftly landed a hard punch to her rib's. She fell down to one knee, holding herself. I winced as I knew how much she was in. She had a tear escape her eye. A tear? It actually took a lot more to make her cry. But, just by that one punch, she was already on the floor. Impossible! She was the toughest girl I know! I knew I had a bad feeling about them from the moment I laid eye's on them.

My eyebrow's furrowed as raged slowly creep on my body, Just by looking at m fallen niece. But I seen this before in her many battles and I was never Really mad but now, Now I am. Is it because she's crying, or because they was laughing? I don't know, and shockingly, I didn't care. All I know is that someone's going to have to show Where not the one's to mess with. If you play with fire, you WILL Get burned.

The man raised his hand to strike her again, And the next thing I knew was that I was in front of the fallen man. My hand's into fist and a deep scowl on my face. His nose was bleeding more than I did, back on the ship. 'Thank's a lot, pan' I sarcastically said/thought as I glared down at him. He had on this shocked expression plastered on his face before it turned into a scowl, much like mine's, But the thing that shocked me was that He was smirking. Smirking? Really? Okay, something is Really wrong with him if he smile's after getting hit. I wasn't even smiling that I landed a good, hard punch at him. My hand even hurted as it made contact with him. What was this guy made out of, concrete mixed with bricks?

"Tell me boy," He started, "your a saiyan, Am I correct?" I gave a confused glance toward's him.

"...saying what?" I said. I wasn't saying anything. Did I hit him So hard that his brain is malfunctioning?

"I wasn't saying anything" He rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Not Saying, Saiyan."

"...Your not making any sense.."

"..Are you stupid or something?" This time it was the blonde. He growled down at me. He walk toward's us until he was a good two feet away. He crouched down so he was my level, staring intensionly at me before smirking.

"He got the eye's and hair like one" He said to his friend's. He glanced at pan for a brief moment before back to me. "The king would be pleased to meet the intruder's, wouldn't you say, boy's?" Replied the raven haired man. The other two grin and started to approach us. I started to back up into pan. I grab her wrist and held onto it tightly.

"How much do ya' think we'll get out of them?" The blonde asked, Staring down at us, but mostly Pan. It was like he was hungry for food.

'...Hmmmm, Fooood...' Suddenly I felt being lifted up. I looked over to see me and Pan in the arm's of the brunette guy.

"Goten, you Idiot!" Pan yelled. She kicked and punched, wiggling to get free. We heard him chuckle at her attempt to escape. I knew she was mostly out of energy from the fight she just had, who wouldn't?

As she fought against him, I had to wonder, How did I get caught up in this mess? But mostly Importantly, How come I still didn't find any food? I pondered on that for a moment. I looked over to the other two guy's, then to my capturer. How did I end up punching the guy. It was like slow-motion-y. And what do they mean by "Saiyan," Are they trying to say "Saying," or is that there slang over here.

'Strange Planet...-'

"Hey, what planet is this again?"

"Planet Vegetasei."

'Planet Vegeta..sei... Why does that sound so familiar?'

"How on Earth Are you so calmed!? We don't even know where they're taking us and your worried about the Stupid Planet's NAME!" Pan half yelled/whispered, but some how, the other's heard her.

"Watch your tongue, girl." The brunette warned. "This Planet is named after King Vegeta himself, so respect it!"

'Hey, I wonder if I can do that trick again!..' I thought as I looked at my capturer, again. How did it go? I look down at the ground, his foot leaving visible foot print's in the dirt, I thought back he hit hit Pan. Slowly, my anger started to rise.

"Hey." They All stoped walking and turn to him. His head was turned so one eye could be one me. They all turned there attention's to me.

"What is he doing?" I heard one of them say, but I was too focusing on the scene. Of how he hit her. Me punching him. The evil sinister smirk on his face. ...The tear

"The little Brat's raising his Ki!" I felt him let go of me, and I felt to the ground on my back. I sat up a little and glanced at him. He sill held onto Pan. Worry flashed in her eye's as I stared into them. Is she worried about me? She shouldn't be. I switched my glaze to the 3 men that stood in front of me. They was backing up. and glaring at me. I looked to the ground. My breathing becoming raged. What was happening to me? The image of Pan's tear Just flashed into my mind.

Arg! I couldn't take it anymore!

My body started shaking violently, And before I knew it, I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Nobodies P.O.V.

Pan's mouth hung open as she watched Goten fall back. "Damnit, Goten" She muttered. The same guy that was holding Pan, lifted up the fallen child again threw him over his shoulder and they continued to walk. Pan kept plucking Goten in the head.

"Wake up, you dolt!" She whispered harshly, hoping they didn't hear her this time. But sadly, they did.

"Girl, he's not waking up any time soon." Said the brunette. She signed, and rested her head in her hand. 20 minutes has passed, and they still wasn't to there destination yet. It's been like what,? An hour or so, and she was bored out of her mind. There was silence between the four of them.

"Is that Brat sleep yet?" One of them asked after minutes passed. She quickly closed her eye's and evened her breathing as the brunette looked at her. "Yeah, she is." And to make sure, he jumped, making her head slip out of her hand and hitting his broad shoulder.

'Why you little...'

"Good, now we need to come up with a new plan. These brat's messed the first one up." Pan, half opening her left eye, listen. 'Just exactly What are they talking about?'

"The day is nearing fast. How do you expect us to find-"

"Shut the fuck up, you Idiot." One of them hissed. She opened Both of my eyes, they started coming close to what seemed like a palace and That was huge.

"Just shout it to the whole universe, Why don't ya'! For All we know know, these Brat's might be awake and I don't trust the girl." He said. They All turned there head's toward's Pan. Her eye's closed, breathing was still low and even, Just like how a sleeping person Breathing should be.

'Good thing I took those acting classes, otherwise, I'd be laughing my head off.' She thought, mentally smirking. Pan felt her head, hitting the man's shoulder as he walked up a flight of long stair's, while the other's flew. Pan did a double take.

'They could fly!?' Her mind screamed to get Goten, go to the ship, wake her father up, and get the Heck out of there.

When they reached the top of the stair's, the other two was glaring at the brunette.

"Why didn't you just fly up?" The raven-haired said, crossing his arm's.

"You get more stronger you walk" The blonde was shaking his head disappointingly. "And I thought Blonde's are suppose to be the dumb one."

They walked until they was of 2 golden, hard door's. And in front of the door's was 2 guard's. They was wearing what knight armor.

"State your-" But the guard didn't finish as one of them held up a card. Stating they have permission to step and see the king and queen. The guard's them through, and closed the door's behind. They turned left and headed straight.

Pan opened her her eye's and looked at Goten. Still knocked out. She rolled her eye's, and took in her surrounding's. Dark velvet wall's with gold equal's royalty. When they turned a corner, Pictures was hung on the wall.

The first one was a Tall Man, or in least he Look tall. He had coal black eye's that matched his hair color. He held a scowl on his face. He wore a red cape that hung to the floor, with blue spandex and the same armor these weirdo's wore but his was more, superior.** (A/N: took me a Good minute to come up with this word "Superior.." ...I'm a slow person. ^.^)** His arm's was crossed over his muscular chest. He looked pretty aggronent if you ask me.

The next picture held a Lady. She had blue hair. Weird. It reached down to her shoulder's. Her eye's was a sparkly blue. She wore a white lab coat and stood in the same stance as the first one, but the difference was that her hand's was on her hip's. and she actually had a smile plastered on her face. Hmm, must like having her picture taken.

The next picture was an exact replica of the lady. She had the same blue eye's and hair. 'Bet they just dyed it' Pan thought. The girl looked like she was 9. She took the picture with her back facing the camera, she looked over her shoulder. She held a "Piece sign" and gave a little smile.

And the last Picture was another girl. This time, with short hair, and lavender.

'Okay, what's with these people and their hair color? And who dye's there hair Lavender!?' He had the same scowl on as the first, And He stood in the same stance too. With His beautiful ocean blue eye's.

Pan stared deeply into the portrait. Suddenly, It reminded her of something just as she stared at it. Just as she stared at it, it was taken out of her sight. Her face frowned a bit. She just remembered, she was being held hostage, along with her droopy uncle.

She lifted her body a little before Jumping off, but, not without grabbing Goten's hair and taking him with her. He fell like a stone on the hard ground, as Pan landed gracefully on her toes. The sudden movement knocked him awake.

"Huh? W-what?" He said, looking around himself, taking in all the scenery. His eye's lastly fell on Pan.

"P-pan?" His voice came out rasp.

"Get up, will ya." She whispered, not taking her eye's off the three men. He slowly stood to his feet, rubbing the sleep out of his eye's.

"How long have I've been out?" He questioned, stiffing a yawn.

"A long time, Goten. A long time." Pan answered angrily. How is he not mad or worried the least about what has happened to them in the last hour or two.

"Why don't you two just-"

"RUN!" The two children yelled. And with that they made a run for it...down that hall..

"ARG! You Idiot! Why'd you let them go!"

"I didn't know she was awake!"

"Then that mean's she know's about the plan..."

"DAMNIT!" They ran right after them.

As they ran, Pan noticed it was the same hall with the pictures, and stopped in front of the last one. She stared at it intensionly, as if to kill it with her eye's. She know's something was familiar about this but just can't pin -point what the heck it was.

Goten stopped, only hearing his foot step's. "Pan, come on. There not too far behind." He said walking toward's her. He stop as he turn to look at what she was glaring at.

"Hey, that look's like-" He was cut off as the three men appeared at the end of the hall. They All frozed in there spot's, watching there opponent's every movement's. They stayed like that for a few more second's untill...

"Get 'em." Shouted the brunette. Pan grab onto Goten's wrist and pulled him. They ran down the hall, and turned a left. They ran in many direction's, up and down the stair's, but no luck finding an exit to this place.

They both ran, side by side, down the strange But fancy hall's. As they neared the end of the hall, Pan turned left and bolted down. She turned to her right to see Goten no where in sight. She halted into a stop, her shoes making a screeching noise as she stop and turned around. He wasn't there, But the two of the goon's were.

"Stop!" One of them yelled. But Pan was a little rebel-ish, going against the rules, WAS her rule. Her motto. ...And plus, would YOU listen to a guy or two, may'be three, that are *cough cough stranger's cough* you don't know, who dresses weirdly, Say some crazy stuff, And tell's yo what to do?

Didn't think so.

She ran down the hall as they chased her. She turn a corner but stopped as she collided with something, Or Rather Someone. As she landed Hard On her butt, she cringed a little. Her eye's traveled up the pair of leg's that stood in front of her. She glared up at the figure who dared to stand in her way. Cool blue, ocean, Beautiful eye's, Glared into her dark black one's.

She turned to see the two Men's, bowing down. 'Finally, these two idiot's know's I'm not the one to be messed with.' She thought. She turned her attention back to the person in front of her. The eye's seemed to be focusing on the two men. Pan stood up, and crossed her arm's as she glared at the person.

"Hey." The person looked into her eyes, glare present.

"Your a boy..." The guard's fell anime style.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well, that's it. Storm sandy is on it's way and there's no school so if the power doesn't blow out then I have enough time, if my brother let's me get on. And plus there's no school so YIPPE!**

**Alaterz**


	3. Pictures with the Prince

**Sup, still don't own anything but this story. Enjoy and review. Thx.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die ****and the ages will change later on in the story**.

Re-cap:

She ran down the hall as they chased her. She turn a corner but stopped as she collided with something, Or Rather Someone. As she landed Hard On her butt, she cringed a little. Her eye's traveled up the pair of leg's that stood in front of her. She glared up at the figure who dared to stand in her way. Cool blue, ocean, Beautiful eye's, Glared into her dark black one's.

She turned to see the two Men's, bowing down. 'Finally, these two idiot's know's I'm not the one to be messed with.' She thought. She turned her attention back to the person in front of her. The eye's seemed to be focusing on the two men. Pan stood up, and crossed her arm's as she glared at the person.

"Hey." The person looked into her eyes, glare present.

"Your a boy..." The guard's fell anime style.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter 3: Pictures With The Prince~**_

Nobodies P.O.V.

"And I thought She was the smart one!" The Blonde muttered.

"Be quiet!" The Brunette scold. He rolled his eyes at his partner. Sometimes he really don't know when to shut up.

"I heard that you piece of scum!" Pan snap. She was about to continue to yell at them but the kid rested his hand on her shoulder. She step back once she looked into his eyes. He stared at her intensionly .

"What's your business with this child?" He demanded. Child? He was like two year's older than she was!

"Um, excuse me?" She started, "Who are you calling a child? I hope your talking about them." She said pointing to the grown man.

"Please forgive her." The blonde said. He sat on his knee and held his hand's up in defense. "You see, my daughter has this Illness-"

"Daughter?! You aren't my father!" She yelled. The boy raised his eye brow interest.

"So you dare Lie to your Prince, huh?" Her head snapped in his direction as she glanced at him. A small smirk could be seen on his face.

'Didn't see That coming!' She thought. Then she smirk. "Yeah, you Dare Lie to Him? He should have you killed for that. Shame" She shook her head disapprovingly. "Shame I say. Ssshhhaaammmeee Now be off, And if I ever see or catch you Lying ever again!" She paused for dramatic affect. "I shall kill you myself." She finished, a little Too darkly.

"Now begone before I change my mind" They quickly stood to there feet, and was about to run before she called out.

"And don't even THINK about going after me or my uncle Goten! I will have your head on a platter and eat you! Yeah, that's right! I'm a consumer, I eat people!" She lied. They ran down the hall and disappearing behind the corner. Once they was out of an ear shot, she bursted out laughing.

"Hahahah, I'm a consumer haha. Whew" She whipped a tear from her eye. "That never get's old." She stop laughing as she turned and seen the Prince standing behind her with his arm's crossed, just watching her.

She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, and walked right passed him but before she could get away, He grabbed her upper arm tightly in his hand.

"Hey, What's the big Idea?" She snap, but he only just tighten his grip as her pulled her closer to him. Just who does he think he is? He stared into her eye's as she raised an eyebrow.

"Got something on my face or something 'cause, Your a little too close." She said, giving them some distance between them.

"You Seem familiar...What's your name?" He said Ignoring what she said.

"That's none of your business." She snapped as she snatched her arm away. She Stood a good few feet away form him. She crossed her arm's over her chest, much like he was.

"Show some Respect to your Prince" He warned. He glared down at her as she did to him. Part of her bang's fell in her eye as she looked up at him.

"Respect This!" She said, giving him the finger. He glanced at her finger before her eye's again. A deep, low growl escape his lip's. And before she knew it, He had tackled and wrestled her to the ground. When it was over, he had her Face first to the ground, as he straddled her back. He held one of her arm's behind her back.

"If you don't answer any of my question's, I won't hesitate in hurting some stupid little girl." He threatened, twisting her arm back in the process. She let out a groan as she attempted to throw him off. He smirked as he kept a hand on her back, keeping her down.

"Are you willing to answer ALL my question's, or do we have to stay like this forever?" He asked, his voice mixed with boredom and Irritation. With one more attempt to escape, and one more of twisting arm's, she gave up out of breath. He smirked at this.

"Fine! One question!"

"I'll ask you as many question's I want, and for starter's, you can tell me your name."

"NO!"

Twist.

"Okay! It's...It's..it's..um...C-C-Candace." She stuttered.

"T-T-Took to long to answer." He mocked. "Tell me your Real name" He demanded. He grab some of her hair and yanked it toward's him. She yelped at the sudden movement.

"Okay! It's Catherine! It's Catherine!" She yelled.

"Why are you here?" He hissed.

"Whaddya mean 'Why I'm here? ' Your sitting on me!" She barked. He yanked her hair up again. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from the tear's from spilling from her eye's.

"That's NOT what I meant!" He hissed in her ear.

"I came here with my Uncle. We was roaming the forest when we was captured by the three men." She answered truthfully, not wanting to be in more pain.

"Three? There was only two."

"No Three." She said annoyed. "Those two was just chasing me. The other one must be chasing my uncle. Can you get off of me now?" She whined. He rolled his eye's but complied. Once she stood, she brushed away the imaginary dirt from her clothes, and glaring at him.

"So my turn to ask you a question," She started, as she watched him lean on a wall, crossing his arm's in the process.

"Okay so 1. Your a Prince, am I correct?" He raised an eyebrow as He gave a faint nod, eyeing her every move. He didn't trust this brat. And after what he just witness, she might be trouble to him. "And second, ...that mean's, your a boy," he made a face that said, "Are you stupid?"

"So why do you have Purple Hair?" She questioned. He glared at her, raising his right hand up above his head. A small light forming into it, which soon turned into a small ball. it was the size of a baseball. The size really didn't matter, but what Pan didn't know, is that it could do a lot of damage. No one dared to ever disrespect his hair.

Pan's eye's widen in fear. What was wrong with these people?! First they dresses weirdly, THEN they could fly, AND NOW, there's a light beam pointing straight at her...

She slowly walked up to him, being cautious of the strange light that was glowing brightly. As she reached him, she tip-toed to see it closely. You could see energy swirling around inside. He watched her, trying to focus on it. Like a cat, unfamiliar to a new object. He smirked at the thought. Slowly, he brought his hand down, and just as he expected, she followed. She bend down a little, becoming face to face with it.

"Dude, you gotta teach me that."

He watched as she awed at it. She reached to touch it slowly, as if to not scare it away. Right when she was second's away from touching it, it faded into thin air. She blinked twice, not registering what went wrong.

"Wha-? H-hey! What did I do?" She said, grabbing his wrist and shaking it in the air. His hand formed into a tight fist and he yanked it out of her grasp.

"First off, Don't touch me and second, you didn't do anything, I did." He answered.

"Well bring it back and what was it exactly?" She started twiddling with her finger's in a nervous manor. Just the look he gave her sent chill's down her spine.

"Why should I tell you this?"

"Because I wanna know, It gotta' be some type of magic trick. Oh I can't wait to show Goten and-"

"Wait wait wait, who's this Goten you speaking of?"

"My uncle."

"Now Why does that name seem's familiar to me?" He questioned himself as he thought back from a couple of year's ago. He could picture someone calling that name, but can't remember what he looked like. He was brought brought out of his thought's when Pan started talking again.

"Say, what's down the hall?" Pan asked, getting bored of the conversation with the Prince, that he claim's to be. She quickly made her way down the hall and turned a left.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He yelled, running after her. As he turned the corner, she was no where in sight. He mentally cursed himself as he ran down the hall. When he came to the end of the hall, he looked both left and right.

"Now where could she be?" He asked no one in particular. There was no way a Small child could be this fast, well, beside's himself and his sister. He smirked as an Idea popped into his head. He closed his eye's and relaxed his entire body. He concentrated on her Ki level. It was surprisingly high for her age. It didn't matter, he was stronger than she'll be any day. As he concentrated on sensing her location, he just couldn't believe what he was sensing A low class was this high? Unbelievable!

Once he got a lock on her, he still held the smirk on his face.

"Gotcha'!" And with that, he ran off to the right. He found her a couple of minutes later. She was staring at a portrait that hung on the Pattern wall. As he walk up to her, he eyed the portrait himself and his smirk that was once on his face was gone in a instant.

The portrait held four kid's in it. In the front was two boy's. The first one was a cheesing Black-haired boy. His hair going in every direction's. He was sitting on the floor with His leg's crossed. His arm's resting behind him. He wore blue jean's and a white shirt, with the sleeve's a green. And in bold letter spelled 'Goten Son'.

Next to him was the Prince himself. He actually looked normal..and happy. His hair was the same length as it is now, up to his ear's. He wore a Green sweat shirt with a black shirt underneath, with blue short's. He sat with one leg up, smiling into the camera.

And in the back was two girl's The first one was a blue-haired girl. She wore a small red jacket with a red and white poka-dot dress that stopped below the knee's. Her hair was in a high pony tail on top of her head, with some strand's hanging down. She was in back of the black-haired boy, her arm's wrapped gracefully around his neck as she pressed her face to his. Her blue eye's shone as the picture was captured.

And last but not least, The other girl. She sat in front of the Prince as he held her with on arm around her mid-section As she leaned into him. Her hair was short, like trunks but messy (A good messy I might say). She wore a Black and white poka-dot dress that stopped at her mid thigh's. She wore a blue long sleeve's under it. She smiled brightly into the camera.

Pan's eyebrow started to twitch **(A/N: my eyebrow does that too, either when i'm mad, Getting mad, or just out of no where. lol. I could do that with my nose too. the same reason and i do it on purpose. say how girl's give people that "Stink" face lol well, just like how they keep it in place, mine's can't. It just move's really fast lol. Funny sight. Just thought I should share that with you...On with the story. ^.^)**

'Why am I in that picture with the Prince?' She thought, still a little creeped out.


	4. Dont Touch Me: The Chase Is on

**The storm "Hurricane sandy is getting out of control but I'm still safe, and a shout out to 'Trunks and pan fan 4ever333 '" for caring if I was safe. *Sniffles* Your the best ^.^ Just wanted to point that out. And Still don't own anything but this story, so enjoy, and review. ;D**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

Re-cap: 'Why am I in that picture with the Prince?' She thought, still a little creeped out.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

**_~Chapter 4: Don't Touch Me; The Chase Is On~_**

Nobodies P.O.V.

He leaned on the wall next to the portrait and leaned against it and asked, "Why is your face like that? Your look utterly confused and stupid." She did't even pay him any mind as she continued to stare at the picture above her.

"Hey, quick question, Yeah, Who's the little girl right there?" She asked, pointing at the smiling little raven-haired child. He stared at it for a brief moment before shrugging.

"Dunno, but shouldn't you be leaving?" It was more of a statement than a question. He crossed his arm's as he glared at her. Man, does this kid ever light up?

"Shouldn't you be putting on normal clothes!" She countered back. How dare he try to make her leave. It wasn't her intention to be here anyway's.

"These Are normal! There armor, stupid child."

"I am not a child!"

"Yes, but you are stupid." He smirked. She blinked twice as she gave him a blank stare. She glanced to the side before looking back at him.

"...But who's the one who dyed there hair an un-natural color." This time it was her that smirked, as his dropped and formed into a frown. Right now, he was fuming on the inside.

"I should just strap you to my bed and fuck you." Her face dropped as he said this. He Really didn't say that, did he?

"What?! Aren't you like..12?" There was that aggronent smirk again.

"13."

"Oooo Big difference." She said, sarcastically Waving her hand's in the air, dramatically.

"And aren't you Oh I Don't Know TOO YOUNG to know about that?!"

"I read a lot."

'Pervert,' Pan thought. He crossed her arm's and turned her head away from him. She had never met someone who could be so young and disgusted. 'I blame the parent's.'

"Your not That good looking anyways." He said eyeing her body. Pan scoffed.

~~~~~~~~n.n Pan's P.O.V.

Just who does he think he is with his stupid smirk on his face. And his stupid Lavender hair...Wait, no. Actually it was Kinda cute. Specially how it was cut Just above his ear's. And his sparkling Blue eye's And- Wait no NO! It's Not Even That Sparkly! And his hair wasn't that freshly cut. Dude had some uneven split end's! As she had a small mental battle with her inner thought's And self, He felt uncomfortable with her intense stare.

"You know I AM good looking, but you don't need to stare." He smirked. Ugh! I hate that smirk! I blushed a little and frowned.

"Don't flatter yourself." I snap. I walked (Stomped) away from the aggronent Royal Pain In The Ass. I heard foot step's behind me and knew he was following me. I turned around to give him a piece of my mind when, All of a sudden, He wasn't there...

"Hm." I smirked. 'The baby probably got scared!' I thought as I continued to walk when I bumped into something, Again. My eye's curiously glanced up and quickly turned into one's of Anger, Confusion, And Disappointed. Now How The HECK Did He End Up In FRONT OF ME?! My eye twitched in annoyance.  
I bet he thought he was superior Just because he was a head taller than me. Well, height didn't Matter. It's Just like they say, The Taller You Are, The Harder You Fall Into Oblivion! And I'm going to show him Just What I Can Do.

~~~~~~~~n.n Trunks P.O.V.

I smirked as she bumped into me. I stood ahead taller and I knew she was Irritated. Just by the look in her eye's, I could tell, She wanted to attack but, I honestly doubt she could do any possible damage to me. As I stared into her eye's, It, Kinda..felt right...Like I seen them before. Wait, What was she doing here in the palace in the first place? So focused on my thought's, I barely dodged a flying punch that was aiming toward's my face. She aimed a kick toward's my rib's, but before her foot could make any physical contact, I Crouched down, blocking her hit with my wrist. We stayed like that for a few second's, Waiting for the other to make the next move.

As she was about to do another attack, in one fluent motion, he grabbed her ankle and yanked it toward's me. Acting on instinct, she hopped on her other foot as she came. I quickly grabbed her arm and roughly turned her around, grabbing the other one in the process. (A/N: Okay, if your having a problem picturing it it's like her back was to his chest, her arm's was crossed over her chest and he held onto her wrist. Hope that I explained it more clearly.)

She groaned as her arm's was tightly acrossed her chest, back against my chest. She squirmed every which-way to break free, failing miserably as I had a good grip on her. She turned her head to glare up at me.

"Let me go, Coward! Fight me!" She yelled. A few maid's watched from the corner of there eye's, felling sympathy for the girl. Stupid maid's. They think I don't notice them. I looked down at her small form.

"Cute," I said sarcastically. "We Just fought, I won, Now walk." I commanded. When she didn't move, my knee made contact with her back.

"Ow! Son Of A Bitch! You Just Wait. The Minute You Let Me Go I'll-"

"You'll What?" I challenged. Honestly, What can an 8 year old do to me? "I'll kill you, What else, ya Moron!"

"It's Trunks, and I'm hurt Catherine. I Really am." I smirked as she turned her head to the side.

"I wouldn't care if I knew you Boxer Boy." I was take back. Boxer Boy?

"My name is Trunks." I reminded her. Man I knew she was stupid but not Retarted.

"And Now I'm calling you Boxer Boy, got a problem with that?" She barked.

"Nope. Not at all." I responded. I Really couldn't believe her attitude. It was so Rude and uncalled for, but at the same time, I liked it. Her voice was so innocent and it was cute that she curses with a baby voice and- I'm sounding like a Pussy with these feeling's. Ugh. Bra must be rubbing off on me. My nose twitched at the sudden thought's.

I started to walk, making her walk. As we walk, I heard her trying to talk to the maid's, But when they was about to respond, I gave them the "Don't touch her, " look. One even tried to go against my order. How dare she! I should have her sent to the dungeon.

Couple of minutes passed, and silence filled the air. As we kept walking, She signed heavily on purpose.

"Where are we even going?" She said sightly annoyed. I tiled my head to the side, Also slightly annoyed. My hand's was getting a little sweaty but I still held on to her tightly.

"Were going to the Throne Room to see what your punishment is." I answered. It was More silence between us before she spoke up again.

"Why can't You Just give me this so called 'Punishment?'" That Just brought my smirk back.

"My Punishment, You don't want. I would do so much damage to you."

"I can fight back. I'm not weak, like you" She smirked. Clearly she doesn't get what I meant.

"Oh I'm not talking about fighting." I knew her smirk had died down because she stop walking which caused us to fall. Stupid girl. She groaned underneath me.

"You know, I kinda like this position." I chuckled.

"You Hentai! Get off me. Your not exactly light." She barked.

"Yes but your the one who's always finding a way to get me on top. Look's like I'm in charge tonight."

"This is why No girl would ever date you, your a freak." She breath out. She turn her head to the side, struggling to get free.

"But I got you." She scoffed.

"You got nothing And you never will!" She hissed. Somehow, she got her hand's free and tried to lift herself up. But with my quick reflexes, I grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. She clawed at my hand's as I brought my weight on her. She swore loudly and yelled for anyone who actually had a heart to help her. I quickly silenced her as I brought one of my hand's further down. And in a instant, she stop yelling and frozed in place. I laughed and quickly got off her and made a run for it. (Not really.). She got up and chased after me, and if you look really close, you could see flames in them.

"I'll kill you!" Her voice boomed through the hall's. I actually flinched but kept laughing. It was almost as high-pitch as bra's voice.

As I ran down a few hall's, with her not to far behind, Big golden platinum door's came into view. I quickly pushed passed the guard's and open it and went inside, closing them behind me. But before they fully closed, she came from the corner, charging like a crazed monkey. I turn around to see Both my parent's and a tall goofy man, heading to the small bathroom that was in there. But I caught a glimpse of him before he left. He wore a dark blue suit with black shoes. They all stopped talking and turned there attention to me.

"Trunks?" I turned my head to the side to see my sister and some boy. His hair going in different direction's.

'Defiantly a saiyan.' I thought as I eyed him. He scratched the back of his head and let out a smile. I turned back to my parent's, about to bow to show respect when the door busted open. The two guard's was holding her back as she kicked and thrashed around. She kicked them in the leg and before I could fully turn around, I was tackled to the ground.

"You Jerk! How dare you!" She yelled, as she repeatedly punched my head. When she stopped, I turned around and smirked.

"So you wanna be in charge?" I asked. She started throwing quick punches and soon, we was fighting. I threw her off me and aimed a kick in to the stomach, but she retaliated by flipping back multiple times. I admit, I started going a little hard on her but she deserves it. Disrespecting Royalty.

I knew my hit's was too much for her to handle because Every time I'd punch her, she'll take a second to hit back, getting madder by the second. But the madder she got, the tired she grew. But I had to admit, she was good, but I was better.

As I sent a kick toward's her head, She ended the fight by grabbing my foot in mid-air, twisting it as I fell. She pinned my hand's near my head as she straddled my hip's. I mentally smirked. She had no Idea how much I love this position. If she didn't know, I Let her do this. She intertwined her hand's with me.

Bad Idea.

I smirked up at her. A frown on her face slowly changed into shock and anger. I squeezed her hand's and twisted them as I lifted it off the ground. As She tried to hold me down, she tighten her grip on my hip's to keep me down, but it didn't work as I easily rolled us over. Her skirt was riding up a little. I pinned her arm's down like she did me and smirk down at her as she glared up at me, Obvious to the people around, and I to didn't think about them.

"I'll fuck you up!" She yelled.

"When?" My smirk grew wider.

"You Prick!"

"Bitch!"

"Womanizer!"

"Whore!" I glared down at her. How dare She Talk To me like I'm some worthless pet! In the background, I heard voice's but didn't know who's as I was focusing on the girl beneath me. She really did have a smart mouth.

~~~~~~~~n.n With The Parent's

"Vegeta do something!" Bulma said. She watched as her son 'play' with other's and she didn't like it one bit.

"Calm down, he's just fucking with her." He smirked, enjoying the cursing that filled the air. He watched as his son was taunting her and her reaction: wanting to kill him. His smirked died down a little as he looked closely at him.

'The brats' not mating that low class brat.' He thought angrily. 'Specially none of Kakarot spawns.'

~~~~~~~~n.n Back With The Kids

I leaned down, our nose almost touching. I don't know or understand how in the world can someone like her. She was so aggravating and disrespectful. Someone need's to put her in her place. I was so close to her, by now, my lip's was hovering over her's.

"Wanna say that again?" I challenged. I smirked as I knew she want to say something but was afraid our lip's might touch. She glared up at me and screamed.

"Get off of me!" I felt her try to switch us over but I held her in place. And the next thing I did, was WAY out of line. I lightly (Roughly) brushed my lip's on her's. She screamed into it and desperately tried to escape from under me. She squeezed and clawed at my hand's, I did the same, over powering her. I knew she felt weak compared to me because she just gave up struggling. She moaned in discomfort as her eyes was tightly closed.

I bet she was cursing up a storm in her pretty little head. Her leg's trying to push her up to get away still. I slowly broke away, reopening my eye's. I felt myself being lifted up. I look to see that it was the man my Mother was talking too, and she was being pick up by the boy. I smirked at her as her breathing was un-even.

"What? Left you breathless? I know, I do that with all the ladies." I Said. Now she was fuming in the inside.

"You stole my first kiss! I wanted to kiss Sasuke! Not you!"

"Excuse me?" I heard the man say. She glanced up at him and smiled nervously.

"Heeyyyy Daddy." Then her mood changed back to anger. Out of no where, 2 light's formed into Each of her hand's.

"Pan?" The boy said shocked. She angrily turn to him and he pointed to her hand's. She look down and her mood changed once again to shock.

"What the-?" A smirk started to form as she turned my way. She raised her hand and tried to throw it. I didn't even flinch. It was too weak to do any damage. She looked confused as it stayed on her hand. She started shaking her hand, trying to lose it but failed as it stayed in place. But now she started to panic.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" She cried, Shaking her hand's around. I laughed as she wailed around. She stopped instantly and glared my way. She aimed a punch at my face But I dodged it easily. I kept dodging her attack's, saying witty comment's getting her angrier by the second.

"You did this to me! Take it off!" She yelled, taking a swing at me. I dodged it once more, As I went to the floor, I swiped my leg under her foot, causing her to fall hard on her back. I stood to my feet and jumped back. She stood up, her hair falling out of place as it covered one eye.

She looked a mess if you asked me, (a good mess.).

As she charged at me, I got ready in a crouching stance. I watched as she ran toward's me, when she was centimeter's away, I grabbed her wrist and turn her around and flew into the air. I flew to the top, which was pretty high. I held her around the waist with one arm and smirked at her. Once she noticed that we was off the ground, she started hitting me on my arm.

"Are you out of your mind! Put me down, you dolt!" She screamed.

"As you wish." I tossed her up before she started hurling toward's the ground. She screamed as she was half way there. She covered her face with her hand's as she waited for the pain to rush through her body, but it never came.

She slowly removed her hand's from her face, and looked up. I smirked down at her as I held on the back of her jacket with one finger.

"Nice undies!" She looked down to see Another me. My arm's was crossed and standing right under us. The light's in her hand slowly faded away as she closed her leg's and held her skirt down. Small tint's in her face as she growled lowly, but I still heard it. Her eye's widen as I stared shaking her.

"Stop!" She shouted. She grabbed onto my arm and held on to me. She started to kick her leg's up, going higher each time. Just what was she doing?

~~~~~~~~n.n Nobodies P.O.V.

"No holding back this time!" She yelled as she kicks him, as she grabs his head with her legs and throws them back. she delivers an elbow hit to his back. Then delivers a sweep kick, inflicting a high amount of damage. **(A/N: it's Videl's attack that she use's on Gohan in his Great Saiyaman costume. The Head Scissor Rush).** As they both fell, she landed gracefully on her feet, as Trunks landed face first.

As he got up, He rubbed his face as he felt pain. He Charged up for a second, the energy blowing her to the wall. She slided down to the floor as he charged at her with ki blast's in hand.

"Enough!" Vegeta's voice boomed. Trunks frozed in his spot, not wanting to go against his father's order's. He let the ki slowly fade away from his hand's as he drop them to his side.

"Brat, get up." He yelled. He crossed his arm's and waited for Pan to get up. She rested her hand on the wall to balance herself. She blinked twice as she tried to focus and not slip into consciousnesses. He walked over to the 2nd. prince, his hand cutting through his neck and disappearing before their eye's.

"Brat, tell me. Why can't you control your ki-"

"Vegeta!" He turned his head to see Gohan glaring at him. Vegeta smirked and just brushed him off.

"Your one of us, kid. Don't forget it." Pan looked up at him with confusion in her eye's. The way he said it..What did he mean by this?

"Of course were like you. We Are human's..well except the men who kidnapped us. How could they fly?" This time, Goten said, finally speaking up. He sat on the floor in front of Bra who was playing with his hair.

'Hm. Must of seen them flying when we split up.' Pan thought.

"Brat, Why would you keep there heritage a damn secret!" Vegeta yelled. He watched as Gohan's fist started to turn white as they were balled tightly at his side.

"Goten, take Pan and head to the ship." He ordered. Goten nodded and went over to Pan and pulled on her arm.

"But dad-"

"No but's, Pan. Do as I say." He said, his voice getting raged. He spoke, not taking his eye's off of Vegeta who glared back at him. He un-folded his arm's and balled his fist.

"No.." She stopped at the door and turned around. "I wanna know what he's talking about-"

"PAN!" She pushed Goten out the door and they both ran, closely followed by Bulma and Bra. Trunks was about to head out when vegeta whispered something only he could hear. He nodded and ran to catch up with them. Once they All left, and the door closed, Gohan walked up to Vegeta.

"You know I don't want them to know. Why are you trying to push my button's?" Gohan yelled. His glasses slightly falling off his face. Out of anger, he snatched them off and broke it in his hand's.

"Why keep it from them if it's part of them? That's why This planet was re-born. To have a planet for only saiyan's." Vegeta know he doesn't want them to know but who care's. 'I bet if they found out they'll be proud to be apart of an elite race. Fighting was in there blood. Just the way She was fighting Trunks, just imagine when she grown. With the right training, she'll be unstoppable... But, that can't happen if he's in my way.' He thought as he eyed the Raged saiyan. **(A/N:*Gasp*. Lol.).**

It was silent between them as They stared each other down.

"Your only thinking about yourself, not your people. What kind of King-"

"Don't disrespect me. I'll have you killed." Vegeta threaten. Gohan scoffed as he crossed his arm's.

"Go ahead. If you haven't noticed, I'm stronger than anyone on this space rock, you call a planet. And your not much of a challenge to me as you was all those year's back." He said, referring to when they was on Namek, hunting for the dragon ball's. **(A/N: When Vegeta hit gohan, and he hid the dragon ball behind him. Hehe. ^.^ )** Vegeta continued to glare at him as he walked to the door.

"I'll catch you later." He said opening the door but before he took a step, Vegeta called out.

"Yes, yes you will. And when you do, You'll have no choice but to Do as I say." Gohan turned to see him call over his shoulder.

"Hn." And with that, Gohan flashed out, leaving a thinking Vegeta behind.

"Stupid brat, Think's I'm just going to leave it like that." He said, as he too flashed out.

Gohan flashed behind a tree that was near the ship. He walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Sorry it took me so long. We kinda got a little side tracked, you know, catching up and stuff." He muttered the last part to himself. Pan ran up to him, pouting slightly.

"Do we have to leave? I still wanna look around." She asked, giving him the puppy dog look. Gohan smiled down at her, putting a hand on her head.

"Sorry Panny, May'be next time." He smiled. 'Yeah right. You'll never see this place again if I have anything to do with it.' He thought. He shook his head and faced Bulma.

"Thank's again for fixing the ship, Bulma."

"Oh no problem, Gohan. Anything for you. " She turned to Pan and Goten. "And it was so good to see you guy's again." She said hugging them.

'Again?' "Hey, miss,... What do you mean again? And why are me and Goten in a picture with them two?" Pan asked, pointing at Trunks and Bra.

"Uhhh..." She looked up to see Gohan moving his hand's, shaking his head "No."

"Oh, Um..Gohan, sent me pictures of you, and I had them framed."

"Yeah but, with them? We don't even know them."

"Okay That's enough talking." Gohan said, ushering them away.

"Nice save," Gohan said with a roll of his eyes, chuckled. Bulma smiled and gave him a hug.

"It was really nice to see you again, Gohan. How's Goku and ChiChi?" She asked, wiping the tear that escaped her eye. She really missed them. Two of her good friends that was back at home. It really brought tears to her eyes as she looked at Goten. Oh how much he look like an exact replica of his father.

"Oh there fine. I'll have to take them with me next time I come to visit, And Just them." He laughed. "And sorry for any trouble they might have caused."

"Oh it's fine. It'll keep me busy if they did." She laughed. He laughed along with her. He spotted Goten talking to Bra, and Pan and Trunks fighting again.

"Ugh. Well let me go before they kill each other." He said, giving her another hug. She watched him Pry Pan off the boy. She smiled at them. Come to think of it, Gohan and Videl used to fight, even though she didn't really know him that well, and that they act like herself and Vegeta. Sighing, She then turn her attention to Bra and Goten. He was leaning on the ship, glazing at the sky.

'Just like Goku' She thought. Bra was also leaning on the ship, twirling her hair with her finger. She gazed lovingly into his eye's, but he seem not to notice. Bulma smiled, one word rang in her head.

GRANDCHILDREN!

"Hey, Gohan. I'll be right back. I wanna give you something!" She yelled, and with that, she ran back to the palace.

"Ugh! S-sure Bulma." He said, struggling to get his daughter off Trunks. They kept kicking and punching each other as Gohan held onto her small waist. They both had each other's hair and punching each other repeatedly.

"Pan, just let the boy go!" Gohan yelled. They really had a strong grip on each other, and if he pulled hard, Videl's going to scream her head off about him bringing there daughter home half bald.

"Liar! You said your name was Candace!" He yelled.

"Took you long enough!" She snorted, punching him again.

"So, what are you going to do when you get home?" Bra asked, as she twirled her hair with her finger. Goten gazed up at the sky, thinking.

"Dunno, I might eat and play with Pan." He answered. He watched as the light redish-pink cloud's slowly floated by. And while he was distracted, Bra frowned.

"Yeah, who is she? You think she's prettier than me right." She said, as she shifted her eye's toward's Pan. Gohan finally got her off of Trunks but the two went at it again.

Goten stop looking at the cloud's to stare at Bra. She had on a frown as she stared at Pan.

"Pan? That's my Niece. And I dunno. Your Both pretty but I wouldn't date her, that would be weird to date your family member." He said, looking back at the sky.

She let out a sign of relieve. 'Good, just his Niece...But when he goes home there's going to be all those girl's all over him.' She pouted, and look down. Goten noticed this and look at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, staring into her eye's. She blushed but answered.

"Nothing, it's just..There's a lot of girl's where you live and..you might forget me.. " She turned around so he couldn't see her tear's. She quickly wipe her face as he came around to pull her hand's away from her face.

"Don't cry. And I won't forget you. Ever. Were friend's, right?" He smiled.

'But I want to be much more then that..' She nodded, and smiled softly. "Yeah..friend's..." He smiled and leaned back on the ship.

"Would you ever forget me?" He asked, still holding his bright smile. Her blush deepen as he stared at her.

"O-of course not! How could I?" She looked back down at the ground, nervous to ask the question she's been wanting to ask.

"Hey, are you sure we haven't met be-"

"Do you want to go out with me?" She blurted out. He blinked twice before answering.

"Umm..sure? Where to?" He asked, with a blank stare. She sweat drop and she chuckled. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" She asked. She prayed that he said "Yes." It would mean the world to her if he said yes.

"Oh. ...Hmmm, I dunno. We live too far from each other and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Well we could have a long distance relationship!" She quickly said.

"That would be a really Really long distance relationship we have.." She pouted. He was right. It would never work out..Unless...

"Well why don't you stay here. With me?" She said. Her eye's glowing.

"Then I would miss all my friend's and family." He said, looking into her eye's once more. He seen the sad look in them. He lifted her chin up with his finger and stared deeply into her eye's.

"How about, In a couple of year's, If we don't find anyone, then I'll come back here, and stay with you." He said. Her eye's lit up again and she tackled him to the ground in a hug. He sat up with a hand supporting her lower back as her arm's clung to his neck.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked, lovingly.

"Sure! I never go back on my word." He said as he hugged her back. She squealed in delight as she continued to hug him. He blinked twice before asking...

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked, pulling back from the hug to get a good look at her face. He pulled her hand's from her face to see her smiling.

"I'm crying tear's of joy." She laughed. He smiled up at her as she smiled down at him.

Gohan sat with his head in his hand as he sat on a rock as he just watched Pan and Trunks roll around in the grass. He gave up, trying to pull them apart. It's like they can't separate each other. Bulma came running back, followed by a yelling Vegeta.

"Get back here, Women!" He yelled.

"Here ya' go, Gohan." She said out of breath as he handed him a..make up compact. She quickly turn to Vegeta and smiled sweetly at him.

"It's just a Make-up compact is all." She assured him. He just turned away from her as she gave him a hug.

Gohan open it up and smirked. 'Same ol' Bulma with her crazy Invention's.' He thought as he looked at the Small Invention in his hand. It Really wasn't a Make-up compact, it Really was a small communicator, You could take it anywhere and still have good reception.

"Get off me!" Pan yelled as he held her by the foot in the air.

"Are you going to behave?" He taunt. He smirked as she tried to keep panties from showing.

"Daddy!" She cried, blushing madly.

"Trunks Vegeta Brief! You put her down this instant! She wearing a skirt for crying out loud!...Trunks!"

"Okay Okay! Fine." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, NO!" She yelled as He let her ankle go and she fell into some bushes. Everyone but Vegeta flinched as she fell. She let out a small squeal as she came contact with the ground.

"Trunks!" Bulma screeched.

"What? You told me to let go."

"No. I told you to put her down. It's different if you just let her fall to her doom." 'Gosh! He act's Just like his father!' She thought angrily.

Trunks floated down next to her. Her eye's was closed and her head slightly turned away from him.

"Is she okay?" Gohan asked worried.

He kicked her side and seen her un-moving. "Yeah, she's just knocked ou-Ah!" He fell to the ground, and all they was was the bushes moving wildly with Pan screaming at him.

"You Jerk! You could of killed me!" She screamed.

"That's the goal, you Idiot!" He shouted back. In minutes, They rolled out of the Bushes, there clothes rip, Her hair out of place, and cut's all over them. After rolling around, they stopped. They laid, side by side on the grass, breathing heavily.

"Are you two done?" They Both look up to see Bulma and Gohan upside down. They sat up, but fell back down. Exhausted from all the fighting and yelling.

"Daddy, I'm Itchy." Pan said as she started to scratch her arm and her side's. Bulma came up to her and looked at her arm's. Small bump's was forming on her arm's.

"Me too, Mom." Trunks said, also scratching. Bulma examine his arm's also and signed. She stood up and put her hand's on her hip's and frown at them.

"You both caught an allergic reaction. Probably from the bushes... " She muttered the last part as she stared back at the bushes. They did look suspicious... She looked back at them to see They both started scratching every part of themselves. (Not like that! lol.).

"What'll we do with them, Mom?" Bra asked, walking up to her with Goten close behind. Bulma looked up to see the skies getting darker. She signed once more before answering.

"Gohan, would you mind If you three stayed. I would like to take a small test on them." She said, still looking at the two scratching kid's. Already red marks started to form upon there skins as they furiously scratched. Gohan signed for the hundredth time that day.

"Okay, we'll stay."

"Yay!" Shouted Bra.

"No!" Vegeta yelled, walking (Stomped) back to the Palace. He grumbled something about people always being around him annoy's him and e.t.c..

"Come on!" Bra chirped as she grabbed Goten's hand and speed pass Vegeta, Him glaring as he watched them. Gohan and Bulma watched the two children run off and smiled.

Kids.

But when they turned around, the Other two was at it again. They Signed before grabbing them and walking back to the Palace.

~~~~~~~~n.n At The Palace

Bulma sent a maid to get the bath's ready for them as she and Gohan remained in the Throne room. Bra and Goten was in Bra's room. While Vegeta was in the training room.

"Okay, the Bath is ready for the two, Miss Bulma." The maid announced.

"Good. Now please make sure they Actually Take the bath and not fool around." The maid nodded and bowed in respect before she left, closing the door behind herself.

"Um Bulma..." She rolled her eye's.

"There not taking the bath together. That'll be too dangerous, they might try and drown one another. Don't worry too much Gohan." She assured him. He signed but nodded before they indulged into a heated conversation.

In the Bathroom.

"Please, Miss Son..." The Maid tried to reason. She still had on her Black and White outfit. Her hair was a nice golden brown went nicely with her Purple eye's. She was about 5'5 and had a nice fit body. She had took of her small hat and was tired of the constant arguing with the little kid's.

"I'm not taking a Bath with that little prick!" Pan shouted, glaring dagger's at Trunks and scratched her body furiously. The red bump's was getting worse by the second. as it spread all over there bodies. And if they didn't get in the tub soon, they would be red as a tomato, Or worst. Then there goes her job, closely followed by The queen having her head.

"Well who said I want you to be with me You spoiled little Brat!" Trunks said, scratching his back.

"There's Two Bath!" The maid yelled, throwing her hand's up. They Both look at her, then to the other tub's. There was one on each side of the bathroom.

"Oh..."

"How you don't know you had two tub's in a bathroom?" Pan asked.

"Does it look like I Bathe In here?!" He yelled.

"Well you DO live here. You should know, Stupid!"

"Did I ask you?!"

"Please stop arguing and get in the tub." The maid yelled as she left to get some towel's. Pan's eyes lit up and squealed as she seen the bubbles.

"Only stupid girl's like Bubbles." He said, crossing his arm's.

"Well I Guess your talking about your sister because it look's like she the type to like them since she IS girly." Pan snapped. Trunks turned around and pushed her in the tub. Pan thrashed around in the water until she got her self up. Her hair plastered all over in her face. Trunks laughed at the sight as it stuck to her face and neck.

"Why would you do that!" She shrieked. She pulled her hair back from her face and glared at him as He smirked down at her.

"Because I could," Was all he said as he turned to walk away when something came, smacking him upside the head. He looked to the floor to see a shampoo bottle.

"What the? W-What is Wrong with you?! You need this more then me." He smirked as he threw it back at top speed. She caught it just before it hit her in the face.

"Oooo Kitty's got some good reflexes." He taunt. He smirked as he raised his hand's. "But can you dodge these." He said, as Blue energy ball's started shooting from his hand's. Pan screamed and quickly went under water. Trunks laughed as he stopped and walked to the tub, waiting for her to come up for air. But she never did.

Did she try to drown herself? Trunks shrugged. It was her fault for doing that dumb move. He started walking toward's the door but stopped, and looked back at the tub. Something Told him to go back and check to see if she was alright. He was having a mental battle with his inner self, deciding if he should or shouldn't check on her. Why should he? She's the one who caused him nothing But trouble.

With one last thought. He groaned. He walked over to the tub and glared down at it. He pushed the Bubbles out of the way and gasped. He stepped back with widen eye's. There she laid, face down in the tub. He ran a hand through his short, Lavender Hair. What was he suppose do now? Word would get out. A girl, found dead at Palace. He heard foot step's coming closer.

Shit.

"Okay, I got some more towel's-" He slammed and locked the door in her face. He quickly rushed back to the tub and lifted her body up. He placed her on the floor. He pressed his head to her chest. There was a faint heart beat. He signed and sat back. In least she was still alive. But what was he going to do about the maid?

"Trunks, you got to open the door." She called outside the door. He opened it, grabbed the towel's and closed the door in her face once again. She tried to turn the knob but found it locked.

"Trunks-"

"We stopped fighting. Just wait by the door until where done." He said. She had no other choice but to wait. She leaned up against the wall. Just Thinking about her life, and wondered Why did she Ever apply for this Job. Oh yeah. It paid A lot.

Placing the towels on the sink before walking back up to the girl, watching her just lay helplessly on the floor. He had No Clue what to do. He did the first thing that came to his head. He slapped her.

"Hey, Pan. Time to Wake up, you insolent Brat." He snapped. He kept slapping her, harder each time. When he stopped, there was a small hand print on the side of her cheek.

"Fuck..." He swore as he stood up. He stood up and went over to his tub, still feeling itchy. As he removed his Armor, he dropped it on the floor carelessly. Next was his Spandex. As he was about to strip down, he was sent straight into the tub. Water slashed everywhere, and laughter could be heard though out the huge bathroom. His hair stuck to his face as he sat up, specially his bang's to his forehead. He stared up at a Laughing Pan who was rolling on the floor. She wiped the tear's from her eye's as she sat up. She looked at him and smiled innocently. She stood up and walked over to him. She leaned over next to his ear, her breath tickled his ear.

"Gotcha'," She smirked. She moved her face from his, Smirk still plastered on her face but changed as he spitted out water, soaking her face.

"Ew! That went in my mouth!"

Her ear was pressed up against the bathroom door. She heard water slashing around and second's later, it stopped. She gasp at what she heard next.

"Ew! That went in my mouth!" She couldn't believe her ear's. They wasn't doing what she think's there doing.

"There too young to be doing that..." She muttered to herself. 'But the Prince IS a little Fresh...' She nodded at the thought.

"What are you doing?" She jumped as she heard the Queen's voice. She quickly turned around and bowed in respect.

"Willa, Nobodies around. Stop being so formal." Bulma said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Willa nodded and gulped. How was she suppose to tell the Queen Why's she's not with them, specially what there doing in there.

"So, where's the kid's?" Bulma asked. Willa lowed her head and pointed at the door, shamefully. It was nice knowing her. Bulma's eye's widen.

"You left them in there by themselves? After I told you specifically NOT to?" She said, her voice rising with every word.

"I know I know but I can explain!" Bulma put her hand's on her hip's,waiting.

"Okay. I told them I'll be right back with towel's and when I came back Trunks slammed the door and wouldn't open it, saying that the two stopped fighting but when I told him I had the towel's, he opened the door and took them and slammed the door in my face again and then right before you came, I heard the water slashing around. I didn't hear any yelling, well, I heard Trunks scream and then I heard Pan say "Ew! That went in my mouth!" and I think there doing You Know WHAT." She finished in one breath. Bulma looked at her like she was crazy.

"May'be you need to take a little vacation, Sweetie." She said pushing her a little to go but Willa stopped her.

"No I'm not crazy! I heard them. Why would I be making this stuff up, Bulma." She said. Bulma didn't believe her not one bit. The women's hair was a mess, clothes un-neat, and she's talking some mumbo-jumbo.

"Okay, let's see." Bulma said pressing her ear's to the door.

Pan swished the water in her mouth before spitted the remanding's back out at him. He wiped his face and glared at her. She took off her torn jacket and threw it to the side. She cracked her knuckles.

"Oh I going to enjoy this."

At that moment, Bulma started banging on the door, startling the two. They both looked at the door.

"Who is it?" Pan asked.

"Willa, I told you to stand outside until where done!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh your done, Mister!"

"Mom?!" Trunks got out of the tub and slipped near the door. Pan laughed as she walked up to the door, kicking Trunks along the way. He tried to grab her leg, but she easily dodged him. As she was about to reach the doorknob, a fiery feeling came onto her her skin. She snapped her head back.

*Whip!* "Ow!"

Bulma eye's widen. Oh HELL no! She banged her hip to bust open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Go get Vegeta Please." Willa nodded and hurried down to the gravity room.

Pan turned around to see Trunks smirking. He held a towel in hand's as he started rolling it up.

*Whip* "Ah! Trunks Stop!" She ran around the bathroom, and he kept chasing her with the towel. She looked passed him and seen a towel piled up on top of the sink. She quickly ran toward's it but Trunks quickly got in her way and smirked down at her.

She ran down the hall, she swore as she passed the Gravity Room. She knocked on it rapidly. The door flew open with an Sweaty But Angry King glaring dagger's at the small women. He only wore some short's and a towel around his neck. She blushed as she tried not to stare.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Sir but, Your Wife..."

"What about her?" He questioned. On the outside, it show's that he couldn't care less but in the inside, it was another story. Now don't get me wrong, he's not getting soft but, It's love. Love can do that to people, you know.

"She want's you. She in front of the bathroom near the Throne Room. " They both Made there way to the bathroom to see Bulma banging her hip's on the door, still trying to get it open.

"Oh good, your here. Open this door for me." She said, stepping away to give him some room. He glared at the two women.

"You stopped my training to open a damn door!" He yelled. Willa flinched but Bulma didn't, as she was use to it. She put her hand's on her hip's as she waited for him. He rolled his eye's and eyed the door.

"Who's in there?" He asked.

"Trunks and Pan. They Was suppose to be taking a bath but something went wrong." She said eyeing Willa who looked down. Vegeta just smirked.

"Why should I bother them? Let them have fun."

"Well there having A little TOO much fun, If You know what Mean."

"And?"

"Vegeta just open the door!" She yelled. He rolled his eye's.

"Weak human..." He muttered, too low for her ear's to pick up.

She backed up into a corner as he approached her. Her back was pressed against the wall. What the heck was she suppose to do now? He aimed at her feet. She squeaked as she jumped. That was a close one. One thing she hated about him was that he was so strong. How does a kid get so strong? She gritted her teeth and she glared at him.

"You gonna cry?" He taunt. He rolled the towel up again.

"No! I've faced worst that just getting hit with a lame old towel" She turned away and covered her face on instinct as he re-tracted his arm.

*Whip!*

"Ah!" She slowly slided to the floor, covering her face in her arm's. She started swearing under her breath.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Trunks said, getting the towel ready again.

"I said I freakin' hate you!" She shouted. She had no tear's in her eye's but she did feel like crying. This day was the worst of her life. She met's a pervy Prince, he pick's a fight with her, and now here she is, locked in a bathroom, getting whipped with a freakin' towel by him.

He was about to say some thing when he heard someone bang on the door once more but he Ignored it. He was having too much fun messing with her and he didn't want that to stop. She was finally getting what she deserve.

"Okay, I'll stop..If..." He paused, smirking down at her.** (A/N: This kid Is ALWAY'S Smirking. Lol.).** She looked up at him, frowning as he took a step closer to her. She would back up but, she had no where else to go.

"If, you say I'm the greatest, Strongest, Smartest, Sexiest Man You've ever met!" His smirk grew wider as he seen her reaction. She started to gag, just imaging her Really say that stuff.

The door flew open and stood 2 shock adult's and 1 smirking one.

"Trunks! Pan! What are you doing?!" Bulma shrieked. Trunks turned around and smirked. "Hey, Mom." He said.

As he was distracted, Pan tried to yanked the towel out of his hand but he only gripped it tighter. He turned back around to her. She quickly got up and made a run to the door, nearly slipping on the way out. Trunks chased right after her and slashed her across the butt. She yelped as she ran out the bathroom with him closely behind.

"Trunks don't!" Bulma called after them, stooping at the door. She watched as they turned the corner.

*Whip!*

"Ah!" Bulma signed, shaking her head. Vegeta stood in front of her, arm's crossed.

"I Thought you said-"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, Just go back to your training." She said as she started or tried to push him away. He smirked as he picked her up and started to head down the same way the two kid's went.

"Vegeta, w-what are you doing?"

"Time to start your training." He smirked. Bulma Blushed as Willa watched him carry her away. "Vegeta, not now. What about your Son and Pan?" He just smirked.

"He can wait." And with that, he turned them around and in seconds, they fazed out.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Some where else.

She laid at the end of her queen sized bed as he sat on the floor next to her. Her room was a painted white as for her black tiled floor. The room was extremely large for her size, but she loved the extra space. The Bathroom, across from her bed. The dresser up against the wall, near the huge walk in closet. The huge window's held her light pink butterfly curtain's that reached almost to the floor. Her white dresser across her bed. She had many objects on top. A mirror was placed on top. Two night stands on each side of her bed. The walk in closet to the father left, and to the right, her bathroom.

He held his head back, watching her as she combed her finger nail's through his hair. She smiled down at him lovingly, as he just blankly stared back.

"How is this fun?" Goten asked. They been like this for the last 15 minute's and his neck was staring to cramp up.

"Your bored? Well what do you wanna do?" She asked. To her, she was loving every minute of this. Just her and him, spending as much time together as they can before he leave's the next day. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Well we could-"

"Kiss!" She suggested, moving a little closer. Goten just stared at her.

"Nooo, I was going to say we should go see what's trunks and Pan are doing?" Her face fell at the mention of there name's. Trunks was so annoying and she Barely know's Pan.

"Okay But, I just thought..."

"You thought what?" He asked turning around to face her completely. She played with the blanket's on her bed as she spoke.

"I just thought, we could spent time together. You know, since your leaving and all..."

"Well I just want to check on her. You know her and Trunks could get in trouble. We'll just see what there doing, and for the rest of the day, I'm all your's." He smiled. She beamed and jumped off her bed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the door.

"Let's go!" She yelled as they ran out the room. They wandered the hall's for about 10 minutes, still looking for the two little trouble maker's. It was silent between the two before Goten spoke up.

"Hey, don't you think it's weird that they always spend time together?" Goten asked, looking straight ahead. Bra gave him a curious look and urged him to explain.

"Like you can never separate them, They always find a way to be near each other." Bra pondered on it for a bit and knew he was right. Throughout the Whole Day, they've been with each other non-stop.

"I believe your right. Do you think they like each other?" She questioned. It was natural for a boy to pick on a girl because they secretly like them and had no other better way to express there feeling's.

Goten shook his head "No" Rapidly. "I seriously doubt that. She hate's his gut's with a passion. Trust me, I know when she like's someone, which she does but, it's not Trunks..."

"Then who does she like?"

"Don't you remember back in the Throne Room?" He said as his mind wondered back to the Throne Room.

Flash back~~~~

_He leaned down, there nose almost touching. He don't know or understand how in the world can someone like her. She was so aggravating and disrespectful. Someone need's to put her in her place. I was so close to her, by now, my lip'd was hovering over her's._

_"Wanna say that again?" He challenged. He smirked as he knew she want to say something but was afraid our lip's might touch. She glared up at me and screamed._

_"Get off of me!" I felt her try to switch us over but I held her in place. He lightly (Roughly) brushed his lip's on her's. She screamed into it and desperately tried to escape from under me. She squeezed and clawed at his hand's, he did the same, over powering her. He could feel that she was feeling weaker compared to him because she just gave up struggling. She moaned in discomfort as her eyes was tightly closed._

_She was cursing up a storm in her head. Her leg's trying to push her up to get away still. He slowly broke away, reopening His eye's. He felt himself being lifted off the girl. He look to see that it was the man his mother was talking too, and she was being pick up by the boy. He smirked at her as her breathing was un-even._

_"What? Left you breathless? I know, I do that with all the ladies" He Said. Now she was fuming in the inside._

_"You stole my first kiss! I wanted to kiss Sasuke! Not you!"_

_"Excuse me?" They heard the man say. She glanced up at him and smiled nervously._

_"Heeyyyy Daddy."_

Flash back over~~~~

"Hmmm. Sasuke, huh? What does he look like?" She asked. As Goten was about to explain, Pan came running down the hall, and closely behind was Trunks, who still had the towel. "Stop!" Bra yelled, holding up a hand. Trunks stopped with one more last whip, and smirked as she rubbed her sore bottom. It's probably red as a tomato. She ain't going to be sitting down for a while...

The two simultaneously scratched there arm's as they looked at the two. Bra had her hand's on her small hip's as she glared at her Brother.

"Why are you Whipping her like a dog?"

"Because she's my Pet," He said as he lifted her chin up as he leaned down. Before his lip's touched her, she turned her head away, and punched him in the stomach. He groaned, but still held on a smirk.

"Feisty, I like it." He said as he tug on the end's of her hair. She crossed her arm's and looked away, frowning.

"Yeah, well This feisty girl doesn't like you." She snapped, swatting his hand away. Goten and Bra just watched the two with shocked expression's on there face's. Bra smirked as she thought of something. Goten looked at her and knew this was going to end bad. Oh you don't know how Right you are, Goten.

"Hey Pan, Can you tell me more about this Sasuke." Bra said crossing her arm's over her chest, looking so much like Vegeta. Pan smiled at the mention of his name, as for Trunks, his face fell.

'Sasuke? How the Hell does she know him?' He angrily thought. He watched as Pan face suddenly brighten.

"He's Sooooo Cute! He's like..about a couple of inches taller than me. His beautiful black hair..." She said, getting lost in her own thought's. She had that dreamy look in her eye's, that Trunks hated. She should be thinking about Him like that, instead of some Sasuke.

"He's not even that good looking.." Trunks muttered. Pan snapped her head in his direction as her ear's picked up on what he just said.

"WHAT?! He is..just oh my Kami!" She squealed girlishly.

"Kami?" Bra questioned.

"It's a Earth thing." Goten and Pan said together. She had the dreamy look again, but was brought out of it whip she felt a stinging pain on her leg. She yelped and turned to see Trunks frowning.

"Stop looking like that!" He snapped. This caused Pan to smirk.

"Why? Jealous?" Pan teased. She walked up to him, tugging on his face. "Aw! It's okay, Trunks. You'll never get me." She laughed walking away.

"I'm jealous he can get an ugly Witch much like yourself." He smirked.

"Oh but, Look's like he can get This ugly Witch But, you can't." She smirked. He growled at her before wrapping the towel again.

"Okay! There's no need for towel whipping!" Bra said, stepping between the two, glaring at her brother. He only glared back.

"And How did you know that I like Sasuke?" Pan asked, looking directly at Goten. He shifted his eye's up to the ceiling and started to whistle a bad tune.

"And why would you try to make me jealous?" Trunks asked, looking at Bra. She just looked to the ground, and shuffled her feet on the nicely Burgundy rug.

"Well.. you see. We just-" Bra made a run for it, speeding down the hall. Goten watched as Pan and Trunks smirked at him.

"Uncle Goten, give me a hug." Pan said, approaching him. Just like Bra, he speeded down the hall. Pan and Trunks Smirked at each other, thinking the same thing. They speeded right after them.

They wasn't far behind as they caught up with them. Bra grabbed Goten's hand and she lead him down another hall.

"Where are we going?" Goten asked, running side by side with her. She looked straight up ahead as she kept running, trying to ignore the butterfly feeling in her stomach as she held his hand.

"To my Parent's room!" She said as she lead him up a long stair case. Goten looked in back of them to see them not far behind. He speeded, running a little bit faster then Bra.

She was slowing them down, and they was hot on there tail. Goten, quickly picking her up bridal style, speeding up his pace.

"Quick! Direct me!" Goten said turning left.

"No! Go back! Turn right!" As he turned back, Trunks almost caught him if he didn't jump over him in time. As Goten speeded down the hall, Pan finally caught up to Trunks. They stop to catch there breath.

"Well never get them in time!" Pan said, pouting slightly. Trunks frowned. She was right. They'll never make it in time. By the time they get at the door, Bra would be snitching like alway's. They watched as they turned the corner.

"Get on my back!" Trunks ordered. Pan was taken back. He couldn't be serious, could he? This wasn't no game. She looked into his eyes to see that he was dead serious.

"Your joking, Right?" He rolled his eye's and grabbed her arm. She squeaked as he easily lifted her, and threw her onto his back. She was about to yell at him when he smirked.

"Hold on tight." And with that, he speeded down the hall. Pan was surprised at how fast he was going. Pan's hair flew out of her face as he ran. She had her arm's tightly around his neck, her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent and smiled. Wait? What is she doing? She's suppose to hate him, not sniff him. She shooked her head.

'I must be going crazy..' She thought. She shut her eye's as he mad a sharp turn, and there they was. Bra looked back and squeaked. By now, Goten Also had Bra on his back too.

"Speed up!" Bra said looking back to see them drifting away. Her hair blowing in her face as she watched them drift further apart from them. They speeded pass Maid's that was busy working. They squealed as 2 gust of wind came out of no where, blowing there dresses and hair into there face's. To them, they looked like a blur to them.

Pan outstretched her arm as she tried to grab Bra's shirt. She screamed and leaned into Goten more. She turned around and told him that there was one more hall to go down. He nodded and ran for his life. He didn't want to be like them, all Itchy and covered in bump's.

As they came close to the door, Goten pushed open the door and he and Bra closed it behind them, locking it. The signed in relieve as they made it safely. They both turned around to see The king Himself, Hovering over his wife.

"Oh God."

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing?!" Bra shrieked, covering her eye's.

"Bra, leave." He spoke calmly. This was her first time ever walking in on her Parent's, and she didn't like it one bit. They quickly made there way out of the room, only to come slammed the door closed, their back's pressed against it.

"Daddy! Trunks is being mean to me!" She said, as she felt a thump on the door.

"Bra! Open this door!" Trunks yelled through the door.

"Damnit! Can never get no piece and quiet!" Vegeta said, wrapping the blanket's over his mate as he stood up in all his glory. The two quickly looked away, a blush on there faces. After a few more banging, everything went quiet.

"I-is he-ah!" Goten and Bra was sent flying as Trunks bust open the door. They ran in but frozed as they seen Bulma, specially Vegeta.

"Well just be leaving." Pan said as she and Trunks ran out, closely followed by Goten and Bra.

"Not so fast! Pan, Trunks! You two wait outside the door As for you two," She said looking at Goten and Bra who still covered their eye's with there hand's.

"You two go play somewhere." She ordered. They did as they was told. As the two stayed in the hall, Pan slumped down to the floor and trunks leaned on the opposite wall, with his arm's crossed of his chest. Pan eye's widen as she heard noises in the room.

"Aw, that's just Gross!" She covered her ear's to block it out, not helping much as she did. They waited 15 more minutes until Bulma finally came out. She was glowing and smiling like an Idiot. She motioned them to follow as she headed down the hall. They signed but did as they was told.

Once in the bathroom, Bulma started getting the tub ready. As she started to add the Bubbles, she turned around to see them standing at the door with there arm's crossed.

"Okay, get in you two."

"I'm not getting in with him!" Pan yelled. She frowned as Bulma gave her a stern look.

"And I'm not..well, that's not such a bad Idea." He smirked.

"Arg! Your such a perv!" she said punching him on his head.

"Hey! watch it, and I'm not a perv!" He yelled.

"Trunks! Get in while I start the other tub." Bulma signed. Look's like this won't go as easy as she thought.

Pan walked up to the other tub, her back turned away from him as he un-dressed. He jumped in, causing the water to splash on Her. They Both turned around, glaring at him.

"My bad, Mom. But hey, in least she's clean." He smirked. She kicked off her shoe and chucked it at his head. He easily dodged the flying object and caught it.

"Your gonna have to do better than throwing Shoes at me." He smirked as he lazily threw it to the floor.

"Okay Pan, your bath is ready." She said. Pan nodded and grab the hem's of her shirt. she started to lift it up when she stopped. She turned her head to see Trunks watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Turn around, you Perv!" Pan shouted.

"I'm not a perv, you Whore!" He countered back.

She was about to stomp up to him and wipe that smirk off his face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Bulma with a stern face.

" Trunks, watch your mouth. And Pan," She signed. " Listen. You need to learn How to Ignore people, specially him." She said, pointing with her thumb to the naked angry boy. "You see, He's just like his father. They try to hurt other's with Either Physically, or with word's. And you need to learn how to handle it or else you'll lose." She looked up at her with curiosity.

"Look, all I'm saying is for right now, your main goal is to learn how to ignore people. Use him for practice." She smiled.

"Trunks, turn around so Pan could get in. I'll be right back. No talking..Trunks..."

"What?!" He crossed his arm's and frowned. Pan quickly un-dressed and got right in. The Bubbles completely covered her entire Body, form neck to toe. She started playing with the Bubbles. He watched her as she laughed. It amazed him at how such a little object could make this girl so happy in so little time. Ugh. Stupid girl.

"Do you honestly believe what my mother say's?" She stopped playing with the Bubbles and stared at him. He held on a scowl as he spoke.

Don't give in, Pan.

"Because if you do, then you not as Bright I thought."

"Whaddya mean. I am smart!" She snap.

Damnit Pan!

"Come on. We Both know you can't Ignore people. You just Have to give a response, even if it doesn't require one." He said, as he leaned his head up against the wall, looking up.

"That's not true!" He turned his head and gave her a "You just proved my point, you moron!" She looked down, and blushed.

"My point exactly. You'll never break out of that habit even if you tried." He said swatting the Bubbles away. She thought back to what he said.

She was about to say something when Bulma came back in, carrying More towel's and 2 bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"Hmm?" She said, as she saw Pan looking down.

"Trunks, what did you do now?" She signed. She was right sick and tired of the constant Bickering and fighting.

"I didn't do anything." He answered. She walked up to Pan and Poured the Shampoo into her hair. She did Trunks next, even though he kept complaining on how he can do it himself.

Pan sniffed the air and smiled. "Mmmm, Strawberry." She smiled up at Bulma. She smiled back down at her, and watched her continue to play with the Bubbles. She reminded her so much like Goku. Her and Goten. They act so much like him. Always the happy-go-person.

She helped them wash it the Shampoo out as she put the conditioner after. After the conditioner was out, she wrapped them in towels. She got them dressed and had them follow her.

Pan wore one of Bra's P.J.'s. It was a white tank top that had a Pink Heart on the top left, With some White and Pink stripped short's that stop in her mid- thigh's. She had on white slipper's. Trunks had only some Blue Plaid Pajama Pant's, with some Blue slipper's. As they walked, Trunks kept sneaking peak's at her. Her hair was Blown out and into a high pony-tail, that swished back and forth behind her as she walked. Her bangs hanging just past her eyebrows.

He collided with Bulma's back as she stopped. Pan giggled as he Blushed. He looked up to see why they stopped.

"Why are we in the Infirmary?" Trunks asked. Pan's eye's widen as she stared up at the sign. Yup, it said "Infirmary," in big bold letter's.

"You can't go into you room looking like that, and your still Scratching." She said, and as on Que, they started scratching again.

"Stop that! Now you two are to stay in here. No fighting, yelling, e.t.c.. Got it?"

"...Yes..." They said. She walked in and Trunks started walking but stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. She started to step back with a fear look on her face.

"What are you two waiting for?" Bulma said, sticking her head out the door to see Pan backing up. 'Aw man. Another that's afraid of doctor's. Must got that trait from Goku.' Bulma thought as she smiled. She came out completely and motioned for Trunks to come. She whispered some thing in his and and he nodded, and smirked.

"Pan, there's nothing to be afraid, Hon.. Your just going to be sleeping here for tonight-"

"No! I'm not going in there!" She said with a frown on her face. Just then, Bra and Goten came around the corner.

"Hey, what's going on?" Goten said as they walked up to them. He stopped as he seen the sign. "I ain't going to No Doctor. Uh uh!" He said as he turned back around, only to be stopped by Bra grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"It isn't for you. It's for them!" She said. He signed in relief.

"Are You going to give me a shot?" Pan asked, with a shaky voice.

"Nooo. I would Never do that." She said smiling. She crossed her finger's behind her back.

"Are you Scaaaared?" Trunks taunt. He walked up behind her and rested his hand's on her shoulder's and smirked at her. He gave her a little push and laughed.

"No!" She said stubbornly as she crossed her arm's, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Go on. Prove me wrong Unless..Your scared!"

"I'm not scared!" She snapped. She turned back to where Bulma was smiling, motioning for her to come. She knew something was up but, just didn't know what was it. She was going to find out no matter what.

She slowly walked up to Bulma and went inside, closely followed by Trunks. He closed the door behind himself. Bra and Goten looked at each other before bolting to the door. They looked through the long window.

"Okay Trunks, lock the door and stand by it." Bulma ordered. Pan watched as he walked up to the door. He looked at her with a smirk as he leaned on the door with one foot up and crossed arm's. She turned around to see Bulma pull out a Needle from one of the many draw's. Her heart started to quicken as she neared her.

"Okay Pan, Now just-"

"You lied to me! I'm not getting no shot!" She screamed. She was about to make a run for the door when Trunks smirked. 'So that's she whispered to him.'

Flashback. ~~~~

_She came out completely and motioned for Trunks to come. She whispered some thing in his and and he nodded._

_"I need you to keep your guard up. She's just like her grandfather and Goten when it come's to Shot's. Lock and Guard the door."_

_He nodded, and smirked._

Flashback over. ~~~~

Goten and Bra quickly moved out of the way as the Glass broke and Pan and Trunks flew threw it. She quickly got up and was about to run when Bulma yelled.

"Get her!"

She was completely surrounded. Bra and Goten to the right, and Trunks on the left. Damn. She took her chance, and went toward's Goten and Bra. She wasn't no fool. Bulma screamed.

"Don't touch her!" 'Oh yeah, they can't touch me. Hmmmm...' She thought as she smirked. She ran right passed them as she made a "L" turn. Trunks was right behind her. Second's later, they heard her screaming, begging to let go. Trunks came back, picking her up by her waist and she clawed at his hand.

"Ahhhhh! Please! Don't do it!" He carried her back in, Bulma smiled.

"So How am I suppose to do this?" Trunks asked, still holding the wiggling girl.

"Sit in the chair and hold her right arm out." He did as he was told. He wrapped his leg's over her so she won't kick him.

"Nooo! I'm sorry! I won't Fight you anymore if you let go! Please!" She begged.

"Eh Eh. Sorry Babe But I might consider it if you gave me a kiss." He smirked.

"I can't if I'm turned away from you. So if you want it, your gonna have to let me go." She said. He really had to think about this. If he let her go, she could run, and he'll never get the kiss. But if he didn't, he still won't get it. It would be a lose lose for him.

"Tempting But, No. I know you all too well."

"What?! You don't know me at all!" She shrieked. She started to struggle against him but he held her in place. He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. Bulma came and started wiping the alcohol pad on her arm.

"Wait! Wait! I-"

"What's all the yelling for?" Said a tired Gohan. He wore some a plain white shirt with pajama pant's. Stepping over the broken door and shattered glass, He came in and seen Pan sitting on Trunks lap while Bulma held a needle. He signed.

"I got this." He walked up to Trunks, he got up and Pan tried to make a break for it but Gohan grabbed her wrist tightly. This always happen With Either Goten, Pan, or even His Father goes to the doctor's. It was amazing how he didn't turn up like them. Must of got it from Chichi's side.

"Pan." He said sternly. "You do this every time we go to the doctor's. It stop's today. It's just a little Pinch."

"And you say that every time we go. It hurt's, Daddy!" She said as he lifted her onto his lap. Tear's started to spring out of her eyes as He grabbed her wrist. Bulma came over and started to rub her arm with another alcohol pad. When she brought the needle out, Goten, who was watching from the side-lines with the blue-haired Princess, He started to get a little light headed, and before he knew it, he blacked out.

"Baby." Trunks muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey, it's not his fault! He just sensitive when it comes to Needles!" Bra yelled, defending her Boyfriend-to-be. She lifted his head onto her lap, and rubbed his head.

"NOOOOOO!"

"I haven't even stuck you yet!" Bulma yelled. This was getting tiring, it was going on 10:00 and she was tired. Goten slowly sat up, and held his head.

"Is it over?" He asked as he turned to see her slowly stuck the Object into her skin. They watched in horror as her blood jumped inside as it went up in the little plastic tube, and the high-Pitch scream gotten louder as Goten fell back again. Meeting Darkness once more.

Pan started shaking her head back and forth, still screaming. Bulma pulled the needle out and quickly put a band-aid on. It was covered with colorful flower's.

Pan sniffled as Gohan rubbed her back, saying soothing word's in her ear. She got off his lap and look at her arm. She frowned. They all say it's only a Pinch. Yeah Pinch my ass. That shit hurted Like A Mother Fucker!

She walked up to Goten and slapped him awake. He shot up and glared up at her, but it slowly died down as he seen the dried tear's stain's on her face. They helped him up to his feet.

"Okay Trunks, your turn." Trunks smirked as he looked at Pan. As he walked by her, he bumped his should into her. She stumbled back a little, not really ready for the Impact. She watched as he sat on the seat and held his arm out. She Started to rub the alcohol on his arm, and the whole time, he kept his eye's locked on with her's. He still held on the smirk as she glared at him. She brought the Needle out again and stuck him, He watched as His blood slowly started going up.

She started slowly rocking back and forth, getting dizzy. He tore his eye's away from her's to see His Blood jumped a little in the tube, and he quickly looked up at her. She made a humming noise As she fell back, The last thing she heard before she blacked out was another Thud on the floor, and Trunks' laughter. And everything went black.

"Damnit, now we got two kid's on the floor." Bulma muttered. She took the needle out of his arm and put a band-aid on. His was filled with Heart's and Kisses. He looked at her and she just smiled. Gohan helped her lift up the kid's and put them on one of the of the many bed's further down the room.

~~~~~~~~n.n

As she slowly opened her eye's, she everything was blurry. As she tried to focus her eye sight, she knew she was staring at the ceiling. She looked around to see many bed's. As her sight started going back to normal, she seen a figure across from her and knew it was Trunks. by his hair color. He looking up at the ceiling, with his arm's crossed. She looked around to see that they was only one's there.

"I see your finally awake." He said, not looking at her. She blinked twice before sitting up. Bad Idea. She grabbed at her head, and groaned. What hit her?

"Yeah, you had a pretty bad fall back there. Had to put about 40 stitches in."

Her eye's widen. "What?!" She yelled, as she started to feel around her head. She stopped as he laughed.

"I'm joking. You need to learn how to take a joke." He said as he leaned forward in his bed. He watched as she swung her leg's over the bed. Once she hop down, she fell. Her head was still spinning. When it looked like she wasn't getting up anytime soon, Trunks signed as he got out of bed. He walked over to her and just stared down at her. He rolled his eye's before bending down to pick her up Bridal Style. He gentle placed her on the bed. She watched as he pulled the cover's over her form. He sat on the bed next to her. She blinked as she just remembered something.

"Where's Goten? I know he passed out too, didn't he?" He nodded.

"He did. He left just about a half an hour ago. He with my Goody-two-shoe's of a sister." He said, "Mom gave him a shot since you touched him but he got to leave since he somehow didn't get what ever we got." He motion for his bump's. She looked down on herself and they was still there. She sighed. He looked down at her as She turned her head to the night stand. "Good new's is, it wasn't that serious." He said in a bored tone.

"Hey, what's my I-pod doing here?" She questioned, as she grabbed it. "I thought I left it at home."

"Oh yeah, Goten left it here for you." Trunks answered. Pan rolled her eye's as she un-locked it. Trunks heard music come from it and in curiosity, he leaned over to look. She was playing what looked like a game. The object looked weird to him as he frowned. He snatched it away and held it in the light to examine it better.

"Hey! Give that back!" He jumped up on the bed and held it out of her reach. He smirked as she tried to jump for it. She grabbed his arm and tried to yank it down but failed as he kept switching hand's.

"No fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Babe."

"Stop calling me that!" She said jumping for it again. He still held his arm up.

"I'm only stating the truth, Babe." He smirked as a thought came to his head. "Alright, I'll give you this...Contraption-"

"It's an I-pod."

"Oh look who's smart." He said sarcastically. She stuck out her tongue before sitting, crossed legged on the bed. She frowned up at him as he smirked.

"I'll Give you the I-pod, back, If...You give me that kiss you Promised me Earlier." He smirked.

"What No! You didn't let me go!"

"But if I did, I knew you of ran and I'd never get it."

"Yeah, but you would of caught me in the end And I never go back on my word..No matter the cost." She said, dead serious. He took her word but wanted to see proof.

"Well, Then I guess you'll never get this back." He said, waving the Electronic in her face. She reached up to grab it, but he quickly pulled it back.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back later." She said, leaning back with her arm's folded behind her head.

"No if a little Accident happen," His left hand was slowly indulged in Blue energy. He held the electronic over the blue energy and smirked.

"No! That's like my fifth one! If you break it I'll get in trouble!"

"Then Kiss me!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Why should I? We don't even like each other!" She yelled. He frowned down at her. Did he really want to kiss someone he despise? Did he even hate her? He just had to feel her one more time. Her lip's on his. Early didn't really count as it was by force. Something told him to do it, and he did..

And the thing that shocked her was that, she too wanted to feel him. It was like she longed for him, and she didn't even like him like that, or did she. She didn't know. He was attractive but she didn't find him in that way.

Many question's ran inside her mind, but the main thing on her mind beside her I-pod, was Why he wanted to kiss her so badly. It wasn't like she could kiss good. She Never kissed anyone. Well, beside's him. But it was forced and she didn't respond to it. Ugh! This was too much!

"...Fine..." She muttered as she stood. Trunks was taken back. Was she really going to do it?

She slowly stood to her feet and looked up at him. Yup, still a head taller than she was..aand shirtless. That didn't help her problem much. It took almost everything in her to not stare at his bare chest. He had some nice muscles for someone of his age.

"Do you promise to give it back?" She asked, crossing her arm's.

"Promise." She signed. She un-crossed her arm's as he step closer. He held her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She stared up into his eye's. As he bend down, before he could kiss her, she quickly duck down. Her arm's going around his torso, hugging him tightly.

He chuckled at her action's, and looked down. "What are you doing?" He asked. She could feel the vibration as he laughed.

"I'm just..hugging you..." She cursed her self mentally for sounding so stupid.

"Well there's no time for that." She looked up at him, and sighed. She stood back up, and his hand's found there way back around her waist. He pressed her up against his body. He lifted her chin up and leaned down. Her eye's closed shut when his lip's landed on her's.

She Stiffen a little as he started to rub her side's with his thumb. He broke away, but didn't pull away. He rested his Forehead against her's.

"Relax." He chuckled. "I'm not going to bi-...never mind. Just relax." He said as he guided her arm's around his neck so he can feel more of her. He closed his eye's as he went back for second's. His lip's lightly brushed up against her's. She too closed her eyes and started to respond. She deepen the kiss as she wrap her arm's securely around him. She felt him lightly bite her bottom lip, and before she know it, his tongue already invaded her mouth.

She gasp, as his tongue touched her's and quickly pulled away. She stared at him in shock. She blushed as a line of saliva hung from there mouth. She quickly wiped her mouth and look down. She was about to reach for her I-pod when he held it up.

"One more then I won't bother you for the rest of the night." He said. Pan rolled her eye's and pecked him on the lip's. She smiled as she looked into his eye's. He handed her back her I-pod. She took it and laid down, playing her game as nothing happen, but in the inside, she was all giddy and she didn't know why. It took her every thing to not smile. She couldn't help it as she cracked a huge smile. Trunks seen this and smirked.

"I see you Enjoyed yourself, couldn't even let me breathe." He joked.

"Shut up. Nothing happen, Okay?"

"Surrrrreee." He sat down next to her and watched her play. He laughed when she lost a life. She glared up at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Keep doing that, you ain't going to have that pretty little tongue of your's." He warned.

"Yeah, keep being smart and you ain't gonna have any teeth in your mouth." She retorted. Sticking her tongue out, only for him to grab it, using his speed.. Her eye's widen as he did this. He leaned over and kissed her once more. He entered his tongue once again, and just like before, she tensed up. He rubbed her arm's to submit her nervousness. She jumped as he brushed his tongue against her's. She started to massage the back of the boy's head as the kiss started to heat up. Soon, it was a battle with the tongue's. They fell back with Trunks on top. Soon, they broke apart for air. They stared into each other eye's, as there breath mingled with once another.

'Man, what the Hell are you doing?! You can't fucking stand her! Leave!' His mind screamed at him. But he didn't listen, he just continued to stared into those Black pool's.

'Shove him off! Shove him off! SHOVE HIM OFF! The jerk is just using you! You got to get a hold of yourself! Remember why your in this Place. It was because of him. He caused you Nothing but trouble! Show him that your not weak!' Pan smirked up at him.

"I win." She taunt. He smirked also.

"I'd let you, and you know it."

"Rematch?" She suggested. She smirked as he leaned back down.

"Hey, Pan. I couldn't sleep and-" Goten stopped as he seen the sight of his Niece and some girl. He Gasped. He screamed as Trunks turned his face to look at him.

"W-what?" He asked confused. Didn't they hate each other? He didn't know anymore, and neither did they. Many question's ran through his head as he curiously stared up at the two. Trunks quickly got off and stood, as Pan sat up, blushing like crazy. What was he doing here in the first place? And what was Pan dong kissing the enemy any how? This was One Long, Weird ass trip!

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked, as he shifted his eye's from the floor to him. He watched as Goten kept looking back to Pan and to him. This wasn't good.

"Well, I came back to asked for Pan's I-pod and- You know what, I'm sleepy again. I'll just go." He said as he quickly made his way to the door.

"Please don't say anything, Uncle Goten." Pan begged. She didn't want rumor's about her little 'encounter' With The Prince, that she's suppose to hate.

Goten nodded, and quickly exited the room. They both signed and looked anywhere else but each other. Pan ran a hand through her tousled hair. She was so confused right now. She need some time to think this over. She looked up to see Trunks watching her. What was he staring at? And the same question's ranged in her head over and over again. Why did she let him kiss her? What did it mean? Was they still Enemies? What was that strange feeling she got when he either touch or kiss her? Why didn't she stop him? Why did Goten have to walk in on them like that, And at that moment, too? And most Importantly, Why Did Trunks Wanted Her To Kiss Him?

She gripped tightly at the White Blanket's as she was frustrated. Frustrated that she couldn't answer not one single question. Her knuckles turn white from the strength she had. She was so confused.

"Pan.." She was brought out of her thought's as he spoke. She turned to look him in the eye's. He walked over and sat on the bed. She watched as he frowned at the floor. Just what was he thinking about? He turned to look deeply into her eye's as he spoke.

"I-i just wanted to say, I'm s-s-s-I apologize if I forced you to kiss me, Earlier." She was taken back. Was he really apologizing to her? The boy who threaten her, nearly killed her, And bothered her to no end. Was he really doing this? ...He doesn't really know who to say sorry? Interesting.

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Yup, Nope. I won't accept you apology if you don't really mean it. Say it correctly." She ordered. He gave her "You Got To Be Kidding Me!" When he knew she wasn't joking, he hung his head low.

Fuck!

"I said I apologize-"

"Yeah I heard you the first time. I want to hear you say "Sorry."" Okay, she was asking for too much now.

"I'm S-s-s-s-o..." He muttered the rest.

"What?"

"I said I'm Sor..."

"Still Can't hear you."

"Damnit Pan! I said I'm Sorry, Happy?" He angrily said. She tsked at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You have a nasty temper, Princey. I want a sincere apology, not no fake Rude one."

"Yeah well, dream on it. Take it or leave it." He said sternly. Pan frowned at him. How can he be so cold to her. Did the kiss mean anything to him? Did She mean anything to him?

She grabbed her I-pod and began playing another round as he stared at her.

'Is she really mad over a stupid apology? Grrr!'

"Pan...Pan...PAN!" He screamed. She only glanced up at him before putting her head phone's in, blasting music in her ear's. He signed as he wasn't going to get her attention. He laid down next to her, prompt up on his elbow, staring down at her. He watched as her face slowly turned into a frown.

"Okay. You win. I'm sorry." He looked to see her face the same. "Did you hear me? I said I'm sorry." He tried again, but still got the same result's. He took one ear plug out and sincerely gazed into her eye's.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him, them back to her game. He growled at her before snatching the thing from her hand's.

"What the heck!"

"Why don't you just accept my apology?" He angrily said.

"Because If I have to get you to apologize to me then what's the point in saying it at all? Your a smart boy, Trunks. Use your brain more wisely." She said as she reached for her I-pod but he held it out of reach. Instead, He crushed the object into his hand's. Pan's eye's widen in horror as tiny piece's of what use to be an I-pod, fell out of his hand's and onto the bed. She looked back up at him to see him smirking.

"I told you not to mess with me, Pan." He said as he got up. As he started to head for his bed, He was tackled to the floor. They rolled around on the floor, Knocking into thing's, Knocking thing's over, e.t.c.. Pan stopped them from rolling as she punched him in his lower lip. She kept throwing punches rapidly, surprise at her speed, she kept going. She finished off scratching him across the cheek. Blood oozed out from the cut, and freshly warm blood could be smelled.

He Glared up at her, and before she knew it, she was sent flying on one of the many bed's. She rolled out of the way as he Super Punched the bed in half with a glowing fist. She ran up to him and shoveled (A/N: made it up. if it exist's, tell me.) kicked him in his jaw, and was sent flying into the cabinet's full of needle's. They all scattered on the floor. He got on one knee and hand, eye's closed as he held his head with one hand. Opening one eye, he seen what spilled on the floor. Needles. Smirking, He seen the horror look in her eye's. She knew what he was thinking and bolted for the door, but he appeared right in front of her. He locked the newly fixed door, and started to advance toward's her. She kept running away from him, but had really no where to go. He picked up the needle along the way and held it tightly in his hand.

"Get away from me with that!" She screamed. With all the strength she had, she flipped one of the bed's over on it's side, and kicked it toward's him. He just hop over it and continued to advance her.

All the Commotion had woke Bra up, as she sleepily wandered the halls for the noise. She looked through the window with sleepy eyes. Those once sleepy eyes widen as She gasp at what she saw. The whole Infirmary was a mess. Needle's on the floor., And Pan, trying to get away from her brother as he carried a Needle.

"Trunks! Put the Needle down!" Bra yelled. She grabbed at the doorknob, and found it locked. She swore under her breathe as she watched Pan throw a desk lap at him. He easily dodged it and ran up to her. He held the Needle in her face, she screamed, swatting it away and onto the floor. Trunks rubbed his hand from the Impact, He looked back up to get tackled again to the floor. They wrestled around until He was on top. He punched her in the nose, causing blood to spew out like a faucet.

"Mom! Dad!" Bra yelled as she ran down the hall. When she turn the corner, She was sent to the floor as she met a familiar face.

"Goten?"

"Bra?"

"What are you doing up still?"

"I heard Screaming and was about to go check on Pan."

"I've tried that. The door's lock and there the only one's in their fighting!"

'Fighting? But wasn't they just...Ugh! Damnit Pan!' "Okay, you go get Bulma, I'll see if I can get the door open." Goten said as he speed down the hall. She watched him run off and signed. 'I wish he would run to me like that.' She thought. She shooked her head. There was no time to be thinking about Goten. Right now, she had more Important thing's to take care of. She quickly got up and ran to her Mother's and Father's chamber.

As Goten came to the Infirmary door, He looked into the window to see Pan had Trunks in a tight head-lock. He struggled to get free. He picked her up and she screamed, kicking her leg's everywhere. She ended up kicking him in the ball's and he fell to his knee's, in pain. Pan took this opportunity and slap him to the floor. He laid there flat on his back, glaring dagger's at her. If look's could kill, she be dead a long time ago. She waited until he got up., And when he did, he vanished. She looked around for any sight of him. As she looked around, she took two step's back, her head turning from side to side. she never thought to look up as she felt a kick from behind. She was sent into the door. Her face hit the door with a sicken thud as she fell back. Slowly and carefully as she could, she rolled onto her stomach as she tried to get up. She dropped to the floor on her hand's and knee's breathing heavily as she shook. Pain racking through her coughed out a little bit of blood onto the floor.

She looked up to see Him glowing over her. He had cut's going up and down his arm's, the scratch on his face, and some on his chest. His pajama pant's was ripped in place's. She didn't look too good either. Her head hurted from that kick she received seconds ago. Her hair fell into her face. She had a cut on her lower lip as the side of her head bleed. Her arm's and leg's in multiple cut's and her pajama's was a wrecked. Bra was sure going to kill her, and if she was anything like her Brother, she Knew for a Fact that she wouldn't Make it 'til morning.

"Pan! Pan! Open the door!" Goten yelled as he banded on the door as hard as he could.

'Trust me Uncle, I would if I could. I just don't have enough energy.' She thought. She looked over her arm's. They had forming bruises. 'If this don't stop soon, I'm done for!' She looked up into his eye's. They was cold. Held nothing inside of them. But how was she going to do it if she had no energy left? She thought about it for a minute until she came up with something. It may not be good but, It'll have to do for right now. In least it'll buy her some more time until they can get this door open, or in least a better Idea.

There's only one thing left to do.

She fell face first to the floor. Her eye's closed and she slowed her breathing down. Trunks watched as she collapsed onto the floor. He didn't dare fall for this stupid trick again as he quickly remembered she did the same shit earlier.

Flash Back~~~~

_"Oooo Kitty's got some good reflexes." He taunt. He smirked as he raised his hand's. "But can you dodge these." He said, as Blue energy ball's started shooting from his hand's. Pan screamed and quickly went under water. Trunks laughed as he stopped and walked to the tub, waiting for her to come up for air. But she never did._

_Did she try to drown herself? Trunks shrugged. It was her fault for doing that dumb move. He started walking toward's the door but stopped, and looked back at the tub. Something Told him to go back and check to see if she was alright. He was having a mental battle with his inner self, deciding if he should or shouldn't check on her. Why should he? She's the one who caused him nothing But trouble._

_With one last thought. He groaned. He walked over to the tub and glared down at it. He pushed the Bubbles out of the way and gasped. He stepped back with widen eye's. There she laid, face down in the tub. He ran a hand through his short, Lavender Hair. What was he suppose do now? Word would get out. A girl, found dead at Palace. He heard foot step's coming closer._

_Shit._

_"Okay, I got some more towel's-" He slammed and locked the door in her face. He quickly rushed back to the tub and lifted her body up. He placed her on the floor. He pressed his head to her chest. There was a faint heart beat. He signed and sat back. In least she was still alive. But what was he going to do about the maid?_

_"Trunks, you got to open the door." She called outside the door. He opened it, grabbed the towel's and closed the door in her face once again. She tried to turn the knob but found it locked._

_"Trunks-"_

_"We stopped fighting. Just wait by the door until where done." He said. She had no other choice but to wait. She leaned up against the wall. Just Thinking about her life, and wondered Why did she Ever apply for this Job. Oh yeah. It paid A lot._

_Trunks was watching her just lay helplessly on the floor. He had No Clue what to do. He did the first thing that came to his head. He slapped her._

_"Hey, Pan. Time to Wake up, you insolent Brat." He snapped. He kept slapping her, harder each time. When he stopped, there was a small hand print on the side of her cheek._

_"Fuck..." He swore as he stood up. He stood up and went over to his tub, still feeling itchy. As he removed his Armor, he dropped it on the floor carelessly. Next was his Spandex. As he was about to strip down, he was sent straight into the tub. Water slashed everywhere, and laughter could be heard though out the huge bathroom. His hair stuck to his face as he sat up. He stared up at a Laughing Pan who was rolling on the floor. She wiped the tear's from her eye's as she sat up. She looked at him and smiled innocently. She stood up and walked over to him._

_"Gotcha'," She smirked, but changed as he spitted out water, soaking her face._

_"Ew! That went in my mouth!"_

Flash Back Over~~~~

'Stupid Child. Does she really think I'm that stupid? I'm an elite warrior who can suspect anything, specially when it come's to dirty little tricks.' He lifted her up by the collar and threw her acrossed the room.

'Ouch! You Jerk!' She mentally cried, before turning angry. ' You just wait 'til I get my hand's on you!' She thought as she felt herself being lifted again. She groaned as he slammed her back into the wall as he held her by the throat. She glared at him, as he did the same. So it was final. The kiss didn't mean not one thing to him. He stole her first kiss and now she can never get it back and to who, a Pervy weird kid, That's Who. She knew this couldn't be real. No human's could not Fly, Or have Ultimate Super Power's. She was just having a night mare. Yes, a horrible, Nightmare. She coughed as he tighten his grip on her neck. She clawed at his arm's but it did nothing. Not even affect him the slightest.

As Bra bursted through the Door's, Vegeta and Bulma Both sat up.

"Come quick! Trunks and Pan are fighting!" Bra yelled as she ran back outside. Vegta just laid back down.

"All they ever do is just fight. I'm staying here, let them kill each other if that's what they want, Goodnight." He grumbled. Bulam watched as Bra ran out. That horrid look on her face told her that it was something More than a fight.

"Vegeta! Get up! This could be Important! Vegeta!"

"Alright! I'm already up. With your constant yelling, No body will ever get any sleep!" He yelled getting his Robe. Bulma followed suit and quickly made there way's to the Infirmary.

He stared into her dark coal black eye's. Just by looking at her caused him to remember everything she's ever done for him.

Nothing.

All she ever did was get him in trouble, complain about how she want's thing's to go her way like a little brat she is, and most Importantly, talking about Sasuke. How she got that dreamy look in her eye's at the mention of the boy. It Irked him to see her like that. She should only think about him, Not no low class punk who think's he's better than everyone, because he's not! Trunks is the Prince. He's a low class. Trunks is high ranked. He's poor, while Trunks' filthy rich. He's weak and Trunks' is stronger. He beat's him in everything, but one thing, Pan's heart. That's the one thing he failed at, and he wasn't going to put with that anymore.

As Bulma and Vegeta finally got there, Bra and Goten was screaming and banging on the door. They quickly moved out of the way so The grown up could see. They..well Bulma gasp. Vegeta still held on the scowl, but he was surprised to see his son act like this. It was his first time he was acting like he should.

Like a true saiyan.

As he held her in place, He heard his mother yelling to him and the banging. But he Ignored them as his target was right there. (Well, in least one of them.) He licked his lip's as his eye's hungrily look over her form. Her arm's was covered in her and his own blood. Her flat stomach showed as the shirt ripped at the bottom, her silky leg's that rubbed against his, from time to time. Her small feet that kicked at him but did no damaged. And Last but not least, her delicate face. It glared at him as he did the same. He kept staring at her lip's. They were red, small, and plump. Just how he like's them.

Bulam moved away from the door as she didn't get a response from her crazed son.

"Vegeta! Do something!" She yelled. What would Gohan say If he found out. He would be so angry with her. He'll never forgive them if he find's his only daughter dead and there (Really her) held responsible for her. She frowned as he just continued to stare through the glass. She was glad his room was on the other side of the palace.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open this door!" She yelled.

"Wait a second, Women!. " He snapped. 'He's up to something.'

She caught him gazing at her body. She growled, catching his attention. He now focused on her lips again. There was still blood on her bottom lip. As he focused on it, she started to fight back a little. She let go of his arm and tried to Squeeze his throat but her arm fell as he over powered her.

"Daddy! He's hurting her!" Bra cried. When she saw her dad still not doing anything she started to help Goten bang on the door.

"That's it! I'm getting Gohan!" He said, angrily as he ran down the hall.

"Wait, Goten!" Bulma ran after him. Bra continued to bang on the door, begging her Brother to stop.

"Trunks! Don't kill her, Please!" She cried.

"You think your stronger than me?" He asked, tightening the grip he had on her neck. His anger rosed frantically but she didn't understand why. She looked at him with one eye open, and glared at him. As he was paying attention to her upper body, he wasn't careful to watch her lower half. From the corner of her eye, she could see a Needle next to her foot. She gulped, as she slowly, and carefully picked it up with her foot..** (A/N: I do that too. Pick up object's with my foot when I'm too lazy to bend down and get it. Lol. ;p;p)** With her right arm, She quickly grabbed it from her foot and aimed it at his shoulder, But with his fast reflexes, he caught her wrist and pinned it above her head.

"You sneaky little Worm." He spat. "Need help, don't you. So why don't you call _Sasuke_?" Pan's eye's widen. 'Is this is what's it about? Does feel reject because Of my feeling's for Sasuke?' She thought. He glared at her hard, it was making her a little uncomfortable, and hard to breathe.

"Is this because your jealous of him?" She choked out. "Because of the feeling's I have? Well let me tell you, my feeling's for him would never change because you are a selfish, low-life,heartless bastard who does- *Cough*n't care what anybody thinks! It's always about You. And to tell you the truth *Cough* I would rather Die than to like you!"

"Don't you dare say that! You belong to me and no body else! You hear me? Only me!" He roughly slammed his lip's on her's. She closed her eye's tightly at the feel of him. He licked her lip, the taste of blood filled his taste bud's. He had to taste more. He _needed_ to. He bit down on her bottom lip hard and got what he wanted. He squeezed onto her wrist that was still pinned against the wall, as he deepened the kiss.

"For crying out loud, Trunks! She's only 10!" Bra yelled. She turned her head to the side to see Goten being carried by her Mother.

"Goten calm down! He's not going to hurt her!"

"How do you know?! Do you not see what's going on in there?"

"Because if he was, he would of been did it. He won't hesitate in doing so!" Bulma said. But that still didn't make him Happy. He just wanted his Niece back in his arm's, and away from that monster.

"Bra, is every thing going alright?" Bulma asked.

"No! Dad's still not doing anything while Trunks is nearly touching her!" Bra answered, her eyes filled with much worry. Bulma sighed as she turned to the window. She knew his saiyan side was getting out of control, but they couldn't really do any thing even if they Did get inside. You can never separate the male from it's mate. They will kill you to protect what they love, No matter who it is.

He broke away, leaving her breathing unevenly. He removed his hand from her neck and placed it on her waist. He started kissing her jaw, Trailing Butterfly kisses down her neck. He lick a spot between her neck and shoulder and she shivered a little. He smirked. "A sensitive spot, I see." He muttered in her ear as he sucked on her skin. She bit her lip, from keeping herself from embarrassing herself. From the feeling of sensation, she slowly moved her head to the side to give him better access. He smirked.

"I knew you'll like it.." He said, as he pulled back to admire his work. There, sat a small hickey on her neck surrounded by forming bruses. Her head started to drop as her vision started to blur.

"Uh uh. Your not falling asleep on me yet. I'm not even close to being done with you." He said, as he picked her up, Bridal Style. He carried her onto one of the un-broken bed's. He placed her gently on the bed and looked over her.

He crawled on top of her, his head hovering above her "..Trunks...Please..."

"Your mine." He said as his mouth covered her's roughly. He pulled away as he tilted her head to the right. His eyes filled with lust, He opened his mouth to show his fangs. As he was about to mark her as his life long mate, The door busted down with Vegeta standing in the doorway. And in a blink of an eye, Vegeta was at the foot of the bed. He was about to pull him off when he jumped up, carrying Pan in his arm's.

"Don't touch her! She's mine!" He snapped. He glared at his Father as he stood there. Vegeta matched his glare and crossed his arm's.

"Boy, give me the Brat." He commanded.

"She's mine!-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know she's your's just give her to me So I can go back to bed!" He half said, half yelled. If this keep's up, no body was going to get any sleep.

"She's mine!" He repeated, taking a step back. She clung to him loosely in his arm's as he held her tightly. He wasn't about to give up, not yet.

"Say she's your's one more time, and I'll blast you And the brat away!"

The sudden look in his eyes, it held something as his look grew cold. "_She's. Mine!_"

"Arg!" He started to power up. The wind, blowing His and Pan's hair wildly. The bed's and night stand's started to hurl there way when Trunks powered up himself. He made sure to keep her safe in his arm's. He threw her over his shoulder as he started throwing Ki blast at him. Vegeta easily reflected them and started to walk near them. It was like slow-motion to him.

Slowly, he brought both his arm'ms to the side of his torso, being careful about the half asleep girl on his shoulder's. He changed his ki. As he extended his arm forward, firing a Golden Energy Wave at his Father."Double Buster!" He yelled. Vegeta seen this and jumped out the way, but turned around and seen it heading straight toward's his family..and Goten.

He couldn't care less if Goten got hit, but then he'll hear a mouth full from his nagging-wife. He quickly flashed in front of them and took the blast head on. When the smoke cleared, he slowly removed his arm's from his face, and glared at his son. Is he stupid or something? He could of hurted his own family..and the boy...

Trunks quickly flashed out or the room, taking Pan with him.

"Nooo! Where did he go? Arg! You people and your stupid Magic!" Goten yelled in frustration. He was getting that feeling again. The feeling of when he seen Pan's tear when fighting those Kidnapper's. Oh how he wish he could make them pay. Trunks too. He went too far this time. He had no right to hit, or scream at her, even though she was an annoying little Brat. She was a Brat with a big heart. And a good one at that too. He suddenly started to feel dizzy again, and the next thing he knew, he was meeting darkness for the third time that Night.

"Stupid Brat. Don't even know how to control is Ki. Pathetic!" He spat, as he looked at the unconscious child on the floor.

"Vegeta! He doesn't know he's a saiyan."

"1/2, Women. I'll be back, I have to make sue this Brat doesn't mark her. Stupid Child." And with that, he flashed out.

"I'll get the maid's." Bra sighed. Bulma carried Goten out of the room.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Some Where deep in the Forest.

Trunks gently laid her body on the floor. He kissed her on the lip's before walking to the entrance of the cave. It had started raining after they came. He smelled the air, and frowned.

His Father was near.

He watched the dark skies until he seen the smallest speck in the sky. He moved back into the cave, and smirked to see her up. She sat up, taking in of all surrounding's.

"What the? Where am I?"

"Glad to see your awake." Trunks said, as he walked up to her. She quickly got up and started to move back.

"Where am I? Where's my Uncle?" She asked, nervousness quickly building up inside her. He started to advance towards her. He backed her up into a wall, and pinned her there with his body. She stared into his eye's and noticed something. It was filled with Lust and desire.

'Ew! I'm only 10!' She thought. She started to panic as his hand's started to wander around her small form. She kept swatting his hand's away until he just grabbed her wrist and pinned them beside her head. Her eye's widen as he started kissing her jaw, going up.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" She yelled. He merely chuckled.

"Did you not hear what I said earlier? Your mine! Nobody else! You belong to me..." He finished, crushing his lip's with her's. He moaned as he deepened the kiss. She jumped and started to struggle up against him as he entered his tongue into her mouth. He put both of her wrist into one of his hand, as the other, slowly slided up shirt. Just before he could touch anything, She brought her knee up to his ball's, but he caught it just before it could hit.

"Easy Kitten, if you wanna play rough," He quickly grabbed at her chest, and she screamed.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled but still struggle to break free.

"Didn't She say to not Touch her?" They both turned there head to see Gohan and Vegeta. Trunks growled at them. He was too focused on her that he forgot about them.

"Daddy! Please help me!" Pan cried. Trunks quickly pulled her off the wall and pushed her behind him, blocking her from their view. His hand tightly held onto her small wrist, slightly bruising it.

"Get outta here! This has nothing to concern neither one of you!" Trunks hissed. His power level slowly going up.

"All that Saiyan blood has fucked up your Brain, Brat. Just give the brat back to her father so I can get some damn sleep! It's Like 5:00 In. The Morning!" He yelled.

"I don't care What time it is, I'm not giving you nothing!" He watched there every movement as he kept a hold on her. Gohan walked up to them, being cautious along the way. Trunks took a step back as he pulled Pan with him.

"Nooo! I want my dad!" She said as she pulled away. He yanked her into his arm's, and moved back until they was up against a wall. Gohan kept walking up to them until he was 20 feet away.

"Trunks, I'm going to say this once more. Let Her Go!" He said sternly. Trunks just glared at him, and pulled her closer to him as Gohan ran up to them.

"Give Me My Daughter Back!" He yelled as he aimed a punch toward's his face. He wasn't afraid to hit no little kid who dare's defined him. Who kidnapped and held his daughter captive. Trunks let go of Pan and met his Punch with his own fist. They both jumped back, and glared each other down. Waiting for the other to move. The cave was dead quiet, as no body dared to talk.

'Damnit, Gohan. I Will mark your Daughter! And you can count on that! She's mine!'

'This kid is Really Pushing my Button's here. It would be easy if I could just Teleport myself over to him if Pan wasn't there. I'm not going to show her what I am. She Will not be like them! She Will not be mated to this Punk, And I'm going to make sure of it!'

He raised two finger's to his forehead, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"D-d-d-daddy? W-where.. Are...U-ughhhh." She fell to the floor, as Gohan let go of her shoulder. (Pressure Point.)

'Now that She's out of the way, I can finish this.' He said as he Punched Trunks in the rib's. He jumped up and karate chopped him in the neck. He too fell, unconscious. As the last thing he saw, was a Angry Saiyan.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well, that's it. I hope you like it and can you believe that the water came acrossed my street. It went down of coruse after 10:00 or something. lol. My friend said that her sister seen people actually swimming in it. lol that''s real dirty. back to the story. I really can't believe Trunk's saiyan side just took over like that, and poor Pan-chan. Plz review and I'll give you a battery. Bye! ^.^**


	5. Departure part 1: A Gift To Remember

**No school for a whole week! I'm dumb hype! Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

**_~Chapter 5: Departure Part 1; A Gift To Remember~_**

"Gohan! I'm Sorry!" Bulma said as she followed the angry Saiyan out the door. He carried two knocked out Demi Saiyan's in each arm as he continued to walk back to the ship. He couldn't believe what just happened just a few hour's ago. Fighting a kid to get his only daughter back. And on top of that, he wanted to mate her! She was only 10 year's old! This was getting out of control. This never happen when he was young of age, So why start now? He knew Videl would be Furious to know her only daughter was mated at a young age. His eyebrow's furrowed at the thought of Trunks marking her.

"Gohan! Please. Slow down!" Bulma yelled, running up in front of him just before he could go any further to the ship. He face still scrunched up before signing.

"I know it wasn't you, It was your Son." He hissed.

"Please don't be upset, you know it was his Saiyan nature taking over. "

"But that doesn't explain Why at an Early age. That never happen to me and I know that didn't happen to Vegeta because you two met on Namek." He said. "And you barely knew of him because of the Frieza incident."

"I don't know what to Say..." Bulma admitted. She was so upset with her son right now but couldn't blame him, Vegeta acted the same way when she was held captive by Frieza. **(A/N: Okay so Future Trunks didn't kill Frieza, he got away at the last minute, but everything else happen. It's my story.)** Vegeta was Furious that day. Just then, they heard foot step's coming closer. There they seen Vegeta himself, Bra, and Trunks.

Gohan glared at him as he held Pan protectively in his arm's. Goten who finally woke, jumped down from his brother's arm's, startling all of them.

"What Namek?" He asked, looking at both the grown up's. Bulma shifted her eye's to Gohan as he looked around.

"Um, It's..a type of food. I'll have Videl make you some when we get home." Gohan said.

"Yes! What are we waiting for?!" He was about to run inside the ship when his name was called.

"Goten! Wait a sec.!" He turned around to see Bra running up to him. She stood on her toes to put the object around his head. He looked at it with curiosity

"A necklace?"

"Yeah, it's a locket. see." She opened it and there laid a Picture of her and Goten smiling brightly. She flipped it to the back and there it said,  
'Thinking Of You Always, Love Bra.' He looked up at her shocked. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He blushed a little and looked down.

"Oh, and her's something I have to show you." He said pulling it out of his pocket. He held a sterling silver heart locket..

It held two heart's with a design around them. On the back it said, 'In Loving Memory, Love Goten.' **(A/N: Awww!)** She opened it and held the same picture's of them. She had tear's in her eyes as she kept re-reading the engraving.

"Why your crying? You don't like it?" He asked.

"No. It's Beautiful, Goten. Thank you." She said wrapping her arm's around his neck. He pulled away and stood behind her. She held her hair up so he could put it on.

Gohan seen this and grumbled. "First a sicko trying to get with my daughter and now my own brother is practically exchanging wedding gift's! This day just keep's getting better and better!" He muttered. "Goten, where leaving!" He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away. He had to get out of here before Pan wake's up scared. Her arm's hung loosely around his neck As he held onto her. He quickly gave Bulma a hug and said his goodbye's, even though he didn't want to.

"Wait!" They turn to see bra running back. Bra stood on her toes and kissed him. Gohan rolled his eye's as Goten jumped. As Goten started to respond Gohan grabbed his shirt and yanked him in front of him.

"Go inside and Take Pan with you," He said gently putting the sleeping girl in his arm's. Goten nodded and turned to the ship but stopped as he seen Trunks in front of him.

"What do you want?" He growled. Trunks just held up his hand to silence him. He started to walk toward's him but he ste back. He tried again but got the same result.

"Can I just see her? "

"How about No! You did seen enough!" He yelled. How could he think he would just willingly let him see her after what he did. He must be stupider than Goten.

"I promise I'm not going to attack. I just want to give her something." He lifted a necklace. It was a Purple and Black Butterfly that hung from a silver chain.

Goten eyed the thing in his hand as he walked over to them. Goten help him as he clipped it on behind her neck. He looked down at the necklace that laid on her neck. His eye's widen as he seen it glowed before dying down.

"It's suppose to do that." Trunks said as he seen his face. He watched as her nose twitched in her sleep as he played with a strand of hair. Goten lifted her body up a little to adjust her in his arm as he got up. Trunks followed and stood there as he watched Goten carry her away into the ship. He walked back to his Father and stood in there famous pose. Arm's crossed and leaning against a rock.

Gohan said his goodbye's to everyone, even if he didn't feel like to most of them. He walked up to the ship and waved to Bulma and disappeared inside. So the ship engine started up and it blasted into the sky.

"I hope he use's the make-up compact." Bulma said looking at the almost disappearing ship. "Well, let's go. Come on, Bra." She said as she started to walk away, with Bra behind. Vegeta and Trunks stayed where they was, still looking up into the Blue sky.

"Did you do What I told you?" Vegeta asked. Trunks smirked and nodded.

"The necklace is around her neck, and I took This." He said as he held a lock of her hair. He sniffed it and smiled.

"Freak.." Vegeta said as he started walking back to the Palace. Trunks followed with the same smirk.

~~~~~~~~n.n

On The Ship

Goten gently laid Pan on the extra bed in the back. He sat at the edged of the bed and laid back with his arm's behind his head, Already bored.

"Goten, Where did she get This from?" He said as he inspected the fine Jewelry on his daughter's neck. Goten looked up as he forgot all about it.

"Trunks gave it to her when before I came onto the ship." He answered nonchalantly. Gohan frowned at him but took a deep breath as he tried not to yell.

"What Is The Matter With You? You Wasn't Suppose to let him near her!"

"Don't worry. I was right there when he put it on her. He didn't do anything wrong." He assured the older man. Gohan sighed.

'In least he was showing a little responsibility.' He thought as he glanced at the shiny Item. 'Well she's not keeping it, that's for sure.' He Grabbed the Chain and tried to un-clasp it but it wouldn't open.

"What the?" He tried to break the chain off but it would come off. Just what the fuck was this? He looked over at Goten to see him rubbing his finger over his.

"Hey Goten, Take off you necklace for a second." Goten loooked at him before shrugging. He reached for the clasp and found that it was stuck. He started tugging at it.

"It won't come off!" He yelled, struggling. Gohan angrily looked at the Butterfly. What type of necklace was this?

Gohan walked over to Goten and tried to yank it off. Goten yelled as he pulled his neck.

"Ow! What are you doing? I wanna keep it!" He said.

"Goten you can't be serious. You can't keep it." He said closing his eye's and rubbing his Temple's.

"Why not! Bra gave this to me to remember her by."

'And that''s the Problem! Your never going to see her again, and I need to get rid of those thing's. Something's wrong with them and I don't trust them.' He angrily thought as he eyed Goten's. Goten glared at him, clutching the Item in his fist.

"Damnit Goten. I didn't wanna have to do this." He quickly vanished before his eye's. Goten eye's widen as he looked around him. Where did he go? He turn around and found no one there. He signed as he turn around but was shocked to see him standing in front of him. Just before he could let out a yell, Gohan had Karate chopped him in his neck, Knocking his out cold. Gohan caught him just before he could hit the ground. He carried him to the bed and laid him next to Pan.

He walked to the Control Room and typed in the coordinates furiously.

"Landing On Planet Earth in...4 hours." The computer said.

'Good that'll be enough time.' He thought as he sat back in his seat. His eyelid's started getting heavy and the next thing he saw was Darkness.

4 Hour's Later...

Gohan jump up with a start. He looked around to see the red light's flashing on and off. He quickly strapped himself in his seat as he started typing on the Control Panel's.

"Landing On Planet Earth is 10 second's." The computer Voice boomed. He swore under his breath as the ship entered the Earth Atmosphere.

Videl was folding the clothes in the living room when she heard a crash outside the house. She screamed as she knew what could make a huge commotion like that. She rushed outside to see she was right. The ship's door open to show Gohan carring two knocked out kid's.

"Gohan!" She yelled as She ran to him. He looked up and gave her a warming smile. He jumped down to meet her half way. She crushed him in a bear hug.

"Videl.." He choked out. She laughed as she let go. She look down to see them 'Sleeping.'

"Oh Good. They was with you. Did You complete your mission?" She asked, taking Goten from his arm's.

"Videl, I need to talk to you about something.." He started.

"Well, okay. Come on, well talk about it inside.." She said. They started walking back to the house and sat in the living room after putting them to bed.

"Those are cute Necklace's they have. Where did get it from?" She asked. Gohan frowned and shifted his eye's to the floor.

"Um..That's what I have to talk to you about... " He signed. "Okay, This is how it started..."

Couple Minute's Later...

"...And, here we are." Gohan finished. Videl looked at him like he was crazy. How can that even happen? He was suppose to be on his way to Namek.

"Wait so how did you switch course?"

"I dunno. Probably Goten or Pan changed it by mistake." He answered. He leaned back, crossing his arm's. He watched as his wife got up and sat next to him. She gave him a hug. She rested her head against his chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minute's.

"So what are we going to do about those Necklace's?" She asked as she looked up at him. He wrapped his arm around her and signed.

"There's only one thing To do..."

It took him less than an hour to find them but he did it. He flew high in the skies, holding a beg in his hand. He held a determine face as he drew close to his destination. He powered up and speeded up. As He flew up, He seen korin and yajirobe waving at him. He gave a small wave and continued to fly on.

He landed on top of the look out and looked around. No one was here, That's strange. He started to walk around until he seen Mr. Popo gardening.

"Mr. Popo.." Gohan greeted.

"Gohan? What bring's you here?" He asked. Gohan held up the bag and Mr. Popo nodded and excused himself as he went to the back to retrieve Dende.

Gohan stood at the edge of the look out, looking at the scene. Everything was Peaceful once again after all those year's. Battling to the death. It was a challenge, but nothing they could handle. (Goku and ChiChi is still alive if your curious or forgot.) They once every battle they had. Of course there enemy would be strong, But they was stronger. Not just in muscles, but in heart. They cared too much for this earth and would protect it, even if that mean's giving it there live's. Gohan signed as he had a feeling that this wasn't going to end good.

"Hey, Gohan." Dende said. Gohan turned around and greeted him.

"Should we get started?" He asked as he turned to walk. Of course he knew what happen. He followed closely behind him, not wanting to waste any more time. When Dende stopped, Gohan handed him the bag. He watched as dende step them up and up his hand's in the air as he summoned the dragon.

The skies started to darken as the dragon ball's started to glow.

"Shenron Appear!" A light emerged as the dragon shot up into the sky. Once the dragon finally appeared, he stared down at them

"You have summon all 7 dragon ball's. Speak your wish!" His voice boomed. Dende looked over to Gohan. He took a step forward.

"My first wish is, to have Pan son And Goten Son forget everyone and everything that has happen on Planet Vegetasei!" He said. He waited as he thought.

"Very well then!" His eyes glowed a shining red. "Farewell!" The dragon said disappearing with the ball's scattering across the earth. The sky started to turn back to it's original sky blue color.

Gohan smirked to himself. They'll never hear or see that despicable place they call home. He would make sure of it.

With a wave of his hand, Gohan thanked them and ran to the edge of the lookout before jumping off and flying him with a determined face.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Sorry if it was short and boring but..I like it. Please review and thanks.! ^.^**


	6. Talent Show: Best Trick Of The Night

**Sup. still don't own anything. Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

**Pan: 13**

**Bra: 14**

**Maya: 13**

**Marron: 13**

**Goten: 15**

**Trunks: 15 turning 16**

**Sasuke: 14**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

**_~Chapter 6: Talent show: Best Trick Of The Night~_**

"C'mon People! Curtain's go up in 45 Minutes! 45 Minutes!" The director yelled, holding a clip board in her arm's. Kid's running around, trying to make sure everything was perfect for today. The whole back stage aroma smelled like Perfume and sweat from nervousness.

There, sitting at the make-up table was a girl about 5'0 **(A/N: Hey That's My Height. I Remember When I was 4'11 ^.^.).** She sat there looking at her reflection as she gazed into the mirror. Her arm's rested on the table. Her hair was pulled back with an orange bandanna tied on top of her head. Her bang's hovering over her eye's. She was dressed in a Red Shirt that exposed her flat stomach with Blue Jean's with chain's on the side, and to complete her outfit, Finger-less glove, and A Purple and Black Butterfly that sat on her neck.

She played with it a little, wondering why she was never able to take it off. She wore it everywhere she went. In the shower, Bed, e.t.c..

She watched everyone rushed shuffled and rushed, preparing to get ready. What for? Today wasn't really that special. It was just a stupid showcase to show off the talented people, and sadly, she was one of them.

She signed loudly as She rested her head in her arm's. She was about to does off when...

"Pan!" She groaned into her arm's. She slowly lifted her head up to see her head Maya Chiako. Maya was a very Bright student, not like Pan though. She was about 2 inches taller than Pan was. She wore Glasses that fitted her face perfectly, and she look pretty in them. Her hair was a shiny light brown that flowed down to her elbow's. She wore a a purple shirt that hugged her curve's perfectly. It had a Butterfly that was surrounded by Flower's. She wore Blue Jean's short's reached above her knee's. She wore 2 bracelet's on her right arm, and 1 on her left. She was style-ish, Love's to create her own taste, But Pan,...Ummm, Not so much...

"Pan, What are you still just sitting there? We gotta get you ready!" She grabbed Pan by the arm, and was ready to yank her out of the seat when Pan spoke up.

"What's the point? I hate dancing, Marron's gonna win Sasuke, And Most Importantly, I Can't Dance! I'm just going to Embarrass myself." She finished, with her head hanging. She signed. She doesn't even know WHY she's here. All she wanted was to get noticed by the school's Godness, "Sasuke," But Aparently, So does Marron, her worst enemy.

"Dude, yes you can!" Did I mention, she's some-what of a tomboy. No wonder she hang's out with Pan.

"And I've seen you you have killer move's. The best there is!" Pan stood up, and faced her energized firend.

"But Marron's better. I'm Always going to come up Second when it comes to her. And she know's I like him. The only reason Why I'm doing this is to be Seen by him But how can he if he's staring at Her!" Maya gave her a confused look.

"Well how do you know if he's going to be focusing on her?

"Oh he will. Everyone does. They say she has the body of a Model."

"Well she does." Pan gave her a look.

"Sorry, But Hey, So do you. Now, let's get you dolled up." She said as she grabbed her costume. She pulled Pan's arm and headed for the Bathroom.

When the two opened the door, they wasn't surprised to see Marron and her little "Posse" in there. They all stop talking and stared at the two.

"Well, if it isn't the Tomboy and the Nerd." Marron seethed, as her friend's snickered. Pan just rolled her eye's as she entered on of the many stall's. Maya handed her Her costume and leaned on the closed door with her arm's crossed over her chest. Once the door came open, She was about to fall when Pan caught her before she could hit the ground. Pan smirked as she helped her to her feet. She was now wearing a Blue and Black corset with a matching frilled Blue and Black mini skirt. She had a choker that covered her butterfly necklace and fishnet stocking's. She wore black ballet slipper's to match. The two turned to the group of girl's and seen Marron already in her costume, which was the same.

"I don't even know Why Your dancing, We All know I'm the best." Marron teased, flipping her Golden hair. Her friend nodded in agreement.

"Well we'll see about that, Won't we Pan?" Maya smirked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, We will because Sasuke will like me more!"

"Yeah, He'll like you, But Love me!"

"Wanna Bet?" Pan yelled, Holding a fist up, ready to punch at any cost. Maya pulled Pan back. They started heading for the door.

"Why would he waste any time with you? Your to ugly to be noticed!" Marron yelled. You could hear her laughter, Along with her friend's from outside of the bathroom. Pan lowered her head.

"Don't worry about her. She just jealous because she know's that you can get a "B" on thier math test, and she can't!" Sh yelled. Pan laughed a was glad she had a friend like Maya, or else she didn't know what she'll do. Her Uncle was a grade ahead, so the only time they see each other was during Lunch, or passing/rushing by in the hall's, trying to get to class. They both headed back stage. Pan sat at the Make-up table, Preparing for the worst.

"Now let's get started on your hair." She smirked, holding up an Curling Iron. Pan gulped.

'This was worth it. Sasuke was worth it ALL.' She thought, as she closed her eye's as she let her friend take over. After 15 Minute's has passed, she was done and started to spray hair spray. Pan coughed a lot, not use to the smell. Then she started on her Make-up. She swung Her chair around as Pan tightly closed her eye's. She kept squirming in her seat as she kept applying it. But Maya couldn't blame her. She never put any thing on her face before. It was all new to her.

"Aaannddd...Done!" She claimed, as she turned Pan's chair around to face the Mirror. Pan gasped at what she saw. Was that Really her? The girl she's looking at in the Mirror, Is Really her? Slowly, with a shaking hand, she reached to touch the Mirror, then her face. And in a blink of an eye, her chair was facing Maya.

"Wha-What did you do to me?! I look..girly!" She finished with her head down.

"Duhh! You look Pretty Pan." She complemented, turning her chair back around once more, so she could see herself again. She had on a light coat of Dark Blue of eye shadow. Some eye liner, a hint of blush to her cheek's, and to top it off, some strawberry scented lip-gloss. She was stunning.

"Sasuke is going to lose his mind after he see's you."

"What?! He can't see me like this! Nobody can!" She tried to cover her face with her hand's but Maya stopped her just in time before she could touch And smudge it.

"Pan, Don't. You look Great. Prettier than me." She winked. Pan signed, but was about to say something when Marron's voice was heard.

"Oh My Gosh! Pan Son, Are You Wearing Make-Up?!" She yelled so everyone could hear. She leaned into Pan's face, causing her to lean back in her seat.

"You look like a circus Freak that got kicked out because of there ugliness." She said. She was about to respond when...

"Curtain's goes up in 5 Minutes! 5 Minutes People!" She seen Marron, and knew what was going on.

"Marron, Get in your place. And get your little friend's out of here." She ordered. With a roll of her eye's, she and her friend's left. The director winked at Pan before leaving. Pan smiled and stood up and went up to the closed curtain's, closely followed by Maya. They both peaked through the closed curtain's and seen the placed pack with student's in the first couple of row's and in the back, was the parent's.

"Wow," Maya breath out.

"I know..." Pan said, also shocked.

"Hey, there's your Parent's...And Goten's over there!" Maya said pointing to the left. Pan followed her finger and Yup, she was right. There they was. They Both smiled at her, Gohan held up a video camera.

"What are my Parent's doing here? I didn't tell them to come!"

"The school must of sent a letter home, I dunno." Maya claimed.

"Ugh! This is a disaster!" Pan moaned.

"No, look who's here!" Maya smirked. She motioned with her head. All the way in the back, leaning on the wall, was

"Sasuke..." Pan Breathe. He was looking straight, arm's crossed, with one leg to the wall. He turn his head and glazed at Pan. She blushed and quickly stuck her head back in. Maya doing the same. The thing that Pan like about Sasuke was that, he was so Mysterious. Like when you wanna know something, but you can't. You just have to find out what that thing is. He wasn't like any other boy here. There either stupid or..Yeah, Just stupid..But Not him. He was Far from it. He was one of a kind...Kinda like Goten for example. He was always happy, naive, and crazy hair. Now he's that special one of a kind while Sasuke, he was a Good, one of a kind. Just him looking at her sent chill's up her spine, and she loved every Minute of it. He just have that looking in his eye that speak's to you, to keep fighting for what you Believe. And that's what Pan does, or is Going to do. She won't give up! No matter what!

"60 Second's People! 60 Second's!" She yelled. Pan stood in her place on stage.

"Good luck, Even if you don't need it." Maya said, adjusting her clothes a little.

"Thanks. I'll need all the luck I could get!" Pan admitted as she took a quick glance at Marron who was Glaring at her.

"Don't pay attention to her, she's a LOSER!"

"Maya! Come off the stage." The director motioned for her. Maya nodded and gave pan thumb's up and quickly left, Leaving Pan feeling nervous. She took a deep breath as the curtain's flew up and the music started.

'Oh damn,' She thought, as a sweat drop formed on her forehead. Apparently more people had come. Who come's to these thing's anyway's? She frozed in her spot. Every eye watching her. Oh Gosh...

"Dance, You Moron!" Marron hissed as she twirled passed her. Pan shooked her head and started dancing. As Pan was dancing, she tried not to think about anything else but Sasuke. Ah Sasuke. The mysterious kid. The boy starring at her..Wait, starring? At her? And not Marron...? Yippy! But he did held this Irritated face, saying he doesn't want to be here. Eh, in least he was watching her, But, did that mean he's bored of her?

Marron seen this and frowned. Why would he be looking at her? She's the one who has a body, good look's, and is every man's dream's while Pan is...Just Pan.

'In least he held a bored expression...But still...' Marron thought.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Some Where Else

"Landing on Planet Earth In 10 Second's." The computer said. He angrily tapped on his arm rest as he stared out the window.

"Brat get Ready." He commanded as the ship entered the Earth's atmosphere. The ship shook violently as it crashed down to Earth. As the ship landed (Crashed) onto the surface, The ground shook, causing dirt and debree to fly every where. The ship door opened as the two stepped out. They both the same gear. The same armor and Blue spandex. He wondered what his Father was doing. Coming to a puny Planet much like this one. Must be looking for more slaves around the palace, but for what? Does this mean that there more Saiyans, but just on this planet?

"You got your scouter?" He asked.

"I don't need it," He smirked. "I'm pretty sure we can find them." He said, searching there surroundings. He then turned to face their minion's who stood in two straight lines.

With a flick of his hand, they ran before taking to the skies and in seconds, screaming and loud explosion's was heard. He ignored the noise as he looked up. There sky was different from what his is was. A light sky blue with white clouds. Just the look seemed familiar to the Prince.

"Do you remember what your mate smells like?" His Father's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to face him with a confused stare.

"Mate?" He questioned. He hasn't picked a mate yet. What was his Father getting at?

"Your mate. Did you forget about her already? This is the whole reason we came here for!" He said, his anger already rising. Trunks blinked at him so confused at this moment.

Vegeta had a feeling this may happen. Sighing Irritably, He dugged into his Saiyan armor and pulled something out. Trunks raised an eyebrow at him. In his hand, was a lock of hair, contained in a small clear bag. He tossed the object to his son and crossed his arm's, looking straight ahead.

"Open it and sniff it." He commanded. Trunks looked weirdly at it but complied. If his Father said so. Opening it, he took the hair out and brought it to his face. He slowly sniffed it before pulling it away from his face, looking lost at his Father. Vegeta sighed at this. Reaching into his armor once more, he pulled out another object. This one round with a little button on top. He ordered his son the scent in mind and to follow as he levitated off the ground, Him following close behind as he kept sniffing the strands, still confused.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan's P.O.V.

I landed perfectly as it twirled in the air. I stopped as I suddenly felt the stage shake a little. I looked in the audience and it seemed that no one noticed. I started to dance again before anyone could noticed I stopped. I look to see if Sasuke was still watching me or Marron. He was staring out the window on the other side of him. I frowned. I must suck if he's not even looking in my direction. He look to be in thought.

'I wonder what's he thinking about.' I thought as I posed as the song ended. I nervously smiled into the audience as they clapped for us.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Back to Some where Else.

Explosion's and screaming was heard as Another building crashed into the ground. All the citizen's ran as the minion's kept terrorizing them. The two ignored it as they got farther away from the noise.

"It actually smells good." Trunks said out loud to himself. Vegeta looked back at him in disgust.

"Creep." He muttered as he flew faster. It was a while until they landed in a clearing of a forest. Looking down at the round object in his hand, he pressed the button and before they knew it, it's started bleeping, images on small red triangles appearing. He started walking, watching the small object.

He glanced at the strands as he held it up to the sunlight. It was shiny. Black as ever. Shrugging, he continued to get the scent in his mind. Hearing his sniff it loudly, He shooked his head.

"I can't believe I kept that shit." He muttered.

After minutes of searching quickly, without wasting time, he got them. All of them.

He had three and his son held four. When they was in a better clearing, he ordered him to put them on the ground. He did so and looked at them.

"What are these?" He questioned, picking one of the round objects. He turned it around, seeing four small red star's inside. Strange.

"Brat, put that down and stand back." He ordered. Following his orders, he did as what he was told. Un-crossing his arm's, he smirked. This brought back memories.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Back at the School

"That's my girl!" My Mother shouted. I gave a small wave as I looked back into the audience.

Gohan was clapping along with Videl with when they suddenly stopped. All of a sudden, they could feel such energy. Two at that, and they was powerful. Videl looked worriedly at her husband side as she stared up at him. How could they not sense this before? Something wasn't right.

As the curtain's was blocking the sun light, when it moved from one of the opened windows, they seen the skies darkened. This was really no good. It was a good thing Pan didn't notice there reaction as her mind was somewhere else.

~~~~~~~~n.n

As the small round objects blasted into the skies, they quickly went in circles. But before they could separate, He jumped up and grabbed one as the rest separated. The skies slowly turned back to it's once blue state, He looked back towards his son. He stood shocked and still for a few moments before his power level rosed slightly.

"How could I forget her?! Dammit!" He yelled. His Father smirked as he seen his son's reaction. Now that's how it's should be. He's finally realized what they was hear for. He slowly turned to his father with a smirk that could equally match the one's of his Father. With the same idea in mind, they both took off at full speed.

Minutes later...

"Brat, I thought you said you know where she is!"

"I thought I did. Hmmm, Must be the wrong Planet." He said Eyeing the dark lock. "Her scent is not coming in that direction you brat!" He snapped.

"How do you know what she smell's like?" Trunks questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a sensitive nose, so do you. Your never suppose to forget your mate's smell."

"But I've could have sworn I smelt her. That sweet, sweet, smell."

"Your mind's just playing trick's on you."

"How so?" He asked, crossing his arm's. (Habit.)

"You miss the Brat so much, she's All you can think about is her, Right?"

"Right."

"So your almost at that age of mating her and claiming her. Your going to have to wait to mate her. Frankly, I really wouldn't care if you mated her right here but your mother insist on waiting until your older, Specially mature."

"Okay, I got her." He smirked.

"You better be right."

"Oh, Trust me, I am"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan's P.O.V.

Something wasn't right. I looked over to Sasuke to see him glaring. Well that's no surprise. He's always glaring at something. But this time, this time was different. His hand's was in tight fist, and his scowl deepened. I followed his glaze. A person cheering, Another person cheering, cheering, cheering, Eating.

'Of course you, Uncle Goten.' Cheering, cheering, cheering, Smirking, cheering, cheering- Wait! Smirking? Back up the last too cheering's, and Ahhhh, the weird smirking Kid. Wait Why Is he smirking at me? He Had these strange clothes on. It looked like some type of armor with stocking's, and a blue shirt. Many question's ran through my head, as to why he was only staring at me. Was he some type of stalker or something? I look over to my Parent's. Dad must had the same thought, because he was glaring at the kid. Mom didn't seem to understand this really, but she knew something was up. Uncle Goten looked kinda lost with everything. I looked back to the Lavender haired freak. He started walking toward's me on stage. Every step he took, I back up. He had a strange glint in his eye's that I didn't trust. Once he reached the stage, he jump up and grabbed the mic. As he looked onto the audience, he didn't noticed me quietly slip off the stage.

"Attention Everyone. I Prince Trunks, hear by warn you that if you do not follow any of the rules I will previously announce, you can kiss your planet goodbye." They all looked shocked before bursting out laughing the exception's of Gohan.

"Please, what can you do?" Some yelled in the audience. Trunks' smirk fell into a frown as he balled his hand into a fist. It held a yellow glow, and before they knew it, one of the light's came crashing down through the stage. They looked to him then back at the stage. When they was about to scream and run, he held up his hand to stop them.

As he was too distracted, I slowly came from the stage and crawled to the left Isle side. Just what was he? And what was with that strange look he flashed me? If I didn't know any better, I would say he was after me, but that's crazy I don't even know him or seen him before for that matter. I slowed down my pace so no one could notice.

"Now, My reason's for coming to this Puny planet was because I'm looking for someone. My mate to be exact. She kinda escape from me if you would say," He said watching everyone listen to him. They still had the look of horror on there face's and he mentally laughed at this.

"All the girl's on my planet if far too weak for my liking's, I would need someone who is smart, hot," He smirked as he said this, "And someone who can withstand my power in bed." He heard many gasp at what was said, which only caused him to smirk more.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Said a red-head.

Trunks rolled his eyes at her. The feeling of blasting her away was tempting. Just the sound of her voice was far too annoying."Not you! You see, The only once who is capable of those thing's I've named is one this Planet, In this room in fact, and I've came to claim her. ...Also some more slave's for the Palace. She will be my bed slave until I fully have mated her, And that is...You."

I was inched's away from the door as I slowly turned my head. I silently prayed, I hope he was talking about Marron.

He was pointing directly at me...

Fuck

I felt hot. My face heated up as everyone turned there head's on me, Even Sasuke. Look of panic creeped on my face as I tuned fixed my glaze back on the Purple-haired maniac on the stage. He still held that stupid smirk.

"It would be wrong if you tried to escape." He warned. And right on Que, Many guy's bursted through the ceiling hovering over him. Some held weird weapon's while the rest had the same glow to there hand's.

"Now Babe, Make this easy for yourself and-"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I pushed open the door and ran out.

"Man, I just love a good chase." He said into the mic. before dropping it to the floor. He snapped his finger's and his minion's started destroying the school.

I could hear the scream's as I kept running. Couldn't go through the front door, it's near the autotorium and I can't go to the back because I just passed it...Yeah, Wasn't the brightest idea, But that didn't matter because that's what he expect's me to do. Run out of the school. He'll easily spot me. Of course, I'ma be the only retard, running for there live's, in a dance outfit.

I quickly turned the corner and ran down the stair's going to the basement and ran into a random room.

"The janitor's closet. Juuust Great." I quickly closed the door, and leaned my back against it. I slidded down to my feet as I thought back to my Parent's. They must be worried sick, wondering where I am. I hope they don't think he caught me That fast.

I covered my ear's as I heard a loud explosion Just near by. I'm so confused right now. I really don't know what to do. And what the heck does he mean by, "Mate"? I'm not an Animal. Only animal's mate, not Human's.

My thought's was cut short as a scream could be heard. It sounded like...

"Maya.."

I quickly swung the door open and ran up the stair's. I turned the corner from where the scream came from, And when I came to a stop, I frozed. There, laid Maya in a helpless Position. She wasn't moving, not even the slightest.

I quickly made my way over to her, and turned her over on her back. A small puddle of dark red liquid covered the floor and her shirt. Scratches covered her face, arm's, and leg's. As panic ran through my whole body, I raised a shaking hand and placed it on her neck.

There was no pulse.

"Oh my god, Maya!" I screamed as tear's sprigged from my eye's. I couldn't believe my own eye's. Was they deceiving me or something? My only best friend, Dead, Right in front of me. How did this even happen? This part of the school wasn't even destroyed Yet. Yes, Yet. I just know for a fact that this school isn't going down in flames in less than an hour.

I placed her head into my lap, staring down into her un-moving face. I brushed some strand's of hair our of her face. What else can I do? It's too late to get any help. I just don't know what to do. What am I suppose to do without her? Nothing, That's what. She was the only one to give me that extra push I needed.

ALWAYS.

Who was going to be there for me when Marron or her friend's Try to pick on me? Who going to be there when I decide to pull prank's on the school and get in trouble with? Who's going to be my best friend that I could always trust?

No one.

No one else could take her place.

I heard foot step's coming my way but I didn't move. I couldn't, Not without my best friend by my side.

As I heard the foot step's come to an end, I seen a pair of feet in front of me. I slowly lifted my head and gasp.

"Sasuke?" 'What's he doing here? He shouldn't be here.' Didn't he hear what the lunatic said. It's too dangerous to be here, specially near me with a crazed teen after me.

"Pan! Get away from it!" He said running pass me. When he said that, I kind of Paniced. I quickly stood to my feet, causing Maya's head to hit the ground, a little too hard for comfort, And started backing up. I looked around getting nervous.

"Get away from what?"

"That! Maya. It's not really her." He signed. "It's a copy Image."

"Copy Image?" I silently asked, as I stared down at her...or it... My eye's widen as the "Maya," Just fazed out. What the? What's going on here? I gasped as I felt him tightly grasp my wrist. He started running down the hall, dragging me behind.

"W-where are we going?" I asked, as I tried not to trip. Man, can he run.

"The bathroom." He answered as we came to a stop.

"W-what?! B-b-b-but This, This is the Boy's Bathroom!" I shrieked.

He opened the door and Pulled me inside. I tried to resist but he over powered me. He led me to the middle of the bathroom before turning back to lock the door. I watched utterly confused as he ran to the first stall, and entered it. But I didn't ask any question's. I heard the lock switch, I hope he wasn't going to use the Bathroom. I really don't feel like hearing Pee enter the toilet.

I took a look around. This might be a one in a life time chance to be in a Boy's Bathroom. The wall's was a dark blue with white tiles. The urinal's to my right, sink behind me with a garbage can to the side. And stall's right in front of me.

I watch with curiosity as I seen him crawled from under the closed door, and went inside another to do the same. This was the weirdest shit I've seen all day, not including the Purple haired-freak., That was the craziest shit in my entire life.

I heard him locking the door once more. He kept doing this until he got to the last stall. That's when he pulled me inside, following me after. He locked the door behind himself. Once he turned around, he stared dead into my face. I blushed, and looked down. Just what was he Planning to do?

"I need you to calm down." He said, slightly annoyed.

"I am calm." I lied.

"No your not." Well how can I calm down when I'm alone with a boy like him.

"I can smell your fear. Just Relax, and everything will be okay." He assured me, Placing his hand's on my shoulder's, shaking me a little. All I could do was nod my head. What else could I do?

"Good, Now kiss me." Did he say What I Think he said? I know this had to be a dream. The Man of my dream's, Asking Me, To kiss him, In The Boy's Bathroom.

This has to be the Best Day of my life.

I gave a small smile, and lean in. My eyelid's getting lower. His hand's slowly dropped from my shoulder's to my waist, Pulling me closer to his form. I rested my hand's on his shoulder's. He was a inch taller than me. As our lip's was centimeter's away, We heard the doorknob jiggle. Can't they go use another bathroom? I know there's a lot more that's not destroyed yet. We closed our eye's again, leaning in once more when the Bathroom door was kicked down. We both frozed in our spot's. Nobody could have Just kick down a Bathroom door like that, like it was Just Nothing.

Panic filled my eye's, and in one swift motion, I was on his back. I secured my grip around his neck, And the next thing surprised me. He jumped, his feet Planted on the wall of the stall. He grabbed the hook on the door. I opened my mouth to speak when the door was kicked open. My head hitting the wall with a sicken thud. I screamed in my head as I heard the other door's being busted open or being busted down.. When the last door broke off it's hinge's, I was dead quiet. Sweat started to form on my eyebrow, slowly dripping down my face. My lip quivered as the sweat hit the ground. And in second's, the door flew off it's hinge's. He let go of the hook just in time.

I gasped. Standing before my eye's was...

"Sasuke?!" What the Hell?! I quickly jumped off Sasuke#1's back and exited the stall. I had to get out of here, and quick. I know for a Fact that he doesn't have a Twin,. Otherwise Marron could have one and I have the Other...But what if I wanted the one that looked cuter. She might go After him. She did Always try to stop me from getting what I want. You know, I don't know why but, I think she has it in for me and-

My thought's was Interrupted when one of the Sasuke's spoke up.

"Pan," The one on the left, spoke in a monotone Voice. "Get Away from him. He's no the Real one."

"Would you Honestly believe him, Or would you Believe me. I've gone to the same school as you." He took a step closer, But I took a step back. Just what was he trying to pull?

"That doesn't matter if- Grr. You know what, I' not going to Waste my time on you too. Specially someone who have to use a Copy Image to get what they want, Knowing they have the Power to do so But still use's a cheap technique that he Just learned. " He spat. The other Sasuke smirked as he let out a small chuckle.

"You know, you are a disgrace to us. Think your so smart that you figured it out." He said, and in second's, Smoke surrounded his body and he turned back to his original self.

T-this Purple-haired-freak Pretended to be Sasuke?! And tried to kiss me?!

Oh Hell No!

Anger started to boil inside me. How dare he try and play me like that. Just willing to do anything he want's me to do. Tuhh. Sorry but,

I'm not Marron., Or her Friend's for that matter.

"And you think- Whoa, Someone's angry." He smirked., as he dodged my fist, that was aiming Directly at his face. I balled my hand's into fist. This kid was Really Pushing my Button's. Even Goten know's not to push them. He may be a fool, But he's not stupid.

With all the strength I hand, I kicked him in the ball's, and made a run for it. I heard him howl in pain. I turned to the staircase and ran up to the second floor. There I seen Goten and Maya. Goten was fighting one of the Minion's, And shockingly, He was winning. He punched him Square in the face, grabbing the collar of his strange armor, And swung him into the wall, Knocking him out cold. He helped Maya up and Wrapped his arm's around her small shaking form. I walked up to them and gave them a hug.

Currently, they liked each other but Just Never admit it though, they Do flirt with each other.

"Are you two alright?" I asked, My voice sounding a little Irritated. Not because of them, No. But Because of all the stupid Drama that's going on. I don't even know How they found me Or what they want from me for that matter. There must be like what...A thousand's of Planet's before our's. And they Magically got here in One try?!

'Yeah, were okay, Thanks to Goten." Maya said, looking up at him. He was also a head taller than she was. He held her close to him. Her face was flushed, and I knew she was doing some kind of dance inside her head.

"And where'd ya run off to?" Goten asked, shifting his eye's off Maya to Pan.

"Long story short, The Purple-Haired-Freak found me and is also hot on my trail." I turned my head to see he wasn't there yet.

"He can smell me." I replied turning back to them with a worried look. Maya came close and sniffed me.

"Well you are a little sweaty, but still smell fresh." I sniffed my self. Yup, still smelled good.

"No not stench, He can smell my fear. Somehow he can I dunno, Sense me."

"Well if that's the case, Shouldn't we be hiding?" Goten asked. I nodded. As we was about to head down the hall, we heard foot step's coming from behind us. We all turned around to see Sasuke, and not too far behind, Trunks. We was about to run when a Man was levitating in front of us.

I'm guessing he's the King with the Huge crown that sat on top of his head.

He had on a sickening smirk, just like The purple-haired-kid. Sasuke and Trunks stopped behind us, looking at him also. I was about to scream when a groan escape Goten's lip's as his arm slipped away from Maya's waist as he felt to his knee's, and on to the floor. He laid there unconscious. What the?

"Goten!" She was centimeter's away from helping him when she too fell. Her body Motionless, hair covering her face as she laid next to Goten. I turned to see the King not there. I heard Sasuke Groan. I turned to see him too on the floor. The king appeared right in front of me. It felt like slow-motion. And before I could react, I felt tired. There was a pain in my neck, and I knew what he did. He hit our pressure point's to knock us out. A groan also escaped my lip's as I too fell with them., But before I could completely blackout, I seen that same sinister smirk plastered on his face, and with that, my eye's slowly fell shut. And the last thing I heard was another thud hitting the ground.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Thanks** **for reviewing guys! Sorry if it's too long or too short for you. Alaterz! n.n**


	7. Little Miss Son, aka Rebel

**Still don't own anything but my character's. I think you know which one's. lol rules: read and review.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter 7: Little Miss Son, aka Rebel~**_

I woke up to my face hitting the floor. This defiantly wasn't one of the way's I wake up. With a groan, I sat up holding my nose. I turned my head to see a pair of leg's. Slowly, my head rose until I seen a man smirking down at me.

"What are you smirking at?" I snapped, glaring up at him.

"Time to get to class, Brat." He said, showing his teeth as he continued to smirk down at me. Man, were his teeth Yellow..Wait what?

"Class? But-" I was Interrupted when the door open and two ladies came strolling in. They looked to be in there Mid. 20's. They both wore blue maid dresses that reached there ankles with white shoes. there name tag's read, "Sakai .M." And "Kaori .S."

"Get this Brat ready. She's already late as it is." He took out a mini capsule and pressed them button. As the smoke appeared, I could tell it was a clip-board. I watched as He quickly scanned it before looking back up at them.

"Take Miss Son to room 402, that's where the rest of the class is at this moment. They just came back from there tour around the building." He said, glaring at me.

"Hey! It's not my fault. Some Wacko Knocked me out."

"And you better be glad it wasn't me, Otherwise you'll dead." He brought his face closer to mine's. We both glared at each other until one of the ladies spoke up.

"Sir, we would like to get started." Kaori spoke up. He stood up, and crossed his arm's.

"I could tell, your...what they call, A Tomboy." He said, putting emphases on the word, "Tomboy."

"You hate all those frilly, girly crap, Am I correct?" He got his answer as I Unwrapped my Bandanna from my ankle and placed it on my head.

"Hm. Just as I expected, I could tell by that stupid look in your eye's. Determination, it's what these girl's lack of and the one that do have that look always fail's. And that attitude is going to have to change. You see," He started as he started to pace the room.

"On this Planet, Brat's like you, are Not tolerant here. There's a place for discipline kid's like you, And it's called a battle field. If you think you have enough courage to Disrespect, then you have enough courage to go against an Elite like Myself. And I won't hesitate to kill a weakling, Much like Yourself. You WILL show Me respect. Whether you like it or not." He stopped pacing, and stood in front of me. I put my hand's on my hip's and turned my head away from him. I was not going to do what he Want's me to do. Does he Really think I'll listen to someone like him? If he does, he has another thing coming.

He grabbed my chin and held it tightly in his hand's as he made me look up to him. I glared into his eye's and he smirked down at me.

"It's going to be Fun having you here." He said as he dropped my chin and stood. "Be ready in 1 hour time." And with that, he turned and headed for the door, but, Not before saying,

"And If she doesn't cooperate, You know what to do." And with that, he left.

"Your damn Right I won't cooperate!" I yelled after him. I stood to my feet and headed for the door.

"Please Miss Son, Make this easier for yourself." One of them spoke. I sighed, not wanting to give them trouble. They lead me into the indoor-bathroom. The wall's was a pearl-white with a white rugged floor. As one of the ladies ran the Tub, the other went to get towel's, and placed my clothes on the sink. I thanked them as they closed the door behind them. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the hot, steaming, sensation. I started to wash up, and minute's later, I stood up. I reached for the towel and wrapped it around my self. As I dried myself, I walked to the sink. I grabbed my undergarment's, putting them on. Once I picked up the piece of clothing, My mind exploded.

"What is this?!" I shouted. They can't be serious. The ladies quickly came inside with a worried face. Well one of them had a worried face.

"What's wrong, Miss Son?" Sakai asked.

"This! What is this?!"

"I do believe it is a skirt."

"Yeah, I know!" I threw it back on the sink and crossed my arm's over my chest.

"But you just wore a blue on just minute's ago."

"That's because I had to for many Reason's!" I argued.

"I'm sorry but you have to wear it."

"I don't have to do anything!" I snapped. She frowned at me, crossing her arm's like I did. I seen a worried look on Kaori's face but I looked back at Sakai.

"Who are you My Mother- U-ugh!" There goes that pain in my neck again...

And Everything went dark Once Again...

I woke up to someone calling my name. "Please, Miss Son, Wake up." Came a worried voice. Slowly I cracked my eye's open to see white tile's. I turned my head to see too blurry version's of leg's in my sight. I sat up from where I sat, and tried to focus my eye's. I could tell it was Kaori and Sakai. I looked to see I was in a computer chair with a large Mirror right in front of me. I gasp at what I saw.

I was wearing a black jacket. It had Pink on the side's with a 60 on the right breast plate. My shirt was a cerise sweat-top. The shsirt was Pink with sleeve's that stop at my elbow's. On the top of the arm was white, and in bold was a big "06" in the middle. The shirt stopped right above my bellybutton. My skirt was a blue pleaded skirt. (With two lines going across at the bottom.). The belt was white, to hod it in place, and what bothered me the most was that it flowed, It reached my mid thigh's, and Last but not least, my shoes was a Cerise tennis shoes that was Pink. I had black sock's that reached just below my knee's. My hair was straight, up to my collar bone. And I could tell it was tampered with...My end's was curled outward's, with two side bang's.

"Wha-What is this? Lip Gloss?"

"Yes, Miss Son." Kaori answered, with a smile.

"Why am I dressed like this?"

"I got bored and got creative." She smiled once more.

"What's the matter with you?" I yelled, starling her. My face soften when I seen her look a little sad.

Damnit.

I signed. "Okay, I' sorry. It's just..It's just, I don't dress like this really, and I hate skirt's. And you did a good job." Honestly, she did do a good job, just wish it was for someone else though. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sakai glaring at me for some reason, but I shrugged it off as I focused on Kaori.

Her smile came once again as she sat next to me. I was about to ask her something when the door opened, and there stood the same Man, Who's name I never got.

"Time's up, Son." He said walking inside. He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out. I turned to see Kaori smiling, and waving to me, while Sakai was still glaring at me. Just what's her Problem? Does she hate me or something?

Oh well.

I started to pull away but it was futile as he over powered me. He held my wrist tightly, and continue to walk. They could hear my voice from down the hall.

"This skirt doesn't even have short's!"

Stopping, he turned around. His glare hard. "Quiet! There are classes being held!" He hissed.

"I..Don't..Caaaarrrreeee!" He dragged me up 4 flight's of stair's, and trust me when I say this, I didn't make it easy for him.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Okay class, Our missing student will be arriving shortly so-" He was interrupted as everyone heard loud voices in the hall just outside the door. Their attention now turned to the closed door.

"Get in there!" A somewhat deep voice commanded.

"Not dressed like this!" Came the second voice. This one being much girlier than the other one. The door was opened and he took a step in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's our first late comer." He said turning back to the somewhat closed door. He tugged hard on my wrist.

"Nooooo!" Once he let my arm go, I quickly made a run for it, with him hot on my trail. Once I turned the corner, I didn't hear any more foot step's. I looked behind me to see him gone.

"What the?"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Unknown P.O.V.

It's been almost an hour since I've arrived. The hell am I? I looked around me to see the kid's around me. They look nervous and confused. Well heck, so am I! Why did they even put me here. And what was this suppose to be? A Class? I never had classes with other student's before.

I rested by elbow on the desk as I placed my cheek in my hand as I stared into space. Never in my Entire life have I ever been So Bored! This is ridicules! I shouldn't be here! I'm not fit for these people!

We was just sitting quietly, well..Most of were. The people who knew one another started talking, but for the rest of us, we stayed quiet as we waited for the late comer. Rule was, we don't start class until Everyone was here. What kind of rule was that?! I swear, if we have to stay an extra hour because of this Idiot...

I glanced at the door as I heard voices breaking me away from my thought's.

"Okay class, Our missing student will be arriving shortly so-"

"Get in there!"

"Not dressed like this!" The door opened and he took a step in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's our first late comer." The class and I just watched as he ran back out to retrieved the unseen girl. The teacher laughed Nervously as we stared at him.

"Hehe, Don't worry, she'll be-"

"AH!"

"Get inside!"

"NOOO!" He came back carrying her over his shoulder. She started kicking wildly, pounding her fist hard as she could, into his back. We couldn't see her face because her hair was in the way. We all flinched as she aimed a kick to his face. He grasp at his face as she jumped off his shoulder and ran out the room one more. He walked over to the Teacher's desk and Pressed a button, Suddenly, red light's started flashing off and on as a loud siren could be heard. It ranged 4 time's before pausing, then starting up again. We covered our ear's, but continued to look. In the hallway, I could see many guard's run down the hall she went. I took my hand's away from ear's and in second's, We could hear a loud scream.

3 men came in, one of them holding a tied up girl. They tied her hand's and feet together, carrying her on there shoulder like the other did.

"Put Me Down!...AH!" They dropped her on the floor and left, closing the door behind them. I tried to see her face but it was still covered. She started biting at the rope on her wrist.

"You just wait until I get out of this, You'll be sorry!" She yelled after them. Everyone watched as she struggled to get free.

"Keep a close eye on this one." He said, and with that, he headed for the door. I chuckled at her attempt to trip him, but failed. The teacher walked over to her and crouched down to her level.

"Do you need help?" She glared at him through her bangs but nodded none of the less.

"Okay this is going to hurt a bit." He snatched the tape off her mouth. Her eyebrow twitched as her eyes started to water, but no tear's came. She wouldn't dare allow that.

Next, he started to un-tie her feet. I tried to see her face but her hair was still in the way.

He help her stood to her feet. and smiled down at her, but she continued to look down. When he was about to say something, she quickly made a run toward's the door, but he quickly grab the back of her jacket, causing her to fall. This caused some of the student's to laugh.

"It would be best if you didn't try to escape again. Not if you wanna get tied up again." He chuckled. She only turned her head away from the rest of us. Oh come on! Just let me see your face!

'I'd bet it's hot like that body of her's.' I smirked to myself.

He easily picked her up, and untied her wrist. this time, she didn't try to run. she rubbed at her sore wrist, head still down.

"We've been expecting you, Miss Son."

'What?!' I shouted mentally.

"Hn."

"Please take a seat." He said, motioning towards us. She turned around and lifted her head. She brushed her hair out of her face and stared at us. My eyes widen as I stared down at her.

'Pan...'

How did she end up in this class? Well, that would explain Goten, but still. Why are we even here in the first place?

Hey eyes scanned for an empty seat. I seen her eye's lit up. She was looking right passed me. I turned around to see where she stared. It was on Sasuke.

Fuck!

While I sit next to an angry blonde. I looked her body over. Eh, she was Alright, but wasn't hot as Pan.

I watched as she quickly made her way over and sat down. I turned back around in my seat and glared across the room. I could see something from the corner of my eye. I looked to see every boy still watching her. I growled lowly. What the fuck are they staring at? She's mine!

I look to see Bra, she was too busy staring at Goten from across the room, who was easily distracted as he saw his niece. (Not Like That.) I shook my head. Just what does she see in him anyway's. They both have problem's.

Pan's P.O.V.

My heart jumped. Look's like two per-table. I quickly made my way over to him, he didn't even look my way. But that didn't bring my mood down, not even the slightest. In least I could sit here every day and the best part is, Were in the back!

Life is good.

"Pst!" I turend my head to see ..Maya, And Goten!?

"What are you two doing here?" I whispered, but apparently, the teacher heard.

"Miss Son, you was the first to be late and broke our record for Non-tardiness. And since you was late, you don't know the rules. If you got something to tell someone, you got something to tell us. No tardiness and no disrespect, and you'll have a great week. Now in a second, I will answer some question's you might have but first, let me take attendance."

"Bra Brief?"

"Here!"This went of for a couple more second's until he got to the last person on the list.

"Now, if you have any question's-" About 8 or 9 student's raised there hand's. I was one of them and Me being Me, I stood up from my seat.

"Okay, first off, Where are we because I Know it's not earth. Not the way You people act. And more Importantly. Why am I here? I didn't ask to be chased by some crazed teen, or karate chop in the neck by his Rude dad!" I said in one breath. I looked around to see everyone staring at me. But I didn't care. I wanted some answer's. I fixed my glaze on Marron. Wait a minute.

Marron?! What is she doing here? She wasn't even part of it.

"Okay, we are on Planet Vegetasei, and for your second question, you are all here because, well, let's just say your in training." He smirked. I had always hated it when they would say thing's but never explain themselves.

"I don't recall signing up for this."

"Oh but you did."

"Care to explain?" This time, it was Maya who spoke up.

"Sure. First off, with a raised hand, Can anybody tell me what we are."

"Human's." I said, without raising my hand. He sighed, and rolled his eye's. On the side of me, I heard Sasuke also sighed. He raised his hand, and the teacher pointed to him.

"Saiyans." Was all he said.

"...Saying what?..." Goten asked. Sasuke leaned back so he could see him.

"Not 'saying,' 'Saiyan.' It's what you are."

"..Can you spell it?"

"S-A-I-Y-A-N. Saiyan." His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Sasuke. Please explain what a saiyan is." The teacher asked.

"A saiyan comes from the planet Vegetasei. They possess great strength and abilities. Love's to fight, Born with a tail. They transform into destructive ape's at the sight of a full moon. There able to increase their power to amazing levels by using the pain they feel from loss."

"Very good, Sasuke. Now..." As he kept talking, I drowned out his voice, already bored. Was he really expecting me to believe I'm some monkey. Yeah, Okay.

Keep Dreaming.

I turned my head to Sasuke. Just what was he talking about? I was about to ask him when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Maya. She quickly handed me a note. I put my hand's in my lap, making sure the teacher didn't see me. As I opened it, I could tell it was her's and Goten's hand writing.

(Conversation in the note.)

Maya: Hey, how are you feeling about all this?

Goten: Well it's Interesting.

Maya: -_- You still don't have a clue to what were talking about, do you?

Goten: ...*Sign's* No...

Maya: Aww, it's okay, baby.

Goten: Oh shut it, Anyway's, wanna have lunch with me?

Maya: You just want my food.

Goten: ...

Maya: Goten!

Goten: I'm kidding but seriously, I need to ask you something.

May: Just tell me now.

Goten: Okay. ...Do you oh I don't know, Wanna go out with me?

Maya: Sure. I love to.

Goten: Guess that make's us a couple then.

I smiled as I folded up the note. That was so cute. They would make the cutest couple.

"Teacher! Pan has a note!" Marron yelled, pointing at me. All eye's was back on me, and the note in my hand. The teacher made his way over to me, but before he could take the note, I stuffed it into my bra. Some laugh's escaped some of the student's mouth as they continued to look/watch. I crossed my arm's, daring him to touch me.

"I got it, Sir." Marron said, getting up.

"Hand me the note, Son." She said, holding her hand out. Does she really expect me to just Hand her the note? I just looked at her hand, then back at her.

"Take this!" I said, lifting one arm to stick up the middle finger.

"What? How dare you!" She was about to throw a punch when the teacher caught her fist.

"There will be no Violence here!" Just then the bell ranged, and everyone stood up to leave.

"Once you come back from lunch, I have some new's for you."

Once I was outside, I held my tray that consist Milk, Pizza, Some nasty looking Vegetable mixed together, ..An a Apple. I spotted Maya and Goten lip-locking by a huge, tall, oak tree.

"It hasn't even been an hour yet and your already down in each other's throat's." I smirked. Goten let go of her wrist as he pinned her to the tree. When they broke away, Maya blushed while He smirked.

"Of course, she taste good." She blushed even more while I pretended to gag.

"Gross!" I said taking a seat on the grass. Maya sat in his lap as they started eating there slice.

"You know, I don't know what you see in my uncle. He's so Goofy."

"No he's not. He's adorable." She said playing with his hair. She looked down at him.

"How come you always wearing that necklace?" She asked expecting it. He turned her around so she straddled him.

"Don't worry about it. I had it when I was little, and for some reason I wasn't able to take it off." He said looking down at it. She lifted his chin up so he could stare into her eye's. She leaned down to kiss them and soon, they was back to there little making out session.

"Come on! I'm trying to eat here!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

On the other side of the yard.

"What does he see in her? She look's like a nerd." He shrugged.

"May'be he like's nerd's." She turned to him, and glared at him.

"Trunks, Not helping."

"Well, what do you want me to say? I don't like Boy's."

"Well you Are one. What do Guy's like in girl's?"

"Hmmm. Well, they have to be Smart, Hot, Have a Perfect Smile, Ass, Chest, An hour-glass figure, Nice Feet, Slim-Leg's, And Nice Hair."

"Well I have ALL of that!"

"Well he probably want's what she has."

"And what's that?"

"Nice sense of style of clothes." She looked down at herself, then back To Maya.

"Grrrr! We have on the same thing!"

"Yeah but, She has Goten." He laughed.

"I Really Hate you."

"Love you too, Sis."

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan's P.O.V.

Once lunch was over, we headed back to class. The newly couple trailed behind, holding hand's. So during the rest of the class, we did nothing but talk to each other since it Was the first day. Haru (The teacher) said lesson's will begin next week, that way, we could get use to the school.

Eh, Long as we get home...Wait wait a minute. When do we go back home?!

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Eh, I'ma cut it short Just for you Guy's. Hehehe. I'm Evil. Review Please, and I'll see ya next time on, "Hard To Believe!"**  
**Hehe, See Ya!**


	8. Get It Over With And Done: Teammate's

**Can't believe this is my 8th. Chapter. Review and read if ya please. the only rules allowed. ;)**

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter 8: Get it over with and done: Teammates~**_

Pan's P.O.V.

Friday.

As I walked into class, I was greeted by some of the student's. I had met new people but still hung out with my old one's.

The first one was Haruki Chiyoko. She was like two inches taller than me. She had white hair that went down passed her shoulder's a little bit. She wore the mandatory uniform that consist a high collar, Red tie, White short sleeve shirt with ruffles on the ends, print emblem of the school on left chest red mini skirt with black shoes. She wore a black fitted jacket that was a little shorter than the skirt. She was the quiet type as far as I know.

Next was Kasumi Hotaru. Only one inch taller than me. She had Orange hair that went a little passed her elbow's. She wore the same uniform, a high collar, Red tie, White short sleeve shirt with ruffles on the ends, print emblem of the school on left chest red mini skirt with black shoes. She wore a the same fitted jacket. For some reason her mood would always start out annoyed.

Next was Bra Brief. She was also one inch taller than me. She had blue hair that passed her shoulders. She wore the same uniform, a high collar, Red tie, White short sleeve shirt with ruffles on the ends, print emblem of the school on left chest red mini skirt with black shoes. She wore a the same fitted jacket. She seemed like the type to be usually cheerful and eager, but as the day's go by, she seemed a little distressed about something. I don't really hang out with her. Were more like acquaintances than friends...To tell you the truth, all these people was acquaintances than friends, but that's okay, may'be later on in the year we'll become even closer.

But the one person that I don't want to be friends with is some strange kid. His Name was Trunks Brief, older sibling of Bra Brief. He was a head and a half taller than me. He had strange but nice hair, the color of Lavender. He wore khaki pant's with a white shirt, the left side had the school's emblem printed on it. A Black jacket sat on top of his form. Not that I'm being rude or anything but, He watches me. I catch him like three times a day, if not more! And he doesn't even pretend he wasn't. I find that really creepy and weird. His eyes wandering my small form. I shiver every time I think about that.

Next, ~Sigh~ I Really don't know How I met this one. His name was Madoka Isamu. He was two heads taller than I was. His hair was pitch black, just like Goten, but just brushed over to the right, sticking some what up. He wore khaki pant's with a white shirt, the left side had the school's emblem printed on it. A Black jacket draped over his form. He always thought he was the "Ladies Type" But ever since we've been to this garbage scrap, he hasn't scored with no one. Always thought he was higher than everyone.

Stupid jerk.

And last but not least, Yuudai Yuichi. Same height as Madoka. And now that I realized this, It seem's like the only shortest one there. His hair was a dark brown that was down to the small of his neck. He wore the same uniform as Madoka and the rest of the boy's in the class. khaki pants with white shirt and emblem on it. Black shoes and same jacket to match. Now Goten kinda hated him for some reason, complaining that he was a jerk but he seem Just fine to me.

I was forced to wear the full uniform just like every other girl was. The only difference is that I had a band-aid on my left cheek. That's what I get for trying to escape once again. Now what got me so confused was that only the people I mentioned and my small group was wearing the same uniforms while the others was wearing high collar, long sleeves navy blue T-shirt light, yellow shirt with white navy collar, print emblem on left chest, navy blue mini skirt, lining. The boy's wearing the same color. Yellow long sleeved shirt, White shirt under neath with a red tie, Navy blue pants.

I had one head-phone in one ear. Just two day's ago, They brought all our stuff here, but not our Parent's. It's like some Private school. And when I mean Private, I Mean Private. They won't even let us wonder the school if it's passed 6:00! I'm guessing it's because they don't trust us enough yet.

I took my seat next to Sasuke, who had his head down. I watched him for a bit before turning back to my music. It was only minutes until The strange boy took a seat in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I said a little irritated.

"Have lunch with me?" He suddenly said, grabbing my hand's into his. I slowly pulled it back as I stared at him a little creeped out..

"Sorry, I already have plans." I shrugged. I just hope Goten and Maya wasn't hoping to be alone during lunch. I really needed them.

Trunks opened his mouth to respond to my rejection when Haru walked into the class, holding a yellow folder in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late, Class. Had some Business to take care of. Now, when I call your name's, please follow me into another room." He opened the folder and quickly scanned the name's.

"Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Sasuke, Maya, Haruki, Kasumi, Madoka, Yuudai, Marron, And Uub, Please step into the hall and follow me and as the rest. Behave until another Teacher come's in." He ordered, and with that, he closed the door behind him. It was a moment of silence before the class broke out.

We walked into room 406, an walked in. The table's was pushed to the back of the room, while there was about 10 chair's in a circle. We all sat down, and I made sure to sit next to Sasuke, and Apparently Trunks here, made sure to sit Next To Me. Grrrr! I seen the same Problem with Goten. Bra rushed over to him and sat down, pushing Marron out the way. I mentally laughed as I seen Bra give her the death glare as she tried to push her. The other side of the chair was taken by Yuudai, SO, Goten did what Goten's does (Which was only one. Wouldn't be surprised if there was only one Goten in the world.) He Stood up and Let Maya sit while he sat on the floor. Bra watched as she played with his hair. If I didn't know, I would say she's jealous. Hmmm...

He leaned his head back and gave her a cheesy smile. She smiled back and leaned down, giving him a kiss, that soon turned into making out..again.

"No kissing you too." He said. The two broke apart, must to Bra's relieve. But they still looked lovingly into each other's eye's. As he turning to the door. And just when he was about to open it, the door came open and stood the guy who dragged me in here in the first place, caring the same folder as Haru. If it wasn't for him, I'll still be home, on Earth. Where I should belong! Eating one my mother's taste dish. *Tear.* Arg! When do we get off this space rock, they call a planet!?

As Haru stepped out, the ugly one stepped in. Oh great, Now we'll have to stare up at the Monster who took us away from home, And away from the Good food. Damn you, what ever your name is! I will get my revenge on you, You little-

He put a leg up on on of the chair's and stared down at us.

"Okay Now, First I'm going to explain Why your all hear then tell you your group's. Now, you All are here because you are what you call beginners." He smirked. I could just tell this wasn't going to be good.

"And because of that, you are here to train like Haru explain a week ago. You have strength, But, You also have weaknesses. And that's where your partner's come in. They will stand by your side and help you through out the challenge's up ahead. Now I'm Sorry (Yeah, Doubt that!) If you don't like your Partner's but I know you'll do Just Fine." He smirked. See! See!That's how you can Tell he's lying!

Jerk!

"Group 1. Pan, Sasuke, Trunks."

"What why?!" I yelled. "Wait, I'd bet you did this on purpose!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What? Oh no. I had Nooothing to do with it." He rolled his eyes before smirking down at me. He continued with the next group.

"Group 2. Goten, Bra, And Madoka." He spoke, looking at them. Maya pouted, but Goten brought her down for a quick kiss. They broke apart just before The teacher could say anything.

'I'm glad She's not on my team. All they'll do is kissing each other, And saying I love you's to each other." Oh Goten, I love you so much!" " Maya, I love you too let's make out!"'

I watched as Bra's face started to scrunch up into a frown. Must be thinking of some dark stuff.

"Group 3. Marron, Maya, Yuudai."

"What?! No!" They shouted in usion.

"And last but not least, Group 4. Uub, Kasumi, Haruki." The three just stood...Or sat, quietly, not really caring since they didn't know each other very well.

"But, Sir," Maya started. "We will get NO type of work done if She's on my team!" He leaned in closer to her face.

Does he have a face problem?

"Well look's like your going to have to get her into Shape." He smirked. He stood back up, smirk completely disappeared from his face as he look serious.

Finally!

"Each group will be assigned a mentor by the end of the day. And I expect you All to behave" He said, eyeing me. I gave him a look that said, "What? Me?"

"You will be given the same test as your classmate's."

"If were giving the same assignment, then why doesn't this include the other students?" I asked.

Haru smirked. "Because they did this and failed miserably."

"So you mean to tell me that All the kid's in the other room got held back because they fail the test?" Bra asked.

He nodded his head once at the girl. "They had to repeat the grade. I remember, it was Group 3... They had almost passed but they made One simple mistake."

"And you failed them for ONE Simple Mistake?" Uub asked, Astonished.

"Yes Sir, That I did. So here's a little helpful warning, Don't Mess Up."

Maya stood up. "But Sir, that's not fair. We can't pass if we don't get along with our teammate's."

"Well that's not my Problem. Get to love them. " Maya's And My mouth hung open as we stared up at him.

He signed. "Look, In life, Your going to have to learn to work with the person you don't like, Hate for that matter. And there's simply Nothing you do to stop it. So just get over it with and be done." He told us.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Whew, That's a lot. Well for me anyways. Please ReViEw and ThX for rEaDiNg. See ya later.**


	9. departure part 2: Group 1 alone

**hey guys Sorry it took me too long to update..once again. gotta study for big test's, play fighting and trying not to get caught with my principle (hate him.) And..gotta start doing my home work again. But to let you know, I start writing in my note book so, I'm kinda good i guess.**

**Same rule's apply, Review and the other thing I told you. Oh read. Read and Review. Heha! The two big R.R.'s. On with the story.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap: Haru walked into the class, holding a yellow folder in his hand. "Sorry I'm late, Class. Had some Business to take care of. Now, when I call your name's, please follow me into another room." He opened the folder and quickly scanned the name's. "Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Sasuke, Maya, Haruki, Kasumi, Madoka, Yuudai, Marron, And Uub, Please step into the hall and follow me

"Okay Now, First I'm going to explain Why your all hear then tell you your group's. Now, you All are here because you are what you call beginners." He smirked. I could just tell this wasn't going to be good.

"And because of that, you are here to train like Haru explain a week ago. You have strength, But, You also have weaknesses. And that's where your partner's come in. They will stand by your side and help you through out the challenge's up ahead. Now I'm Sorry (Yeah, Doubt that!) If you don't like your Partner's but I know you'll do Just Fine." He smirked./ Group 1. Pan, Sasuke, Trunks."

"What why?!" I yelled.

"Group 2. Goten, Bra, And Madoka."

"Group 3. Marron, Maya, Yuudai."

"What?! No!" They shouted in usion.

"And last but not least, Group 4. Uub, Kasumi, Haruki." The three just stood...Or sat, quietly, not really caring since they didn't know each other very well.

"But, Sir," Maya started. "We will get NO type of work done if She's on my team!" He leaned in closer to her face.

"Well look's like your going to have to get her into Shape." He smirked.

"Each group will be assigned a mentor by the end of the day. And I expect you All to behave" He said, eyeing me. I gave him a look that said, "What? Me?"

"You will be given the same test as your classmate's."

"If were giving the same assignment, then why doesn't this include the other students?" I asked.

Haru smirked. "Because they did this and failed miserably."

"So you mean to tell me that All the kid's in the other room got held back because they fail the test?" Bra asked.

He nodded his head once at the girl. "They had to repeat the grade. I remember, it was Group 3... They had almost passed but they made One simple mistake."

"And you failed them for ONE Simple Mistake?" Uub asked, Astonished.

"Yes Sir, That I did. So here's a little helpful warning, Don't Mess Up."

Maya stood up. "But Sir, that's not fair. We can't pass if we don't get along with our teammate's."

"Well that's not my Problem. Get to love them. " Maya's And My mouth hung open as we stared up at him.

He signed. "Look, In life, Your going to have to learn to work with the person you don't like, Hate for that matter. And there's simply Nothing you do to stop it. So just get over it with and be done." He told us.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter Departure Part 2: Group 1 Alone~**_

Pan's P.O.V.

We all stood up, that include's Me, Goten, Maya, And Uub. We all gathered in a corner and sat on the floor, huddling up in a tight circle.

"I can't be stuck with Marron! I'll Die. I'll just die, okay." Maya complained. She was slightly rocking back in forth in a panic manor. I feel her pain though. We wasn't going to be with each other. We was Alway's together, except now.

"Well what about me? I don't Even Know My teammates!" Uub said.

"Ugh! How did we even get into this mess!" I said, putting my hand's into my face. I really felt like crying right at this moment.

"Yeah, but I don't have Goten." Maya pouted.

"Well you can talk to me, and everyone else." He smirked. We all gave him confused look's. "You see, Gohan was smart enough to send us These!" He dug into his uniform pant's pocket. He pulled out a chip.

"He gave me enough for all of us." He said, handing us one. We quickly up it in our ear's and act normal as the teacher came over.

"Uub, your Teacher is here." Uub sighed.

"Oh why me of All people." He stood to his feet. "Well, here goes nothing." He said, leaving. He walked over to his group who was waiting for him near the door. When he reached them, a figure came into view and his mouth hung open.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Uub, I-" The teacher started but was interrupted as he continued.

"You can't be serious! He's old!" The older man just smiled kindly at him.

"He's one of the best elite's there is! Show some respect!" The teacher scold. Uub sweat dropped.

'But how is he still a teacher? One punch to the chest, he'll have a heart attack,' He thought as he left with his group. We all waved him goodbye as we watch him exit the room. The two girls following not too far behind.

Minutes later,

"Maya! Time to go!" She pouted, as we all stood. She gave me a hug, and gave Goten one last kiss before walking up to her group.

"I guess that just leave's you and me kid." Goten said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Goten!"

"I guess that just leave's me." I said sadly. We hugged, and I watched him leave. Now that only left me, Sasuke, and that strange kid with the lavender hair.

"I'm late for a meeting." The teacher announced, before taking a leave as well.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Normal P.O.V.

Pat sat in the teacher's chair, spinning out of control with Sasuke leaning against the wall near the door, leaving Trunks all the way in the back. He walked up to her and stop the chair, turning it around to face him. She laughed as everything started to spin.

"Hey Babe, look's like where gonna be spending a lot of time together." He smirked down at her.

Once she could see straight, she noticed trunks smirk and glared at him "And you think that's a Good thing? You better watch your back. Don't think I forgot about the bathroom incident." She snapped. His smirk grew as he remember it like it was yesterday. His eye's shifted down to her neck.

'Thought she would of taken it off by now.' He thought, eyeing it. He was happy nonetheless that it was still in perfect condition and around her neck.

"Now back off, creep." She snapped, kicking him away with her foot. He stumbled back a little.

"Hey! Watch it" He snap. She stood up and growled at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" She challenged, putting her hand's on her hip's and raising a teasing eyebrow.

"I'm not afraid to put a little kid in there place." He stated taking a step closer to the small child.

"Who are you calling little?!" She shouted, getting into his face.

"The shortest one here," He smirked.

"Alright! That's it!" She threw a punch, aiming at his face but he grab it. He shoved her back into the seat. He smirked as she gasp at what he did. Please, like she didn't know it was coming. He turned to leave but was sent flying down as Pan tackled him down. She repeatedly smacked/pound on his head.

"Don't treat me like that, you spoiled little brat! How dare you!" She yelled. He quickly turned around and punched her off, sending her hard on her back. He pushed himself off the ground, She did the Same. They both glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move.

"What do you think your doing? You know she's not capable of fighting you. Thought you had more sense then that, you half-breed." Sasuke spat, glaring at him. He shifted his eye's to Pan.

"And you. You still don't know anything that's going on. He could kill you in a instant, and there's nothing you could do. And if she's dead, Were dead. And I'm not getting in trouble for your stupid actions. So it'll be wise if you two Just Stay far away from each other because If I fail because of you two, your both dead, and I'll be sure to make that happen's." He threatened. Pan nodded, in fear, and sat down in the chair once more, while Trunks smirked at him.

"Do you Honestly believe that you can- "

"Yes I do, Because unlike you I'M Full Saiyan. I'm not like you. While you chase girl's around, I train, Getting stronger and stronger. Something your not."

"You wanna see how strong I am?" Trunks said, taking a step forward. Sasuke did the same Until they was centimeter's apart. Both of their fist glowing. They was getting ready to strike when Pan came in between them, grabbing there wrist but didn't help due to the fact, since she was weaker them them.

As there fist came in contact with each other. The amount of energy that spread through their vein's caused all three Saiyan's to get sent flying back. Sasuke hit the wall next the door, creating a small crater around him. Trunks hit the maxi glass, As Pan crashed in to the stacked table's in the back, Breaking most of them. They looked at each other before running up to her.

And The last thing she saw was there face's before she was surrounded by darkness.

"Come on. Wake up! Wake up!" Trunks said frantically shaking her.

"Move. You'll just make it worst." Sasuke said. He patted her face and kept calling her name.

"Yeah, that'll work. I already tried that." Trunks said rolling his eye's.

"Look, Just help me wake her up before a teacher find's out." He snapped.

"Find's out what?"

They both frozed in there spot's.


	10. A call from the nurse

**Hey, working a lot, and also a stuffy nose. I'm home, just came from the hospital, but not becuz' of the stuffy nose. Anyway's, Review and read if you please.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter 10: A Call From The Nurse~**_

Normal P.O.V.

They both frozed in there spots. With a shaking head, they both turned there head's around slowly to see a Tall man looking over thier shoulder's.

"What did you do?" He questioned, eyeing the knocked out child on the ground.

Trunks stood to his feet, now facing the teacher. "Alright. As the Prince of All saiyan's, I shall not tell a lie...Sasuke knocked her out!"

"What?! He did too!" Sasuke yelled.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too!...wait..." Sasuke smirked, as Trunks growled at him before tackling him to the ground. While they wrestled, the teacher walked up to Pan and lifted her onto the not-broken table's. He looked over his shoulder's as he heard the noise's. There he saw Trunks underneath Sasuke as they fought. Shaking his head, He walked over to them and picked them both up by their shirts and separated them.

"Okay first thing's first, you two will stop fighting, and second. You," He pointed to Sasuke. "Grab the girl and follow me." He ordered, dropping them to the floor, and walking toward's the door. Sasuke walked up to Pan and picked her up Brital style, and he and Trunks followed the man out.

They was led down stairs to the first floor. When they got there, They entered a white room, filled with many chair's. There, They seen Bra, Goten, And Madoka sitting there patiently for something.

"Why are we here?" Madoka asked, looking around.

"You all need to get a shot before-"

"This is the nurses office?" Goten asked dumbly. He looked towards his female teammate and she gave him a faint nod. Quickly shaking his head, he stood up. "No way!" He yelled, making a dash towards the door. They watched as he ran pass them and out the door.

"I got him, and you two," He said, looking At Trunks And Sasuke. "Wake her up." And with that, He left to chase the scared Saiyan.

"What happen to her? Madoka asked, walking up to the two.

"Well Sasuke here-"

"Dude." He said glaring at him.

"Okay WE...But mostly Sasuke, accidentally, Knocked her out. She kinda got in the way while we was trying to fight." Trunks said, shrugging. Sasuke rolled his eye's, and laid her down on one of the many seats. As they tried to wake her, The nurse called Bra first, then Madoka. Next was Sasuke, and lastly Trunks.

They've been trying to wake her up for the past 46 minute's, and gave up. All 4 sat bored, waiting for one to get caught, and the other to awake.

"Grrr! This is a waste of time!" Sasuke growled as he looked at Pan. He walked over to her, raising a glowing hand, Ready to strike, but Trunks stood in front of him.

"Don't Even THINK About Doing It, Sasuke." He warned. They both glared at each other, until they heard Pan groan. She sat up, holding her head, while looking around.

"W-What's going on, Guy's?" She questioned. Sasuke glowing hand faded as he grabbed her wrist tightly and quickly lead her to the other room, and closed the door behind them. Trunks raised a finger, getting ready to say something, but smirked as he waited. Boy was Sasuke in for it.

They all stared at the closed door, and as Trunks and Bra predicted, She screamed. They heard many glasses shattering/breaking upon the floor, followed by more screams. They seen the doorknob jiggled for a few second's before then stop, as she screamed again.

"Let me go!"

"No! Now take the damn-...Shit!" He swore.

~~~~Inside~~~~

Pan had accidentally kicked him into the wall.

'Fuck! Now he'll never like me!' Her inner thought's said. He glared up at her. He charged at her, she jumped over him, and headed for the door. She opened it and before she left, she looked back and said,...

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I love you!" She blushed as she Just realized what she Just said. When he turned around, she was gone. She ran passed all of them, still blushing. She quickly glanced at trunks as she was running. He frowned at her, hearing what she said. He seen Sasuke walk out, going after her. He followed.

As Pan was running, she heard yelling. She peaked around the corner to see Goten in the arm's of he teacher. She knew what this was about.

The shot.

She turned her head when she she heard foot step's behind her. Trunks and Sasuke looked at her, and she did them. Before she could take one step, Trunks appeared in front of her. She could see the pain and anger in his his eye's as he looked down at her. But for what? She didn't do anything to him, or in least she didn't think so.

She started backing up until she hit her back against the wall Or what she THOUGHT was a wall. The "Wall" wrapped his arm's around her. Her eye's widen, and she looked up to see Sasuke. And in a instant, He flashed back down stair's. There, they seen Goten being held down by Madoka and The Teacher, While Bra was saying soothing word's in his ear's, to try to calm him down a little.

"Just close your eye's, Goten And It'll be All over, I promise." Bra said, but he didn't hear her over his own yelling.

"No, your lying! Just let me go! Please!" Bra's heart skipped a beat as she seen the necklace pop out of his shirt while he moved around.

"Good, you got her. Now sit her down, and, give her the shot." The teacher ordered the nurse.

"Wait! Wait! Noooooo!" Sasuke held her arm out as trunks sat her down in his lap, keeping a tight hold on her. Once the nurse came over, He was about to put the needle in her arm when she kicked him in the his leg. Trunks wrapped his leg's around her's and they quickly took the shot.

The nurse glared at her as she sat there with tear's down her face. She glared back down at him, ready to pounce on him. He laughed at her attempt to attack him.

Next was Goten.

The teacher and Madoka still held him down on the floor. As the nurse came over to him with another needle, Goten lifted his leg up, and got Madoka around the neck, slamming him down to the floor, and sitting up, ready to leave when Sasuke took Madoka's place, While Madoka took control of his other leg. Once they gave him the shot, They angrily let him go, as he sat up.

The two Son's Both rubbed there arm's, with teary eye's.

"Now that they got there shot, we can Leave." Sasuke said, walking to the door.

"Not before you all pack. Go head to your room's and grab the thing's you need and meet outside in 20 minute's."

~~~~Outside~~~~

Sasuke was waiting on the bottom of the step's, waiting for the rest of his teammate's as Everyone else was there. (A/N: Just To Let You Know, There Stuff Was Capsulized. Just Pointing That Out. On With The Story.)

"Well I guess this is our Final goodbye's then," Maya said, hugging Pan.

"Yeah, well, until we get back but don't worry, we still have these." Pan said, pointing to her ear. Maya nodded and gave her one last hug before turning to Goten.

"I heard you gave them a hard time in the nurse." She said putting a hand on her hip's.

"Yeah, so did she!" He said, pointing at Pan.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Uncle Goten."

"What did I tell you about calling me Uncle. It make's me feel old, which I'm not."

"Too bad, Uncle Goten." She smirked. Uub came over to say his goodbye's too before leaving. Pan reminded everyone about the Chip before they left. And once again, Group 1, was left alone again.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading. Alaterz**


	11. The Heroes are born

**Sup guy's. I keep forgetting to tell you, that this story is going to be really long so beware. srry, i got bad memory but you'll like it tho. So, Review and Read if you please.!**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

**_~Chapter 11: The Heroes Are Born~_**

Normal P.O.V.

As the team's took off, That's just left Team 1...Again...

They've been waiting for about 20 minute's now, and, Still No Teacher.

"Arg! Where is she?!" Pan asked.

"Who said it was a she?" Trunks questioned. "It better not be a women." This caused Pan to raise an eyebrow at the teen.

"And what's wrong if it's a women?" He just held up his hands in defense.

"Nothing, it's just that...It would be better if a male would teach us...Actually, having a women wouldn't be Too bad..." He smirked. He cringed as a fist collided with the top of his head, sending him down on the ground. She had fire in her eyes.

"Perv!" Sasuke just sat on the step's, resting his elbow's on his knee's. A bored expression shown on his face. Everyone had left the building and had gone off to do Kami know's what and he was stuck with those two morons of a partner. Life just wasn't fair.

Pan crossed her arm's and turned away from him, not pleased. "I was just kidding, sheesh." He muttered, holding his head.

She stood quiet for a moment before turning back to face him. He flinched, thinking she turned around to hit him again. He held his hand's in front of his face as a shield. "How about we have a little Fun?" She smirked, wiggling her eyebrow's suggestively.

"Oh yes!" Trunks said, coming behind her. She pushed him away in disgust.

"Not That type of Fun, You Pervert. I was talking about in the school." She said pointing at the school building behind her.

"...I Really don't care where we do it at Honestly." He said truthfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and follow me!" Pan hissed, Dragging Trunks with her. She looked back to see Sasuke not moving from his spot.

"Aren't you coming?" He looked up at her before looking away.

"Fine." He said, before getting up, walking up the stair's. Trunks rolled his eye's as Pan happily ran up the stair's, not before grabbing Sasuke's hand also.

As they ran inside, Pan lead them down the hall. She peaked around the corner before turning back to them. She stood on her toes to whisper something in Trunks' ear, but was still too short, so she yanked his down a bit. He nodded and turned the corner to see two security guard's behind the desk. They looked at him in disgust. He raised an eyebrow as they didn't bow down to show anything to respect him.

"Give me your key's." He demanded, holding his hand out. The two guard's looked at each other before laughing.

"Brat, get out of here before we do something you'll regret." One of them said.

"Yeah, and we don't care Who you are. So you-"

"So you Just better watch who your talking to. I could kill you in less than millimeter second." Trunks warned. They laughed once more before speaking.

"You? Kill us? Ha! We LOVE to see you try." Trunks raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall with Pan standing in front of him, looking else where when They heard footstep's coming close in a fast manor. And soon, they heard yelling. Pan and Sasuke blinked as they seen two security guard's running for they live's, as Trunks s came closely behind. He stopped a little a head of them, shooting multiple Ki Blast at them, angrily. The Key's in his free hand.

One of the guard's turn around, and shot a Ki blast while still running. They both stopped as a scream could was heard.

Pan fell to the floor, holding her mid-section. Sasuke seen blood quickly staining her clothes and was at her side in a instant. Trunks seen the look on Pan's face. It was taking everything for that girl Not To Cry, And Trunks knew it.

The guy who shot her was standing there laughing, while the other wasn't. His laughter slowly died down as they seen his face. His power level spiked up rapidly, wind came out of no where.

"Sasuke, get Pan out of here." He said, as his power level was still climbing. He was holding back a little, Afraid he might blow them back, but more Importantly, her away. She buried her face into his chest as she clutched onto his shirt as he lifted her and took her further away.

Once Trunks knew they was far, He Started cracking his knuckles as he slowly approached them.

Pan flinched as she heard there scream's and a loud explosion, followed by a gust of wind. Sasuke ran with her in his arm's into a classroom. He closed the door behind them as another explosion could be heard. He walked over to the many table's and placed her on top of it. He started to take off her jacket, but she screamed. So he Just rip a piece of his shirt off and added a little bit of pressure to the wound.

She looked around the room, trying to ignore the pain and noticed this was a science room. Test tubes, Goggles, and everything you could find in a regular science room was there.

Couple of minute's later, Trunks came back with out a shirt. Pan looked at him confused, but Sasuke didn't. He knew the reason. He walked over to the sink in the front of the class to wash his hand's off a bit, Before walking up to them. He could feel her curious eye's on him as he watched Sasuke, still adding a bit of Pressure.

"Is everything Okay?" Pan hissed, but not at him, at the pain. Pan raised an eyebrow, still in pain, as He placed a hand on her head, and slowly dragged it down as he slowly brought his head down. Pan eye's widen as he kissed her head.

"Don't worry too much about it." He said, running a hand through her sprawled out hair. He looked into her eye's, getting lost into them.

Once Sasuke was done, He Wrapped her mid section in some Gauze he found in the emergency kit. Would of been helpful if he found that first before tearing the bottom of his shirt. He helped her sit up, but slowly.

"Where are they?" Pan said, hopping down.

"Your not Properly Healed yet, It'll be best if you Not Move." Sasuke said.

"But I'm fine." She said looking at him. Trunks moved to stand in front of her.

"I literally Just Wrapped you up."

"I know. But I feel fine. Plus," She started to lift up her shirt a bit, and, un-wrap the gauze. There you could see a huge, But, Light Burn on the lower side. "I've always been a fast healer." She re-wrapped the gauze and pulled her shirt down.

"Well..Let's go!" She yelled happily, pain free. They watched as she ran to the door. Suddenly, they heard a loud siren as she open the door."That wasn't me!" She quickly said. She stepped into the middle of the hall, frozen in place. Trunks and Sasuke looked at each other before running out. There was a bunch of angry security guard's.

"Dude, Where's Pan?" Trunks said, panicking a little. Sasuke looked around but still didn't see no sign of her. They flinched as water came from the sprinkler's on the ceiling.

Suddenly, The ground started shaking. They seen the look on the Security Guard's Face's, And turned around. There mouth open at what they seen.

There came A Huge wave of water, with Pan riding on a cart. "Wooooooo!"

"Oh.." Trunks started.

"Damn it, pan." Sasuke said, as they all got flushed with the water. Pan grabbed Sasuke and Trunk's' hand to help them up, as she continued to steer. When they got to the stair's, they hopped off the cart and ran up to the forth floor.

"Well, That take's care of That, Let's go!" Pan said, walking when a bunch of guard's came, Just around the corner, most of them wet. Pan was about to take a step forward when Trunks pulled her back as Sasuke took a step forward. Trunks easily lifted her up and quickly made his way into a empty classroom to drop Pan inside, and, locking the door.

"Hey!" She yelled, as she banged on the door, repeatedly. Trunks went back toward's Sasuke

~~~~Pan~~~~

She jumped as she heard another explosion. Just What Was Going On? What Was They Doing?

"Hello, Brat." He smirked.

"You all done over there?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, we better clean this stuff up." They was about to blast the remaining's of the Guard's when they heard multiple thing's crashing, Interrupting them. They both rushed to the door to see Pan being lifted as she repeatedly hit the Man with a hard cover Book.

Without using the key, Trunks just grabbed the doorknob, Breaking it and walled in, with Sasuke right behind him.

"Hey I remember you. Your one of the Guy's who kidnapped her a long time ago." Trunks said. She gave him a confused stare before wiggling in the mans' arm's.

"I came here for my Daughter, your Highness." He said, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

"For the last time, She Is NOT Your Daughter!" Trunks yelled. Pan kicked him in the leg, causing him to drop her. She ran out the room, turning right but stopped.

There was hundredth's of Guard's standing there, looking as Piss as ever. They wore different suit's from the other's, and looked Much Stronger than the other's, too. She could tell. she wasn't dumb.

So, she did The smartest thing that there was to do, (A/N: If You Said "Stand There And Fight, Then You ABSOLUTELY Incorrect.")

She turned back around and ran. She ran past Trunks and Sasuke who was trying to stop her but she continued to run, forcing them to follow her. She came to a stop when as she seen Lot's of blood splattered all over the wall's, bodies laying lifelessly on the cold hard floor.

Did they Really Kill Them?

Sasuke? Kill?

Those two did NOT go Together.

She Can't Be In Love With A Killer!

And A Vicious One At That!

"Pan, I..." Trunks started. She slowly turned around to see Him. He was a killer. A vicious killer, and, she has him on her team. This Cannot Be Happening Right Now!

Trunks Grabbed her hand as Sasuke came around the corner, and, they all ran from the Guard's And The Other Guy..

"Why Don't You Just Stand There And Fight Them, Or Better Yet, Kill Them!" Pan hissed/yelled.

"I would but there much stronger than the other Guard's, And there actually Trying to kill Us.." Trunks answered, as they flew over the water.

They bursted through the front of the school door's with the Guard's closely behind them, and the water closely behind Them

And Thus,

The Heroes Are Born...

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well There Are Your New Heroes. Review and thanks for Reading. Alaterz.!.**


	12. The Goggle Saga: Long Journey Up Ahead

**Hey guyz! sorry it t****ook me sooooo long to update. I know it's my winter break and all but, it's just that i've been soo tired for no reason...I'm soooo lazy... Anyways, Just a short reminder, my birthday was on thanksgiving, So, Enjoy! n.n**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter 12: The Goggle Saga: Long Journey Up Ahead~**_

As they ran, Trunks led them deep into a near by forest a couple blocks away from the school. With No time to react, they jumped into some bushes, hiding as the guards was hot on there trail. They crouched lower as they heard and seen there feet coming closer.

Many thought's was running through Pan's head, as she watched them but still excited none of the less. Not to be in this type of situation, but to be this close to Sasuke. Too bad Trunks has to be here though.

They watched as they all ran pass there hiding spot's, All except one. He stood a couple of feet away from there hiding spot.

'Fuck. Pan still doesn't know how to lower her ki. There'll surely find us for sure.' Trunks thought. He pulled her closer to the ground, earning him a confused, but pissed off glare from Pan. She opened her mouth to say something but it came out wrong.

"You know, you should learn how to conceal your power level, It's an easy give away." Came a deep voice.

She knew that wasn't her voice, but was afraid to look up. She quickly felt herself being pulled as the guard lunged at them. He jumped up in the tree's, holding her protectively bridal style. She looked up to see herself in Trunks arm's. He smiled a cheesy smile down at her.

"What do you think your doing?! Get away from here!" She shouted. But before he could move, One of the guards kicked him in the back, causing them to fall. She screamed as she they fell. As they crashed to the ground, Trunks immediately let her go and started fighting with him. Pan looked around but there was no sign of Sasuke. She turned back to see Trunks Also gone. She started panicking right now. They was the only one's who was some what experience in fighting these type of guys, who knew which way to go, and not to panic.

So where does that leave her?

No real experience in this type of fighting, Panicking, and has no Idea which way they even came in!

'Juuuuust Great.'

Just then, three guard's surrounded her, holding up what look's like a gun. There was another one couple of feet away.

'I'm guessing he's the leader,' She noticed that these wasn't just any regular guard's, but the one's Trunks had warned her about.

'Fantastic!' She thought sarcastically.

"Quickly, take her down. We still have to get the other two. Apparently they have more skill's than this one."

And just as fast as they came, they was was down. She blinked before looking down at them. They all had flaming arrow's in the middle of there back's. She was about to walk up to one of them when the one in the distance suddenly exploded. His head rolled over to her, stopping a couple of inches away from her feet.

"AHhhhhhhhhh!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n.n

"AHhhhhhhhhh!"

"Pan!" He turned his head towards the scream, and the explosion. He was about to fly off after her when a voice stopped him.

"Going after your girlfriend?" Trunks snapped his head back around to find One of the elite guards standing in the next tree above.

"It's probably too late. She's already dead by the sound of her scream's." Trunks just glared up at him, ready to attack at any minute.

He chuckled. "You've would of thought the Prince Of All Saiyan's was strong. He can't even Protect a single person. Specially your Own teammate."

"How are you suppose to take over the throne if you can't even protect your own Kind!"He yelled, Shooting a huge ki blasts at him. He waited until it came close enough to deflect it.

"And you call yourself an elite. Ha! Throwing measly ki blast. An Infant can charge up a Much powerful Ki blast than the one's you dish out." He snap. His hand's started to glow, as his temper flared up, so did his Ki. Wind started to pick up around them, getting dangerous by the minute.

How Dare he talk about Pan like that. His pan.

He will surely pay for that! It didn't really put that much on him when he talked about him not protecting his people, even though his is The Prince. To him, all that mattered was Pan. He didn't even know if she was alright and this guy was in his way. He heard several other explosion's and this time, there was no scream...

Which could only could mean...

His temper getting the better of him. His eye's flashed a turquoise. He was about to lunge at him when he heard footstep's coming closer. On Instinct's, he look down to see Sasuke running toward's him, feeling the amount of energy he was releasing, but stopped as he seen Trunks. Sasuke stopped in his tract's as he seen his eye's. They flashed dangerously as he stared back at the guard.

"Hey! There he is! Get him!" Three more Elite guard's was flying at top speed toward's the three. Trunks watched as they they landed in front of Sasuke. He quickly got into a fighting stance as they pulled out the gun, getting ready to fire.

They noticed the Incredible energy up high, and smirked at who they seen.

"Don't tell me, The Prince of saiyan has this little bit of energy, Thinking it will do us and harm. Ha! This must be a joke!" One laughed. The one in front of him Also laughed, but it soon slowly died down as his power level was still climbing, slowly, but still climbing, and soon, it surpassed his. He started to get a little worried when everything seem like slow motion to him,

Four arrow's. Four Flaming Arrow's, was all it took. Slowly, it shot down at him. His body fell lifelessly onto the ground. They all stared at him.

Sasuke's frowned deepened as he stared at him. He stared at the flaming arrow's that was lodged into his form. Something wasn't right. Any saiyan doesn't fall down when an attack was so weak. It disgust's him to think they was any real threat. But still, Even if that Was the case, what he still don't understand was that, How could anything, Specially something as weak as an arrow, could bring down a man. A full elite. It just doesn't make any sense!

He got up from his fighting stance, but still kept his guard up as he tried to search for the direction the arrow's came from. He looked up to where Trunks stood. No one was around him anymore. He stared at him a little closely, and stared in shocked as he seen his eye's.

'T-T-There not there regular color. There turquoise! B-But how?!' Trunks jumped down and landed on one of his knee's and hand. He stood up and glanced at Sasuke over his shoulder, and smirked. He knew he was shocked, and just had to rub it in his face, even if it Was just for a little bit.

He turned back as he felt of someone's present's was behind him. He searched for any other life source's beside's them, but, there was no one there.

It felt like a blur to him as multiple flaming arrow's came flying passed him. Trunks and Sasuke's eye's widen as they barely was able to even see that coming. So lost in there thought's, they didn't even noticed the bodies slowly falling to there knee's and onto the ground, laying lifeless.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed. He still couldn't sense anything, so how was this even possible.

His thought's was interrupted as the bushes from the farther right was rustling violently. One of the Elite Guard jumped out and shot a very weak ki blast toward's him. By the look's of him, he could tell he was severely damaged. But just as he was about to deflect it, it stop. He watched it cautiously as it floated in front of him, but then just like that, it shot up passed him, aiming to the tree's above. It hit the leave's, burning them to the ground.

Three more flaming arrow's was targeting at him, only two missed, but the other one...let's just say, no guy would want a flaming arrow in THAT particular area if you wanna have kid's someday.

The two teen's flinched at that, as they seen his expression. Anger, Pain, and confusion.

"Fire Arrow!" They gave a confused glance as multiple ki blast came down in the form of arrow's. They watched in amazement and shock as the ki blast bounced off the tree's, ground, And Each Other before clashing together, aiming at him. Only Two flaming arrow's shot at him, taking his last breath away, the rest fell around him, disintegrating in the ground. He fell face First to the ground, Dead.

They was still a little shocked to see what just happened. Many thought's kept running through there mind's. It was Interrupted by when They flinched as the body exploded, The head Rolled of to the farther left. They stared at it for a few second's before...

"That was Awesome!"

They both looked up as they heard a voice, but not just any voice. Pan's voice. They turned to see her up in the tree's with some strange guy behind her.

"Pan! Watch out!" Trunks warned, but it was too late. She jumped down, and he jump down after her. He had his had on her head in a friendly way. But that didn't stop Trunks from glaring dagger's at him. 'Well Who's this Guy, and Why is He touching her?!' Trunks thought clenching his teeth together. He eyed the tall man. 'He looked to be in his early twenties. Fuck! He look's attractive! No Wonder she's not moving. But still, Who is he?'

"You gotta teach me that!" Pan said, still amazed. He smiled down at her and rustled her hair up a bit.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Pan." She blinked twice as her smiled faded, and stared up at him curiously.

'H-How do you know my name?' He switched his glazed to the two Demi Saiyan's that stood in a fighting stance.

"Sasuke, And Prince Trunks, Nice to finally meet you too." The Mysterious guy said. Trunks slowly nodded, still looking at him suspiciously. He surely wasn't one of those wimpy or Elite guard's so..just, Who Was He? The Guy must have read his facial expression because he answered his Next Question.

"My name is Yukio Atshushi, And I will be your teacher from now on." The three all gasped. "You can call me Yukio,." He said nonchalantly. The two Demi Saiyan's stood from there stance but still stood there distance from him. Pan smiled up at him.

"Okay Yukio. Um, now what?" Pan questioned, breaking the awkward silence that fell between them.

"Well little one, We Set Out. Explore the wonder's of what Vegetasei has to offer. And on the way, we do a little training, see how you do well in the wilderness, etc.. Accomplishing Many goal's you have. Now I assume you've all have your personal thing's brought, packed, And capsulized." They all nodded.

"Good, Now we start our journey."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**K Well...That's it, well for now Anywayz. You guyz need to review becuz..~sniffle's~ I'm a Cry baby. SO! Review and you'll make me happy, and do it becuz my birthday was on a holiday. (ThanksGiving). Byez! n.n**


	13. Flashback's Are A Mystery

**Hiya's! Still don't own anything But this story. review and Enjoy if ya please!**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Recap:

"That was Awesome!"

They both looked up as they heard a voice, but not just any voice. Pan's voice. They turned to see her up in the tree's with some strange guy behind her.

"Pan! Watch out!" Trunks warned, but it was too late. She jumped down, and he jump down after her. He had his had on her head in a friendly way. Trunks growled out lowly.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Pan." She blinked twice as her smiled faded, and stared up at him curiously.

He switched his glazed to the two Demi Saiyan's that stood in a fighting stance.

"Sasuke, And Prince Trunks, Nice to finally meet you too.

My name is Yukio Atshushi, And I will be your teacher from now on." The three all gasped.

Pan smiled up at him.

"Okay Yukio. Um, now what?" Pan questioned, breaking the awkward silence that fell between them.

"Well little one, We Set Out. Explore the wonder's of what Vegetasei has to offer. And on the way, we do a little training, see how you do well in the wilderness, etc.. Accomplishing Many goal's you have. Now I assume you've all have your personal thing's brought, packed, And capsulized." They all nodded.

"Good, Now, we can start our Journey."

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter 13: Flashback's Are A Mystery~**_

He started walking east to where they stood from. Pan was about to follow when she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad your safe." Trunks breath in relief. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to his warmth. Pan gave him a horrified look before pushing him off.

"Don't touch me. you creep!" She snap, stalking off after Yukio. Sasuke soon followed after her. Trunks watched in shocked as she was once again happy a she talked with..Him... He soon stood up and too followed, but made sure to push himself in between Pan and Yukio. He still didn't have enough trust in him, deciding that this was getting to awkward he started to ask him question's.

"So Why'd you come late, Huh? Are you hiding something?" He questioned.

"I had to pick up something before I came here." Yukio answered.

"Which was?" This time, it was Sasuke who asked.

"This!" He said, holding up an envelope. He opened it and quickly scanned it, before smirking.. Trunks watched him as he suddenly smirked at the letter in his hand's.

"Find Something Amusing?" Trunks Pressured.

"Actually, I do. You see, Before this, we was planing on how to train you all and at first, they Just wanted To Just Throw you into this gravity room to train you, thinking it'll be Much easier, But I thought it was best Not To."

"But Why Not?" Sasuke questioned, frown still Intact. "I heard of these gravity room's before. It's twice the planet's gravity to as much as your body could withstand, so why Not put us in there?"

"Boy you are smart...And annoying Well because Sasuke, If we just randomly throw you in there, well first, you wouldn't be able to handle it. Second-"

Sasuke's frowned deepened a little bit. "I could handle anything!" He said, interrupting him. He crossed his arm's over his chest. Apparently Yukio didn't know who he was.

"Sir, Apparently you don't who he is-" Pan started, staring at the boy with hearts in her eyes.

"And apparently you don't know Who I am. None of you could handle it. once you get in there, You wouldn't know the First thing to do. You would either have to either face us, or the natural sparring partner's, which are the Robot's, that are designed by the Queen herself. And let me tell you, it is No joke. I've barely made it out Alive, and I'm the top second out of the other Mentor's."

"First it was Taki Sakona, the teacher of group 4. He 's ahead because well, for one thing, he's Much older than any of us, And Second, he has Much more experience."

"Wait, Taki," Pan started. " that's the old guy. I remembered Uub complaining about having him as a teacher."

"Yes. He should show much respect for him for his teaching's will help him in the near future. He should go by the saying, Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover."

"Well it's not his fault for thinking he lack the skills of a saiyan. He's old!" Pan exclaimed.

"Which bring's me back to the saying. Don't Judge A book By It's Cover. And which leave's me guessing that you didn't know, he's an elite. The top one there is." He smirked as there eye's widen.

He let out a small yawn as he stretched his arm's behind his back before continuing. "Then, there's me. Now I say I've made it out by a struck of luck."  
He glanced down at the ground as he said his Next few word's.

"And, for the First time in my life, That's has to be the first time, I was ever scared for myself that is." He said, the day Still fresh in his mind.

"Next is Tsuki Seishin. Tsuki is another that passed with a struck of luck. But I say, He did a little bit better than I've ever did."

"And finally, Hitachi Chieko. Wow, She Really, And I mean, Really, needed the most help out of all of us. She was the only one who almost didn't make it, but due to the massive power she unleashed at the last minute, she pulled through to make it This far...And to..Stay alive..."

"Wait so, Why are you doing this again?" Pan questioned, still taking the Information in she just received. She wondered how much energy she used in order to stay alive. Must of been a hell of a lot.

"To do this job." He answered. "There was like about..20 other's who entered, Including us 4. And only 5 made it out alive."

"5? But there's only 4 teacher's, And 4 group's." Trunks exclaimed.

"The 5 of us..." He muttered to himself. "I was too young..." The trio look at him as he was lost in his own thought's. They watched as he clenched and un-clenched his fist tightly, turning his knuckle's a paler white.. Trunks was about to re-ask his question when Pan held up a hand. He looked at her curiously as she shook her head, telling him not to. Knowing it must trigger something inside him. But she still listened closely as he still continued to talk to himself.

As they continued to walk, he must of snapped out of it because he started to talk out loudly again.

"Sorry. I was just..."

"It's okay," Pan assured him. "Please continue."

He nodded. "Right. As I was saying. M-My brother. He, He was another one that passed but, he...he disappeared right after." All head's snapped toward's him. His eye's still remained down casted to the ground.

"We don't know if he's still alive or not but, after all these year's. No contact, not a word heard from, or about him for so many year's. And after some has passed, they just gave up on him. I was young at the time when I've entered."

"How old did you have to be to enter?" Sasuke said, finally speaking up.

"Well, they made a few exception's. Breaking some rules, and being one of the best there is, Were Special as you may say. We have special techniques that surpasses other's, and I'm guessing this is how we made it. Then, it was this other guy, He...he was another that passed. But since there was no trace of my brother,"

" They didn't really count him so it was just you five." Pan said eye's widen.

"..Y-Yes."

"Can you tell us a little more about your brother, Yukio?" Pan questioned. This story wasn't quite making sense. Why would his brother just up and Disappear like that. And to where exactly?

"I don't remember it that much but I'll try.

Flashback~~~~

"I watched as he struggled in there,"

It was in the middle of the fight. Everything was clouded with smoke as There was three robot's was floating in there place. It was a little hard to see but I could make out the out line's of His And the Robot's form's. I watched from the wide-rectangular glass, sitting with the other tribute's. The outer side of my face showed no emotion's as we was taught by specialist, trained to Not to show any type's of emotion no matter the cost. But I guest it didn't work because, I couldn't help but feel sick. Sick because, I couldn't do anything to help him in there.

The smoke had cleared up as The robot's stopped floating and came closer, above his head, circling him. My eye's widen as he just stood there. The robot's waited until he moved, which that took a while. I was guessing he was thinking up his next move. I'm guessing It was kinda hard to breathe in there, specially if it was times the planet's gravity as I seen his breathing Irregularly . I can't remember what happen next because I had Turned away as The robot's fired, causing more smoke to emerge, But before I had closed my eye's I glimp's at how slowly, the laser came and he didn't move out of the way but took it full on.

There was a loud explosion and the robot's still fired. I could feel the tension from everyone as they stared wide eye. We heard his scream's, as the ground violently shook.

Many admired his out going styles, and I too, was one of them. Wanting to be just like him. How he was creative with his power's, it was like no one seen them before as he made someone else's power, became his.

He was, the one. The one we could count on. The one we looked up to. The one, we needed.

when it was finally over, I didn't see the Robot's figure standing, Nor Did I see my Brother's.. I ran up to the window, tear's pouring down my face as I banged on the window, hoping he wasn't...

As the smoke started to clear up, I turn my head slightly, eye's closed tight. H-How could he been beaten. How?!

What was I suppose to do now?

"..I... had no one else to go to... "

Present~~~~

They had all taken a small break to rest up a bit as they continued to listen. Yukio had sat on a rock and trunks and Pan sat in the grass in front of him. Eager to listen to this story. It amazed Pan, at how strong he was, after all the stuff he's been through in is life.

Pan looked to see Sasuke in the farther left, leaning on the tree with his eye's closed, and arm's crossed over his chest. She stood up and went over to him to pull him over to where the rest of them was. He didn't say anything but let her drag him over. He unwillingly sat down next to her as she pulled her knee's up to rest her chin, and wrapped her arm's around them. Trunks sat back, his arm's supporting his weight, as Sasuke sat with one bent, his arm resting on it.

"Hey, Yukio," Pan started, "What did you mean, you had no one else, to go to I mean."

He glanced away briefly before turning his attention Back to her's. "In other word's, My parent's, are gone." Pan looked up at him with sorrow and regret. "My father. He..He died The same day, That I was born..." There eye's widen in shocked. "And my mother...My Mother. She just...Disappeared..."

Pan gasp. She couldn't Imagine what it'll would be like to live without her parent. Seeing there face's, always smiling. She couldn't bare to live without them.

Sasuke looked down, as if to be in thought, before his face scrunched up a bit. Just what was he thinking about?

And Trunks, He had this "Yeah-,-what-a-fake," look until it dawned on him to life without his Parent's, The King and Queen, of planet Vegetasei. He would dearly miss his mother, and even If his Father didn't show it, he knew he would truly miss him, as Much as He would miss him.

"As I was saying..."

Flashback~~~~

I clenched my hand's into tight fist as I bang on the window once more in anger. I was going to lose my mind, and soon get out of control. You see, for some reason, Some People feared me for the power that I had.. I had only 3 Real friend's that I held close dearly, to my heart. It was my Mother, My best friend who didn't treat me like most of them did. With disrespect., And then there's my brother. They've alway's thought, that I, should of been like him. But since I wasn't, They've only thought of me as a failure. Like I wasn't even part of the Saiyan race!

I Felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see _her. _She gave me a reassuring smile. She was wearing a red fitted shirt with a faded baby blue skirt with black spandex short's underneath. With black boot's that went a little passed her ankles. I blushed even more as she grab my hand, holding it tight, nut not too tight to hurt me. But telling me, everything was going to be okay.

I looked curiously as she gaped like a fish as she stared straight. I followed her gaze and my eye's widen. As the smoke cleared up, I seen him down on one knee and hand. He slowly rose to his feet, his back facing to us. He turned his head so only we could see one eye, and smirked at me. I look down to the floor to see Nothing on the floor.

Flashback over~~~~

"Stories say's, there was a war. A Huge War. The biggest one we've ever had. Everyone. Running toward's the fight-"

"Wait wait wait. How do you go from one story to another" Trunks yelled., Earning himself a smack in the head.

"Would you shaddup! Let him tell the story!" Pan shouted, shaking him violently. Sasuke put a hand on his throbbing temple, rubbing it in annoyance.

"OkaAaAyYyYyYy!" He said, grabbing her wrist from causing him permit damage. She glared at him before turning Back to Yukio.

"Please, continue. I wanna know more about this war. What happened?" She asked.

"As I was saying... Everyone was running toward's the fight."

Flashback~~~~

There was a huge Explosion, my clothes ruffled dangerously from the wind, blowing in my face.. And I seen People running toward's it. The view of it seem to be coming closer as I noticed my feet moving toward's it. As I ran toward's it, I noticed lot's of people around me, were faster. I couldn't help but to push myself but they Still was faster. When I came close, From the corner of my eye's, I could see them just standing there, head's held high., Almost like..as If they was waiting for something But I was too busy running to fully notice them.

Finally! As I Finally neared it. I looked around me. There was a kid. She was on her hand's and knee's. I gulped. Was she hurt? I could really see the face as the hair practically cover most of the body.

Suddenly the body started to rise and slowly got on one leg, and one hand down on the ground. I don't know what has gotten into me all of a sudden, but, I found myself running toward's the body. I grab them by the arm, only to re-tract it back quickly. It felt like my hand was on fire! I looked back at the person as I clutched my burning hand. How could this even be possible? There was no type of energy ragging off her. I Couldn't even sense her power level!

The Person slowly stood hair, reaching to the back of knee's. I gasped as the Person Flicked there hair back to show there face.

"I-It's you!". I said, shocked. But how? How could this even be?!

I gasped as her once onyx eyes was now a light purple. I looked down at her and eyed her body.

(A/N: Not In A Perverted Way!) A frown upon her face. She was wearing a small fitted dark blue dress that had a little v-cut on top, showing a little bit of cleavage. The dress stopped at her mid thigh's. There was two slit's in the front of it. The dress had two buckles on the front with one below it in the middle, It held up a long cape that started from her waist down, came, Reaching Just above her ankles. It had black flames on the bottom of the cape. He boot's went passed her knee's. She held up a scepter, made of metal.

(A/N: Sorry! I'm Kinda Bad A dress description's and such. Website on the bottom.).

Her hair flowed in the wind that blew slightly. I took a step back from her as she stared at him with Intensive eye's. Her hand gripping the scepter tightly in her small delicate hand's, a the other clenched in a fist fist.

I jumped and fell back as her power level suddenly spiked up,letting me sense her True power. It actually frighten me to see her light this.

I could see she was looking directly at me, then shifted behind me before back at me. I turned to see what she was staring at and my eye's widen.

King Vegeta was there himself! And behind him was a fleet of Elite's. All dressed in there saiyan armor. They all was Glaring at her. But for what? I turn back to see her glaring the Same way. Now her eye's shifted to the side and I followed her glaze again. There was another group, A boy, dressed in some type of Knight's armor, But, then it wasn't. It was in the color's of silver and orange. He held a huge sword that curved at the tip, and end. There was A Gem in the middle of the blade, with energy swirling around it. He wore a sleeveless dark burgundy fitting shirt with white baggy pant's. Gold and brown knee pad's. The same Gem on his belt, shinning.

To the side, A girl with the same scowl, landed. She Had white hair. She wore some what nurse's hat that had a red lace around it. The dress had a slit in the middle, and flaring out. A heart shape start from under the breast, all the way down to the exposed belly button. The small of the back was also exposed, where a Huge bow was.. The beginning of the dress was ruffled up into layers, stopping around her mid-thighs, while the rest of the dress flared out. It had several small bow's going around it. With red and white laced sock's that reached her mid-thigh's, with white high-heel's to match. Gloves that stopped up her arm's, coming down between her finger's. She was glowing scepter with a glowing orb, with another stick wrap around it, going spirally, but only half way.

I stared amazed at her. By the look's of her hat, I automatically knew that she was a priest. What was a priest doing here on planet Vegetasi? And what's with all the scowling, anyway's? I turned around as I heard two more foot step's landed, along with feeling two different power level, And source's. It was two boy's.

The first one, who had white hair that spiked up. With a weird marking under his left eye, and also down his right arm. He wore a vest like armor shirt with strange design's that looked like fire. He wore a heavy black fish-net pant's with brown heavy boot's that had four buck's on the side. That came a couple of inches below his knee. He wore a belt that started his cape. Waist down. On the bottom of his cape, was three layer's of flame's, light, getting darker. He held up what looked like a knife with three spikes, and in the middle, a Glowing Gem with crystal's around it.

The second one had blonde hair. He wore a blue scarf around his neck. A blue vest with a star on top of a red badge, on the right best plate. He wore a blue striped shirt, With white lace's on the bottom of it.. The sleeve's only reaching just a few inches above his elbow's. Blue glove's that was cut to make it look like spikes. He had two belt's on. The first one, a brown, and the second, a blue. He wore blue pant's that stopped just a couple of inches above his ankles. It had white lace's on it too. He had two light blue bandanna's, tied around both his knee's. With boot's. He geld up a bow and arrow. The arrow, glowing a bright gold, while it connected with the bow, a blue energy formed around it.

I looked all around me once more to finally take in all this. Just Where was all of this was coming from?! As they was glaring at each other, I was starting to feel a little uneasy. I flinched as the blonde one shifted his eye's one me before going back to the everyone else. And As it looked, thing's was just going to get way worst.

I gulped as I just noticed one thing, I was in the middle of the cross-fire. And in a blink of an eye, they all charged straight at each other,

and in other word's,

At Me.

I couldn't move. I was too scared too. I got down to a fatal fighting stance, my arm's covering my face, well, that was until I felt someone's present's near me. I looked to see it was Her. She didn't say anything, but got into a fighting stance, one that surpassed mine. And right then and there,

I felt embarrassed.

As They still charged, I re-closed my eye's and waited for the explosion's, stabbing, and such. But, it never came. All I could hear was sword's clanging against something. Slowly, I re-opened my eye's for the second time that day, to see that we was in some type of force field. She held out her hand to keep the shield up, as she turn to look at me. I flinched as she glared at me.

Now I was really scared.

"What do you think your doing here? Your need to leave. Now!" She commanded, as she was about to continue, I interrupted her, which got her madder.

"Wait! You need to tell me what's going on here, and why-" I was Interrupted with the force field shooked violently. Thing's was getting out of control, and fast.

"Why are they attacking you?!" I demanded. The force field shooked again, but more violently, she fell onto my chest, causing us to topple over. I blushed as she laid there on top of me. She looked up, into my eye's, anger completely gone. I blushed as I took noticed that our face's was coming closer. Just wen our lip's was about pull closer to one another, The force field shook violently once more. She dropped her head onto my chest, as her small hand's clenched my shirt.

"You need to tell me what's going on!"

"We don't have enough time!" She shrieked as we rolled over. Me on top now.

"I need to get you out of here!" She said as she lifted up a glowing finger. I quickly pinned her hand's to the side of her head and frowned down at her.

"Tell me now! May'be I could help!"

"Or you might just die in trying!"

That right there, I frozed. Die? Wait what?! She tried to push me off of her but I just held her wrist tightly in my grip.

"Who are they? What do they want from you?!" She flinched at the sound of my voice, but recovered quickly and tried her best to glare at me, but failed as she seen the anger in my eye's.

"I..can't. Tell. You..."

"What? Why not?!" I didn't mean to yell that time but, I just couldn't just sit back and be calm with it.

"I'll tell you some other day. May'be." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Some Other Day? May'be? There might not BE Another Day! This could be my last time see-"

"But it's not!" She yelled, angrily. "I promise!"

I shooked my head in disbelief. "Promises are meant to be broken.."

Her eye's changed from anger to hurt as she stared up at me. I released her arm's and stood to my feet, as I balled up my fist. Not wanting to release my anger out on her, I quickly turned around and punched the force field open. There, we was in a huge crater in the ground, Them glaring down at us. Wondering what just happened. I slowly began to walk out and up the crater when I felt there eye's on me. I didn't care. I just knew I had to get out of here, but...I felt a pang in my heart as I thought back to her. Going back to her, and not letting her fight in this battle alone, is the right thing to do, right?

I shooked the thought off, and Continued to walk. I tried to help her but she refuses. Knowing that she will need all the help she could get, but for some reason, she think's it's fine. To let her handle it on her own. So. That's what I'm going to do. Let her solve her own problem's. What else can I do?

"Wait!" Her foot step's echoing in my ear, as they grew closer and closer. And before I knew it, I was trapped in the force field again.

"What is your problem? I'm letting you deal with your problem like you said to, so why bother me?!" I snapped.

She Ignored what I said as she closed her eye's, taking a deep breath before re-opening them, to look at me angrily.

"Well.,what do you want me to say?! This is a battle, no time for friend's to be in the middle of the cross-fire!"

"So why am I still here?!" She stood silent. She knew she was wrong, and him right. But, there was nothing she could do. It'll kill her if he ever got hurt or...

She shook her head at the thought of that. She couldn't think about that. She just can't! It'll crush her to piece's to ever know he got hurt in her hand's. That's why she couldn't let him fight side by side with her. But then he'll just help her anyway's if she just tell him that, but then she don't want to say anything rude to drive him away from her forever. She defiantly wasn't going to spill out her deep feeling for him.

That was out of the Picture.

It was out of the two choice's. Either tell him the truth and let him Ignore her warning's and fight side by side with her, getting hurt, or possibly die...OR, she could Insult him, causing him to drive away from her forever.

What To Choose, What To Choose.

"I-I-I. I just. Can't Tell You!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

"Like THAT'S a good answer to everything." I said sarcastically.

"Just listen to me!"

"Just say it!"

"I can't! It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

"I can handle it!"

"No you can't!

"Yes I Can!" She grabbed my face kissed me roughly. I kissed her back with the same force as I held her closer to me. Only letting less than half of my anger into that kiss as I held onto her waist tightly. She winced slightly as I held her closer, making no space between us. I loved how she whimpered against me, begging for release, but knowing her, she was loving every second of it. I softly nibbled on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lip's, allowing my to enter and I explored ever inch of her mouth. It felt hot and wet when my tongue lightly grazed against her's, causing her to slightly moan a bit. And just before she was getting use to it, I broke away to torture her a bit. She frowned, and looked down. A small blush on her face could be seen as we breath un-evenly..

"Now, will you tell me?" I breath out. I reached up to brush away fallen strand's of misplaced hair, behind her ear, as I stared lovingly into her eye's. Her hand reached down to my neck as she started to rub a certain spot. I raised an eyebrow at her action's and before I knew it, my eye's started to drop.

"I'm so sorry..." Her voice, fading away as I seen a small visible tear going down her face. And I met darkness for the first time in that night.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Hey guy's. That's it for this chapter. review please. Nice comment's only! and if so, i'll show you what they look like. n.n ALaterz!**


	14. Explanation to stage 1

**Hey guys! Sup! I just got back from doing my hair, so I'm missing school. n.n and now I'm working on this chapter. Shout out's to ALL my fan's and who ever is reading this, Is Awesome! I want you to go on youtube and search up "TeamFourStar" They have funny episode's that had me and my brother crying of laughter. Anyway's, do that on your own time, in the mean time, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Re-cap: "Well because Sasuke, If we just randomly throw you in there, well first, you wouldn't be able to handle it.

Sasuke's frowned deepened a little bit. "I could handle anything!"

And finally, Hitachi Chieko. She Really, needed the most help out of all of us.

Including us 4. And only 5 made it out alive."

"5? But there's only 4 teacher's, And 4 group's." Trunks exclaimed.

"The 5 of us..." He muttered to himself. "I was too young..." The trio look at him as he was lost in his own thought's. They watched as he clenched and un-clenched his fist tightly, turning his knuckle's a paler white.

King Vegeta and his of fleet of Elite's. All dressed in there saiyan armor. They all was Glaring at her. She glaring the same way.

"Wait! You need to tell me what's going on here, and why-" I was Interrupted with the force field shooked violently. Thing's was getting out of control, and fast.

"Why are they attacking you?!" I demanded. The force field shooked again, but more violently, she fell onto my chest, causing us to topple over.

"I'll tell you some other day. May'be." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Some Other Day? May'be? There might not BE Another Day! This could be my last time see-"

"But it's not!" She yelled, angrily. "I promise!"

I shooked my head in disbelief. "Promises are meant to be broken.."

"I can't tell you! It's too dangerous for you to even be here!"

"I can handle it!"

"No you can't!

"Yes I Can!" She grabbed my face kissed me roughly. I kissed her back with the same force as I held her closer to me. Only letting less than half of my anger into that kiss as I held onto her waist tightly. She winced slightly as I held her closer, making no space between us. I loved how she whimpered against me, begging for release, but knowing her, she was loving every second of it. I softly nibbled on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lip's, allowing my to enter and I explored ever inch of her mouth. It felt hot and wet when my tongue lightly grazed against her's, causing her to slightly moan a bit. And just before she was getting use to it, I broke away to torture her a bit. She frowned, and looked down. A small blush on her face could be seen as we breath un-evenly..

"Now, will you tell me?" I breath out. I reached up to brush away fallen strand's of misplaced hair, behind her ear, as I stared lovingly into her eye's. Her hand reached down to my neck as she started to rub a certain spot. I raised an eyebrow at her action's and before I knew it, my eye's started to drop.

"I'm so sorry..." Her voice, fading away as I seen a small visible tear going down her face. And I met darkness for the first time in that night.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

**_~Chapter 14: Explanation To Stage 1~_**

Present~~~~

They waited until he continued but realized he zoned out on them once again. This was too strange to be left alone.

"Um, Yukio?" He snapped out of his thought's as he heard his name being called. He turned to the little Saiyan who called him.

"Yeah Pan?"

"Um, What happen next? When did you wake up? Is she still alive? And how is it that she was normal one day, and the next, had some crazy power's? And if she was stronger than you, then how come you could break through her force field? Does that mean you was still stronger than her, Even IF she had those crazy power's of her's?" She bombed him with questions.

He sweat drop as he was attacked with question's, that was until Trunks put a hand over her mouth to silence her. She frowned at his movement.

"Sorry about that, she talk's a lot." He said, waving the struggling girl off.

"I do not! And anyway's, I'm just curious. How could she-"

"Pan!"

"What?!" He motioned to the grown man, brow's slightly furrowed. She quieted down, knowing him must still be painful to think about. She apologized and back away slightly, not wanting to cause to much trouble as it is.

"It's alright Trunks, she can't help being curious." He assured him, a smile on his face.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Trunks muttered, crossing his arm's.

"Anyway's, that's another story that can wait for another day." Pan frowned at this but nodded anyway's.

"Anyway's, Back to Hitachi. She was good, but the weakest one out of us. She had good strategies, but they all failed. They All backed-Fired right into her face terribly." They stayed quiet to listen about the other Mentor. They was going to have to learn and hear lot's and lot's of stories In case if they make the same mistake they've made. "You see, we was on team's, much like yourselves. We was close. And let me tell you, She was ALL over me" He chuckled at the thought.

"No I wasn't!" Came a voice, scoffing.

They all jumped at the sound of a different voice. They all looked around until Yukio smirked. He looked up and smirked at where the voice came from. There was Four figure's up in the tree. Pan squinted her eye's, as she held up her hand to try and block out the sun light that reflected in her face.

"So, This is what a losing team look's like." Came a different voice. Pan could tell it was a boy as it sounded less femine. Also could tell he was smirking. Same tone of voice Trunks use's when he talk's.

Pan glared at the boy as she seen who was it. Now she knew what Goten was talking about. "What? Losing? You haven't even started Training yet!"

"Actually we have, Pan. Right now actually." Pan turned to scream at who ever was getting smart with her until she stopped in her tract's as she seen her best friend, smirking? What?! She never smirk's at her like that. It's also one of Trunks' smirks.

Pan lifted up a eye brow as she adjusted her weird eye wear on her face. Goggles? What do they need goggles for? And as a matter of fact, they All had them.

She looked at the last student and her eye's widen. Marron! Marron was with them!? She was too busy to notice her as she was looking at her nail's in boredom.

"Well if She's teaching you, then your in some deep shit." Yukio said, pointing his thumb her way. She jumped down, closely followed by her student's. She glared at him.

"Don't start with me, Atsushi." She warned as she walked up to him until she was two feet away. He leaned down, comparing his height to her's. He was two head's taller than her, and smirked.

"Aw, Is little Hitachi upset?" Yukio taunted. And to top it off, he patted the top of her head, just for good measure's.

"No!" She snapped. Slapping his hand away.

"Sure your not." He stated, sarcastically.

"I'm not! And I was NOT All over you. I despise you." She hissed.

"You sure about that?" He smirked. He step even closer to her, making sure there was no more space between them, and caressed her face a bit, before leaning down.

Forgetting the children was there, he leaned his head down. And right when he was about to capture her lip's with his, he stopped, and leaned to the side. His breath tickle her ear. She shivered a bit, her breathing coming un-evenly a little as he spoke his word's huskily.

"Do you really despise me?" As she tried to form word's out of her mouth, he kissed the back of her ear, Next her cheek, Then her jawline, And last but not least, The corner of her mouth. And right when he was about to make contact with her lip's,

She Pulled Away.

She stared up as him in shocked, that was soon followed by anger. She whistled a strange tone, And In Second's, They flipped back into the Tree's and disappeared.

It was silent when...

"What the hell was THAT?!" Trunks shouted. He had on that "WTF" look, as he stared at the place they was last seen in the tree's.

"I don't know but, that was kinda weird." Pan stated, having a confused face. How could she forget her best friend was on the same team as their worst enemy. She just hope nothing changes between them.

"You don't say." He said sarcastically, earning himself a smack to the back of his head.

Yukio looked into the tree's where she last stood before disappearing. He smirked to himself. 'I'll get her next time.' He thought, before turning his attention to his student's. "Well, we better hurry if where ever gonna get out of this forest." Yukio started walking ahead as the rest followed.

"Okay, Let me explain what going to be doing." Yukio started, hopping over a bolder. The other's followed his movement's.

"Yeah, we know, Training." Sasuke spoke. Rolling his eye's in annoyance.

"Well Yeah but, Okay. Do you remember what Hitachi and her team was wearing?"

"Yeah, some weird looking goggles." Pan answered.

He nodded. "Right. You three would be wearing the same." This caused all three of them to stop in there tract's.

"Why would we need to wear Goggle's for?" Sasuke asked in disgust. Hating the Idea already. The other two silently agreeing with there teammate.

"Because it's part of your training." He answered. " Where going to be training for 4 years." That's when Pan's world came crashing down. 4 Years?! She wasn't going to held on this weird planet. Specially for no 4 year's. She had other thing's in her life than fighting. Like for Instance, her family. She wasn't even sure if she was ever going to see them again, not by the way they was talking. And she'll never have any piece and quiet with this Idiot of a prince following her around like a lost puppy who doesn't know the meaning of space. She didn't know anything About this planet, Yet, they expect her to stay.

Apparently, she didn't fully understand when they explain the "Saiyan" Thing to her and the whole class. Because if she did, then, it wouldn't be hard to understand that That's what Saiyan's do. It was in there blood.

"4 Year's?! I'm going to be stuck here for 4 Stinking year's?!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! It's not that bad here. You should give this Planet a chance." Trunks argued. "Your acting like it's a living Nightmare to here."

"If your here, then it is."

"Shut up, you spoiled little-"

"Spoiled?! HA!" She Interrupted. "You should be the Last person to be talking about Spoiled. You know the whole world doesn't revolve around you." She said, her eyes going into slit's.

"I never said it did."

"But you sure Do Act like it."

"May'be it should." A faint smirk shown on his face.

"Well sorry to break it to you but, It doesn't because your not of Importance." She snapped. "And if it did, I would be Caught dead, stepping on an Idiotic planet like it."

"But you are." He smirked.

"You know what Vegeta, I-"

"You'll what?"

"Do they Always fight like this?" Yukio asked Sasuke who was getting Irritated by the minute of there annoying voice's.

"Everyday to be exact." He hissed out as he and Yukio watched Trunks began to run from the angered black-haired beauty. "There just a waste of my time." He grunted lowly, but Trunks heard him none of the less. This made Trunks stop in his track's, and causing Pan to crash into his back. He didn't even move from the Impact, and, snapped his head toward's the bitter Saiyan.

"Oh yeah, Emo boy?" He countered back, helping Pan, who held her head in one of her hand's.

"Being smart doesn't make me Emo, Dimwit." He said, nonchalantly. He honestly didn't feel like arguing, knowing that it was no use, because his word's would only be a waste and Ignored. Like Alway's.

Trunks put a hand on Pan's back to steady her. He had no Idea she hit her head that hard. He smirked. 'Didn't know how strong I was.' He thought. But his smirk soon died down as Sasuke bump his shoulder to his as he walked passed them.

"It's people like you who's going to fail us All, Or even Worst. Kill us." He smirked as he seen Pan's eye's widen in fear. Trunks, feeling her body tense up a bit, pulled her closer to his side.

"You better watch it or else-"

"Or else what?" He scoffed. "You really Can't do anything at this point because 1. I'm stronger, Smarter, And faster 2. If you haven't noticed, your on some kind of lock-down. So, the so called "Power" that you Think you have over other's are gone at this moment, And more Importantly, it never scared me." He turned around to face the angry prince, and the shaking girl in his arm's.

"Your being treated like the rest of us. It's Just like the class we took, Either other Prince's/Princess from other planet's or By yourself, I don't know how you do it and Frankly, I just don't care. My point is, You can't do Nothing. Can't threaten to send us to the dungeon. Nothing!" He said, in all one breath.

It was all silent between the four. Yukio was just staring up at the sky in wonder how long will this take.

"Your Just Jealous." Sasuke mouth dropped as he heard this.

"W-WHAT?! That's Not What I Just Said!"

"It's okay. I understand, You want all the Power I have. Upset that I have the look's, smart's, and get any girl I please. Everyone want's to be Just like me."

Pan laughed as she pulled away from him, forgetting being scared and afraid, moment's ago. "Be Like YOU?! Ha! When Hell Freeze's Over!" They continued to argue when a fight broke loose. Yukio sighed.

"These kid's are going to be the end of me," He muttered to himself, walking up to them All.

He held up Sasuke and Trunks up by there ankle's, While Pan resumed on the floor. She formed a tight fist, getting ready to punch Trunks in the face, When he held up a glowing hand. His eye's daring her to hit him. She made a face that said, "I would do it. Don't mess with me." When he raised an eyebrow, still holding his glare, Actually, it was pretty funny since he was still upside down. Yukio lifted him up higher so she couldn't reach him. And before they knew it, the boy's was thrown on the ground beside her.

"Listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat myself. I'l answer question's later. Were in training, And behind too. Everyone is just, or already started and is getting use to it. Like Isaid earlier, 4 Year's, May'be not, that's up to All of you. If you don't follow my Instruction's, then we'll be here even longer. This training is hard, and it took us 4 year's to exact." He sighed as he crossed his arm's. By the look's on there face's, they was tired and hungry, but he didn't care. He was going to get through this lecture whether they like it or not. "There are 9 stage's. The First stage is the Goggle stage, that's what Hitachi and her team was wearing.." He stop to see if they was following, before continuing.

"The next stage is The necklace stage, then, it's the Belt's, Glove's, Boot's, Armor, Wrist band's, Sword's, Head band's. Were working out your bodies, just one part at a time. Here are your Goggle's." He said, tossing them there's. "It's like scouter's but shaped as goggle form." They all looked over there's before putting it on.

"But these look and feel like regular goggles." Pan said, her's on top of her head. Sasuke pushed them down with his hand, and adjusted them, while Trunks looked around in awe. And right then, she has on the same stupid look He had on.

She snapped out of it and asked, "And what the heck is a scouter?"

"Your Really need to work on your history of your heritage." Trunks snorted.

"Well you need to work on minding your Own business."

"Your business Is my business." He stated, looking her in the eyes.

"Would you two shut it and let me finish explaining?!" Yukio snapped. "Look at the tree behind me."

They looked toward's the huge old tree, seeing number's going up. They could see a small stream of energy flowing through the it. Small energy in the leaves, almost dying, saying there was about to fall off.

"With these, you could use this to see anything with a life source. Sometime's, it'll tell you the Information of the object your viewing, but if not, then that mean's it's not familiar with the specie's but it could detect if there's another one exactly like it. Take that tree for example." He pointed behind him to the next one. "Okay, now listen closely. The order is Red, White, Grey, Yellow, And Blue. The Red button is to see the power level."

"Wait I thought it does that automatically." Pan said confused.

"It does but to see some of the power there concealing."

"Why some though?"

"I guess that's how great they are at hiding it. Anyways, Press the red button and stare at the tree." They all looked and on the bottom corner of there Goggles and seen the number's going up rapidly. It only took a few second's to finally see the level.

"146? That's how strong it is?" Pan asked, a little shocked. Yukio turned around to observe the tree before nodding.

"Yup. Now the First button is to copy any Person, Object, or Anything with a Life form and remember it, also detect it again for future reference We can't really get to that just yet. The Second button is to see closer or far away. The Third button is to put the screen horizontally, the top half, you'll see straight ahead, and the bottom, see in the back. The last Button is to detect something you can't. It will blink consistently to get your attention. Say if you can't sense people yet and they flash behind you. Well, this will help you."

Trunks snickered. "And what are you laughing at?" Pan hissed.

"You. Your the only one in this group who still can't sense anything." He laughed.

"Or anyone for that matter" Sasuke added as he was still expecting the contraption in his hands.

"Sasuke!" He just shrugged her off.

"Well don't worry Pan, you won't be far for long." Yukio assured her. She nodded and punched Trunks in the arm.

"Great, not that we've gone through that, everyone get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." Yukio ordered, hopping into the tree's. They watched him go, noticing that it Was getting darker by the minute.

"Anybody know why he keep's leaving us alone?" Pan questioned.

"Nope."

"Hn."

"Well it's not like he just left, he's still watching us." Trunks assured her, hoping he wasn't wrong.

"Well goodnight guy's." Pan said, getting into her sleeping bag. She slid her Goggles down to her neck, getting comfy. The other's did the same and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well THAT was long...for me anyway's. Review and read, please. ALaterz! n.n**


	15. Weird Feelings And Obsession Problems

**Sup guys! I seen the haunted house and it is Crazy funny. YUPZ! anyway's, read and review. The only rules I follow..u should too! n.n**

**A must read at the bottom!**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter 15: Weird feelings and Obsession Problems~**_

~In The Morning.~

Pan woke up with a start. She sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eye's. Feeling a slight cool breeze, she looked around her. She always kept her window closed before going to bed-..Oh, I forgot. She was in training.

Great.

To her left, The prince slept peacefully next to her, and Sasuke to her right. But no sign of Yukio.

'He had better not have left us here!' She thought angrily. She took a deep breath, before turning back to the lavender haired-kid, and shook him from his sleep.

"Huh?" He turned to her. His Goggle's lop-sided.

"Yukio's not here." He rubbed his eye's before looking around, and then back up at her. With all the energy he had, he pushed himself up. He fixed his Goggles so that they sit on top of his head.

"May'be he went to the bathroom." He said, stiffing a yawn.

"But shouldn't he be back by now? I mean, It doesn't take this long to pee."

"Who said he was peeing? For all we know he could be-" He stopped as a hand came up to his mouth to silence him.

"I get the picture." She stood up to her feet to stretch her limb's. It doesn't make any sense. Was he going to Keep leaving them every night to do who know's what? What happen's if they was attacked in the night? Would he be there to help. She knew she wouldn't be total useless fighting against them. She Did take Martial Art's, and happen's to be the strongest in her school, well beside's, Goten, and Sasuke of coure.

'I guess it's because of the Saiyan blood.' She thought.

But that Still doesn't quite answer the many question's swimming around her head. How come she wasn't told this before? Is her whole family like her? Can she find a way to escape? Why was Marron here? Who else is stronger than her? Well, that one's easy.

Everyone.

And most Importantly, What does this make of her? She need some answer's. Yukio was still gone, And Sasuke was still asleep. She sighed. Look's like it's the Royal-pain-in-the-ass. Or, she could wait...

...Nahh, she couldn't wait.

She turned around to say something when her face fell completely. There She witnessed Trunks taking one of Sasuke's finger and making him dig up his own nose. Trunks bursted out laughing at the sight of him.

"Here! Want some?" He said, holding out the boy's finger.

"Ew Gross!" She shrieked, causing Sasuke to wake up. His eye's opened, glaring up at the sky, then shifted to Trunks as he was the closes. His eye twitched as he glared at him, then to his hand that was in his nose. He stared murderously at him, and before anybody could react, His finger was in his mouth.

This time, it was Pan who bursted out laughing as she saw Trunks block a punch from the rage Saiyan. 'Serve's him right.' She though, smirking mentally. Her laughter slowly died down as she soon seen them getting a little Too serious.

She sweat dropped. "Okay Guy's, Calm down." She said, taking a step closer to the two.

Sasuke threw multiple Blast at him, but Trunks blocked all of them, smirking. But his smirk soon vanished as Sasuke appeared behind him and punched him in the back with a powerful, glowing fist. Trunks retaliated by jumping back up to his feet, Ignoring the pain in his lower back. He jumped up and aimed a punch at his face. He hit him perfectly in the face, leaving a bruise on his cheek.

Sasuke stumbled back a little. Once he stood his ground, they glared dangerously at each other. There fist glowing, and the ground shaking for a moment. Pan decided to step in now as they stomped up toward's each other. There feet, leaving deep foot print's with smoke raiding off it. Pan put a hand on there chest to keep them apart.

"You two need to calm down. Sasuke, it was a harmful prank. and Trunks, You need to learn how to Not Annoy other's, Specially Me And Sasuke."

"And what about you?" Trunks questioned.

She was taken back a little. "What About me?"

"You laughed. Didn't seem like you was against of what I was doing." She blushed as he caught her. Well this wasn't about her, it was about him. How dare he try to switch it up on her. She Shouldn't have Interrupt Sasuke from beating the Crap out of him. He deserve's it.

"I was!" She shouted.

"Sure you was, Pan." He rolled his eyes at her.

"This isn't about me, it's about you so don't try to blame me for you dumb witty action's, Vegeta." She snapped.

"Actually, it's ALL of us, Son. Not Just me."

"But your the one who's making us fail!"

"We didn't even start Training!"

"But I could tell, in the future we might not make it. if you don't change your way's I'll-."

"You'll What, Son? You can't threaten me with empty threat's."

"It's a promise, Not No empty threat." She said taking a step closer to the Prince. She turned away and chuckled darkly. A vein visible on her forehead as she tried to conceal her anger, not succeeding well.

"No Wonder nobody take's you seriously!" She turned her body toward's him, and glared at him.

"Whaddya mean? People Take me seriously."

He scoffed. "Oh Yeah, Name 1 Person from This group who take's you seriously. 'Cause it's not Sasuke, Yukio barely know's you, And it's Defiantly Not Me." She stood there with murderous eye's, debating whether or not it would be right or wrong to just attack him on the spot. She couldn't let someone talk to her like that. Her eye's shifted to the ground; burning a hole with her eye.

He smirked as he got to her and won this battle. Both battles actually. And he loved every second of it. Tuhh, he should. He's the most responsible one there...or so he told himself. He had to put them in check in order not to fail. He mentally nodded, agreeing with himself. Yup, if he ever got in trouble,

Blame it on Sasuke.

He closed the rest of the space between them. A smirk plastered on his face. "I Thought So." He said, lifting her chin up with his thumb and finger. His smirk widen as he could see all the pent up anger inside her burning eyes.

"And try not to get in the way, Again. Don't wanna see this face splattered on the floor everywhere by his hand's, Only mines. Kay, babe?"

That was the Last straw!

She jumped on him, tackling him to the ground, until she was on top. She held him down by one small hand around his neck, while she held Both of his wrist over his head. Her breathing raged, as he kept calm. Knowing he could over power her at any moment, but decided to let her "Think" She had the upper hand.

She doesn't know how Wrong she was right now at this very moment.

He stared up at her with the same smirk plastered on his face. Her brow's furrowed. Did he think this was some sort of a Joke?! She was deadly serious. How dare he play with her. Just wait 'til she was Done with him. He would think Twice Before Ever messing with Pan Son. She Would have him Begging for mercy!

"You done?" He joked. Her eye's tightly closed as her body shivered. Trunks thought it was because he made her nervous, but it was from a Different reason. "And when's Sasuke gonna get hit? It's only fair." She open her eye's to look at Sasuke who glared at her. Why was he glaring at her? She was the one who was defending him against Trunks. ~Shrug's~ Probably Trunks Irritated him too much today.

She shifted her angry eye's back at the boy underneath her, and her anger just skyrocketed. Just the Sight of looking at of him just made her blood boil.

And not in a good way Either.

His eye's widen slightly, as he stared up at the girl on top of him. Just the thought of that made him smirk. He couldn't wait for that day to come, but for now, he had to deal with dreaming of the future. He shooked his head as he tried to pay attention to what's in front of him. He watched as Lavender energy started to surround her body.

Slowly, she let go of the hand that was "Gripping" his neck, and held it above her head. In her hand, laid a black orb that was the size of a tether ball. It had strip's of lavender energy, circling around it.

Something clicked in his mind and told him to Not let that thing touch him. Just staring up at it, it made him a little suspicious. Was she planing on attacking him with That?! He hadn't Recognized the energy, and didn't want to. He need to put a stop to this before she got out of hand, and make him do something he would regret later on in life.

Right when she was about to force her hand into his skull, he grip her wrist tightly. She stared into his eye's and seen him frown at her. His eye's shifted to her hand. The orb had gotten smaller, but then felt her arm shake before the energy dissolve back into her hand, only to slowly emerge through her finger tip's, looking like an exact replica of the big one, but now only 5 baby one's.

She slammed down a hand onto his chest, holding him down, knocking the wind out of him. Small crack's in the earth's surface could be seen. She leaned in, holding her hand out for him to see the energy balanced on her finger tip's. She watched as she made them go in circular motion before they all ended on top of each other, as she balanced them once more. And just like that, they all formed into one, the same size as the first one to began with.

She looked into his eye's and he watched her hand carefully. He stared up at her, his eye's of Intensity, as he spoke. "Pan, Put your hand down." He warned. She held on this blank face as she eyed the thing on her hand. She glanced back at him, and with out warning, her hand came crashing down, but his hand caught her wrist just in time. The Mysterious Orb, lightly grazing his shirt, burning it. He put energy toward's his hand to have enough strength to at least, push her hand away.

Slowly, the Mysterious Black Orb, it started to disappear. He watched as she struggled to get free; the more power he putted into his hand that held onto her wrist tightly, the energy would drain from her hand. He kept this up for a Few More second's and before he knew it, she black out, falling on top of him.

Trunks blinked Twice before sitting up completely, still holding on to the small figure in his arm's. "That was weird." He mumbled to himself. He seen a shadow casting over them and turned his head to see Sasuke glaring down at him.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Sasuke snapped, lifting his Goggle's up.

"I don't know! I just-"

"You nearly drain her energy!" He yelled, not caring if he interrupted him.

"No I Didn't!"

"Yes you did! I could feel it!"

"I just stopped the energy in her hand since SOMEONE Wouldn't help me!"

"Your damn right about that." He said turning his head away from the boy on the ground.

Trunks look down in thought. "But still, Didn't you see it? That wasn't no regular energy."

"Eh, how would you know? Everyone had different type's of energy. I'm different form you, Moron."

"That's beside's the point." He snapped. " You didn't see it clearly like I did, And I'm telling you, I Did Not drain her energy! I've would of known if I did!"

Sasuke pushed down his Goggle's and pressed the button to see her power level. It was low, but going up very slowly. "Good." He sighed. "She's repairing herself but slowly."

"For What? She didn't even get hurt!"

"But that doesn't explain where the energy you gave her went to!" He snapped. Trunks sighed, getting tired of his voice. He pick her up off him and placed her on the ground and just watched her. Sasuke leaning on a tree in front of them. His eye's closed and head turned slightly away.

Her eye's snapped open, and she stared up at the tree's above her. Trunks jumped up and ran over to her closer. Sasuke, hearing moment in the grass, turned his head to the other's and looked at them, slightly annoyed. He thought she was suppose to be restoring her energy.

"Pan!" Trunks said shocked, but happy nonetheless.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, walking up to them. This was too strange for his liking's.

She sat up and stretched her arm's and leg's as if she took a long nap. "Fine, Actually. I see you two had finally stop arguing with each other." They Both looked at each other before looking Back at her.

"That was like a half an hour ago, Pan." Trunks said, but she paid no attention to what he said as she yawned. She folded one of her leg's Over the other and arm's behind her head as she laid back on the cool grass.

"Well it was starting to be a ~Yawn~ pain." Her eye's started to close and her breathing started to slow down as well. They keeled next to her.

"Pan...Pan, Wake Up!" Sasuke said, nudging her a bit. "Great, she passed out again."

"So what do we do now?" Trunks asked.

"Well for one thing, wait for yukio to show up, and let her rest up a bit." Trunks nodded, and they sat down next to her.

Minutes passed and still no sign of Yukio, nor Pan waking anytime soon. The sun was out, and Trunks was bored out of his mind. If he was home right now, he would either be training or eating. And eating sound's like the Best thing to do now but Sadly, he had no food.

This Was Torture!

"Arg! How long have we been waiting?!" Trunks shouted.

"4 Minutes."

"This is Boring!" Trunks complained.

"Well it's Not Suppose to be fun!" Sasuke argued.

"Where's Yukio?!"

"I don't know, I'm with You. Now Quit Pestering Me!" Sasuke hissed.

"Can't." Trunks simply said, laying back.

Sasuke growled lowly. "And Why Not?"

"Because I have Nothing Better to do."

"Arg! Just shut up and keep an eye out for Yukio."

"And what Are You going to be doing?"

"Ignoring you."

More Minutes passed and Finally, Yukio came. He was carrying some sort of woven basket with freshly pick fruit's and berries. Trunks and Sasuke stood.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yukio asked, pointing to the sleeping girl.

not wanting to go in details, Trunks simply said, "Long story short, she blacked out." Trunks informed him. Yukio nodded, but his eye's lingered on her body for a little longer.

"Boy's," They both looked up at him curiously.

"Why does it feel like there's Another energy inside her?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. They both looked at there sleeping teammate, then Back at there mentor, before shrugging. Trunks looked up, while Sasuke looked down to be in thought, and there eye's widen. They snapped there head'Back at her. They haven't Even noticed it before! What was wrong with them?!

"I-is she Pregnant?"

"No." Trunks answered quickly. "If she was, it would of been mine, No Doubt about it." He said, reassuringly. Sasuke And Yukio Both Just stared at him.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Okay...Trunks, Why don't you try and wake your sleeping girlfriend while me and Sasuke will get Breakfast Ready." Trunks smiled when he said the word, "Girlfriend.".

He ran over to Pan, and Keeled down beside her. He watched her peaceful face. He Listen to her short, even, breathing. He quickly looked back at Sasuke and Yukio who was too busy in a deep conversation to pay attention to him.

He smirked, as he turned his attention's Back to the sleeping-haired-beauty. He lowed his head down to her's to capture her lip's in his. His smirk get wider as he felt her slowly responding. Her arm's lifted lazily into the air, trying to find him. Once she found his neck, her arm's locked, and rested there in place, pulling him closer to her. Her hand found the back of his head and pushed him to deepen the kiss, while her other hand slipped down to caress his face Until he grabbed Both of her wrist, pinning them to the side of her head.

Yukio turn to look to see what was taking him so long, but, He soon fond out why. He smirked to himself as he and Sasuke started eating, not wanting to wait up for them. Sasuke not paying attention what so ever, only giving his full attention to his food in front of him.

He licked, nibbled, and sucked, on her bottom lip, asking, Well, more like begging for entrance. She opened her mouth a jar, but That was Enough for Trunks as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She let out a small moan, clutching the Back Of his head a little. He let out a groan as there tongue flicked against each other before going into battle.

'Woww,, if she's This good in her sleep, I wonder What's she's like When she's awake.' He thought, mischievously, as he won there little battle. Soon, she broke the kiss and opened her eye's, as she herd a low growl escape his throat. Either from the lost of contact or that she broke away too soon for his liking's. He leaned in to capture her lip's again. Her eye's widen as she started to struggle against him.

"Don't fight it." He mummered into her lip's. And shockingly, she did as she was told. Her eye-lid's started to get heavy as she closed them and started to kiss him back. Trunks started to kiss her more passionately, cupping her face in his hand's. Slowly, she started to lean back, bring both of them down. He forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting every last bit of her.

Her eye's widen as she found out what position they was in. Him on top of her, in between her leg's.

She started to get red in the face a little. She bit down, (Hard), on his tongue. He let out a groan from his throat as he started too get a little rough. He forcefully pinned her wrist over her head, and left her mouth to attack her neck. She started to scrap the back of her shoes into the ground as she tried to escape/wiggle her way out from under him.

"Get off me!" This only resulting in him to continue his rough kisses on her neck. "Sasuke!" She cried. Knowing he's near...somewhere...

He stopped his kissing assault as he didn't hear his name being moaned out. He must of took it the wrong way because he started to nibble on her neck a little harder, just like last time when they've met for the first time. He went down to her sensitive spot on her neck, Just like he remember like the Back of His hand. She let out Yet Another moan as she couldn't help it.

"Mmmm...Grrrr! Sasukeeee-OW!" She could feel his teeth biting a little too hard for comfort.

"I've been waiting for this Moment for a while now. It's been to long." He muttered into her neck. His breathing started to get Un-regular. Pan frozed in her spot as she slightly turn her head toward's him. Her eye's widen in fear as she could visibly see a fang in his mouth. Sharp as ever! He started nibbling at her nick again, making sure to lightly brush his fang's against her sensitive spot. This earning him a shivering girl under him.

She started to scream when he slowly started to sank his teeth into her skin. Suddenly, he was knocked right off, Violently. She gasped as she stared up at Sasuke. But what about Yukio? She looked over to see him slightly dozing off.

Figure's.

Sasuke was standing there angrily, his fist balled up, and glaring down at Trunks as he shook his head from the punch he received in his head. He couldn't Really blame her, she was sleeping most of the time.

"What the fuck, Man?!" Trunks barked.

"You nearly broke into her skin, you Moron!" He hissed, staring at the now shaken Pan. "She's only 13 for pete sake!"

"Why do people keep Telling me that. I know how old she is!" He said, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Because you think she's your age which she's not!" Trunks just Ignored him, and stared at her, Mostly her neck. There laid a small hickey, surrounded by smaller bruise's of where his bite mark Should Of been at. She lifted a shakened hand and gently grazed it. She flinched at the touch. Her eye's started to tear up a bit. As he realized what was going on, he mentally Slapped himself for his stupid, Idiotic, selfish Idea's.

"Pan I'm-" But he didn't get to finish as she tackled him to the ground. She started to wildly throw punche's, blindly. She was so mad that she didn't even realized that she was missing every punch she threw.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" She shouted, this time, she didn't miss his face as her fist connected to his nose. He blinked Twice before getting angry himself. He rolled them over and punched her in the face repeatedly. She roughly kicked him off and stood. She made a bee-line, heading deeper into the forest, Knowing that he'll follow her. He followed her behind, closely.

Once already deep into the forest, she hide behind a tree, trying to catch her breath.

"Tired?" She Jumped and quickly turned around, expecting him to be behind her. She looked around frantically, but no sign's of him. He's tricky, and she know's it. She snapped her head up to look from branch from branch, searching for Any Sight of him, but found none. When she relaxed slightly, Knowing that he's still around. She wouldn't be hallucinating. She couldn't. She Just couldn't! His Voice wouldn't just Pop out of nowhere! She turned around, he Still wasn't there. She signed, before leaving onto the tree once more. She opened her eye's, and they widen as she felt a pair of arm's wrapped around her.

She looked up to see Trunks smirking down at her. She elbowed him off of her and turned fully to him, backing away slowly. He was hunched over as he held a hand to his rib's, even though it didn't hurt. She watched at he stood fully up and glared at her.

When she blinked, she let out a girlish squeal as she was knocked to the ground. She groaned as her shoulder hurt like hell. Curse him and his freakish strength.

He pounced on her with a sinister smirk on his face, and they stayed like that, him straddling her hip's to ground, making sure to keep her in place, he tighten his grip on her, making sure to put more weight on her than necessary.

She glared up at him as he managed to pin her arm's Just Like her waist. She was now peerless against him. If only she could free her hand's...

He smirked as he leaned forward, his planted firmly on the ground on either side's of her head. This close to him gave her a weird feeling, and she didn't like it.

Or so she say,

She could smell his scent, it was so intoxicating that it was the only thing that filled her nose in a second. She didn't Dare close her Eyes now. It'll do no good, specially in her current state.

But it smelled Too Good to Ignore.

Ugh! Get a hold of yourself, Pan! He's not worth it, Sasuke is! He's just a mere weakling who stand's to get in your way. Be the tough girl you are and get him off!

Small breeze went by, and Nothing. He still held her captive in the same possession. It been like this for a few moment's. Just waiting for him to do something, Say something the least. The right moment to strike. To get her riled up and release her anger and

WHAMM!

She'll knock him out!

If only she could get angry. But the thing is, Is that she really couldn't at this point. Not with that smell filling her sense's. She stared at his shirt as his shirt blew from the soft breeze. She wondered how in the world did she ever, No scratch that, Consider to be apart of this.

Oh that's right, she was Forced into it.

Why couldn't she have a simple normal life. But NOOOOOOOOOOOO. She just HAAAAD to be the Total Opposite! This was really annoying. She could be home with her Mom and Dad, and Both Grandpa's, With Goten could all be having a good time...well...They would still have to go to school and do homework and all but still. She'll have a family. And here is no difference, this was kinda Like school. Well only for a week.

Okay it's worst then school.

In her school, you could choose to take Martial Art's but here, you was Forced to do it. In least she Could Decide if she wanted to fight. And the total difference was,

This was No home.

You can't even wander around a simple forest without being kidnapped! Ugh! This was so unfair! Why was the god's Torturing her with this nonsense. It'll do her no good, Specially if she's the weakest member of the group.

How could she help if she was a big fail? Yeah, she could defend herself against a human But, A Saiyan?

Not. A. Chance.

She had a feeling they was like Trunks. Always Toy with there enemy Before the kill. She couldn't handle That! Let alone see a dead body! How the Hell was she gonna make it through 4 freaking Year's?!

She had to Find A way. She just Had to! She wasn't a Son for nothing. Fighting and leaving empty handed was not the way she goes. 'Come On, Pan! Think of something Quick! You know he's gonna pull something so Think!' Her mind screamed. She looked up into his face, His eye's Shinning with mischief as he smirked down at her.

Oh God his eyes was just hypnotizing.

She never seen such adorable baby blue eyes shine like his did right now. Even though she wasn't suppose to be thinking this right now but,

She was A girl still.

Her face changed as She spoke lowly as she looked into his eye's. "Trunks, come closer." Wait what?!

He was taken back a little as she said this. Come Closer? Was she High or something? She never and I mean NEVER say That to Him Before, Probably never will. So, the question is,

Should he listen?

Decision's, Decision's.

Weeeeellllllll, it Could be his only chance...

Hahahahahahahaha! He could get closer to her all he want's! Who's to be telling Him what to do?

Nobody, That's Who.

So he took his chance's but Didn't lean into her. He raised his eyebrow, questioning her.

Just what was she planing?

Not listening, she frown. "I said come closer." She said sternly. What, Now he's Rejecting her?!

"What do you want?" He asked, smirking still. "I'm not moving closer to you, knowing you, you might try and pull something. What do you have planed in that pretty little head of your's?"

'Try and Pull something? He can read me like a Book!'

Damnit!

"What can I do? Your sitting on my arm's. If I could, I would of freed myself moment's ago and kick your ass but since I can't, I'm still Stuck like this." She shrugged like it was nothing. Now He Knew She was planing something.

"Oh, Would You!" She shouted Irritably. "I can't DO Anything To You!"

"I don't know, your pretty tricky when not watched." Eh? Not Watched? The hell does he mean by Not Watched?!

She closed her eye's, trying not to let her anger show. Failing terribly; Causing his smirk to resurface his face.

He leaned in slightly, causing her to sigh in annoyance.

"Closer."

He did as she was told. His bang's falling, covering his eyebrow's slightly.

"Closer."

"Closer."

"Closer!" Okay, Now He Was Toying With Her.

"Damnit it, Trunks. I said closer!" She blushed as he suddenly came closer to her. His face only a few inches closer to her. Making there nose slightly brush against each other once in a while.

Damnit Trunks.

"Is this fine?" His breath tickling her lip's. She Really hated him right now.

"Um, Could you, Back up Just A bit?"

"But just a second ago, you-,"

"Yeah I know what I said Just, do it!" She barked.

"Why? Do I make you nervous? To be this close to me, you should be flattered. Not All girl's could receive the treatment your about to get."

'Why is he toying with me like this! Oh you Just Wait, Trunks. Just you Wait!'

"...Yeah, I Want that treatment but..."

The hell was she saying?!

"But?" He questioned. He knew she was bluffing. There was no way she would say this Without having a plan.

"I...want you..to kiss me..."

His eye's widen as he just heard the word's That Just came out of her mouth. Did she really Just say that? Was she sick or something? Was he dreaming? He hoped he wasn't. He would hate that So much, but he knew it was fake. He could tell...

She shouldn't look in his eye's if she was going to lie to him.

"Kiss you? Now Why would I do That?" He asked, smirk back in place as he sat up like before again. Now it was Her who was taken back.

"W-What? Now you don't want to kiss me?! ...Jerk!" His eye's bugged out of his eye's. She really didn't want her to kiss him, Did She?

"R-Really?"

"Yes Really! I Wouldn't Give you Permission to do it on purpose!"

"...Okay if your sick, there a medical wing close by and-"

"I'm not sick, you Moron! I want you to kiss me!"

"Why?" Now he was starting to get on her nerve's. Well, he's been but still.

"B-Because!"

"Because?"

"Because!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that the Best you could do?" If she was going to lie, she couldn't pick, Oh I Don't Know, A Good One?

"Ugh! Just Kiss Me already!"

"Why? Sexually Frustrated I Presume?"

"YES!...WAIT, NO!" He laughed at her slip up. 'Sexually Frustrated? In your Dream's, Vegeta! Never over you!' But she Had to admit, He Did have a great body, smell, and lips...

But Sasuke's is the far by Best!

*Anime tear,* Not Including the lip's since she hasn't kissed him yet, or so she hope's.

"Admit that you want me because I'm More attractive then Sasuke, a good kisser, that you would let me kiss you when I want, That you love me, I'm stronger and Sexier than Any Guy you seen, And that your Sexually Attracted to me."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT SAYING THAT!"

"Then I'm not kissing you." His voice said, strictly. Why was he being so strict for? He Seriously need to calm down.

"Trunks, I'm Not saying that." She too said, her voice strict as his. If he wanted to play That game, So Can I!

"Say it."

"I can't."

"Say it!"

"I can't!"

"And why not?!"

"Because Half of it is true!"

Wait what?! What did she say? She couldn't be serious, could she? Obvious she's too blind and naive to understand perfection, Much like himself that is.

"What's True?" He asked curiously. Eyebrow raised.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan's P.O.V.

How Stupid of me to say that! AHHHhhhh! Damnit Pan! Now what? The Hell Do I Do? Ugh! I'm So Stupid! Now He's not going to let this up. Just My Lucky.

"What's True about me then?" He asked anxiously. What's so Important to him of What I think.

He grasped my shoulder's and shook me violently. My hair blowing back and forth. Sometime's, I just believe Sasuke and Yukio come's in on there own time when I need them the Most.

I tensed as he made our face so close that his nose was touching (Smashed) against mine's. He must of not noticed because he held me like that as he kept pestering me about it. How could I constantly Put Up with this kid?!

Oh wait, I couldn't.

I looked into his eyes as I could see Irritation in them. He was very persistent to finding out what I meant but I was going to make him Wait.

Actually I wasn't Going to tell him period but then that'll just be cruel. But the thing is...

Who said I was nice?

I decided to mess with him for a bit, still waiting for the right moment...

"You Don't Deserve to know." I simply said. His eye's widen and he let go of my shoulder's. I fell back, groaning as my head hit the ground. Ugh! Such a stupid Jerk!

"Now are you going to pass up that Opportunity to kiss me or what? Only come's Once in a life time."

'Not Really, Considering our time's Back a year ago.' He thought with a smirk.

"Well I'm not stupid, But, Remember our part of the deal."

"So the deal was, if I let you kiss me, I have to say All that stuff about you that you claim to be true?"

"Yes..wait claim? All that stuff IS True!"

"...Okay. Buuuuut it still not fair."

"You wanted me to kiss you, right. It's totally fair."

"...Noooooo, I think-"

"Pan."

"Okay, Okay! Just kiss me."

"And then you'll tell me?" He asked, still not really sure.

"Promise!" I gave him one of my famous cheesy- grin's. I watched as he pondered on it for a but, deciding if it wasn't a trick. Ugh! This is wasting my precious time. Where Are You, Sasuke!?

He shrugged it off, and leaned into me again. I got ready as his face neared mine's. My eye's slowly closing as he neared. This was it. I was finally letting him kiss me on my Own Free Will.

Wow, I Really Must Be Sick.

I closed my eye's to slit's, you could barely see them open as I felt his breath on my face, and felt him halt in place. Curiously, I opened my eye's and stared at him as he just hovered over my face.

"Wha-"

"Close your eye's." He breath, his breath blowing some strand's of hair that fell out of place on my face from when he was violently shaking me. I opened my eye's half way to see his was too half way closed.

"Just do it before I change my mind!" I snapped hotly. He almost smirked at my Impatience and chuckled.

"I Doubt you could make decision's at this point as your under me." He said huskily as His breath tickling my lip's. I swear I'll die on the spot.

"I could easily Get from under You, you know. There are many way's." I retorted, as I tried to sound a little like him to get him going.

He leaned in and went toward's my ear, speaking the same way. "Are you trying to get on my good side because after the way you've been acting, I've decided to give you a punishment for your brutal behavior." He finished as he licked my ear. I shuttered in place as he did this. Just the thought of him sitting on top of me bugged me enough, now licking my ear, I Couldn't describe of how I was Feeling at this moment.

His face nuzzled into my neck and I frozed. I could feel him smirking as he started kissing me up and down my neck, licking a few spot's here and there, Throwing some small playful nibble's in there as well. It was a matter of time until he found that sensitive spot.

Damn my weakness.

I inhaled deeply as he stayed there. I didn't even know How He, of All people, knew where my sensitive spot was. Heck, I didn't Even Know!

I felt him as He lifted a hand to tilted my chin to the side to give him better access. I fought the urge to let a noise escape my lip's as I bit my lower lip. I tried to shake my chin away from his grip and close the space in my neckwith putting my shoulder smashing with my cheek, but he had on a strong grip that I even couldn't Budge through.

"See what I mean. Your really going to get it if you don't behave. I might not go easy on you." He chuckled as he felt me tense up again. "Just let me take care of you, would ya."

Yeah, and then what? The next minute, And I'll be mated to your dumb ass.

"It would make me happier if I could, Take care of you." I turned my head slightly toward's him, seeing the plastered smirk on his face, I had to admit. I was a little shaken-up. Just looking at him, You'll never know what he's thinking.

"I'd love to see you try," I felt his lip's landed in the Back under my Left ear. I shuttered again. "Another sensitive spot I see." I needed him off of me and pronto!

"Anyway's, I doubt you could handle me." Just the sound of that make's me shiver a bit. I didn't really Like the Sound off that...

"Specially for a First-Timer, I Just Might, Consider going easy on you." I sighed in relief. "But only for a few second's." I gulped. I Just Walked Into A Living Nightmare.

"You can't do that!" I protested. "I've put up a fight, A Good one at that."

This only caused him to chuckle once more. "I love a good challenge." I heard him sigh before continuing, Resting his head in the crock of my neck. "But I doubt you could handle me."

"Your not That stronger than me, Trunks." I said, My voice sounding of a little annoyance.

"But I am. You may'be in denial now but just you wait, you'll be screaming my name in second's!" My face turned pale as I felt heat in my cheek's.

"But where too young anyway's and we might find other people in the near future so-" I stopped in mid-sentence as his head snap up and he glared down at me. I gulped as his eye's pierced down at mine.

"I don't Care if where too young. I could take you right now if I wanted to, Without Hesitation. And as for the future, you will be with me No Doubt. Your Mine."

"I'm nobody's to claim. I'm Not Your Toy!" He sat up and brushed my hair from my face, and caress it.

"No, But I could play with you." He twisted a lock of my hair in-between his finger's. His eyes now showing playfulness in them as he said this.

"Tease you," He smirked at this, as my eye's widen in a little of fear and shock.

"Fuck you," I think I just threw up a little.

"And...Love you..." I was taking back at this. Why was he talking to me like this. Did he think I like being talk to like this. Because I don't. But just coming from him, it...it...it was intoxicating, And Annoying too. But I Did feel something as I heard him say he could love me. What was that about anyway's? How could he love me? I hated his gut's and he was annoying. Apparently those too don't mix.

And we Barely know each other. What could honestly caught his attention that he Liked about Me So Quickly?! And being annoying constantly, I didn't Want to Get to know him.

"You Can't love me!"

"And why not?" He asked a little angry.

"Because I Already love Someone and That Someone Isn't You!" Okay, was that Harsh, Or was that Harsh? Well, It Doesn't matter because I told him the Truth, and even If It WAS rude to say, Tough Noodle's! The Truth hurt's Sometime's.

He looked at me with such anger that I Wished I never said that. It scared me a little to look in his eye's now. I looked off to the side, feeling like the worst Jerk EVER!

Suddenly, My chin was grab roughly and snapped back to him as his anger only showed more. "You have No Idea of how much I _Want_ you right now." His voice wavered for a moment but he regained himself and stared coldly at me. "I will Not Lose you to anybody else. There Weak. Worthless even. Not Only can they protect you with the right strength, but They also can't give you the same love As I have for you at this very moment, and as I grow, It will only Get _Stronger_.." I was Touched at what he Just said. Woww, he made it really seem he care's for me that Badly that it killed him to even Consider me with another guy.

He couldn't be serious. Like I would fall for his dumb trick. Yeah Right! He must not know me very well like he claim's he does! I 'm Pan Son! No one could pull a fast one on me without going noticed! Ugh! It's guy's like him who thing there sneaky but they get caught in the end, and that just Erk's the HELL Out Of Me!

"What make's you Think I would Want to be tied down to you?" I asked, in somewhat of in disgust. I had to find out what he was talking about.

"Oh, You want me. I could tell." He smirked.

"But I Don't. That's the thing! I'm into Sasuke." That's when his smirk died down. His face now of a scowl as he looked down at me.

There's that scary feeling again...

"Don't you Dare say that! Your not his, only mine! You belong to me!" He gripped my shoulder's tightly and I winced, but he didn't stop there. He yanked me up close to him once more. Our face dangerously close to one another again. So closer That our chest was pressed hard together.

I equaled his hard glare."I belong to no one."

"Okay, That's it." He pushed me hard on the ground, hovering over me for a few second's before diving in after my lip's. I smirked as I've been waiting for this.

Right before He could come into contact with me, my hand's that he's been sitting on, grip his inner thigh's and with All The strength I could muster, I groaned as I flipped him over her small form. He fell with a hard thud and I could of Sworn I heard a low growl escape his lip's. I Gotta find a way out of here, Quickly!

I sat up and turned my head to see him ready to pounce on me but I jump out of the way. I quickly rose to my feet, and turned to face him. Glaring dagger's at him. I watched as he slowly rose to his feet too, giving me the same look.

Ah, It feel's good to have my arm's back! I quickly got down to a fighting stance, ready for him if he was ever going to attack soon. I frowned, confused by what's he's smirking at. There's nothing funny going on here! I was serious here! He better start showing some respect toward's me or else it's going to be the end of him!

"What's so funny, Vegeta?" I questioned. I watched as he crossed his arm's and continued to look on at me with an amused look.

"Is That your fighting stance? If you want to in least inflict some damage to me, First you got to be in a better fighting stance because anybody could knock you down easily."

"That's not true!" But I was wrong. I was So wrong. In an Instant, he flashed out, and fazed behind me. Feeling his present's behind me; It felt like slow motion when it all happened.

As I slowly turned my head, He swiped his foot under my feet, causing me to stumble back. He Turned around and grabbed my arm as he knee collided with the small of my back, and for the final blow, he roughly slammed his shoulder into me. I rolled a few time's until I came to a stop on my stomach. I groaned as I tried to sit up, until pain shot up into my back. I snapped my head to the laughing child.

"Come on, Pan. That was Nothing! If you can't take a punch, Then," He walked up to me until he stop in front of me. He crouched down to my level before continuing, smirk plastered on his face. "I don't know how you'll survive in my bed." I wanted to just spit on his face at the moment. Ugh! How could he talk to me like that. This wasn't going down lightly. No way! I will make him pay for the thing's he's done to me. Ever since the Bathroom Insistent all the way Up Til' NOW!

Ignoring the pain that went though my body, I jumped up, and started throwing wild punches anywhere I could. He didn't even look shock as he stayed still, Blocking my every punch with his hand's. And what made it Worst was that he had on a blank expression as he stared straight at me. What? Was I not a a challenge for him. Well then. Let's take it up a notch.

I started throwing in kick's too but he still blocked them with his hand's, same expression plastered on his face.

Damnit!

~~~~~~~~n.n

Normal P.O.V.

Finally getting a hit, she chose to slap him on his right cheek. The Impact caused him to turn his head, pain shooting from his face and he held a shocked but angry expression. Pan gasped as she was suppose to punch him, Not slap him! Damnit! Why is she Always getting into Some Type of trouble?

Specially with him?

His head turnd from the impact of the force her hand gave off. Slowly, His head turned back toward's her and she seen his face. She was feeling so many emotion's. Anger, Sadness, Irritation, a little frightened. And it was All because of him.

He glared the meanest glare he could possibly muster and Pan didn't like it one bit. She was getting a little uncomfortable with his stare, but she didn't dare look away. She knew he was pissed at her but he could really blame her. He's the one who came on to her First. She had tried to reason with him but he forced her to do this. She had to set him straight.

Man thoughts scrambled around in her head but no good ones came to mind to help her escape. Catching her off guard, she didn't have Time react as he kicked her hard into a cherry blossom tree. The soft leave's rustled violently as some flew down. And before she could slip to the floor, he pinned her by the neck and closed in on her with his body. She struggled to get free but he only just pinned her wrist above her head, other hand Still Clutching her throat.

She glared at him Intentionally. Thinking of way's to get free, but more Importantly, Way's to kill him.

As he brought his face closer to her's, only centimeter's away. She turned her face to the side as she could feel the breath on it, and Now her neck. Which was a Bad Idea, noticing as she shivered. She kept her head turned away, eye's tightly shut as he spoke. She tried to ingore the pain she was feeling at this moment.

"I'm not letting you go anytime soon." He said, voice mixed with a hint of Irritation and anger.

She scoffed. "Well your going to have you, we have to get back. Were Already B-Behind." She stuttered. She Prayed he hadn't noticed, but it seemed that luck wasn't on her side this time as he did. He smirked at this.

"Why're stuttering, Panny? Scared?" He taunted. Coming a little too close for her liking's. Panny? Some How, By him saying that, Made her feel a little scared by the way he said that. And she only let Certain People call her that.

And HE wasn't one of them!

She snapped her head toward's him, still Glaring. "Don't. Call Me That!"

"What? Panny? Why? Make's you turned on when I say that? Huh, Panny?" She made a face filled with disgust.

"I only let Certain People call me that."

"And I'm Not One of t them?"

"Let me put this in a better way so Even a Person, Much Like yourself , would understand. " She gave off a small smile before it disappeared. "I Only Let the People I Care about, Call me that."

He put on a fake hurt look, before smirking. "Not even if I do this." He said, as he brought his body closer. She kept trying to break free and push him away but struggled in doing so.

Letting go of her neck, He brought her leg up to his waist, making her blush like crazy and stop struggling altogether, as she felt something a little hard on her stomach. She felt sick and embarrassed altogether.

He started trailing butterfly kisses up her neck. She gasped loudly as he kissed her sensitive spot. Oh how she wished there were no such thing. Her dream's crushed into a million of piece's as she started to feel all weird again.

Noticing she wasn't struggling like she was before, He Slowly let her arm's down as his hand's automatically came to her face to cup them as he brought his face down to her's. His tongue entered her mouth forcefully. Her mind started clouding up as she soon started to slowly respond. But still tensed up once his tongue touched her's. He started exploring every Inch of her mouth.

As they broke apart, she stared up into his eye's, still a little dazed up. He stared down at her, trying to figure her, Knowing that she's thinking of something. The voice in the back of her head kept telling her to snap out of it.

'Snap out of it, you Moron! How could you be so STUPID And let HIM, of ALL PEOPLE...Feel you up like that. When this message finally get's to you, I'm going to Kick Your-' As her mind Kept ranting on, Pan kept staring out of space. 'Hey!...Hey! Are you even listening to me?!' She mentally slapped herself, HARD I might say.

She Blinked twice, Focusing on her sight. Once she realized the face that eye's bored into her her's, she frowned.

'Finally! Now GO Show him What your made of and- What Are You Doing?'

His mouth came in contact with her flesh once again. She gasped as he began to suck on it. Her hand found the back of his head and grab at his hair, only to yank it back, but it did not Justice as he didn't even budged. His mouth trailed butterfly kisses until he go to the corner of her mouth. He grasped her chin and the shocking then happen. Well, for Pan that is, anyway's.

She bit down Hard on his bottom lip , causing his lip to bleed. She could feel and taste of blood fill her whole taste bud's. She roughly pushed him away as she started to gagged, Spitting the taste out. She couldn't Believe she Just did that. He walked up to her only to trap her body once more with his. He cupped her face and stared into her eye's.

"Together, We'll be together soon. And That's A Promise." He breath, and before they Both knew it, he slowly fell, passed out. Pan blink Twice as she stared down at Him. She looked around for any type of reason as to Why He's fallen like that, But Found None. Her mind Screamed for her to run and leave him there, but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't her nature to do so.

Also, that wasn't how she was raised...

Plus she'll get in trouble for showing up Without him. And by the way...Where the Heck is Sasuke and Yukio?! They should be worried by now and should of have been looking for them. They was Been suppose to be here to Help and Rescue her, But Didn't.

She looked back down at him. What was his Obsession with her Anyway's? It was like he couldn't get enough of her. And if this keep's up, how would she ever make it home alive?

She had to wonder, Was this gonna be like this everyday? Fighting, And Arguing? Getting touched inappropriately. Not being loved by your crush. She wondered how was this all going to be in the end. Good or Bad. Who will she face in the near future? How was she going to survive. She couldn't without the proper training, an a perverted kid always following her like a lost puppy.

Once again, How was she going to survive? She didn't know. It was going to be hell, Specially if it's for 4 year's.

She lifted a hand to touch her half swollen/ bruised lip's. She flinched. When the hell did she get a cut? Last time she check, she was the one to bite him.

'He got his way's' She thought as she shook her head. 'Just Wait til you wake up. I'm going to murder you!'

That was her last thought as she suddenly started to feel dizzy. Everything started to spin, going faster and faster. She closed her eye's tightly as she leaned back into the tree. She tried to shake it off, but couldn't. Her eye's opened as she stared down at him. She soon found her self taking a step closer to him.

A low moan/ humming noise escaped her mouth as she started to Rock Back And Fourth. And the last thought that had entered her mind was...

'What Have You Done To Me?!' She slowly fell back, the tree bark, Catching her fall. She tried to stay awake But fail miserably as she slowly fell to her knee's and her eye lid's started getting heavier by the second. She quickly became much more weaker as darkness finally took over her. She fell forward and laid next to the fallen Prince.

An hour later, Sasuke and Yukio found them in the same position. Her on her stomach, head turned away from Trunks, as Trunks was on his back, facing the other way.

Sasuke walked over to the fallen girl. He didn't dare check for a sign, knowing they was still alive. He bent down and checked her neck for any sign's of bite mark's. He only seen Bruise's going down her neck, Along with the cut on her lip. Yukio Checked Trunks and seen his lip Also cut And bruised.

"Must of did some Serious hard-core Lip-locking." He joked, Smirking as he stared down at the two.

"Yeah, Whatever. Let's just get them so we can start moving already." Sasuke said, 'This Two will Not make me fail.' He thought as he easily picked Pan up, Bridal style and fazed out. Yukio watched him and crazy thought pop into his head. He quickly shook it away though, thinking it was stupid to be thing such thing. He pick up, and threw the lavender-child on his shoulder and too fazed out.

When he appeared, He seen he placed Pan far away from him as he started to pack up. Yukio placed The boy down and walk up to him.

"You know we can't move until they wake up, Right?" He heard Sasuke sighed in Irritation as he kept packing.

"Is it possible for me to switch group's?" He asked, once he was done packing. Yukio seen the Annoyed look on his face.

"Nope. If you was to leave, you'll be behind the group and it Could affect them you know."

"I'll learn quickly. I'm not like these two." He seethed, as he stared at the two on the ground.

"Doesn't matter, and plus it's 3 in a group. Your just going to have to wait, Sasuke." His frowned deepened as he turned his head back to them. He really felt like blasting away.

"Don't worry, Kid." Yukio placed a hand on top of Sasuke's head to Irritate him more, Which it did to no end. "They'll be up by morning." He assured his student.

"M-Morning?!"

"Yup. So relax for now. It'll be good since your going to be training like crazy."

"Why can't we just start NOW? There Both asleep!"

"Because it wouldn't be fair and they'll be behind. And plus," He smirked. "You'll need Both of there help."

The black-haired student scoffed. "Yeah right. They'll just bring me down to there level of weakness. It's contagious and it sicken's me."

"Well so is their attitude because it seem's like you caught that." Yukio smirked as he heard a low growl from the kid. "Get some rest, Kid. You'll need it." He said, walking away. And before he could say anything he jumped into the Tree's, disappearing. Sasuke watched him leave and turn his head away from where he Just took off.

What the Hell was he suppose to do now?!

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well that's it for now I guess. Review and Read. n.n And for my "Number 1 Fan" My first Guest. Shouldn't be saying rude thing's to people you don't know. Probably mad because you Don't have people reading and reviewing your story's, if you have any. Not my problem and don't disrespect me because it seem's like your the one who need's to go back to school to read because if you would have read the message I always put on top, then you would understand why I have some mistakes in my story. Big Deal. Everyone make's mistakes and my lap top is fuck up so I have little time on my brother's.. I'll fix it if it's a big deal but for one simple word, I think you'll live. And as for the other reviewer's,**

**Luv ya! n.n**


	16. Baby Sitting: Tame That Beast

**Sup guy's. Lml I was with one of my childhood friend while brother and our other childhood friend went out to some party while his brother stayed with me. We was about to run around my building and play a good game of ding-dong-ditch, and when I went to open my front door, The doorknob broke. lmfaoo! shit was funny. But don't worry, it got fixed the same day. Anyway's read and review. n.n**

**And to answer that question "Girlie,"...I...DK lml nahh, but it's probably a long way to go.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

When morning came, Pan was the first to awake. It was still a little dark, but the sun would be u soon and plus, she wasn't feeling all that tired now. As she sat up, a stinging pain shot through her lip once she lick them. Her hand quickly came to it to touch it.

Bad Idea.

She quickly pulled back, a confused face on. She touched her neck as well. She also flinched at the slightest touch of it. She turned her head to the side, looking up. There, she could see a figure. Knowing it's Yukio since he alway's up there when he disappear's. And by the look's of it, he was in the tree sleeping. She slowly rose to her feet and slowly started walking up to the tree. Once she got to the base of the tree, she look up. She alway's wondered why he alway's disappeared into the tree's. What was so nice to be here all day. Curious, she started to climb it. Climbing pass Yukio quietly, she climb higher, going all the way to the top.

Once to the top, she awed as she stared out into the sky. The sun was slowly rising. She felt weird just looking into the sky like this. It was like she did this before. Of course she did this a lot back at home with her Grandpa Goku. They would alway's sneak out of the house to just lay on the grass and watch the sun rise together. But just looking at the sun Here. It was just like home. She sighed. She wished her Grandpa was here with her to see this.

So lost in the scenery, She almost lost her grip as a voice called out to her.

"You better get some more rest. We'll be leaving soon." She turned her head to the left to see Yukio in the tree, staring out just like she was. Wait? Wasn't he just in the tree she was, sleeping?

~Shrug's.~

"What about you? Teacher's Also need there rest too." Pan retorted. She looked back out into the sky as she heard him speak up again.

"Yeah but you My student, And it's My duty to make sure your okay."

'You didn't make sure I was okay when I was Taken and kissed up. So why care Now?' She thought angrily.

"I could take care of myself, thank you. So you don't have to worry about me."

"Didn't seem like it Yesterday." Her head snap toward's him and she seen a smirk on his face as he said it nonchalantly.

Damnit, Yukio.

He must of seen them passed out yesterday.

'Of Course he did, you Moron! Sasuke wouldn't Bring Both of you back here. He wouldn't Dare touch Trunks so he must of brought me back. ...Damnit! And I was Knock out. ~Sob's~ My life's the Worst!'

"Fine. If you want to stay up there I won't stop you, where leaving in 3 or 4 hour's from now. We have a Long way to go to get where Were going." He said, taking a leap out of the tree's. Pan watched him go, shaking her head. With the roll of her eye's, she turned Back to the Up Coming Sun. She stayed up there for a few more moment's before she slowly dozed off in her spot.

4 hour's later...

Yukio shook Sasuke and Trunks awake. He told them to get ready to leave n a few minutes, and turn to the tree looking up.

"Hey, Pan! Come down now! Where leaving soon!" Trunks and Sasuke look up to see her with her back turned to them.

"She must of fell asleep up there. Sasuke, go tell her to come down while me and Trunks finish packing up." Sasuke frown but got to his feet, and before they knew it, He was Already jumping from tree to tree to get to her.

"Show off!" Trunks muttered to himself. He was a little pissed at to why He couldn't wake her up. It j=Just Wasn't Fair.

When he Finally Reached to Her, Her arm's was wrap around the top of the tree, drooling a little. He shook his head at the sight of her. Carefully, he got in front of her, balancing himself on the branch under neath his feet. He put a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake.

"Pan, Wake up. Were leaving." He said. His frown deepened as she didn't move, Or responded to him. He grasped her shoulder a little more harder and shook her again harder this time. Her eye's slowly opened and felt a hand on her shoulder. Panicking; Thinking it was Trunks, she grasp his wrist and aimed a punch in his chest . He caught her fist in his hand, but wasn't prepared for failing back as she tried to push him down, forgetting that she was in the tree. They Both slipped off the branch and started to fall from the tree top. They was met with many branches hitting and scratching them. They both screamed (But really Pan. Sasuke just grunted every time he hit a branch.) As Pan was on top, she tried to grab a branch, it being very thin, but she held on successively, with holding Sasuke underarm's under foot. He looked up and blushed. Turning quickly away. Pan seen this and also blushed too, but it was suddenly forgotten as the branch broke off and they both was falling again.

When they finally reached the bottom, Pan ended laying across his stomach as he some what, broke her fall. They groaned as they just laid there, eye's tightly closed from the pain going through there bodies.

With all the energy he had, he pushed Pan off of him and sat up. She landed hard on her back at the end of his feet. A shadow cast over her and she look up to see Sasuke glaring down at her. She let out a nervous laugh as she sat up on her leg's.

"Eheheh, My Bad." She laughed, putting a hand behind her head. He just grunted before turning to Yukio who looked at Both them.

"You two, Grab your stuff and let's go." They could see Trunks standing behind Yukio, his stuff capsulized. He glared at Sasuke who too glared at him. They both quickly Capsulized there thing's and began to walk up to the two.

Pan adjusted her Goggle's on the top of her head, while Trunks had his in his hand, and Sauke's around his neck. As they caught up to the two, they listen closely to the two's conversation.

"So How long do you think we'll get there?" Trunks asked. Yukio looked up into the sky and thought about it for a moment.

"May'be in the afternoon or so, Depending on how we get there." He answered.

"So," Pan started. "I noticed your name. Yukio mean's "Goes His Own Way." And Atsushi mean's "Compassionate Warrior."" He chuckled a little.

"Correct, Son. Nice of you to notice."

"So is it true, Are you the Compassionate Warrior who goes his own way?"

"It is true. I'm pretty sure the other group's are being taught the same but Not us. I'm doing thing's My way."

~~~~Skipping ahead a little~~~~n.n

They've been walking for more than 3 hour's without break's, and of course, Pan was whining of how much tired she was, and the only answer she revived was...

"I told you Not to stay up so it's your fault. And beside's, where almost there." Yukio said. She groaned, slowing her paste down a little.

When they got there, They came to a small house up ahead. As they walked up to it, Yukio told them to back up a little.

With curious look's, they complied as They stood a few feet away from the small house, waiting patiently as Yukio began knocking on the door. The front door opened to another man. The same height of Yukio. The man had his natural black-Saiyan hair, and a smile one Once He seen Yukio. He the motioned Yukio to come in, which he did. Leaving them alone.

Seconds turn to Minutes, minutes turn to hour's, and hour's turn into 1 annoyed kid and 2 half sleeping one's.

Trunks and Pan back's was together, leaning on for support as they both kept dozing of, While Sasuke stood looking Irritated in the distance. His head snap toward's the house as he heard the door open once more. He looked on as he seen the strange man look toward's him and motioned him to come, leaving the door open for them. Sasuke looked down at two sleeping teammate's. He kicked Trunks in the leg.

"Get up!" He hissed. And when he didn't respond, he growled, kicking him much harder. The sudden moment caused him to open his eyes and glare at his leg, before looking up to meet onyx eye's.

"What the hell?!"

"Baka, Get up!" Trunks jump up and stood two inches away from the Tamotsu, and glared. (A/N: For the people who forgot, that's Sasuke's last name. n.n) When he got up, forgetting the girl who was resting on his back, she fell hopelessly onto the ground with a thud, causing her to awake. She opened her eye's half way before fully as she seen the two boy's in her vision, also hearing them argue.

"What are you guy's arguing about now and ow! Trunks!" Trunks snapped his head back to the fallen girl, his eye's grew softer as he seen her. He made a move to help her up but a foot came in his way. He trip, his face landing in a certain area Pan wished wasn't. She blushed madly as his *area * was on her forehead. Sasuke seeing what he did, walked away as he didn't want to be in the mix of what was going to go down.

Pan shoved him off roughly, her face heated up quickly. He landed on the side of her, a tint's on his cheek's as he look away from her.

Never in her life had she Ever been in That Predicament, and she didn't like it One bit..

Nail digging into the ground underneath her, Her head slowly turned to him, eye's murderously, as she breath hard, trying to control her anger. Feeling eye's on him, he quick look at her.

"Pan," He started out. He had a nervous smile as he sweat drop. He held his hand's up in defense as he got on one leg, getting ready to run if necessary. She let go of the dirt and balled her hand's into tight fist, as they began to shake, her anger just rose more.

"I know what it look's like but it wasn't-"

"Don't you Dare say it wasn't your fault!"

"It wasn't!"

"Grrr!" That Just Pissed her even more as she lunged after him. Being prepared, he jump out of the way. He began to run as she soon was chasing him, yelling profanity.

"Get Back here, Vegeta!" She yelled as she was Hot on his tail. She out-stretch her arm in atempt to grab his shirt but he quicken a little. She heard a small laugh escape his mouth as he ran faster. He was Toying with her! Oh no. She might of been nice last time but she wasn't going to let This pass. She quicken her speed and she jump on his back. She smirked as she finally got him. They Both fell and rolled around, fighting for dominance.

They ended up with Trunks on top of her, pinning her wrist down next to her head. He looked into her eye's as he held her still. She frown up at him with a small pout. Trunks though she was cute when she did that. It brought back so much memories of when they were very young. She did that when ever she didn't get her way. He didn't know why but, he just felt like kissing them but then not as they was too perfect to touch.

Seeing him just look at her creep her out a bit. She look to the side before looking up at him once more. She caught Sight as he stared at her lip's. She gulped, knowing where this might lead to...

She decided to break the silence between them, And Also the trance he was in. She turn her head to the side, still frowning. "Trunks, get off." But he didn't answer her. He turn her head back to him and glared at him. She tried to move but couldn't. He still seem to be in that trance...

"You got 5 second's to get off." She spoke calmly, masking her anger well. He blink Twice before shaking his head a little.

"Wait! I-"

"5"

"I just want

"4"

"Let me explain!-

"3!"

"It Wasn't my fault!"

"2"

"Pan!"

"What?!"

"Come on, let me in least explain myself!"

"Why should I, you pervert." He frowned at this.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Look at the way your holding on to me." He look down and yes, he was wrong. His leg's was in between her's, and pinning her wrist to the side of her head, his face hovering above her's. Yeah, nothing wrong with That.

He apologized but didn't get up, matter of fact, he just put more weight on her. She took a deep breath, feeling on him on her stomach was making it hard to breath.

Man, didn't he ever heard of low-fat Yogurt?!

"Dude, get off of me, your heavy!"

"Not until you hear me out!"

"Then get some of your weight off of me!"

"No, you might try something sneaky to get me off of you."

"HOW?! Your Holding my wrist!" He thought about it, feeling bad for the Saiyan girl, he eased up, Just A little.

"Now hurry up so I could kick your butt." She demanded, throwing him a glare, making him uneasy. Good. He Should Be nervous under her stare.

"Well Sasuke t-"

"Oh! Here we go! With the Sasuke thing! Geez, lay off him!"

"It's true! He's the one who trip me!"

"Do you have Proof?"

"Yes! I seen it, And felt it!"

"That's Not Proof! For all we know, you could be lying, trying to make Sasuke to make him look like the Bad Guy!"

"What No! It's nothing like that!"

"You just want me to hit him, Don't you?!"

"No! That's not what I said!"

"Seem's like it since you hate the poor kid's Gut's!"

"Well..Yeah!"

"AHHA!"

"Wait no! Ugh! Stop putting word's into my mouth, would ya!"

"Then admit it, your just jealous and I'll forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yup!" She smiled. "Well...I'll think about it."

"Pan!"

"Well it's only fair for me to get my revenge! You..." She trailed off, not wanting to say it. She blushed again at the thought of it, hoping he didn't see it. But he did, and noticed her eye's shifted away to the side. He smirked.

"I what?"

Her eye's shifted Back to him as she glared. "You know! I'm not playing this game with you!"

"What game?" He said, making a curious face, pretending not to know.

"Trunks!"

"Pan!" He mocked.

"Grrr!"

"Grrr!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"I'm serious!"

"I'm serious!"

"Arg!"

"Arg!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!" This was getting know where. He seen the Irritated look on her face and couldn't help but smirk. He loved to get her so piss.

"I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Beat me up? Awww, is Poor panny maaaaad?" He joked, pinching her cheek.

Bad Idea.

Freeing one of her wrist, she aimed a punch toward's his face, knocking him off of her. It was a Pretty Hard punch as he rolled over a few time's on the ground. She quickly got up and ran to him.

~~~~5 minute's later...

"Say it."

She had him on his stomach, crying out in pain. His eye's tightly closed as one hand clawed at the ground and the one one, banging on the ground. As she sat on his back, pulling his leg back, and twisting it in different angle's.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

Twist.

"Okay I'm Sorry!"

"Fooooor?!"

"Falling on you!"

"Aaaaand?"

"And what?!"

"You tried to get Sasuke into this!"

"But it's the truth!"

Twist!

He groaned in pain, as he was managed to open on eye. He turn his head toward's the girl the Best way he could.

"Pan, Get off me!"

"NOT, Until, You, SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"Then I Guess We'll stay like this!"

"Okay?!"

Twist.

"Ow! What the-"

"That's for getting smart with me!"

Twist.

"That's for Sasuke!"

Twist.

"That's for touching me Inappropriately!"

Twist

"That's for...~Shrug's~ That's just for that."

He lifted up a glowing hand, and in second's, a ki blast shot out of it. It aimed at her back. It was strong enough to knock her off of him, but not to really hurt her. She landed on her stomach, Not Too Gently. As she lifted her self up, She gasp at what he did, her mouth hung open in shock. He recently stood, with his arm's crossed.

"What the Hell, Trunks?!"

"I told you to stop, Didn't I?"

"It doesn't matter! You hit me in the back."

"You twisted my leg."

With one more look, He started to walk to the small house when she called out. "Oh, I'm not done with you Just Yet!" He stop, his back still facing her. He waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he turn his body to the side, to get a sight of her, but he wasn't prepared to see her already in mid-air with the same strange orb from last time in her hand. It was aimed at his face, but, with his his quick reflexes, He slap her hand away and flip her body around so she'll land Hard on her back. Seeing his movement's, with cat-like-reflexes, she turn her body over, landing on one knee. One of her hand clawed at the ground as the other was raised in a charged position in the air. Her eye's glared at his, but He could see something. Her eye's was a little unfocused. He noticed this as she started to look around, as if to get use to the familiar surrounding's.

When her eye's came back to him, he got ready. He got in a fighting stance, ready for attack. What the heck was her problem now? He didn't do any thing That Bad to upset her this Bad. Not this time.

He noticed the strange energy finally. Just staring at the energy in her hand reminded him of that feeling, telling him to Not let that thing touch him. He didn't know what it was, but was Glad the voice in his head told him, because, He didn't Trust that thing in her hand. Not one bit.

She out-stretched her arm before pointing it toward's the sky. Her third and fourth finger's up while the rest were down, same thing for the other hand, but it was down at the center of her stomach, the orb still in hand. And in second's, lightning shot down on her. His eye's widen as she didn't flinch, or scream for that matter as electricity showed around her body, going mainly toward's the orb.

Then, as the electricity was beginning to settle, she she closed her small hand's around the orb before stretching it, forming it into an arrow. The tip, black with the body lavender, black energy going around it in a circular motion with lavender raiding off it..

He hovered off the ground, watching her carefully. He prayed she'll be back to normal very soon. He couldn't understand what caused her to get like this. Not any Saiyan girl act's like this. Even if there all different, She was just...

Different.

Her eye's followed his movement. She growled as she couldn't fly, and she knew at. But no worries. He'll be Down in No Time...

The nicely transform arrow in hand, She grip it tightly in her small hand. In the speed of light, the arrow flew past his face. Trunks stood frozen with wide eye's as he could barely see it fly pass him. He visibly started trembling a little.

What the heck?! He couldn't even see it. He didn't Even see her Throw the shit!

He heard a low Irritated growl come from the troubled child, as she stared Up at him. He could tell by her blank stare, that she was piss. How did she manage to keep a blank expression. He didn't know. But he knew on the Inside, She Must Be fuming. Also, by the look in her eye, there was something. Something he couldn't pin-point it though. He shook the thought way. He didn't Know What was wrong with the chick. She's gotten strange over the year. Through out the year's he knew her, she was always the same, even when they splited up, when they was brought back together, she was the same as he always knew she was but now, He just didn't know.

How could she miss! She was pretty sure he would get him, If Not, In least his heart. Oh well, Who said she couldn't make another. As she was focusing her energy into the palm of her hand's, she didn't see him fazing in and out, nearing her and before she could look up, his fist was glowing as his fist connected to the side of her face, Instantly knocking her to the ground. He frown at her un-moving body. He waited a couple of second's before a thought came to his mind. If he knock her out, everyone would ask question's and lead up to them fighting and him the cause of her fall.

Shit!

He walk up to her and nudged the girl shoulder's. "Damnit, Pan. You need to learn how to take a punch." He swore, shaking her a bit harder this time. He stop as he heard her cursing under her breath as she roughly pushed him away.

"Damn you, Trunks! I was just playing." He sighed in relief before grasping her wrist. She yelp as she was roughly pulled up to her feet, being drag toward's the house. "If you don't let me go..." She threaten, trying to free her hand, this only caused the teen to tighten his grip as he quicken his pace.

As they came to the door, Trunks open it and stop in his tract's. There, stood Yukio in armor. Feeling eye's on him, he turn around to see the two. He called Sasuke to come. He emerged from the corner, same annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Yukio asked, Noticing his face changed.

"The stupid brat peed on me!" He hissed, wiping his shirt with a cloth, angrily.

"Good to know your bonding with the kid because Where going out for a few hour's, And I need you three to Babysit for a while." Sasuke open his mouth to protest but was Interrupted as a voice called to them.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Etsumi Umito But feel free to call me Etsumi. And This is Minoru, my husband." She said. She out stretch her hand to shake Pan's who took it. Pan look up at her and thought she was the most beautiful women. (Well, on this planet, anyway's.) She had shiny black hair that was pulled into a low pony-tail. She was Also in Saiyan armor as her Husband. She could tell he was one of the scilent type's since he didn't say anything ever since they came in.

"Pan. And this is Trunks." Her eye's widen at the mention of his name. She bowed in respect, apologizing for not recognizing him sooner. He smirked with his arm's crossed.

"Oh no, Etsumi. You don't need to do that, He's not that Important." She finished, throwing him a glare.

"Oh yes he is, he's the prince." She said, lifting her head up. She smiled sweetly at her. "Everyone know's that. He must like you very much to let you get away with saying that."

Pan scoffed. "He can't do anything to me."

"You sure about that?" He laughed.

"Positive, you little-" They kept at it, causing the older women to giggle. 'There So cute together.' She thought. She glanced at Sasuke who was glaring at the two. It's obvious to her that she thought the wrong way of the situation.

"Be careful, Prince Trunks. I think you got some competition." She winked, walking away. Sasuke's eye's widen as he glared at retreating form. Pan smiled as Trunks just rolled his eye's. Yeah Right. Like Sasuke could be a real competition against him. He look's way better than him ANY day! He has Lavender hair for crying out loud! Who has that type of hair? No one. He's one of a kind, Baby!

He look at Pan who kept her glaze on the piss Saiyan. He slap the back of her head and walk away, causing her to flinch. "Why you little-" She sprinted after him down the hall.

Yeah, Trunks was Defiantly going to win this.

When Yukio and Sasuke went to the living room, they found Pan in a head-lock by Trunks who was laughing at her attempt to escape. He ruffled her hair as he tighten his grip on her neck. The baby watching them in Interest.

"Okay you two, where leaving. We'll see you later." Yukio called out, not bothering to stop the two as he know they'll end up the same way in minute's. He held the door for the two.

"You be careful with baby Naoya. Everything you need to know is on the fridge." Etsumi yelled out before being pushed out the door by her husband.

"Try not to break anything." Was Yukio's Last word's before exiting, himself. Once the door closed, Sasuke turn around to see them on the floor. Pan had his arm behind his back with one hand, while the other repeatedly smack him in the back of his head. He Sighed as he glanced down at the small kid. He was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth, slightly snoring. Noticing him distracted, she got off the boy and walk to the other side of the crib.

"Awe, He so adorable!" She squealed, clasping her hand's together. "Now all we have to do is Feed, Change, And Play with him until' they return. Sasuke, go get me the note on the fridge so I can scan it." She out-stretched her hand, waiting for the piece of paper to land in her hand's but after second's, it never happened. She look up to see Sasuke leaning on one of the many wall's, eye's closed with his arm's crossed. While Trunks, was sitting back on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table, and now that she realize, they had a nice home. Not big, but still cozy. Nice furniture, ceiling fan, window's with white flowered curtain's. Medium sized t.v. was present. on the side was a door, leading to one of the bathroom's, and a space, leading to the kitchen. Behind her was stair's, leading to the many room's.

Pan look at the two in disbelief. "Um, Hello?"

"Hey." Trunks smiled. She Ignored him and crossed her arm's in front of her chest.

"You two are suppose to be helping me."

"Relax, Babe. The kids' asleep, and in the mean time, we got some time alone so," He pulled her down onto his lap, his arm's around her waist as he lean closer to her ear. "Let's make some of our own." She pushed herself up off of him and shook her head.

"Your such a pig!"

"Only when it comes to you."

"Ugh! Get away from me!"

"Could you two please, Shut Up, before you wake the damn kid up!" Sasuke hissed. And right on cue, small cry's was heard through out the house.

"Way to go, Sasuke. You woke the kid up." Trunks smirked.

"Would you two stop calling him "Kid,"? He has a name you know." They both Ignored her as they walk up to each other.

"He was already up when you started talking, He started crying because She started yelling!" Trunks just waved him off and went to go get the screaming child. It kept thrashing around in his arm's.

"Well since you know SO much about babies, Here!" He practically Threw him in his arm's. Catching the crying Infant, his glare stayed as he was muttering curse word's at him.

"What was that?

A vein pop out of his head as he spoke. "I said, you no-good, son of a Mother Fu-"

"OKAY! No need to start cursing in Front of little Baby Naoya." She said, poking the baby in his stomach, causing him to giggle. "You don't want him to pick up those word's." She said, frowning at Sasuke a bit. "He'll be cursing at his Parent's for no reason!" Pan said, as a matter of fact. Sasuke just rolled his eye's, before looking down at the curious Infant in his arm's. He started to drool on his hand's and his shirt.

'Once again, I repeat. How did I Ever get stuck with this?!' He thought, already tired of this. He walk away from Pan who pouted. He walked up to the crib and gently placed the kid inside. But as he tried to get up, he was yanked back down. He glared at the kid as his tiny fist clutched to his shirt. He tried to un-do his hand's from his shirt but only got one free, but it only ended up get tangled in his hair and pulled on it, along with his shirt.

Trunks bursted out laughing as the sight of him. Not being able to pry off a baby's hand's is ridiculous. He should be ashamed of himself. Growling in annoyance, he pick the baby back up, and it released his hair but not his shirt as he laughed.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Can't handle the brat?" Trunks taunted, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't tease him!" She punched him on top of his head, and crossed her arm's. "He's probably never babysat before."

"Oh like you have." Trunks said, holding his head as he cringed from pain.

"I have. I had my Uncle." She answered. He gave her a confused look look.

"Isn't he like 2 year's older than you?"

"1 year older and I've watched him all the time. He's not That responsible, you know."

"WHADDYA MEAN I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE? I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO WATCH YOU!" Pan cringed, holding her ear.

~~~~~~~~n.n With Goten

"Whaddya mean I'm not responsible? I'm the one that has to watch you!" He yelled. He crossed his arm's and pouted. How could she say that about him. She's the one who alway's getting into trouble.

"Um, Goten?" He turned to see his group had already started fighting the enemies that threaten them.

"Yo, Son!" His fellow teammate, Madoka yelled. He tossed the enemy he was fighting over his shoulder's, aiming to blast him away but his figure just suddenly disappeared. He stomp his way over to him and roughly turn him around. "Dude, what are you doing? We kinda need you to pay attention!" He snapped, going back into battle.

"Be right back, Pan." Goten said, also going to join the battle.

~*Skipping fighting scene!*~

The four of them sat in a circle , the enemies ALL piled up, not too far behind the group. They was all knock out cold. Madoka wanted to blast them to oblivion but Tsuki shook his head no, saying that they need to get some Information off of them before they could. And Now they was just waiting for them to wake up.

Forgetting that he ended the conversation with his niece, he stood up. "Um, Gotta use the tree. Be right back." He said, quickly making his way toward's a huge tree. Once behind it, he turned his ear piece to pan.

"So what was you saying, Pan?"

~~~~~~~~n.n With Pan

She had help Sasuke pry the baby off of him, No thanks to Trunks. And was now happily sitting on the couch, bouncing him up and down on her lap. Causing him to laugh, Trunks to pout, And Sasuke to turn his head away in anger. She stop as she cringed once again, hearing her screaming Uncle's voice in her ear.

"SO WHAT WAS YOU SAYING,PAN?" Trunks and Sasuke look around, confused, hearing some type of buzzing noise.

"Um, Gotta pee!" She said, quickly giving the baby Back to Sasuke, and ran up the stair's. He was pulled down by his hair and shirt at the same time the door slammed.

"Did she just go into the bedroom?" Trunks asked no one in particular. He look down as the baby sat on his back, pulling his hair, causing his head to go back. How they ended up like that? He didn't know. He sighed as he found himself helping his Worst enemy get up. He should get a hug from the small haired-beauty if she caught him helping the like's of him. Even More since he did that. Sasuke nodded, not use to saying thanks, Specially toward's him. Trunks waved it off, not really caring what he had to say and motioned up stair's with his thumb, and before he could even blink, he was pulled up the stair's. Once upstair's, They walk to the door she ran into. Standing on each side of the door, He was about to knock when Trunks grab his wrist, stopping him in mid-air. He look at him to see a smirk on his face as he pressed his ear against the door as he heard her talking a bit.

~~~~~~~~n.n With Pan

Once she entered the room, she noticed it wasn't the upstair's bathroom, and sweat drop. She laughed a little as she hope Trunks and Sasuke didn't notice her crushel mistake. She look around the room. A queen sized bed. A dresser sat on the side of the room as the t.v. was across from the nicely made bed.

She walked up to the window and look out the window and look out at it. She had adjusted her ear piece before speaking.

"Uncle Goten, Will you-"

"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT ME NOT BEING RESPONSIBLE? I AM CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF YOU!" His voice boomed into her ear. Her body shook through every word that was said.

"Would You PLEASE, Lower Your Volume! It's Really Irritating!"

"SORRY!"

"Grrr!" There was a little static before he spoke once more.

"Eheh, Sorry." She heard him say. She could Imagine he had on the Famous Son smile on with his hand in the Back of his head.

"It's fine, So. How's everything with the group?"

"It's alright I guess. Madoka's on my case every second of the day, It's so annoying!"

Pan giggled at this. "Awww, it's okay. Say, who's your other teammate by the way?"

"Oh, it's Bra. Trunks' little sister, I think. They have the same last name's, but Different Hair color." Pan laughed a little.

"And she's not on your case?!"

"Nahh, she's kinda cool, May'be a little quiet sometime's, but still cool. You know, once you get her to talk and know her better, then yeah, cool."

"Wow, wanna switch teammate's?"

"What? No Way! She's one of the Best thing's that's happened to me Ever Since I've been here! Well, Beside's Maya."

"Geez, Thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that but-"

"I know what you meant."

"I see you everyday back at home and it's kinda annoying."

"Hey!"

"I'm Joking. But still I mean." He sigh's before continuing. "She's not like any other girl I've dated or met."

"Aww! Uncle Goten's in love with the Princess! You know, you two would make a cute couple if Maya wasn't in the picture." Pan could tell he was blushing a little. When he didn't respond, she smirked. "Are you blushing, Goten?" She taunt.

~~~~~~~~n.n With Goten

"No I'm Not! And I Am Not in love with Bra! Where did you ever get That funny Idea from? In love with- Hahahaha." Just then, he started to get hysterical. From the distance, The rest of the group watched as Goten started to have, a some type of panic look. But who is they to be saying he looked like that, he sometime's have a hard time making the right expression's, or so Madoka say's.

"I thought he was going to use the"Tree"" Madoka hissed.

"And who is he talking to?" Bra questioned, as the group continued to watch him. It look like he was arguing with some one else but, no one was there...

Bra just hope he wasn't losing it.

"And Ya thought he didn't have problem's. He's talking to himself!" Bra smack Her piss teammate's arm, telling him to shut up. Her eyes glaring at him.

"What, the kid has problem's!" She Ignored him and turn back to watch the spiky-haired child. Just What was he doing? What was his thought's of the day? And who is He Talking to? For he had Bra to talk to. She could talk all Day And Night with him. For him.

~~~~~~~~n.n Back, With Goten!

"Yeah well, Enough about me. What about you and Trunks, Huh? What's my niece special plan to make him your's forever more, Huuuuuuh?" He laughed as he heard her scoff, then pretended to gag.

"Okay First off, Ew. Second, EWWWWWWW! I would never In a million year's, I would never like him, Date him, Marry him, And specially, Create a plan to make him mine! EVER!" Goten nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Hold that thought for a second, would ya?" He heard Pan sigh on the other end of the line, knowing that's her answer saying "Okay," or "Whatever." He quickly made his way over to his group.

"Um, Does anyone have a recorder or something?"

"I do!" All eye's landed on the blue haired cutie. Goten raised an eyebrow at her. The heck would she carry a recorder around for?

"Why do you need a recorder for?" She said a little suspicious. Who wouldn't. It's Goten for crying out loud! Who Know's what's he's thinking.

He look from side to side as he started to get nervous as eye's was on him now. What could he say without giving away any hint's of what he was doing? "...Why do you carry on around?" He countered. All eye's was Back on her.

"No, the question is, Why do You need a recorder for if your just going to pee, which you should have done 10 minute's ago!" Madoka snapped.

"Well...I-I stopped peeing because I w-wanted to record my pee. I wanna hear what it sound's like." Silence fell between them as they just stared at him. Before anybody could question his, he took the recorder and went behind the tree this time. He could hear Pan roaring with laughter over the ear piece.

"Pan, it's not funny!" He said blushing, hating himself for making a fool out of himself, Specially in front of Bra. But why should he care of what Bra think's? She's not his, And Never will be. He has Maya. She's his, Not Bra. Only Maya. He probably cared since she's a girl and he was talking about his pee...He hated himself at that very moment, but mostly hating Madoka. Who was he to be questioning him like that? Alway's thinking he's on top. Yeah right.

"I'm Pretty Sure It was. And who say's that?" She laughed.

"I say that!" He snapped. This only caused her to laugh even more.

"Whoa calm down, Uncle Goten. And what do you need the recorder for?" She questioned, wiping her eye's.

"Because," He said, getting it ready. "I want you to repeat what you just said about you not liking Trunks, And never going to. So when I prove you wrong, You'll be my slave for a week, and bake me a pie when ever I command it."

She sweat drop.

"Yeah, don't think I don't know about Videl and Mom secretly teaching you how to cook."

"Damnit. And anyway's, Fine. Get ready to lose, And if I win, you'll be My slave and bake Me a pie, And I'll Keep making you bake me a pie until You make it taste like Grandma and mom's."

"Hmm, Tricky but alright. You got yourself a deal, Pan. Now, get ready to eat those word's." He said pressing the record button.

"I Pan Son, will Never ever ever, And I mean Ever..EVER-"

"Just say it!"

"Fine! Ever like,Go out with, Marry, Or even create a plan to make Trunks Vegeta Brief mine. And if I can't keep this Promise, I shall be Goten's slave and bake him a pie. But if I win, Goten Son-"

"That's me! I'm Goten Son!"

"Shall be my slave, and bake me a pie. He'll keep making it until he makes it into perfection, Just like mom's or grandma." She finished. Goten let go of the button.

"Good doing business, Sis."

"Sis?"

"Yeah, your more of a sister than a niece."

"Aww!" She placed a hand on her chest. She felt touched.

"Anyways, whats up with you and Trunks?" He asked.

She sighed. "He's So Annoying! He's such a pig, selfish, and rude! I can't stand to be next to him, let alone on the same team. It's driving me insane!n All he does is slack off, talk dirty to me, and Annoy me and Sasuke to no end. I mean, can't he just give us some alone time?!"

"..But, your not going out with him...Your not going out with Anybody at all!" He said now realizing it.

"Goten!" Gosh, did he have to make her feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry but, you know what they say, Panny."

"No. What?"

"Opposites attract."

She scoffed. "Yeah well, were not oppo-..." She stop herself as he was right. He was completely right. well This is shocking.

"Well, it doesn't matter, Uncle Goten. You know why?"

"No Why?"

"Why? Because, I'm going to prove to you that were not meant for each other and it doesn't matter if opposites attract. We don't go together and that's final." She said stubbornly. "Here's an example. Fire and Water. Pepper and Salt. Boys and there all different, but go together."

"Like you and Trunks?"

"Exactly!..Wait no! Listen. Fire and Water is dangerous, but can Also be helpful, just not with each other. Fire and Water Don't Mix. They Could, but then it'll just be chaotic just like me and Trunks. Do you understand, Uncle Goten?"

"...What about the Pepper and salt"

"Well, that's kinda the same."

"But they could mix." He pointed out.

"I guess but-"

"So that mean's that you and Trunks could-"

"Okay, you know what. Just...Just forget about the Pepper and Salt!"

"But you said!"

"And now I'm telling you to forget it!"

"Ugh Fine! But you do know I'm into Maya, right?"

She laughed. "I know, I could tell. Anyways, I gotta go. It's getting a little too quiet for my liking's. Knowing Trunks, He's probably up to no good."

They both bid both a Goodbye and told each other to be safe and come back in piece.

She signed as she lean against the window seal. She was going to miss talking to her clueless Uncle daily. Now there gonna have to sneak around to try to chat for a short period of time. It's going to be hard now since she's been acting strange, running into the parents bed room, claiming it as the bathroom. There not going to let her out of their sight now! Also when Goten decides to magically Pop up anytime when he's free and Thinks she is too. It's not going to be easy. They could tell she's up to something by the way she flinches when he keep's the volume too high for her ear's to handle. Speaking of which...

Why does she have sensitive ears?!

With Another sigh, she was debating on whether or not to stay here, or go and check on the boys. Well she's already off with her Uncle and she sure can't stay up here all day, no matter how much she wanted to.

She prayed to kami that everything was still okay and still intact, and that the baby was still alive.

She walked over to the door. Once she opened it, she was greeted with three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Who was you talking to?" Trunks demanded. A little jealousy noted in his voice. She quirked up an eyebrow. He was talking to her like she was his child or that he own's her.

Ha!

"No one." She lied. She pushed past them. They watched her walk by them, Taking the baby from Sasuke's arm's, she headed down the stairs. They followed suit after waiting a couple of seconds. They stop at the foot of the stairs to see her sit down on the couch, bouncing the Baby up and down on her lap once more.

Sasuke sat on the couch on the farther end of it, as Trunks sat on the coffee table in front of her, watching her Intentionally. She tried to Ignore his continuous stare as she watch the giggling little thing in her hands.

After couple of minutes passed, growing tired of her teammate, she opened her mouth to say something but was distracted when Naoya yank her shirt down, giving Trunks a good view of her Blue sports Bra. Seeing something shiny, He also grab her Mysterious necklace, trying to get it for himself. She quickly grabbed at his small hands. As she tired to pry his hands off, she could see Trunks smirking at her as she struggled with the kid.

The next thing didn't resister in her mind as she was suddenly upside down. He had flip and thrown her into the table. Apparently Naoya had a good hold on her, and surprisingly strong. They practically rolled off the couch, from Sasuke's perspective.

As she stared at the couch upside down, she blinked twice as she realized her legs was thrown over his shoulders. The baby laughed, sitting on her stomach.

Still smirking, Trunks lifted Naoya up so she could get up. Blushing, she tried covering herself as she swung her leg over. She fell onto the floor with a thud. She stood up, brushing off the Imaginary dirt off her clothes.

Trying to change what just happen, she said, "Hey, Sasuke?" His eyes switched onto her, he gave her a bored look. "How come we have sensitive ears?"

"Because were saiyans. Were stronger than humans. Just like how our body is different, it's Increased with power, so is our hearing and like everything else."

Shethought about it for a moment before nodding.

She felt something move behind her, a breath on her ear sent chills down her spine. "So does certain body parts." Trunks smirked. "Wanna see?"

She shook her head back and forth violently. "No I don't! Your so disgusting!" She yelled. She turn around to glare at him. She would of punched him but he held Naoya in his arm's.

"What? It's the truth. We boys are different in many ways. Right Sasuke?" He said turning his attention to Naoya. She turned to the black-haired saiyan to see his head turned away from them. Red tint's on his face as he knew what he meant.

She just shook her head, rolling her eyes. She took Bay Naoya from Trunks and sat on the couch. They all sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

She frozed as a unfamiliar smell came to her senses. Her eyes widen. They seen this and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

She lifted Naoya up off her lap and lifted him to her head. She quickly pulled back with a face, her tongue sticking out for emphases. "This kid needs changing!" The two sighed. One in annoyance, and the other in relief.

She stood up and turned to face them. She thrusted them Naoya. They both turned there head away, acting as if they hadn't heard her.

"Oh Come On! I can't do All the work!"

"What?! You haven't really did much!" Trunks shouted.

"Because there's not that much to do, But now since there is..." She thrusted Naoya into his arm's but he still didn't take him.

He scoffed while crossing his arm's over his chest. "That's not my job, And your the only girl here."

"What are you trying to say?!" She shrieked. As they argued, Baby Naoya started wailing in her arm's.

Sasuke closed his eyes, hoping they would just stop there bickering. When it only seemed to get louder, a vein was visible on his forehead. Annoyed with all the noise, He angrily got up and placed the kid on the couch.

Noticing the crying had stop, and the emptiness from her arm's, they both turned around. They peered over his shoulder to watch in amazement of how he was really going to go through it.

He started to take off the diaper, and once it was finally off, the smell was too overwhelming for him that he had to take a step back. An in a blink, he ran to the close's bathroom. He slammed the door closed and all they heard was him puking.

Pan had on a worried expression as she heard him, but it soon turned into a frown as she turn to Trunks who was on the floor laughing.

"What a loser!" He laughed. She glared at him. He wipe the tears from his eyes as he stood. "Now let's see what we got here." He turned his attention to the laughing kid, and seen Why Sasuke was in his current state. Naoya squealed as he started to pee, it getting everywhere.

*Thud*

"Damn you, Trunks." Pan muttered, hopping over him. It wasn't even That bad! Just probably something the kid ate. Pan left, only to come back with the things she needed. She dumped the supplies next to Naoya. Holding her breath, she finish in a matter of four minutes, all thanks to the moving kid. Once done, she threw away the dirty diaper. She picked Naoya up and headed for the kitchen. She placed him in his booster-seat as she turned to wash her hands before picking him up again and exiting. When she entered to the living room, the bathroom door opened to reviled Sasuke. He was frowning a bit as he walked over to the couch.

'Boys probably have more sensitive nose's than girls.' Pan thought as she watched him lay on his back. One leg hung off the couch as on arm came across his face to hide his dark eyes.

Placing Naoya in his crib, she walked back over to the couch. She lifted his head up and gently placed it on her lap as she sat down. He grunted but just left it. She started to play with his soft locks.

Trunks frowned a bit and started to stir awake. Opening an eye, He sat up, holding his head. He turned to the two on the couch. Now opening Both eyes, he said, "What are you doing?"

Pan glanced at him before returning back to what she was doing. "Playing with his hair. It's So soft..." She had the same 'Stupid' look a years ago. The one when some would mention Sasuke. She would get all Stupid. It made him sick!

He look to see Sasuke glaring up at the ceiling. "Your so weak, it disgust me!" Trunks spat. Sasuke turn his head to stare at him. He was about to say something when Pan Interrupted him.

"And how is he weak?" Trunks smirked at this.

"Because, who pukes when changing a kid? That's a sign of weakness. If he can't look at Baby crap for 1 Measly second., then how do you expect him to do anything else?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Pan beat him to it again. "Well Princess, May'be the reason Why he threw up was because of the berries he ate, and the smell Irritated his stomach a bit. And I don't think you should be talking since this is coming from the guy who passed out just a couple of minutes ago!"

"Well can you blame me? I'm not use to that kind of stuff!"

"Yeah well, Neither is he!"

He scoffed. "Whatever."

"Don't you "Whatever" me!" She yelled. He stood up with his arm's crossed, standing superior to her. Pan lifted Sasuke's head and walked (Stomped) over to him until she was centimeter's away. He smirked at how tiny she was.

"What's this? Are you going to fight for him?" He taunted.

"If I have to! Your not that stronger than me!" He laughed at this.

"What makes you think you can ever beat me?"

"Well 1. I'm smarter than you. 2. I have the advantage because I'm smaller and quicker than you'll ever be, And 3. Your just weaker than I am." She stated.

"Do you want to see how strong I really am?" She took another step, daring him to. The two was obvious to the baby crying in the background.

Sasuke angrily got up, and picked up Naoya. Naoya clutched to him as his screams only gotten louder as the two began to fight. He walked to the front door. He step outside to get some fresh air. The crying seized down as they stared at the endless dark sky. They stood like that before going back inside, hopping they already stop there stupidity.

Oh how wrong he was.

Inside, his eyes traveled upwards to see Pan hanging on the ceiling fan by her shirt, spinning at top speed. He then looked at Trunks who was laughing out of control on the couch as he watched her. She was screaming at the top of her lungs at him. Trunks simply walked out into the kitchen. Seconds later, he came back with a chocolate bar. He still laughed at her attempt to get herself down but failing miserably. Taking a bite, he walked back over to the couch and continue to watch her.

Sasuke still stood at the doorway as he just stared at the seen. He accidentally slammed the door shut, startling Naoya. This caused him to tighten his hold on his shirt. Sasuke walked and stood near Trunks as he, Trunks, And Naoya watched her.

"Why is she up there?" He sighed, tired of there bullshit already.

"Because she underestimated my strength." He said Nonchalantly. After taking one more bite out of his half eaten chocolate bar, he tossed the rest on the table and lifted a foot on the edge of it as he had an elbow on the armrest, His head in his hand, still watching the wailing girl.

Sasuke placed the curious Naoya on the floor as he took a step closer to the Prince. "Take her down, now." Trunks only watched him with a raised eyebrow at the glaring boy.

"Protective, Are We?" A low growl escaped the dark-haired boy's lips as he balled his hand's into a tight fist.

"Don't count on it, Vegeta. She's gonna get sick if she's stay's up there any longer."

"Why do you care so much for her? Not after the way you've been treating her, I-"

"I don't care for her. Never has, Never will. But she could hold us back and we'll be wasting time that we could be using to train."

Trunks raised a eyebrow again. "Dude what's your obsession over training?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand since you Barely train." He smirked.

"You know, she said the exact same thing before she ended up like That." He said pointing up at her.

"Just get her down!"

"Hmmmm, Nah. I gotta pee." He stood up and pushed past him, making sure he bumped his shoulder on purpose. Sasuke glared at his back as he entered the bathroom. He felt his hands shaking violently at how much he just wanted to knock the Saiyan Prince to the ground but knew it would get him no where. He looked up to see her hands over her face, trying to ease the dizziness. He slowly levitated up to her. He tried to stop the fan, but realized Trunks probably had the remote to it.

He Gently slid Pan's shirt off it, pulling her into his arms. He had on around her waist as her arms hung loosely, trying to get a good grip on him. He slowly levitated down, for her sake, and pulled one of her arm's around his neck to balance her. She started to fall, but he caught her. She had this sick-green-look as she covered her mouth Both hand's. She quickly stood up.

Bad Idea.

She started to lean every which way as she aimed going into the kitchen for the garbage, but leaning left, she threw up in a plant.

The door flew open with Trunks roared with laughter. Once she was done, she wipe her mouth with the back of her hand before slowly falling to her hand's and knee's.

"I-I'm...*Swallow* gonna ge-*Couch*t You!" She seethe's. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. She looked up to see 4 smirking Prince's. She slowly stood to her feet, leaning on the wall for support before jumping at one of the Trunks' in her vision. Throwing a punch to his face, but missing terribly. But in reality, she was far, Far away from him. She fell on her hands and knees once more.

Trunks laughter filled her ears, and she growled lowly. Still laughing, he picked her up bridal style, and walked back over to where the fan was.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, annoyed as hell.

"Oh relax, Would ya. I was kidding." He walked back over to the couch and Just Dropped her. She groaned as she closed her eyes tightly. Trunks glared at Sasuke, him glaring back with much passion. They both got down in a fighting stance and before they knew it, Trunks tackled him on the ground with a thud. The three was obvious to the crawling infant. Naoya crawled over to the table.

There was a crash as the two bumped into one of the in-tables, causing the lamp to tumble over. Pan groaned as she held her hands to her ear's, trying to block out the noise.

Sasuke rolled them over until he was on top. He was about to aim a punch at him when he turned his head to Naoya. He started shaking out of control. Distracted, Trunks took this opportunity to roughly kick him off. He bumped into the couch. He glared dagger's at the smirking prince. Pan picked Naoya up, her arm's shakily violently.

"What's going on?! Why is he shaking like this?!" Truth was, she was still feeling a little dizzy, but not as much as before. The vibrating child aquealed loudly before jumping out of her arms and into the kitchen. Pan ran after him, but resulted in running into the wall. Falling onto her back, she held her head, cringing at the sudden pain.

As Sasuke ran to help Pan, Trunks ran into the kitchen to retrieve the child, only to come back out, running like hell as Naoya pulled out a knife and started to chase him around. He jumped on the rotating fan as the baby tired Jumping up to get him.

Sasuke helped her stand once more before lifting them both up in the air as Naoya started to come at them with the knife.

"What the hell is his problem?!" Sasuke angrily yelled, holding Pan bridal style. Her hand's clutched around his neck and shirt as she buried her head into his shirt.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Your the one who had him!" Trunks yelled, Rotating in a circular-motion.

"Knowing that you could fly, But you still choose to hang on the fan." Sasuke scoffed. "Moron."

Trunks frowned at him, letting go of the fan, he floated next to them.

Pan's head shot up, and with wide eyes, "Trunks," By the worried tone in her voice, they could Tell something was wrong. "Where's your chocolate bar?!" Trunks and Sasuke's eyes widen as they both looked at the coffee table. The wrapper was torn into pieces covered with saliva.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore. "Why'd you have to leave it in the open?!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know he was going to eat it?!" Trunks yelled.

"Well if it's in his reach then he'll get it!" Pan snapped. They all turned there head to see Naoya run up the stairs into his parents room. He slammed the door closed behind himself. The boys levitated on the ground, staring at the door cautiously. Pan still had on a blush as he still held onto her. Once he let go, her dizziness submitted and she frowned a bit. She quickly made her way into the kitchen, coming back seconds later with a paper in her hand.

"Read it." She demanded, shoving the paper into Trunks' face.

"Make sure Naoya doesn't get any sweets, He'll get in his playful mode." Pan snatched the paper away and glared at him.

"So you mean to tell me, You Went in the fridge, to get the chocolate bar, But Didn't See The Note?!" Pan voice ros with ever word spoken.

"Eheh." Trunks laughed nervously.

She tuened away from him angrily. The paper fell to the floor. With a determined face, she dashed up the stairs, them not too far behind.

She threw the door open, almost breaking it off it's hedge's. Her eyes traveled around the room, until she looked down. Naoya was standing in front of the door, as if he'd been waiting for them.

Creepy!

And in a blink of an eye, He jumped on her face. Leg's wrapped around her neck, as he started to pound on her head with his tiny fist. She screamed as she was startled and stumbled back.

Trunks and Sasuke stared wide eye as they watch her fall off the railing and ended up landing on the couch. Her skirt rose up a bit as her leg's hung over the back of the couch. Naoya's pounding stopped for a brief moment, startled a bit, Before continuing his pounding: it becoming more viciously and more powerful.

It's really a good thing she was a saiyan.

Trunks ended up almost tripping down the stairs as he started to crack up. Noaya stopped in mid-air as one hand grabbed her shirt, and the other, in a fist, that was hanging above her face. He was getting ready to punch her when his head snapped to the two saiyan's near the staircase. They all stood silent as Sasuke and Trunks glared at him as for now, Naoya's attention was on them now. Noaya's eye's was now wide. His pupil's had shrunk. Sasuke could tell his eyes was on him since he was the somewhat nearest. And without making any sudden noise, Naoya quickly lunged himself at Sasuke. Sasuke prepared himself, but wasn't expecting Naoya to just jump on his head to target Trunks. Naoya grabbed his head, leg's wrapped around his neck to hold him tightly. He stared to pound on his head. He yelled as he fell on the step's. He grabbed at Naoya, Trying to yank his small form off of him but failed. Naoya grabbed at his face and brought his lip's to his. Trunks eye's widen as he desperately tried to yank the boy off. His eyes tightly closed as he screamed and gagged into the kiss. Naoya tore away only to crawl on his back like a spider while Trunks wiped his mouth violently. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a dirty diaper. He Screamed as the brown-yellowish substance collided across his face.

Naoya's creepily turn his head to Sasuke, And before he could react. Noaya pounced on his head. His tiny, but muscular hand's gripped at his hand's as he started to continuously step on his chest.

He quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt, and shook him violently. He felt a wet substance and looked down to see his shirt getting wet. He taste what was on his shirt and his eyes widen 2 times there original size. "Ugh! How many time's is this kid gonna pee?!" He shouted. He took a couple of step's back, tripping over his foot, Noaya jumped off of him, running off. Sasuke groaned as he watched Naoya run off. The three stood up and chased the devil-ish child around the Entire house. It would of of helped if someone had destroyed the rest of the chocolate bars that was stashed away in refrigerator before Noaya got a hold of them.

20 Minutes Later...

He was bouncing off the walls, Literally! The three Saiyan's was slightly out of breath as they continued to run after the crazed kid. The house was in a total wreckage.

~~~~~~~n.n

Three figures started to approached the house, all happy and tired. There armor slightly tattered up. They was in a heated conversation as they approached the door. They stopped in front of the door as they heard loud scream's, yell's, cursing, and glass shattering. The Parent's stared at Yukio. He sweat drop with a nervous smile.

"It's probably nothing-" *Glass shattering.*

They listened closely at what they heard. "Ahhhh! Get off me!" Came a girl's voice. They knew that was Pan. "Sasuke!" Ruffling was heard. "Don't touch me!"

"Pan, shut up!" This time it was Trunks voice. They could hear her scream's being muffled.

"Trunks! Come help me! Grrr, stay still!" And that was Sasuke's voice.

"Can You do anything right?!" Trunks snapped.

"Ahhhh!" A glass vase could be heard in the distance.

"Get back here!" Sasuke yelled angrily. They heard a thud, and her attempt's to escape someone.

"Sasuke! Hold...Good Now just..." They both let out a groan as she screamed.

"Ahhhh! Get it out! Get it out get it out get it out!" They heard multiple pounding on the floor with her screams, until it stopped.

"Sasuke, where are you going?!"

"I'll be back. I have to get this stuff off my hand's." Trunks inwardly groaned in annoyance before the pounding continued.

They turned there head to a near by window to see a figure run off, second's later another figure ran in the same direction as the first. They couldn't tell who since there dark shaded curtain. It looked like they headed up the stairs.

Getting an idea, they levitated off the ground and tried to look through there window, they could only make out the figures a little due to the curtains again.

'What married couple want's to see that kind of stuff?' Yukio thought staying on the ground.

"Wait!" Came Pan's voice.

"Just stay still!" Trunks demanded. They could hear her protesting and struggling as the bed sheet's ruffled.

"Stop!" She shrieked. "Your making it worst!...Oh God! Trunks!" She said in an exasperated voice, alone with his grunts. Her scream's submitted when another figure came through the door.

"Move it, I got it from here." Sasuke said. There was a moment of silence as they heard him getting on the bed. Her screams was heard once more with the bed sheets. The noise gotten louder and more aggressive as the movement of the bed increased.

"Your making it worst if you keep moving, Pan." Trunks yelled, having to yell over her scream's. A few more moment's of the screams and bed moving, everything stopped.

"Why are you just standing there, Help me-" There was another thud on the floor.

"Damnit, Pan." Sasuke hissed as They heard wrestling on the floor. Once the wrestling seized down a little, they boy's yelled in shock, and they soon heard footstep's again.

The adult's hovered back down, knowing they was heading back down to the living room.

"Right there!" Trunks Yelled. More foot step's was heard.

*Thud* "Grrr." Said Sasuke.

"Hmmmmmfff!...*Cough-cough* I'm going to ki-*Cough*-ill you! *Gagged*"

~~~~~~~~n.n

They all ran down stairs, Naoya was dragging Pan by the hair, which caused Sasuke to trip over her body. This caused his to groan out loud.

After letting go of Pan's hair, Naoya ran down the stairs. Pan pushed Sasuke off of her and ran after him. Going down the flight of stairs, she looked both ways. But she wasn't prepared to be hit on the head, causing her to fall forward. Naoya stood behind her hold a frying pan.

As she sat up, she turned around to be face to face with a flower pot. He held it down on her face as her arm's tried to push herself up. "Hmmmmmfff!..."

When Naoya finally let go, he jumped away. He landed on the couch, staring at her Intentionally with his crazy eyes.

"*Cough-cough* I'm going to ki-*Cough*-ill you! *Gagged*"

Sasuke and Trunks ran down the stairs, but stopped as they seen him. He threw some of the dirt at there faces and laughed. They was about to attack when they heard the doorbell jiggled. They all looked at each other before racing to the door.

Etsumi opened the door, and the three adults looked to see them smiling Innocently. There clothes were ripped and turn up. There hair messed up and dirty, And to top it off, Pan had a flower lost in her hair.

"Sooo...Was everything..Alright?" Etsumi asked.

"Yeah, we had a blast." Sauke lied.

"This was a great opportunity to get closer to one another." Pan said.

"And may'be next time we could to it again." Trunks said. Pan glared at him through a smile.

"There might not be a next time, Trunks." 'Because I'm going to Kill You!' She thought.

"...Okay! I see you all had a wonderful time playing with Baby Naoya." She smiled, looking at her trashed house. "Let's all get ready for bed, shall we. We'll clean up. Come alone, Yukio." Yukio's eyes widen but did as he was told.

"Yeah, you all destroy the house while I get to clean up." He muttered. Etsumi handed him the broom.

The children just blinked twice. How could they not shout at them for Nearly Destroying their house.

It was a mystery to them.

"Well," Pan started, she stretched her arm's above her head, yawning. "I'm going to take a quick shower." She turn away from them and made her way to the stairs.

"I'll join you." Trunks said.

She turned around quickly. "You will not!" She snap. Trunks smirked.

"Wait, Pan." Pan curiously turned to him as he walked up to her.

'I he going to ask to shower with me?' She blushed at the thought. Crush or Not. No boy is going to shower with her!

He walked up to her an put his hand's on her shoulder to turn her around. That's when she felt something being lifted off her shoulder's. She turned around to see a raged baby. She sweat dropped.

Not wanting to go in Round 2, she was gone.

Sasuke looked at the Naoya. Naoya grabbed his hair and shirt. They both fell on the floor, wrestling. Minoru walked by and seen the two on the floor, and continued his way on, leaving the boy to struggle.

Yukio walked over with the broom and seen him struggling. He smirked to himself as he thought, 'good for you.' He took a glance to where Trunks was. He was just relaxing on the couch with a soda in his hand. Yukio walked behind the couch and hit him over the head with the tip of the broom. Trunks brought up a hand to tend the New forming bump. He smirked at the Still piss off Yukio.

After finishing the soda, Trunks threw it on the floor. "Hey, Yukio. You missed a spot!" Yukio turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I do believe your right. Let me get that!" He yelled, holding the broom up. Trunks sweat dropped and ran and his teacher chased him. They hopped over Sasuke a couple of time's, Not helping at all.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well, That's that. Pretty long for me. But Anyway's, Review.! n.n Alaterz! n.n**


	17. Part Of The Truth: Shattered Dreams

**sup guys and girls. I'm sick, it's Night Time, and I have the whole week off! Read and Review.**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

After the house was cleaned and everyone freshened up. They was all in there sleep wear. Pan was wearing a white tank top with a pair of girl boxers. She had her hair up in a high lose pony tail. Her hair swishing back and forth as she moved.

Etsumi had on a transparent black night gown. It had white laces on the hems of it. It that came to the middle of her thighs. He hair out, with a pair of slippers.

Minoru Just had on a over sized white shirt with Pajama pants. He had on a blank expression as he held Baby Naoya. He had on a little blue hat to match his pajamas.

Trunks and Sasuke not really caring what they wore, just had on their boxers, showing there ripe muscles.

They three trainers were lead upstairs to the guest room that was set up for them. They smirked as Yukio was stuck sleeping on the couch. But the thing Trunks caught that the others hadn't, was that Yukio was smirking himself. Trunks wondered why should he be smirking but decided not to worry about it. They was lead to the last room down the hall. As Etsumi bid them a Goodnight, Minoru just gave them a slight nod and walked off into Naoya's room. After watching them go inside, they went inside themselves. Sasuke opened the door, and they gasped.

There was only Two Beds!

As quick as lighting, Pan ran inside, claiming one of the beds. Trunks and Sasuke knew this wasn't going to turn out good. They both sweat dropped Before looking at each other with a raised eyebrow. They pushed past each other, trying to get to the bed. Pan watched them in amusement as they both tried to stop one another from reaching there destination. They fail in doing so as both made it and ended on it. As They both got under the covers, they both laid down, facing away from each other. Pan smiled to her self as she got settled herself. She pulled the blanket's up to her shoulder's and turned to her side. And just before Pan could fully let the sleep take over, Trunks shot up in anger.

"Grrr! This is so gay!" Sasuke shot up, glared at him but silently agreed noneoftheless.

"Oh Come On!" Pan yelled as she too sat up. She glared them, slightly piss. "It's not gay!"

"It's Nasty!" Sasuke hissed, Matching her glare. She was unfazed by it though.

"Pan, were two guys No shirt, Only boxers, In a bed. Together!" Trunks explained.

"Well deal with it! We leave early in the morning! Now go to sleep!" She huffed before angrily laying back down, clutching the covers tightly around her as she curled up in a ball. A frown on her face.

"Well why can't I Just with you?" Trunks whined. Without opening her eyes, her frown deepened into a scowl.

"I barely know you..." She stopped herself as she heard him scoffed.

"Please. I knew you since you was born." This time, she she did sit up, glaring at him across the room.

"No you haven't! If you haven't noticed, I was kidnapped by you and your father And is being held captive on this Planet! And Don't you dare think I'm gonna forgive you about the Bathroom Incident!."

"Oh Come On! That was long ago." He said waving her off.

"That was a couple of days ago!"

"My point exactly. You really need to let go of the past."

A vein was visible on her forehead as her right eye twitched in annoyance. "How can I If I have to see your face, Reminding Me of all the things you Did to Me?!"

"Let me just lay down with you. I'm not going to touch you. I'll stay on my side, and you'll stay on yours." He said changing the subject.

Pan looked up, putting a finger to her chin in a thinking manor. "I don't know. I kinda like Torturing you."

"Pan!" He whined.

"Ugh! Fine! But if you so touch me,I'll bust a cap in your ass!" She threatened, Holding a fist in view to make her point clear. He hopped out of the bed and rushed over to her's. He got on the left side, and got under the covers.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to adjust her vision. She lifted her head up a little as She let out a yawn. She turned to look outside the window. It was still dark out. Closing her eyes, She turned back around to rest her head on her pillow, pulling it closer.

Or what she thought was a pillow.

She opened her eyes to see her arms was around a muscular torso. Her head was laying right on his chest. She blushed as she pulled away, but only half way as she felt something keeping her in place. It was pulling her tightly, closer to his form. It was too thin to he an arm. She looked up to see his arm's folded behind his head, His face looking peaceful as ever. Slipping a hand under the covers, she felt it being soft, but hard,...And fuzzy. Getting weirded out, she threw the covers off and screamed at what she saw.

Sasuke shot up, looking straight as her, slightly alarmed. Trunks eyes shot open. He turned his head towards the trembling girl next to him.

"Pan, What happen?" He asked, his voice showing worried in it. He sat up and watched her eye twitched.

"What. The Heck. Is THAT?!" She pointed. Trunks looked down at her before looking to where her shaking finger pointed.

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh! Heh, My bad." She stared at the thing as it un-latched itself from around her waist.

"What is that, A Tail?!"

"Um...It's a belt..." He lied. She frowned as she grabbed at it. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, but She didn't really pay attention as She stared at the somewhat twitching tail. She blinked twice as it was snatched away from her. "Don't touch it, Pan." He warned, petting it in a delicate manor. She was about to comment when Sasuke Interrupted her.

"Just Go Back to sleep. It's not even 6:00!" He exclaimed angrily. Te two watched as he muttered something under his breath about Idiot's disturbing his sleep and so on before laying back down.

"...Okay, well I'm going back to sleep, And take that thing off the bed." She ordered before turning over, giving her back to him.

'How can I take it off if I'm Attached to it?' He thought as he watched her sleeping form. Her body giving out small movements as she fell deeper into sleep. He sighed as his tail curled Back around his waist. He was pretty sure His tail was wrapped securely around him tightly as he made sure not to touch her.

Minutes later, he was laying in the same position he was woken up from. His hand's folded behind his head as he glazed up at the ceiling. His thoughts took him back to when they was young. Of how they was always together. They was Inseparable. They would always get into some kind of trouble together. He mentally laughed at the time they was having a water balloon fight inside the palace. They was soaked from head to toe. They wet everything in sight! The dinning room, the halls, Portraits, maids, Everything Until they was caught. It took place in the hallways...

He cringed as he remembered his brutal spar with his father. People would of thought he hated his son for that, but it's tough love. ...Or so, that's what his father calls it.

~~~~~~~~n.n Flashback

Soaking from head to toe, He was running down the hall with a bucket filled with water balloons. A smirk plastered on his face as he was being chased. He turned around as the footstep's became closer. She came from around the corner, a smirk also plastered on her face. She wore a black short sleeved shirt, and on top was a spaghetti strap dress that came down just above her knees. It had black ruffles on the bottom. It was decorated in the colors of white, black, pink and red. She had on a matching head band to keep her hair back. She matched with black opened toed sandals. He wore a plain lose dark blue shirt with white shorts. His hair cut just above his ear.

He chucked one, aiming at her head. It would of been painful if she was a mere human, but any saiyan could take a hit, Specially a hit in the face. She laughed out loud as she wiped her eyes.

"Your gonna get it now!" She laughed as she ran after him. She reached into her own bucket to grab one.

As he turned the corner, There was maids cleaning. Dusting, Straightening up like they was suppose to. They ran passed them, causing them to scatter to the side.

Getting an Idea, she threw one at one of the maids. She screamed in discomfort as her uniform was soaked in the front. Laughing, he soon joined in and together, they terrorized the maids. They all screamed as they ran away from them. The two laughed as the maids turned the corners. Once they was done laughing, they soon picked up from where they left off.

Turning down another hall, She continued to chase him.

~~n.n (In case you get confused.)

Some would think there into each other, but they were wrong. They think they was too young at the moment to be feeling like that. But there eyes told another story. They could see how he would get when around her. His eyes lighten up when he hears her laughter. He becomes interest when someone mention's her name. When she's sad or cries, his ki spikes rapidly, wanting to kill anyone who dared make her like that. They've known each other way too long. There friendship was very strong and powerful. They could tell each other there secrets. There relationship is so strong, they some times could feel what the other is feeling. At first, he didn't understand what that feeling was until his father gave him one of the 'Talks'. But that's another story for next time. He wondered if she some times too could feel what he felt. Did she ever feel nervous when she was around him? If she was, she hid her emotions well for a young girl. He also wondered if his younger sister ever had this feeling towards his other best friend, Goten. They Did spend most of there time ever one was, the other was there too. He knew his sister had that childhood crush on him, but it was kind of hard to read Goten. No body could ever tell what he was thinking, let alone feeling since he kept that clueless face 24/7.

He remembered everything about her. How tall she was. What she liked and disliked. Her limits when her button was pushed. When she lies. And some times, What she felt.

She had everything he loved in a girl. Her attitude towards others she hated. The fire look in her eyes when she get's pissed. He knew her fighting techniques as well. He was one of them who taught her almost everything she knew. Her Father forbid her to train, but they did anyways behind his back. He loved it when she goes against the rules. It made her look almost rebel-ish in a cute sort of way. How Her innocent face turned into a frown. It was too adorable to go unnoticed.

He would always frown when he see's her with her hair cut. He'll have to make her promise to never cut it again. She'll look even more Beautiful than any girl he's ever seen. Well she already was but still. He would be happy to caress her long soft locks any time he likes. Being able to pull it when- Whoa! That's no way to think. But still, it would Interesting to see such beauty squirm underneath him. All sweaty and panting.

He never had any Real thoughts of doing such, only had thoughts of kissing her. Her sweet little plump lips. He couldn't tell her how he felt for it might scare her away. Then where would he be? He didn't tell a soul. He didn't understand why he was feeling these things towards this creature for he was only 10, and she was 7. She was pure, and full of Innocent. Too stunning. He would always protect what was rightfully his. He's the one who was there when she was born. He knows everything about her, And he felt himself growing attach to her. How could such a little thing have so much affection to him?

She put him through so much pain, it kills him to think she'll end up in someone else's arms. He would kill who ever gets in his way. He would protect her with his life.

He found himself thinking about this often. When ever she leaves the Palace with her Parents and Goten, His mind would always wonder to her. Wondering if she'll find someone better than him. If so, Would she come visit him still? Is there going to be someone who can protect her better than he could? And the last thought scared him. Would she forget him?

The thought angered him to no end. He decided to take his anger out by sparing with his Father. He remembered this happened after they left the next day as they was spending the night at the palace.

Vegeta noticed something was wrong with him as he fought with such passion. He was going more faster and quicker with ever punch and kick he threw at him.

This shocked the King himself. Even though his son was fighting much better, he still surpassed him much more.

He lowered his energy down to be equal as his son which piss him off to no end. Was thins his way of saying he was too weak to handle him? If so, he was dead wrong. He would keep pushing himself to the very limit in order to match him. They met each other. Punch by punch, kick to kick. Raising his ki slightly, Vegeta sent a punch to his ribs. Trunks doubled over in pain as he was caught off guard. He held his fist in his stomach as they stayed like that. Trunks eyes widen as his body shook a little. He could even see it coming! That proves he wasn't ready. How could he expect to take care of his best friend, if he couldn't even protect himself?!

Once he got back to his senses, he growled. But Having no time to react, Vegeta retracted his fist from his stomach as his knee took it's place. His fist glowed and came in contact with his face, sending him down the floor of the gravity room. He landed face first as he hit hard. The Impact caused the tiled floor to crack. With all the energy he could muster, he sat up, holding his injured cheek. Vegeta floated up above him, a angry expression showned on his face. He watched as his son slowly rose to his feet. His hands balled into tight fist and his anger took over. His Ki skyrocketed as he glared at the ground. Why was it so hard for him to be as strong as his father?

"How can I be stronger if I can't even focus?!" He yelled in frustration. Vegeta watched as his son scold himself. His eyes widen slightly as the aura around his form going out of control. "Grrr! Damnit!"

He looked up at his father. Anger written all over his face as he glared up at him. "Stop going easy on me! I'm not weak! I could handle it!" His teeth bared as his father stood in place.

"What are you blabbering on about?" He floated down just a little.

"I need you to Give me everything you got!" He barked. "Stop hold back!"

He scoffed. "And what makes you think you'll survive if I go all out?" This only Pissed him off even more. With him pushing his power to the very limit, His eyes flashed turquoise as his arms shook from anger. Vegeta was shocked, but didn't show it. First time in his life had he seen this. It amused him to think he'll be asking for a fight in a few minutes.

But noneoftheless, He was proud to call him, His son. For only he can produce heir's with That kind of power. He smirked. He wondered if Goten was able to do this. But then a thought came to his mind.

Why hasn't his hair change as well?

This wasn't natural. He watched him as he tried to focus all his energy properly. One minute it would go higher, then the next, drop very low. His hair stayed it's natural hair color, but his eyes, they flickered to turquoise to blue. His face into a deep frown as he bared his teeth hard. It almost looked like he was in pain.

Minutes passed; Once he was able to focus his ki correctly. He stood up straight and look towards his father. His eyes stayed turquoise but once in a while they would turn back to normal.

With one more glare to the older saiyan, he slowly fell unconscious. Vegeta waited a few moments before picking him up. He frowned at the sleeping boy in his arms. After getting him in the rejuvenation tank to heal properly, he will start training using almost everything he got.

He was ready.

~~n.n

Turning the next corner, he came to a stop at see his father's back. And that's when she came and did it. Pan had accidentally hit Vegeta in the back of his head. He could remember being chased by his father as he cursed at him and Pan. Saying how they was disrespectful Brats and so on. Once he caught the two, They stood with there head down, preparing for the screams that was about to come.

His father glared down at the two. The vein throbbing from the side of his forehead as he tried to control the anger that flowed through him.

"This is the Fifth Time today you two caused trouble around here!" He roared. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "I swear, When ever the brat isn't here, you act normal, but when she is here, you wanna act like a stupid lost puppy."

His eyes traveled down to the floor as he listen to his father. He was clad in his spandex shorts with a towel around his neck, guessing he just came out of training for a short break.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Boy?" Pan looked up at him. Half in boredom, the other half, In curiosity. Not understanding what me meant by a lost puppy. He didn't know why, but he took full responsibility of the water balloon.

Pan was about to yell, saying it was her Idea when She was Interrupted. "It was all my fault. I was the one who started the whole thing. It was kinda my Idea." He laughed nervously but stop with the stare Vegeta gave him. Pan stared at him, wondering why he took the fall when it was Her Idea in the first place.

"Yes, very well. Boy, be in the gravity room in 10 minutes for your punishment." He ordered before stalking off. Once he was out of ear shot, He recived a slap on the arm.

"Why'd you cover for me? It was My Idea." Pan said, crossing her arms. He just smiled down at her.

"Because you was going to get in trouble, Silly." He put a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit.

Smacking her hand away she said, "No. Your the one who's silly! You wasn't suppose to cover for me."

"Well I did. I can't just sit and watch my best bud get in trouble. What kind of friend would I be?"

"A Normal one! That's it, I'm telling Veggie it was all me." She said walking off.

"Wait, Pan. That might not be such a good Idea. Then we'll both get in trouble." He said. She looked to be in thought.

"Doesn't matter. You can't keep saving me for my mistakes. And once I tell him I did it, You'll be out of trouble." She turned around to continue walking when she felt a hand on her upper arm, turning her around.

With His brow's furrowed, he said, "I'm Not going to let you fight my father for being punished. I won't allow it." Her brow's furrowed too as she tried to snatch her arm away from him but couldn't.

"Gosh, Why are you acting like it's a big deal? It's almost like your...Um, what's the word?" She laughed sheepishly.

"Protective."

"Yeah that." Her attitude changed back to anger. "It's not like I'm going to get hurt."

"Yes you are!"

"Not when I have you with me." She winked at him causing him to blush a bit. He turned his head away slightly. Seeing this, she used this to her advantage as she yanked her arm away free and ran down the hall. It was so easy to fool him.

He smirked as He charged after her. She was sneaky, he admitted. But her tricks won't work on him for long. Increasing his speed, he was a couple of feet away. Once he was near, He outstretched his arm to grab her when she ducked down. His eyes widen as he tripped over her form and rolled a couple of feet away from her. She laughed before running passed him, sticking her tongue out along the way. He smirked to himself at her childish ways. He watched her as she turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. Getting up, he ran before vanishing.

As she ran down many halls, she was still giggling over the Incident that just occur couple of seconds ago. And failed to notice the energy that was nearing her. She looked back to see he still hadn't caught up yet.

'And he said I'll get hurt.' She smiled at the thought. 'But who's still on the floo-Ow!'

"Ow!" Failing on her butt, she looked up to see her Prince hovering over her with a smirk on his face. His arms crossed. Her mouth opened, trying to form words but couldn't. No fair! She couldn't even do that! 'He'll have to teach me that.'

"Why so shocked, Panny?"

Frowning up at him, she said, "No fair!" He laughed at her voice as she whined.

He crouched down so he could be eye level with raven haired child. "Tell you what, If you let me take the fall, I'll teach it to you some day. Sound good?" He said, stretching his hand out. Pan looked at it before grinning. "Sounds Great!"

"Good, Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed in the gravity room." He helped her up to her feet before walking off, but before he got too far, she called out.

"Trunks?"

He turned around to look at her. "Yeah?"

She casted her head down a little as she stared at her feet. "Be safe." It was low, but he heard it loud and clear.

"Don't worry about me. When I come back, We'll play what ever game you wanna play, Okay?"

She beamed as she heard this. "Sure! But won't you be tired?"

"Nah. But in the mean time, go see what Bra and Goten are doing."

"Nooooo!" She whined. "She's probably making him play dolls with her. That's boring."

He laughed at this. "Well, count how many doors are in the palace, and once your done, I'll be done sparing." This just caused her to groan.

"The palace is too house and I can't count that very high!"

"Look's like I need to teach you some math-"

"No no no. I was joking! I could count very high! I'll start now!" And with that, she ran off. He chuckled to himself. The number one thing she hated about school, was math.

Later that night...

She opened the door to meet darkness. She held her stuffed teddy bear to her, alone with her small blanket. It was too dark for her to see even with her saiyan eyes since she was still too young at the moment. Using her brain, she remembered where everything was. She slowly walked over to the side of the bed. She placed her things on the rugged floor before staring at him. His eyes was close as he slept on his back, sprawled out. One leg hung off the bed and the other was bend upwards. One of his arms was draped over his eyes as the other rested over his stomach.

Quickly but quietly, she disappeared only to reappear on his chest. Sitting up, she was light to him, which explained why he hadn't stirred in his sleep. She leaned over, her elbows on either side of his face as she placed her face in her hands. Her head towering over his. Her breath moving his hair from his eyes slightly, tickling him. He started to stir a little, And without opening his eyes, he sighed.

"What are you doing, Panny?" He asked, tiredly. Removing his arm from his face, He opened his eyes to meet very close onyx one's. With his free hand, he put it over her face to push her up. She frowned and tried to take his hand off.

"Let go!" She whined. Doing what she asked, he did and just stared at her, his hand now resting behind his head. That's when he noticed something. She was sitting on his hand. Blushing madly, he quickly sat up, causing the small saiyan to fall back. "Hey!"

"Keep your voice down." He ordered. He was still tired and didn't feel like being bothered but it was Panny. His Panny.

Pushing him back down, she sat in the same position on his chest with a frown. He just looked up at her, his arms now behind his head. She crossed her arms as she frowned down at him.

"You said you would play with me after training."

He sighed. "I know, but I was tired. He didn't go easy on me you know."

"See! I told you You didn't have enough time for me." She pouted. She made a move to leave when he placed a hand on her small hips. Easily keeping her down. She clawed at his hand but it didn't affect him.

"I'll always have time for you, Panny." He said, unaware of his thumbs, rubbing in circular motions at her side. "And it's late. What are you doing up anyways?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I was waiting for you to finish." She yawned. She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest, her eyes closed. She silently listened to his heart beat.

"Don't wait up for me if your tired." He said, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll always wait for you, Trunksie." She giggled.

He groaned. "Don't call me that." He whined. "It's bad enough that Bra calls me that." This caused her to giggle even more.

"Then what can I call you?"

"Beautiful?" He turned his eyes to her as she laughed out loud.

"What? No. I'm not even beautiful."

"Your hair is."

"Whatever, Panny. Think of something else." She thought about it for a moment before putting a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing...Boxer boy." She giggled into his chest.

"Hmmm, Very original."

"So you like it?" She asked, looking into his ocean baby blue eyes. The light from the moon showned in his face as the curtains blew slightly.

"Yes, And your the only one who can call me that, Got it?" He shook her gently for emphases.

"Got it."

"Good. Now Time for bed." He said,Pushing her up by her shoulders.

"By I'm not tired!" She lied.

"Pan, I could tell when you lie. Your sleepy now go." He ordered. He smirked as he said this. "Listen to your Prince."

She frowned. Just because he was a Prince didn't mean he could order her around. ...Well he could, but she wouldn't listen.

Pushing his hand's away, She pushed her head back down onto his chest, clutching the sheets on either side of his arms. She could his chest rumble with his laughter.

"Why go against your prince?" Smirk still plastered on his face as he easily broke free. "Now you'll have to pay. And for your punishment..." He grabbed both of her wrist, and in one fluent motion, he easily flipped them over. He hovered over her, smirking. Her eyes widen and before she knew it, she was begging at his mercy.

Holding both wrist in one hand, "Tickle attack!" He yelled, ticking her sides. Tears already started to form in her eyes as she bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"Trunks please! Stop!" She squirmed under him, trying to escape his wrath. When he thought she had enough, he stopped. He held her wrist with both hands now, his face only inches from hers. She breathe heavily into his face, as she tried to regain herself.

"Learn your lesson?" He asked. He couldn't help but stare as her lips that was opened slightly. He stared at hit before looking her into her eyes before going back to her lips.

Pan seen this, Not knowing what came over her, She licked her lips in a slow, teasing manor. Her Foot rubbing against his tail purposely. She thought he was lucky to still have his. She didn't really understand why she had hers cut.

She felt him grasp her wrist a little tighter than what it already was. It didn't hurt though.

She laughed as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. "Damnit, Pan." He breath out. The smiled dropped a little as he hold on her wrist tighten, hurting a little, and How he said her name. She hated when he use her real name, specially since he sounded a little angry.

But being clueless, She laughed, not know what was going on. "What's the matter, Boxer boy?" She asked.

"Pan, I need you to leave. Go now." He ordered. He lifted himself off as he let go of her wrist. She looked up at his face to see him serious.

She was about to ask what was wrong when he pulled her up. Getting up, he grip her wrist once more and stalked to the door.

Not wanting to go, She stuck her foot out, tripping him, But also causing her to fall. She fell on top of him, his face pressed against his rug.

"I'm not leaving without an explanation!" She argued. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed her hands on his shoulders to keep him down. He mentally shook his head. 'Why did she Always think she was stronger?' He thought, sighing. He slowly stood up, making sure she didn't fall. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck tightly, same goes for her legs, except they went around his waist.

How was he going to get her off his back?

"Pan, if you don't get off, I'll get dad."

She scoffed. "I'm not scared of Veggie. I'm take him head on!"

"Then go do that." He tired, tricking her. But she was smarter than she looked.

"Nice try, Boxer boy But I'm not leaving and that's final!" She jumped off his back and ran to the bed. She sat with her legs folded and arms crossed. She turned her head away in a stubborn way.

Not knowing what else to do, he quickly made his way into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Pan blinked twice and shrugged. He'll come out eventually.

Inside the bathroom, he was going crazy. He looked at himself through the mirror. He looked freaked out, but why? Turning on the faucet, he threw some cold water on his face. Then the strangest thing happen, He was suddenly on his knees, holding his head in pain. He Tried to hold in the pain, but couldn't as he screamed out in agony. What was happening to him.

Hearing his screams,and things shattering, Pan jumped off the bed and ran to the door. "Trunks? Are you okay?" She asked, worried in her voice.

The bathroom was a mess. Things on the floor, the curtains shredded to pieces, as he broke the sink. And his power level Skyrocketing. Water spewed teeth sharpened like a canine as he growled loudly. His head snapped towards the door as he heard a small Innocent voice.

"Trunks? Are you okay?" He only growled in response. The doorknob jiggled. "Trunks, open this door." She ordered, still worried.

As she jiggled the doorknob, "I-I'm getting Auntie Bulma, Okay?" She ran towards the door, but before she could reach the handle, The bathroom door flew to the other side of the room. Pan screamed as she seen this. She seen his figure standing in the doorway. And as quick as lighting, she was slammed up against the bedroom door. Her eyes widen in fear as his body pinned her there.

She tried to stay as calm as she could. With a shaking voice, She said, "W-what are you doing?" Her voice was low and so Innocent. She was scared of him, and he loved it. He lifted his knee to the door and placed her there so she was the same eye level with him.

His hands ran over her sides repeatedly as he buried his head into her neck. She gasps as she felt him biting at her neck.

She could feel him smirking against her skin. He chuckled darkly as he moved his face to hers. There lips almost touching as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Scared?" He smirked.

"No!" She shot quickly. Her tiny hands trying to push him away. Grabbing her wrist in his hands, pulling them away from each other, He lowered his head, but acting on Instinct she turned her head away. His head following hers a little. He kissed the corner of her mouth. He trailed butterfly kisses down her face, going over to her chin. Her breath was a little uneven. He could tell she was getting more scared and it excited him to no end.

Hearing foot step's near, he lifted his head up and looked passed her. He growled as he heard his annoying sister.

"Trunks? Are you okay in there? And is Pan in there?" She asked slightly worried for her missing friend.

Covering her mouth, he replied, sounding a little like himself. "No, she's not. Go to bed." He ordered. He heard her huff before her foot step's was gone. His eyes shifted Back to the scared demi-saiyan. He removed his hands which was a bad mistake.

"Bra!" She screamed at the top of her lungs for her friend. He put his hands back over her mouth once more. Her screams was muffled by his hands, putting much pressure. This caused her to hit her head on the door. He heard his sister's foot step's return. He quickly lock the door before his sister got the chance to open it. She banged on the door.

"Trunks, open this door!" He chuckled darkly.

"I like to see you make me." He removed his hand away from her mouth. There was no point now since she knows she's here.

"Bra! Please help me!" She cried.

"Hold on, Pan! I'll get dad!"

"No Bra! Please don't leave me!" But it was too late as she heard her foot step's disappearing down the hall. She stared up into his eyes. They seemed to grow darker.

Focusing the energy in her hands, she shoved him. Not as hard as she would of liked. He stumbled back a bit. He growled at her before smirking. "So your going to fight me? Against your Prince?" He started to advance her. She was shaking in fear so much, she could hardly move. Her knees gave out and she sunk to the floor.

He could hear his inner voice shouting at him to stop but he ignored it as he grabbed a fist full of hair. She cried out, throwing punches and kicks wildly.

"Foolish child. Do you Really think you can hurt me?" He laughed. In one fluent motion, he flipped her over his shoulder. She fell hard on her back as she came in contact with the rugged floor.

When he stalked towards her. She rolled to her stomach and sat up, moving away from him. Before she could be trapped in a corner by him, she jumped to her feet and reached for the nearest thing she could throw. A book. As she chucked towards his face, he easily dodged it by shifting his head to the side. She kept throwing them, but he managed to swivel pass them.

She started to charge the energy to her hands once more. Her hands moving at a rapid speed, she shot ki blast everywhere. It nearly destroyed everything in sight. He blocked all that came in his way. Deciding to take it up a notch, he threw his own ray of ki blast, difference was, his was more powerful.

Glass shattering, Small explosions was heard throughout the palace. He was too busy with his attacks that he failed to realize the energy that was nearing.

He didn't know how she was able to do, nor that he cared, she ended up behind him. She threw a punch towards the Back of His head. This causing him to stop his massive attack. He turned around and jumped back. Her clothes was torn to almost shreds, her hair was out of place, and her breathing was uneven. She had small scratches on her body. Her body racked with pain as she held one arm that almost looked to be broken.

And she couldn't of looked more beautiful to him.

Feeling excited of her rebel-ish attitude, he charged at her. She meeting him half way. They met each other's punches and kicks. The fire that was being held in there eyes.

He made a swift punch towards her face, sending her into the wall. As she fell to the floor, she could feel the blood coming down from the side of her mouth. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and glared at him.

Getting up, she flashed in and out as she neared him. And before he could react, he was sent crashing onto his bed, breaking it in half. Her knuckles hurted like hell, but she tried to ignore the pain as she tried to stay focus. She didn't know how long she would last, but she'll put a hell of a lot throughout this fight.

She glanced at the door, wondering what could be taking Bra so long to retrieve Vegeta. She couldn't last all night, she knew that for sure.

Seeing her in thought, he took this opportunity to roughly bump her. She flew back into his closet. His clothes falling into a heap on top of her. He watched as she didn't move, and decided to near her. He reached inside of the clothes, finding her, he grab the front of her shirt, Drawing her close to his face. Her weak hands grabbed at his wrist, trying to break free. Throwing her into the wall once more, she cried out as she couldn't take any more of the pain. Slowly, she started to slip to the floor when his body covered hers. Her eyes started to slowly close as her vision blurred a bit. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt his fangs tracing over her neck.

And after that, he couldn't remember a thing besides her screams in pain, His yells in agony, and waking up to find his room was trashed. Everything broken, blood smeared on the walls and door. And shred's of fabric. He found himself on the floor, and across the room laid His raven haired Beauty.

"P-panny..."

Flashback Over

~~~~~~~~n.n (If still confused, It was a flashback within a flashback. n.n )

That day was still a mystery to him. It couldn't be because of his saiyan side, could it?

Nahh.

He wasn't surprised that she hung out less with him. But it Was a surprise to find out she forgot all about him. It's been years since he seen her and now that he has, she hated him. Was she still mad? Holding a grudge or something? Sighing to himself, he slowly creeped out of bed, and open the window. He levitation out and up to the roof and was shocked to see Yukio already there.

"What's up?" He asked, motioning him to come. He floated towards his mentor and sat down next to him. "What's bothering you?" He heard Yukio spoke. He bend over one knee to rest his arm over it.

"Nothing. I just a lot of things on my mind." He answered truthfully.

"Like?"

He looked down towards his feet. "I rather not say." There was no point in telling him. What could he do? Give him advice? Yeah right. It was his problem and he wanted to deal with it without anybody's help. He needed to learn how to deal with these type of problems. If she was ever to be with him, he needs to be strong. Both Mentally, and Physically for there sake. He needed to prove himself as a worthy mate, specially for her. She might not know, nor care that he's trying to prove to her, but her saiyan side does. And he believes that that's what is keeping them close. She might not understand his, but she will soon.  
And that's a promise.

She need's to see that he truly cares for her. She's like one in a million. She was the only one worthy as a mate for him. And she doesn't have to prove herself to him because she Already has. She has the beauty, the strengths, the smarts, What else could a guy ask for?

Time was running out soon and he knew it. If he was ever going to get her, he was going to have to change his ways, And soon. Knowing his ways around her, it was going to take forever, but he doesn't have that kinda of time. He was crazy for her, and it made him do stupid/ crazy things. And for the first time,  
he was going to have to put a girl in front. And that means doing his best to be at her side throughout everything No matter What. And that includes putting the whole 'Sasuke hatred' behind him. He sighed, 'This is going to be harder than I thought. But still, I'll do anything for her and my happiness.'

He was brought out of his thought when he heard Yukio say something?

"Huh?" Yukio chuckled a bit as he looked so lost.

"I said, Give her some time." His eyes widen.

"B-b-but how did-?" He smiled at him reassuringly.

"Trust me, I wasn't born yesterday." He patted his shoulder's before standing. "I'll give you two some privacy."

"Wait, What?" He asked confused as ever, He turned is head to see a sleepy Pan. She had a blanket over her small form as she rubbed her eye. Trunks watched her walk over to him, Ignoring Yukio as he smirked to himself. She sat down next to him.

"~Yawn~ What are you doing out here?"

He chuckled slightly. "I could be asking you the same thing." He retorted. She yawned again. She wrapped some of the blankets on him knowing he was a little cold. He thanked her as he stared back up at the night-less sky. Feeling being moved, he was shocked to see her moving his arm around her to get closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, cuddling against him. Loving the feeling, he pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until he thought it was time to go.

"Pan?" He looked down to see her eyes closed. Her breathing even and low, meaning she was asleep. He wrapped her up in his arms and quietly flew down to the window, and stepped through it. He walked over to their bed and gently placed the sleeping girl on her side, and tucked her in. He then climbed on his side, only cover his legs with the covers. She turned over and mimicked her moves like before. She draped her arm over him and tried to pull him closer. She let out a sigh in her sleep before speaking.

"Lay down." He looked at her, Wondering if she was awake, Or just talking in her sleep. "Trunks, Lay down." Well that answer's that.

He did as he was told , and she moved even closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her form. This close, He could smell her scent. Strawberry and Lavender. His two favorite but even more when mixed, Specially on her. is eyes shut closed as he soon let sleep take over.

"I'm sorry..." She breath out. He sighed. closing his eyes.

"For what?"

"For being mean to you." He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

'Was she still awake?' "It's okay, Pan. I apologize for coming on a little too strong. I'll try to contain myself more often."

"Good." She sniffed him and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. Her breathing Tickling him. It made all the hairs on his neck stand. "Hmmm." She giggled. "You smell good." She said. He shivered as she ran her tongue up and down his neck. He shuddered as she took her time in making her way over to the corner of his mouth.

"P-pan." He breath out. His eyes tightly closed, loving this feeling she brought to him. Once he couldn't feel her hot moist tongue on him, he opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him. Her eyes filled with lust, and something else. He couldn't quite put what it was. It was like it wasn't even her, Like someone possessed her.

Slowly, she climbed on him. Her legs, straddling his waist. His eyes widen in surprise. It widen even more as he felt her rubbing against him, smiling lazily, but sexually down at him.

"P-pan. Y-you need to stop." He groaned. He could feel himself hardening.

"Why?" She flipped her hair to the side, as she leaned down. "I thought you liked me?"

"I-I-I do!"

"Then play with me." She said, as she started to draw Imaginary circles on his chest. Her other hand, holding her head up. He wished he had put on a shirt. "Come show me how strong you Really are." She purred.

"I can't." This caused her to pout.

"Why Not?" Her hands going down lower as she spoke.. "I Know you have the unbelievable talents No boy" She giggled. "I mean man has. And I truly believe that only you can fulfill my wants and needs."

"I said No! Do you even Hear yourself?! If I ever talked to you like this, let alone, Touch you, I get my head screamed off! Either that or get hit."

"And you see? I've been a very bad girl. Punish me. I want you to punish me hard and rough. I deserve it." Lower her hand went, it didn't get noticed as he was listening to the words she spoke.

"Please?"

"Pan, I said N..." He stopped as his eyes widen once more as he stared at her. In her hand was his...

"Eheh, I got your talk." Instead of seeing the happy-go 'Son Grin,' he wished to see, He saw her smirking. Grabbing the base of his tail with her free hand, she started to rub it, the other hand, giving it a squeeze. He groaned as he sucked in air.

She smirked as she felt him moving against her, but it vanished as he stopped moving. Grabbed her wrist, he said,. "Pan stop! I won't be able to control myself. You need to get off of me." Ignoring his commands, she put the base into her small delicate mouth, eagerly sucking on it. He grunted loudly as it felt small around it.

He moaned out her name as he felt her rubbing herself against him once more. Soon, his hands found her hips, pushing her down to met his.

Her eyes widen in shock as she soon found herself looking up at him. His cold-baby blue eyes fixed on her onyx ones. "I told you to stop." He said, taking his tail from her mouth. He pinned her wrist on the sides of her head as he leaned over. There noses almost touching. "But since you didn't listen," His hands grip tightly on her wrist.

"I want you to scream my name." She smirked, but it quickly faded away as she made a face of disgust.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?" It sounded Nothing like Pan. But it Did sound like...

"Wake up, you Idiot!" He shot up, looking around the room until his eyes was met with black ones.

"What Sasuke?!" Trunks half whispered, half yelled.

"Shut the Hell up!"

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You keep talking in your damn sleep!" Sasuke hissed. He went bad into his bed. He climbed in, but before laying down, he threw a glare his way.

Trunks laid back down with his eyes closed as he sighed.. 'It was only a dream...Fuuuuuuuccckkk!' He opened his eyes to see pan turn around to face him. He watched as her lips curled upwards into a slight smile. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Feeling a little hot, he look down at himself to see he was sweating a little. She moved her head to lay on his chest, cuddling him like a pillow, And That's when he noticed it,

she was sweating too.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer with the smile still on her face. Removing her arm, he got up and left the room.

Minutes later, he came back inside with a cold glass of water in his hand. Once he drank most of it, he placed it on the nightstand and climbed back into the bed. He sat up like earlier. He still couldn't believe that he had a dream like that. Of course he had dreams about the sleeping beauty, But This, This was different. As if it was Real. He shooked his head.

If he was Ever going to get with her, He needed to change his ways because if he don't, Then he'll be in some deep shit.

He might of been nice this time but next time, He wouldn't. And where not just talking about his dreams either, but the Real thing.

He felt her arm make it's way around him again. "Lay down." She demanded sleepily. Even though she was half asleep, She still sounded sexy. He did as he was told, and pulled her closer to him. His arms around her waist.

They stayed like this for a few minutes. 'Ugh! This was going to be A Long night.' He thought looking at the sleeping girl on his chest. He soon closed his eyes and let sleep finally take over.

Her hand brushed up against his wrap tail.

'Damnit, Pan!'

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well thts it! Wonder what happen to bra? And WOW pan was acting weird. Review plz!**


	18. Eyes Hidden Amongst The Trees

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

As the sun began to rise, birds chirped in the trees, singing there lovely melody. A light breeze flew in the widow causing a well warmed black haired beauty to awake. Feeling someone lightly breathing on her face, she opened her eyes to see a pair of closed eyes. Jolting away, she sat half way. She could feel his hand on her thigh, pulling her closer. She could feel her face heating up. She should be screaming her head off, but instead she found herself resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as if it was nothing But for some reason she found her heart beat pacing slightly faster than normal.

She woke up an hour later in the same position. Trunks still slept peacefully as his head was turned in her view. Sitting up, she could see her other teammate still sleeping across the room. His body only showing very little movement as he breathe. She yawned, Stretching her arms over her head. Hoping out of the bed, she walked into the bathroom across the hall taking a relaxing shower. Once done, she dressed in her respective uniform. Walking out of the hot steamy bathroom, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, everyone sat at the long table eating happily. Well...besides 2 demi saiyans who sat across each other, glaring. Pan sat next to Sasuke and started to pile food on her plate, Ignoring her teammates. Small conversation went on during the table as they focused on there food.

Once breakfast was over, they collected there things and met at the door. They thanked Etsumi and Minoru before walking out the door.

"Have a safe trip!" Etsumi called out happily before turning around. As she held Naoya in her arms, she was obvious to him as he glared at them, shaking his fist at them. They all made a face in returned.

*Deep In The Forest!*

It was in the afternoon that they decided to take a rest for a bit. Pan fell back, landing on the nice soft grass under a shady tree. Her arms folded behind her head as she stared up in wonder as her two teammates sat on either side of her. She looked up to see her mentor resting on a thick branch,  
"So where were off too, Yukio?"

"Good question." He responded. She watched his curious look turned into confusion as he dig into his pockets several times. Smoothly, he slid off the branch and landed gracefully on his feet in front of them.

"Look's like I left the map back at the Umito's house." He laughed sheepishly, a hand behind his back. The three trainees just looked at him, just wondering what kind of teacher was he. "I'll be right back." He got ready to take his leave when Pan called out to him.

"So your just going to leave us?!" She cried.

His eyes curled upwards as he gave another smile and gave a thumbs up, "Yup!"

"But why can't one of us go?" She questioned suspiciously and stubbornly.

"Because that'll be too dangerous. I'd rather have you three together then sending one of you out alone, And if we you All go, you'll just slow me down."

"Hey!" Trunks and Pan yelled simultaneously. Yukio jumped into the tree's, ignoring there protests'. He turned around and glanced at The dark haired kid.

"Sasuke, your in charge until I get back."

"What?! But Yukio!" Trunks shouted, but it was too late as the young mentor flashed out. Trunks glared at the spot his teacher was last seen before slowly turning his head to glare at his enemy who was relaxed but slightly annoyed kid who just glared back at him.

Crossing his arms, he spoke rudely. "I highly doubt he should be in charge since your not strong enough. He's not even taller than me!" Trunks shouted.

"Your only two inches taller and he's much more mature than you." Pan retorted, slightly bored.

"I didn't ask you!" He quickly shot back, causing the small demi girl to shrug. She couldn't care less what he had to say. He knew the truth, but he just decided to act stupid.

In least, that's what Pan believes.

It was silence between the three and before they knew it, they all fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~n.n

\\\\\\As they slept, they failed to notice several strange power levels nearing them. Three figures emerged from the trees, peering down at the three sleeping trainees. They neared them until they was a couple of feet away, them in good view in the opening.

"Look! There they are!" The one on the left whispered. They had to be very careful, even though they was a sleep, there ears could still pick it up. One of the special abilities of a saiyan.

"Let's just kill them now. It'll be a waste to wait any longer!" Another said, as he turned his head to look up to see there leader a little higher than them.

"In a rush, are we?" He chuckled. "Okay fine, But...In style." He smirked, and with that, they quickly vanished.

~~~~~~~~n.n

As the raven haired beauty slept, she sighed lightly as a slight breeze fell. Her hair slowly blowing, only to fall back, dancing on her face as her head was turned to the side. Her back resting on the huge tree like her team. Her legs was crossed, hands in her lap. She unconsciously put her hair behind her ear as she sighed again. It's been at least two hours since there beloved mentor left to retrieve the map. The sun shined through the trees, the light danced across there faces as the leaves moved against the wind.

A pair of onyx orbs opened, Along with what many called, Sexy baby blue ones. Jumping to there feet's, There eyes scanned there surroundings.

"You felt that too, right? How many do you think there are?"

"Three." He hissed. 'These power levels feel familiar, but then again, they don't. Then again, one of them rings a bell...' Trunks thought angrily.

"One of them is a little familiar. I can feel it." Sasuke hissed, his teeth bared together tightly. His fist balled tightly into a fist. Trunks nodded in agreement. Good, so it wasn't Just Trunks who felt like this.

Seconds later, after scanning for what seemed like hours, but only minutes, they was starting to feel a little at ease when a voice got there attention.

"So I see you've grown a little. Both mentally and physically." The voice chuckled darkly. "So Innocent yet Horrible to think of such think could happen like this. Did you honestly think you could hide from me?" His voice angered and filled with venom.

"I swear, once I get my hands on you I-"

"Come out already and stop talking non-sense!" Snapped Trunks.

Two figures jumped down in front of them. They wore a metal armor, different in saiyan armor as it also had a matching mask, The armor was grey, white, and black. They stood 6'0, and by the tell of there low power level's, they wasn't a big as a threat,

Or so they Thought.

In an instant, there power levels spiked up, wind blowing too strong for them that they had to put up there arms to shield there faces. They was too distracted to notice the other power level closing in behind them. They too raised there power before taking a stance. Glaring each other down, they flew at each other, obvious to whats going behind them.

As he approached her, her eyes softly fluttered opened. The figure's face was being shielded by the ray of light, being naive as she was, she asked, "What's wrong?" In a sleepy voice. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out. Once she was okay, her eyes widen as she that face anywhere. But before she could scream, moving like lightning, He grab her ankle and shot up towards the in the air. She screamed a sonic scream as she tried to calm her skirt from the Incredible speed they was going.

"What do you think your doing?!" She screamed.

Hearing her screams, They both turned there attention to where it came from. The two mysterious men smirked before looking down at the two tied teens. They kicked them a couple feet away before jumping into the air and taking off.

"Good job, boys!" The Leader complemented. They flew away at top speed, Ignoring her screams. Her power level spiking very high and out of control.

Recovering from they blow, they tried to break free but couldn't. It wasn't just some ordinary rope that they was tied in. They struggled and wiggled in different forms, trying to break free but couldn't.

"Great." Trunks said sarcastically. He laid on his side, facing An angry Sasuke. "You just Had to fall asleep, didn't you."

"Oh shut up! You fell asleep too!"

"Yeah but, Your the Leader." He retorted. Sasuke just huffed in irritation and struggled some more. "It's useless. We can't break free from these type of ropes."

"What?! No Kidding!" Sasuke replied, sarcastically. "Wow I didn't know that!"

"Well now you know-"

"I knew that!" He yelled.

"Then why did-"

"Please! Just shut up! We need to figure this out. We have to get her back."

"Well it's too late, there probably already at there secret base already. They probably going to dissect her to see if she's an alien." Trunks said nonchalantly, looking up at the sky. Sasuke just turned his head slowly towards him.

"Do you hear yourself?! Everyday, I ask myself and Yukio, How did you manage to get Into this group because your not that bright."

"I actually am though."

"..Right. You just don't use your brain properly. My bad."

Silence took over them as they looked up into the sky. As Sasuke was lost in thought, he failed to realized Trunks walking by and sitting down. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard loud crunching. (He swore he was doing this on purpose.)

"Wha-What are you doing?!"

"Eating an apple. Want some?" He asked, holding his arm out in front of his face.

"NO! NO I DON'T WANT ANY!" Trunks just shrugged his shoulder's before taking another bite, looking out into the distance.

"Trunks!"

"Yeah?"

"Untie me!"

"...Nah."

"N-Nah? Nah?! We have to get Pan back!"

"Correction. YOU have to get her back. I don't, leader boy." He chuckled.

"I swear to Kami, If you don't untie me..."

"You'll what? Hit me? Last time I check, your the one who was still tied." He took another bite of his almost half apple.

"I'm going to lose. Screw that, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die in his hands." He muttered to himself.

"Oh calm down. Your not going to die at my hands." He said, finishing the apple before tossing it over his shoulder and standing. He walked over to Sasuke and bend down behind him.

"You want me to untie you?" He teased.

"Yes!" He hissed through bared teeth.

"Then say I'm the strongest."

"Your the strongest." He said blankly.

"Pan is mine and you can't have her."

"I don't want her." He hissed. How many times does he have to say it?! He's not attracted to her! He never was and never will be! She was too weak for him anyways, and also annoying. Who could actually like her? Don't get him wrong, he's not gay and he did admit, she wasn't ugly, but he won't tell that to anyone and he sure wasn't going to tell him that, but what does it matter? He didn't like her.

"Good. ...Say I'm more sexy than you."

"No." He said, giving him a straight face. What was with this guy?!

"Next time Yukio put you in charge, decline it and pass it to me."

"I don't care."

"Good. ...Go get me a soda."

"Trunks!"

"Okay! Okay! Jeez lighten up, would ya?" He untied the Tamotsu and stood up. "This is some good quality rope!" He smiled. Sasuke stood up, his hands into fist as he held his head down in anger. It would be best if he didn't see him for he would just attack him on the spot.

"Once we get her back..I'm killing you." He threatened. "And that's a promise."

"Ah Shaddup! We'll get her back. Your acting like it's the end of the world."

"Ah Shaddup!" He mocked irritated. "We need to figure out which way they went. It's hard to locate her ki. Grrr! They must of drained it or hiding it somehow."

"Oh I already know where she is."

"Huh?"

"They took her over in that direction." He said, pointing to his right. With his eyes closed, a vein was seen on his forehead that seemed to be twitching ever so slightly as he raised a shaking fist. Trunks held an un-bothered face, but his eyes shined with amusement as his Inner self was dying with laughter. Trying to calm himself, he inhaled and exhaled but it only did little as Instead of a low warning tone, his voice boomed with anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, YOU MORON?!"

"Are you mad?" Trunks question.

"Very." His voice hissed dangerously low.

"Then That's Why."

Shaking his fists', he blasted off in the direction his 'Trusty' Teammate pointed to, with Trunks not too far behind still laughing, but this time, out in the open for everyone to hear.

Minutes passed and still no sight of Pan. They needed to hurry before Yukio decided to just pop on by and notice his student's were gone. Then that means he couldn't trust them anymore, let alone, let Sasuke be in charge.

Not that he cared for it.

Slowly, The closer they got, they could 3 very high power level, and one extraordinarily high. That's strange. It must of been Pan but, she's not that strong.

'Hm. She must be still pissed off and just letting her pent up anger out, not realizing she's letting off this much energy. I should do the same...' He thought as he turned his head slightly to get a glimpse of Trunks who was too busy to notice while he rubbed his eyes from the tears that he shed from laughing.

In the distance, and with very sharp saiyan abilities, they was able to hear her screams to be release.

When they got there, they found her tied up to the tree with the same specialized rope they was in just minutes ago.

"Release her!" Sasuke ordered. The three figures just looked at him, each other, then back at him before laughing.

"Why should we listen to the likes of you?!" The one to the left said. "What are you, a protective boyfriend I presume?" He smirked.

"Not get the wrong idea, buddy. I couldn't care Less of what happen's to her..But...She is on my team and I need her to pass, so she belongs with me."

"And she's mine. Nobody's else, got that?" Trunks hissed, now serious. His hands were into fist at his side's as he stood next to Sasuke who was in the same position as him.

"Oh! Right. She's the prince's property. Now I remember." He chuckled darkly. "How much do you want for her?"

"I am Not his! And what do I Look like? I'm Not an object than can just be purchased here!"

"She's in no obligation to your dirty needs or whatnot's. You are to release her now!"

"Please. Are we suppose to be afraid of you? A 13 year old kid?"

"You need a touch up on your history because I'm 16 you dick. Now do as I say before I start taking things into my own hands." He threatened.

"Doesn't matter Who you are, What you are, How Old you are. Your still you, and I'm still me. I'm much more powerful than you. What could you possibly do to me?!" He laughed.

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Enough!" All heads turned to the one in the middle. "You want to fight? Fine. Just try not to get killed." He smirked standing up.

Trunks started to crack his knuckles as he started to approached him. "I'm giving you one last chance to let her go and for get this ever happened!"

"Not so fast! First off, you don't call the shots, we do. So it'll be best if you-"

"What does she have to do with you?!" Sasuke barked.

This only caused him to smirked even wider.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Plz review and sorry for updating so late!**


	19. Training Is The Key Shocking News

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap: "Not so fast! First off, you don't call the shots, we do. So it'll be best if you-"

"What does she have to do with you?!" Sasuke barked.

This only caused him to smirked even wider.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Don't act like you don't know." He took a couple steps forward, they step back in result. His smirk never wavered. "About the secret of the-"

A shadow dropped down from the trees in front of him. His muscular hand went up to silence him and he obeyed. Through the mask, they could tell he was glaring at them but they didn't dare move. They wasn't going to show this dark mysterious guy they was scared, because there not.

Silence fell upon them as they just stared each other down, not moving an inch. The wind blowing slightly at there hair while wrestling there clothes a bit. Pan had on a worried expression, but she was more curious than worried. She had no Idea what they was talking about, nor what it had to do with her. She looked down at her feet feeling hopeless as ever. She was tied to a tree for crying out loud! How could she even let this happen? If it was her and Goten, she'd make sure he was on his knees begging for mercy. But here she was, feeling like nothing and getting captured Again, and is tied up in ropes. She didn't even put up a good fight against them, specially since she got tired easily. Was that the side affect of being a saiyan? She needed to brush up on her history of what she was, even though she still denied the fact that this was real. There was no way they could fly. People can't fly. They don't have super powers, Nor do they have incredible super strengths.

Suddenly she was feeling a bit tired. What was going on with her lately? Her vision of her feet started to slowly waver as she tried not to close her eyes. Her whole body was going numb as she started to feel her head drop, her eye lids getting heavier by the second.

Trunks seen the sudden reaction from the girl and was about to run over to her when the man turned his head towards him, and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared and reappeared next to the half awake child.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled. His brows furrowed as he seen him put a hand on top of her head, rubbing it gently. "Don't touch her!" He hissed, but his words were Ignored as he bend down to her level and whispered something in her ear. Even with his saiyan hearing, he couldn't hear a thing. He chuckled darkly before saying, "Your game is over. I've finally found you." He gently caressed her hair more until a ki blast hit his hand. It burned, but he could take the pain, but what he couldn't take was this ignorant Prince.

Trunks held his arm out stretched as he met his glare head on. "What is your business with her?" He heard him chuckle to himself before turning back to the girl. She was struggling to stay awake. Her eyes was closed, but her hearing was slowly fading away as she fell into more darkness.

She felt her face being lifting up and tilted a bit before hearing a muscular dark voice. "If you wish to not see your friends be harmed, you'll do as I say and come out. You will obey my every commands and do as I say. You was born for this. Don't forget the words I'm telling you for you have Much to learn. Sleep my child. Until that day comes..." He felt her breathing slow and felt her body becoming limp. Letting her head slowly drop from his fingers, he stood up and turned his attention back to the Impatient Prince.

"You don't know whats going on, do you?" He questioned. They held there faces with angry expressions, but there eyes lit up in curiousness. He chuckled darkly before continuing. "Don't worry my _Prince,_" The way he said 'Prince' sent chills down his spine. "You will know soon enough-" He was interrupted when a fist was sent flying into his face, sending him on the ground. Trunks towered over him with anger written all over his face. His fist balled up tightly that it made his knuckles turn white.

"You will explain yourself Now!" He stood up and turned to him.

"In due time-"

"I said now! Or else I'll force it out of you!" He threatened, holding a fist in his face. Trunks heard him 'Hmf.' before crossing his arms.

"So you want to fight?"

"What we want if for you to let her go, Tell us what you want With her, and leave." Sasuke answered, also pissed. He swore, if Trunks hadn't hit him, he would of.

"" He was quick to fly in the air, not wasting time to throw multiple ki blast his way. Smoke and debris flying everywhere. Behind the mask, he smirked as he took the blast head on. Trunks kept going, letting his anger get the best of him. He needed to get this over with. It's just a matter of time until Yukio comes back. He had to get Pan away from here before she get's in the middle of the cross fire.

"Sasuke! Get Pan out of here and go back! I'll take care of them!" Trunks informed, still firing. He didn't dare let up. Sasuke nodded in understanding, but before he could even get near her, the two other figures dropped down in front of him.

When Trunks thought he had enough, specially since he didn't want to leave a scar on the planet, but that thought was in the back of his mind as his main priority was right in front of him. (Well, One Of Them, Anyways.) When the smoke cleared, Trunks was shocked to see a huge crater around him, leaving him untouched.

"What?! B-but that's impossible!" He couldn't believe his eyes. And what made him pissed, he knew he was smirking behind that mask.

"Are you done?" He questioned, teasingly. Trunks Just glared at him. He didn't like being teased, specially not by some low life who steals little girls, always acting mysterious and thinking they'll win in the end, but always fail.

Getting no response, he chuckled, looking up. "Guess it's my turn." And with that, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Sasuke scan his surrounding but was shocked to feel such a powerful energy up in the sky. His eyes widen as he seen him in front of Trunks. His knee connected with his stomach. Trunks doubled over. His face held pain and shock. 'S-so..Fast...'

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Trunks coughed up blood. And in a blink of a eye, Trunks was hurling down to the earth's creator, The guy not to far behind as he threw another punch towards the Prince, sending him in another direction. He punched everywhere he could with ease. Trunks barely had enough time to dodge most of them.

He send a kick to his mid section. He hit the ground with a sicken thud. He flew up in the air to shoot a powerful blast. Trunks watched the blast near him at top speed. His tattered clothes blowing from the force. Hair messy and body covered with scratches and cuts. When they heard a huge explosion, he knew it hit held it there for a few seconds before his eyes widen. He could feel it pushing him back, inches by inches as Dust started to fly out of control. Trunks slowly stood up from the creator that was formed around his body, throwing his own blast against his. There blast soon equaled each other. Them putting more and more energy into them causing it to grow.

Sasuke Stood in front of the other two suspicious men. His hands at his side, balled into a fist. He had to find a way to get Pan out of the ropes and back to safety. They couldn't really go all out with her right in the middle of it.

He quickly swiveled pass them and straight to the tree. He was close until he he met the ground. He couldn't tell but one of them hand him pinned on the ground while the other stood in front of him.

"Do you think we was born yesterday? I already know what your planing, kid." He snapped. Sasuke felt the other one put more pressure on him, forcing him to stay in place. He had no way out.

He growled out before thrusting his energy to surface, blowing them away. Quickly he rushed over to The Sleeping girl.

They caught themselves in mid air and watched him run over to her. One was about to go after him when the other held him back by the shoulder. They both watched as he started to untie her.

As Sasuke started to untie the rope, he heard a faint noise. Deciding to Ignore it, the minute he finished untying her...

A loud explosion was heard in the near distance causing the Prince to snap his head in the direction. His eyes widen as he seen the trees go down in flames, smoke everywhere.

"Pan! Sasuke!" (A/N: Kinda shocked he even said Sasuke. n.n) Forgetting he was in the middle of battle, he flew down towards the chaos and scanned for any sight of them. His eyes widen when he seen both of there Goggles on the floor, slowly burning with flames. 'Just what the hell happened?!' He thought furiously.

"Tr-Trunks...!" He quickly turned his head to see Sasuke and Pan. He was half relieved They was okay, but they was Injured. There clothes was ripped and they had several cut's from the explosion. He had one of her arm's draped over his shoulder and his arm came around her waist to hostel her up. Blood dripped from there mouths a little as they looked like they could barely stand.

Trunks went over to them. He picked Pan up bridal style, much to Sasuke's relief. They was about to take off when the three figures came in front of them.

"Leaving so soon?" The one Trunks' been fighting taunted as he took a step closer. Thy took a step back, being cautious.

"Just leave us alone.." Came a tired, weary voice. They looked down to see Pan lifting her head up slightly, turning it to get a better look at them.

"Ah, so she's awake." He said, quite interested. "Tell me, child. Are you finally giving up?"

"No, I'm not." She spoke, slowly getting out of Trunks' arms. She stood her ground in front of them, shocking her teammates. Something about her voice, they couldn't put it, but it was different, even though it was too low to notice, they All noticed.

"I'll never give up. What ever you dished out, I can take it!" She yelled, throwing herself at him. With a battle cry, She aimed a punch towards his face but it never connected where she planed it as she was held back by the other two masked men. The leader walked up to her and grasped her chin roughly.

"Just you wait you spoiled little brat. You'll see things my way." She was a little confused. She just woke up but she wasn't going to give up on what ever she was doing. That's for sure.

"I'm warning you now. By seeing your strength now, You better train like your little heart depended on it. Big things are approaching and you are expected to be the best out of all. You haven't seen me at my worst just yet. And let me tell you, you wouldn't like it." This sent chills down her weak spine. He stood up to look at his men before flipping back a couple feet away, so did his men, dropping the poor girl to her knees.

"I'm gonna let you all on a little secret. There's going to be war soon, and you three are the one of main cause's to lead to it. But you," He pointed at Pan. Her eyes widen is nervousness. "Your time is coming to an end." He laughed darkly at the sight of her face.

"Your wrong! How could-"

"Please child. You have the power to destroy this measly planet if you wanted to, you just don't know How to use it properly."

"What are you talking about? I barely know what a Saiyan is!"

"Don't worry, child. You'll understand soon enough. Just remember what I said earlier." He smirked.

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, knowing who it was, she was too scared to move. " You should rest, child." His voice was filled with hatred. She could tell. And before she knew it, she was meeting darkness once more.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Wha?!"

"What the heck?!"

They all shot up, dripping in sweat. They looked around them to see them leaning up against the tall oak tree as before. There clothes cleaned, free of dirt and cut-free.

Her heart was beating at a fast pace.

"Was that...?" Trunks questioned.

"I think so?" Answered Sasuke a little shakily. His eyes widen if confusion. "Wait, you...?" Trunks nodded in agreement. They couldn't All have the same dream.

"Pan?" Trunks called. He seen the scared look in her eyes and did not like it one bit. It looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Pan?" He tried again. He moved closer to her and before he knew it, she was bawling on his chest. Her sobs muffled by his shirt. He looked at Sasuke in confusion. Sure, it was creepy that they all had the same dream but it wasn't That scary. He knew Pan better than that. Something like that wouldn't scare her easily. It must of been something else.

He rubbed her back in a caring manor. He looked back up at Sasuke to see him looking down, look to be thinking as his brow' were furrowed. Trunks thought about it too for a second. The last of his words.

_' "What are you talking about? I barely know what a Saiyan is!"_

_"Don't worry, child. You'll understand soon enough. Just remember what I said earlier." He smirked._

_ She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, knowing who it was, she was too scared to move. " You should rest, child." '_

"Pan?"

She lifted her head up and looked at him with a teared streaked face.

"What...What did he tell you earlier?" Sasuke looked up, also remembering that. He Did mention something like that.

Her lip quivered at the thought of it, but Trunks lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. She turned her head away from him and covered her face into her small but delicate hands. "He...He said, that I was the cause of the war."

Trunks was taken back. He looked at her as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Sasuke looked down again at the news.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Phew! Another chapter! Please review and thanks for reading. Well, Until next time! n.n**


	20. Battle For The Key: Team Work

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

Re-cap: _"Pan?"_

_She lifted her head up and looked at him with a teared streaked face._

_"What...What did he tell you earlier?" Sasuke looked up, also remembering that. He Did mention something like that._

_Her lip quivered at the thought of it, but Trunks lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. She turned her head away from him and covered her face into her small but delicate hands. "He...He said, that I was the cause of the war._

~~~~~~~~n.n

A week went by too quickly for the trainees. It also didn't help since the thought was still fresh in our little hero's mind. It was like she was traumatized. Trunks and Sasuke had to cover up for her every time she either broke down crying, or when she screamed through the night. They decided to not tell Yukio. Trunks thought it'll be a waste of time and Sasuke couldn't agree more. They doubt That'll ever happen, which totally made sense. How could a perfect girl start a war? -Trunks put's it. She was probably by the far worst saiyan -Sasuke words.

They both have good points, but who is they to be telling the future. For all we know, she might not still be alive after she gets done with this training she's about to go through. (Not jinxing it.) She was over reacting a bit, and they better find a way to fix things because she didn't know how long she could keep it in.

They noticed Yukio started getting a little suspicious, asking all the sudden question. He calls it, "Protecting the youngest." Just because Pan was the youngest and only female of the group, she could take care of herself. That's suppose to be Trunks' job- Trunks retorts. No matter how many times Pan deny's it, he would never change his mind, which Irritated her slightly. People might find that rude to say, but if you was in her shoes, you'll change your mind in a second. Always following her around, Always making comment that infuriated her to no end. You know it took her a while to get rid of him so she could just use the bathroom. It was just horrid for her. -Pan complains.

But anyways, things was just difficult for them, specially Pan. Today they was going to start there training. It was going to be unusual for them, and difficult, but they'll manage just fine.

They woke up to another scream. They all groan in irritation and tiredness. This was the sixth time this week! It was okay for the first two nights since she's young and still has nightmares. They let it slide on the third day, The fourth day was starting to get annoying. The fifth day was just unbelievable. They believe she was just doing this on purpose.

"Paaan!" Trunks groaned. He crawled out of his sleeping bag and sat next to her and holding her for comfort. She cried her eyes out on his chest.

Sasuke huffed as he laid back on his sleeping bag, pissed. "The fuck do you be dreaming about?!" He yelled out. He hid completely in his sleeping bag, trying to drown out her cries. Now that you think about it, Trunks was just a bit curious of what she dreams about. He would ask but, it might trigger her to cry even more just to Think about it. So in stead, he just pulled her closer to him and held her there. Yukio was in the tree, watching the scene. He frowned as he knew they was hiding something from him but decided to keep it a secret. He was going to find out soon, he'll make sure of that. They all had upgraded to a tent (A/N: n.n), but couldn't stay in there for long or else she'll get scared and start screaming. (Sasuke: -,-)

"You want me to stay with you?" She nodded her head and let him pick her up and walk over to his sleeping bag. It had enough room for both of them due to the fact that she was small. He got in and pulled it open for her. She got in and had her back towards his chest, small tints of red on her cheeks as she felt her face heating up. Any other time, she would of said 'no' or 'You disgust me' one of those in the lines, but. She needed someone. Her Father wasn't here and Sasuke didn't offer. She guess it was because he was actually being sincere and not rude.

Is he That tired? Must be sick or something.

His arm came around her waist, pulling her closer. Feeling eyes on her, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke glaring at them.

"Now that your situated, can you Actually sleep without screaming your head off?" Sasuke snapped. He rolled over on his back and put a hand over his closed eyes.

"Sasuke, don't start. You know why this keep's happening so just shut up about it." Trunks defended Pan.

"I don't know." Yukio voice said from behind them. Trunks sweat dropped as he turned around.

"Stop eavesdropping on our conversation, Yukio. It's nothing." Trunks sighed. He'll never give up on finding out what's going on.

"You say that know but once I find out-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I pay for it, I KNOW!" Trunks Interrupted slightly annoyed. How many times was he gonna hear the same thing over and over again. It's not like he couldn't handle any challenge thrown at him. He'll meet it head on!

Listening to there little argument, she felt bad for waking them up. But it's not like she wanted this to happen.

"Why don't we all just go to sleep."

"Oh your the one to talk since your the cause problem!" Sasuke snapped, looking directly at her. She looked down ashamed. It's not her fault she still have nightmares. All her nightmares was of the people she held dearest to dying over and over again. Who Wouldn't scream if they seen something like that?

"Shut it, Sasuke. It's not like she meant it." Trunks argued. He was about to continue when Pan held up a hand to stop him.

"No. He's right. It is my fault that you all are upset. I promise I'll try to control myself better." She said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and laid back down, letting sleep take over him.

Yukio hopped back into the trees for his own rest. Pan laid back down, her back to her admirer. He watched her for a few minutes before laying down himself. He didn't understand what's there problem's. She's obviously young and was told something thqat was never going to happen but her being naive got her to believing it's really going to happen. Well it doesn't matter, he was going to defend her without hesitation.

Hours later; The sun was slowly starting to rise, she shot straight up. Her hands covered her mouth as she tried to contain her screams. She had the same nightmare over and over again. Her body shook every now and then. Her eyes was closed as she inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. The sudden movement woke Trunks up from his sleep.

"Pan? What's wrong?" He asked still sleepy but concerned nonetheless. She turned to look at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm s=sorry Trunks. It's no-othing, just...just g-go back to sleep." She reassured him. She blushed as she noticed she was stuttering. He pulled her back down and had her lay her head on his chest, His arm around her to hold her in place, knowing she'll try and move.

He sighed before saying, "Doesn't seem like nothing to me. Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head 'no' and placed a hand on his chest, getting comfortable." You know I'm always here for you, so don't be afraid to talk to me about anything, okay?"

She lifted up her head to look at him to give him a sad smile. "You sound like my father." He seen the sad look and quickly apologized. "Pan...I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I'll see him sooner or later...I hope." She muttered the last part to herself but he heard her clearly.

"Don't worry. Once where done with this stupid training, you'll be back at the castle in no time."

"What?"

"I said you'll be back at home." He quickly stated.

"...Okay...?" He pulled her closer and held her gently as they both fell into a deep sleep.

When morning came...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Grrr! Damn it!" Sasuke shot up and snapped his head towards the screaming child. She was thrashing around while her eyes was tightly closed. Tears streaming down her face. He looked to see Trunks still sleeping. 'How can he sleep through this?! Baka.' He thought shaking his head at him. He bent down and grab her wrist.

"Pan! Wake up!" That only resulted in him getting punched in the jaw very hard. Finally Trunks eyes opened to see Sasuke get punched and getting ready to strike her back. He quickly sat up and stopped him.

"Calm down!" He yelled over her screams. He then turned to her. Putting energy through his hands, he easily pinned her shoulders to the ground as he shouted over her screams. "Pan! Open your eyes!"

"No..no no!" She screamed As she struggled to get free but it soon died down as she grew more tired and just fell limp on him. Trunks and Sasuke watched her as she slowly started to sleep peacefully, her body twitching once in a while.

"This is getting out of hand now." Trunks heard Sasuke say but wasn't really paying attention as he stared down at her face. It remained stained with tears. Gently, he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears and caress her cheek in a soothing manor. Her skin soft and smooth. Blemish-free and most of all, she had a baby face that he loved so much.

He really didn't know what to do with her. How could he make her understand that it was never going to happen? Well first he could try talking to her about it, but then it might bring back memories that she's trying to escape. He could try and make her forget it, but then she'll just remember. Saiyans Barely forget anything, that's if, something happen's to them to lose there memory, but that'll never happen.

(A/N: See what I did there. Something DID happen for them to lose there memory. -_- If you don't remember then re-read the first couple chapters. n.n)

Trunks laid her back down and in a instant, she rolled over on her side. Trunks tore his gaze away from her to look up in the trees to see Yukio gone. Good.

'He's probably going to get breakfast or something.' Trunks thought, turning his head back, he seen Sasuke laying back down, his arms folded behind his head staring up at nothing in particular.

"What are we gonna do about Ms. Scream's-a-lot." Sasuke said in a bored tone. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders. He laid down next to his Pan. Yes his Pan. She will soon be married and his mate. -Trunks words.

"I don't know but we better think of something soon. Yukio is getting suspicious and she's freaking out over nothing." Sasuke nodded and soon, silence fell between them. Feeling slight movement next to him, he turned so see sweat forming on her forehead. She was having another nightmare. The slight movements soon turned into thrashing around wildly. She's trying to keep her screams in, letting only whimpers escape her lips as her legs started kicking inside the sleeping bag. Trunks groaned as Yukio finally appeared. "Good timing." He said sarcastically as he grabbed her shoulders to pin her down. He straddled her waist to settle her. This only caused her to let out the bottled up screams she's been keeping.

Hearing her, Yukio dropped the basket he held and ran over to them. "What's going on?" He asked slightly panicking. He crouched down next to Trunks who was pinning her body down with his. Her wrist near her head that kept shaking back and forth. Yukio kept trying different solutions to waking the girl up, but none work as she still kept shaking violently. "She's burning up." Trunks heard Yukio say as he seen his hand on her face. "There's a lake near by. Sasuke-" He turned to see his student sleeping through all the shouting and sweat drop. Seeing a small pebble on the ground, he picked it up and aimed it at his head. With a lick of his finger, it thrusted onto his head. He woke up with a jolt and looked around until he seen Yukio.

"What the hell?!"

"Pack up and meet us at the lake. Straight down there." He directed as he and Trunks stood. Trunks eased Pan out of the sleeping bag and lifted her into his arms and hopped into the tree's, Yukio taking the lead. Sasuke watched them tak there leave before sighing in annoyance.

"Damn you, Pan."

At the lake, Trunks was having a hard time holding onto her as she kept moving. Yukio was instructing him what to do.

"Why do I have to do this?" Trunks complained. He crouched down near the edge of the lake with Pan still moving violently.

"Because I got breakfast." He reasoned.

"What?! Anybody could of gotten breakfast and you should know, what you bring doesn't fit a Saiyan's appetite!"

"Yeah well I'm your teacher and Plus what if this happened again and I wasn't around, In least you'll know what to do."

"Yeah but I still think-"

"Shut up and do what I told you to do." With a sigh, He had Pan on his lap, his feet in the water.

"Okay now, Hold her head up a little so the water won't go in her nose. Can have her drowning in her sleep now can we?" He joked. Trunks just turned to him to growl at him. Yukio sweat dropped and held up his hands in defense.

"I can't! She keep's moving too much!"

"Okay now, get some water in your other hand and slash it on her face." Trunks leaned over the moving girl. Her hands pushed his chest away from her as she screamed. As she tried to move away, The movement caused her to roll into the water.

"Oh my god, Pan." Trunks, relying on instincts, grabbed the back of her collar, choking her even more. He soon lost his grip of the moving girl and she sunk lower. Trunks quickly jumped in. Yukio who was watching the scene, his face was red, trying to hold his laughter in.

Seconds later, Trunks head popped up on surface. He pulled Pan up to make sure her head was up. Some how, they ended up in the middle of the lake.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask." Trunks muttered, knowing her heard him. Trunks quickly swimmed back to shore. With help, He was able to put Pan on the ground. He hoped onto the surface and breath heavily.

"Why did you help?" Trunks yelled, holding a fist up to Yukio.

"I'm sorry but, how you said "Oh my god" was too funny! Hahahaha. Don't say it like that, your voice squeaked. Hahahaha!" Trunks just glared at his teacher, but that didn't stop his laughter, he kept going on for a few more seconds.

Calming down, he wiped his tears before looking back at him. "Yeah, hehe." Trunks turned his head back down at the girl and seen her body un-moving. This was freaking him out. Seeing this, Yukio put his jokes aside and pushed Trunks out of the way. Putting his thumb and pointer finger on her nose, he lowered his head down to her's. Only centimeters away, A hand came across his shoulder roughly. It didn't hurt but was strong enough to lift his head up. "Trunks...?"

"I don't care what your trying to do. She will not feel another mans lips on hers!" He said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Trunks this not the time-"

"You was Just laughing and I don't care! I rather have her die than to have your lips all over her!"

"Neither will you if I don't help her!" Trunks blinked and thought about it. He Did have a point. But...

"Okay then I'll do it."

"Fine! Just hurry up!" Trunks mimicked Yukio's move's and lowered his head smiling. He would soon have his lips on hers once more. It would be nice if she would just show her true feeling towards him. But she was just shy.- Trunks claims. It didn't really matter to him. She'll soon show that she really likes him and stop playing hard to get. Until Then...This will have to do. He would wait forever...

She's worth it.

Once his lips touched hers, it took him everything to hold back from ravishing her mouth, He started to fill her mouth with air. He put his hands on her chest and started to at pressure before going back to her mouth. (A/N: Sorry. Don't Really Know How To Explain It. n.n.). A few minutes later, he had Pan shooting up, couching up water. Trunks smiled brightly, happy that she was okay. When she was okay, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slowly opened her eyes. She met his eyes and started at him with her brows down in curiosity.

'Now why is he smiling like that?' She wondered as she looked down at her self. Feeling a slight breeze go by, she wondered why she was feeling so cold and looked eyes widen as She noticed she was soaked from head to toe. She didn't have time to react as she felt something also wet and warm on her mouth. Her eyes widen, but this time in shock and anger. She turned her head to break the kiss and raised a fist to her side, and in seconds, her eyes was in flames and she looked at him.

"YOU BAKA!" She send a strong punch, lavender aura raiding off her fist. She send him far into the water with the punch. She quickly jumped to her feet and shooked her fist as she glared at the figure under the water.

"You Baka! I should kill you!" She screamed, shaking her fist at his head. He popped his head from the water and smirked, Ignoring the pain c=from his head.

"O love to see you try, Babe. Everyone knows you can't keep your hands off me." Trunks stuck out his tongue out for good measures before diving his head back under, swimming deeper.

"Why you little-" She jumped in and swam after him. She held her breath and she swammed deeper into the icy cold water. She soon stopped as it was getting harder to see. She looked both sides for the annoying Prince. After looking and not getting anything in returned, she came to the concussion that he came to surface and was dying at how stupid she was for even doing this for so long. She started to kick her legs upward but soon stopped as she was pushed to the rock wall. Her shoulders pinned to the wall. She knew this was coming, just didn't know when. She gave him a blank stare as he smirked. Her hair floated everywhere. Her eye brows furrowed as started to move frantically. She was losing air. Trunks brought his mouth to hers again, opening it with his tongue but did nothing more as he gave some of his air to her. Pan, gripped his shoulders tightly as her mind screamed, "Ew ew ew ew!" Kicking him away, she quickly swam upwards, Trunks following her, holding his ribs in pain.

When they reached surface, Pan gaped for needed air. Her hair sticking to her face and neck. "Oh GOD that was Nasty!" She spat the remaining germ's she claim Trunks had. Seconds later, Trunks head popped up, him also breathing heavily.

"You didn't have to kick me.." He muttered.

"I should of done more!" She yelled, eyes flaming.

"That's enough you two. Come on out of the water and dry yourself." They looked up to see Yukio and Sasuke. Pan climbed out and stood there dripping. She looked up to see a slight blush on Sasuke's face as he turned his head away from her. Yukio also turned his head away, scratching it. What was with them?

She could hear Trunks snickers from behind her. She turned to him looking curious and annoyed. "What? What's so funny?" She snapped.

"My new favorite color is Orange." Trunks smirked, putting a hand on his chin as if in thought as he smirked down at her.

"What are you-" But she was interrupted as she looked down at her self. "Ah! You Idiotic-Pervert!" She yelled, stretching her shirt down.

"What? It wasn't me! It probably got caught on something." Trunks smirked. "But I like the new look."

"Shut it." She glared. She slid to the ground and hung her head low. 'How embarrassing!' She thought. 'Sasuke must think lowly of me. Grrrr! Trunks! You'll pay for this!'

"Don't worry Pan." Yukio assured her. "In least nothing bad happened."

"MY SKIRT CAME OFF!"

"Well, Just get your other set of school clothes." She was about to get up when she remembered her condition.

"...Well leave!" She snapped. They got the hint and they walked away. Sasuke gave her a new set of clothes before following there mentor. Trunks stayed in his spot and just watched her sit there.

"What are you waiting for?!" She Snapped.

"For you to get dressed."

She closed her eyes in anger. "Trunks you got five seconds to leave." She warned.

"Or what? A wet girl is gonna pounce on me, like that's a bad Idea." He laughed.

"1...2...3..."

"Don't you need help getting dress, Panny?"

"**4...**"

"Good choice in wearing white at a time like this."

"**5!**" As her head was down, he was unaware of her sudden change in her eye but was aware of her ki skyrocketing But he just crossed his arms.

"That's it, Vegeta!" She snapped her head up and glared daggers at him, her eyes now back to normal. With a cry, she jumped up and threw a punch towards his face. He swiftly jumped away and swiveled behind her, arms still crossed tauntingly. She turned around and tried again and got the same result.

"Paaaann." He taunted. She snapped her head around, causing her hair to fly to her face and fall around her shoulders. She looked up to see him smirking down at her. The sudden closeness scared her and she jumped back immediately. She stood with her arms to her chest as if she was scared, but knowing him, he was just probably staring at her chest.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be such a creep?!" She groaned. "Now go away!" She shooed him away but he didn't move an inch. Causing her eyebrow to twitch, she just stared at him as he took of his dripping shirt. Okay this was going to far.

"Yukio!" Yukio and Sasuke came running to see Pan on her stomach, face pressed against the ground as her arm was pulled back by Trunks who sat on top of her.

Sasuke and Yukio just sweat drop at the scene. "Trunks, what are you doing?" Yukio sighed.

He smiled up at him. "Just having a little fun." He smirked. He turned his head back to the girl underneath him as she struggled to get free.

"Oh come on, Pan. Show me how strong you are or unless, your faking this and just love me on top of you."

"What?!" She mustered up all the strength she had, (A/N: Or could use. Wink. *You'll understand soon enough.*) And was able to lift him for only a few inched high before crashing down already half way tired.

"Yukio! Don't just stand there! Help Me!" Pan cried. She heard him sigh before she heard foot step's. She felt a huge weight being lifted off her small body. She slowly got up and turned to see him being dragged away by Yukio. Sasuke walked up to her and pulled her up not too gently. Pan yelped as he pulled her to his chest. She soon started to feel warm. She blinked twice as she looked up to see his face concentrating. Seconds later, her hair fell down to her face and shoulders. She looked down at her self and gasped. She was completely dry! She looked up to him curiously. His arm dropped from around her as he started to walk away.

"Aw! How come he get's to dry her off!" Trunks whined,tears falling freely from his face. Yukio just smirked as he held Trunks collar tightly.

"Well Sasuke Does deserve a little treat." Yukio joked. This just enrage Trunks as he struggled to get out of his grip but failed as Yukio didn't even moved an inch.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Pan called out. He turned half way around to look at her. "How...How did you...?"

"Doesn't matter. Hurry up and get dressed, Orange." Pan mouth drop as she stared at him.

"Not you too!" She cried. He just "Hmft." And continued to walk away. She sighed. This wasn't going too good.

After getting dressed, she pulled her hair out of her way before meeting the rest of her teammates. When she arrived, she sweat dropped. Yukio was sitting on a crying Trunks. Sasuke was leaning on a tree watching him struggle, not even bothering to help him.

"What's..going on?" Pan questioned slowly, not sure if she even wanted to know. Yukio closed eyes curled upwards as he smiled as he waved it off.

"Nothing. Let's get training!" Yukio dragging the whining Prince on the ground.

"Finally!" Sasuke huffed as he followed the two. Pan looked at them before shaking her head.

Once they was near the river again, Yukio had them stand in a line. Trunks first, Pan second, And Sasuke third as Yukio stood in front of them, his arm's crossed as he stared down at them.

"Okay. First off, I need to see where you all is at. If your far, I'll catch you up, if not then good. Charge up your ki to its very limits." He ordered. Trunks and Sasuke ki flared, causing the wind to pick up dangerously. Yukio stood un-moving as Pan screamed, feeling her body being almost carried away as she used her arm's to block her face from the flying dirt. Seconds later, they powered down and looked at Yukio for the next instructions but his focus was on the girl in the middle. "Pan. What are you waiting for?"

She removed her arm's and looked at him curiously. "Um...What is Ki Again and how do I use it?" She questioned. She felt slow for asking that but she couldn't help it. He sighed, face-palming himself.

"Okay, It's the energy within you. Ki is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." This force is a tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. It is necessary to increase one's ki to become strong, because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, in order to overcome that barrier. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When fighters gather _ki_, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important."

"...I didn't ask for the definition, just how do you use it...?" He sighed a little irritated.

"Okay, So if you don't know how to use it, then I'm guessing you can't throw a ki blast, or anything else that Involves ki using."

"Correct."

"What kind of Saiyan are you- Anyways to see your speed, you all will be battling..." He smirked.

Yukio stood in the middle as they was all spread out in a wide circle. He jumped up and disappeared before there eyes. "Get ready!"

Pan turned her head left and right looking for him. "Wait? Where fighting each other?!"

"These are the rules," He said, Ignoring her. "There a key hidden. 1 To be exact. You three will fight each other for it. Who ever gets the key, will get a surprise at the end for being the strongest out of the group. That person would be ahead of the others and continue there training as the other two will work harder. You may use any type of force if necessary." Pan gulped at this. "You will not be able to help one another, if so, you will automatically be disqualified. Do what you need to do in order to win. I will be watching you. There's a shield around so you won't wander off too far. I left each of you a surprise in the forest. Use your head wisely and made the best Trainee Win! BEGIN!"

Silence dropped faster than a penny as They all looked at each other and in a blink of an eye, The two males disappeared, leaving the small Saiyan by herself. She looked around to see nothing. The tree's rustling gently against the wind. Hearing some faint grunts, she looked up to her left to see them fighting. Each of them dishing out there own powerful blows. She watched in amazement at the two. She mentally sighed as she looked up at them. Them two being gifted with these incredible powers. She had always wondered what it would be like to fly. She could soar through the clouds all day if she wanted to. It would be easier to go to places and catch up with her friends too. She watched as Trunks deflected a ki blast from his opponent. The ki blast going to the right at the speed of light. She looked down at her own hand, then back up at them. Did it hurt do deflect it like that? And also, didn't your hand burn from throwing it. It was suppose to hurt him so it had to hurt Sasuke in the process too, right? Was she even getting this information right? She shook her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking of this. She had to find That Key. She looked back up at them to see them really getting into the fight. She smirked to herself. This should be easy since they'll probably be at it for a while. But..The harder part was finding the key. It had to be anywhere! Behind her, beneath her, Anywhere!

'Man, Forget what I said about it being easy. This is ridiculous!' She walked casually as she took a look around her surroundings. Tree's, leaves, Dirt. Grrr! They all look the same!

"Okay Pan. Calm down. What would Dad do?" She closed her eyes and tried to picture her father talking to her in her mind. She could remember what he told her when her, Goten, Goku, and Gohan did when they went camping deep into the forest. They was paired up with their fathers. They was playing a hunting game; Find the missing Food. Goku's choice. 'Pan. In order to win this, You have to Use your five senses to help you. There's five. See, Hear, Touch, Smell, Taste. Come on. Your a smart girl. Show me what my little survivor could do!' He said giving her a thumbs up.

She sighed at the memory. She really Did miss her father and Grandpa. She wiped her eyes as tears started to form. She shooked her head again. 'Come on, Pan. There's no time for crying now. If I wanna see them again, then I gotta win. I gotta be stronger. The strongest of them all, starting by winning this game. Dad would put all his feelings aside, I should too! I'm not about to give up! Not Yet!'

"Yeah!" She screamed. She quickly covered her mouth as she looked around. 'It'll be best if you keep you voice down, Pan.' She scold herself. She just laughed a bit before continue to walk.

"Okay, now what should I do first?" She asked no one in particular. She closed her eyes, trying to relax the Best way she could. She started to sniff the air. Sniffing for something unusual...Like Yukio's scent. It'll be best if she could pin-point all the spot's he's been at to help her find out.

She got down on her hands in a cat-like stance. She looked to her right and left before deciding to go to the right. She ran like a cat, zipping pass through objects. Picking up speed, she jumped on a branch and kept swinging upward until she got to the very top. Her hand over her eyes to block out the sunlight as she scanned over the place. In the far distance she could see the force field. Light blue energy going up. She turned her attention to to the right. They was still going at it. Trunks threw a powerful kick at Sasuke, causing him to fly towards Pan. Her eyes widen and before she could act, he crashed into her. They was sent into many tree's behind them. They hit every branch going down. Pan landing on top of him diagonal. She grunted as she looked up to see a pair of feet in front of her. Her eyes slowly trailed up to see a smirking face. She glared at him, before she could get up, she felt a hand on her leg and before she knew it, Sasuke was going after her with wild punches. She jumped back, dodging every single one of them. When she backed up into a tree, he didn't stop as he kept aiming punches at her. She met every punch with his. She threw a punch in his ribs before kicking him away. With that, she jumped into the tree's, hopping from branch to branch. Sasuke, was on his back seen her and let out a yell as he sent a powerful wave on the tree. Pan jumped to another tree, making her escape. But Sasuke wasn't having it, He jumped up and flew at her, only to be knocked out of the sky as Trunks form roughly bumped into him. He fell on the branch underneath the one Pan was on. He looked up and sent a ki blast at her, but missed as she seen this coming. She hoped from tree to tree, getting away.

Sasuke swore under his breath as he turned his attention back to Trunks. He stood up and glared at him. He raised his hand in the direction Pan was in. His hand open but he quickly closed it. A huge explosion was heard, so was a loud scream. His eyes widen as he stared at him. Sasuke had on a smirk as the explosion in the background gave him this evil look. Sasuke lunged at him and tackled him to the ground, adding force.

Pan groaned as she slowly lifted her head up. She was currently on her stomach, clothes torn in different places but nothing to worry about as it covered the Important things. She slowly got up on her knee's, feeling that's the farthest she could go. She had multiple cuts on her body. A huge gash on her forehead as blood dropped down onto her face. Blood also on the side of her mouth. She slowly stood on two shakily legs before collapsing to the ground. That explosion really did a number on her.

Sasuke was on top of Trunks' form as he kept landing hard punches on him. Once he thought he had enough, he stood up. His eyes was closed as the corner of his mouth bleed. He had a forming bruise on his left cheek. As he began to walk away, he dodged the on coming ki blast that was sent at him. He turned with shocked eyes to see him smirking after the beating he Just received His clothes was a little torn her and there but still. He had multiple cuts on his body. Nothing too big but still. He shouldn't be smirking. He extended his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle (A/N: as if to signal "Stop" n.n). He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at him. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise.

An enormous explosion was heard in the distance. The wind blowing crazily. Pan turned over on her backside to see a huge mushroom cloud. Her eyebrow's furrowed a little as she tried to focus what the heck that was. She pulled herself up as she leaned on a nearby tree to support her.

Trunks ewasted no time as he blasted into the sky. He headed in the direction of the low energy he felt. When he landed, he walked on from there, knowing he was close. His head turned in many directions until he spotted a leg sticking from behind the tree. He walked up to the tree. His hand touching the tree as he seen her. He was a little taken back. He didn't know she was caught in in the blast. He sighed in relief as she started to move.

"Pan?" He spoke softly, walking in front of her. He crouched down to be eye level with her. Her head slowly lifted, her eyes that was tired soon became enraged as she saw him. In a second, he was on his back being hit repeatedly. It doing little damage the most, but his ears hurted a bit.

"How could you do that to Him..And ME!" She ranted. He grabbed her wrist and raised a lavender eyebrow at her in question.

"Are you seriously asking me that? He tried to kill you, And I get hit for defending you? Really?"

"Well I don't like violence..."

"What?! You hit me everyday!"

"Well you deserve it unlike him. You know Trunks, Jealousy Isn't your color."

"Me Jealous? Of him?! Ha! You must of hit your head pretty hard because your talking some nonsense right now." He easily eased her off him and sat her next to him. He laid back with his hands behind his head as he looked up at the force field. She watched him from her spot in wonder.

"Hey Trunks?"

"Yeah."

"How come I can't do those things you did. The explosion and stuff. Why is it hard for me if I'm a saiyan?"

He thought about it for a second. "Dunno. Your not a slow learner that's for sure. But I guess it's because your only starting. Not everyone get's it the first time. But with you, you didn't know you was a saiyan at first so this stuff id still new to you so don't sweat it."

"Don't sweat it? Trunks, I don't want to drag you and Sasuke down because of me. It'll be best if I just leave..." She muttered the last part. On the corner of her eye, she could see him moving but did nothing until she found herself looking up at him. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Even if you Tried to leave, you wouldn't be able to and specially if I'm here." He chuckled as he said this. "Did you forget, you belong to me." She scoffed as she tried to push him off.

"I don't belong to you. Never had, Never will." She smiled. She kicked him off her and stood. He watched her as he slowly stood himself.

"Your cute when you think your right. Anyways, I better be going. I know Sasuke is going to be out for a few hours, 4 the most, and while he's out, it's just you but I highly doubt you'll be able to actually hurt me."

"What are you trying to say? That I'm not strong enough to hurt you?"

"That Is what I said. No offence but, your not Exactly challenge material." She was steaming now. How dare he say that. Well she'll just have to prove him wrong but doing the Impossible.

"I bet that I could find the key without using my powers!" This caused him to laugh out loud.

"What powers Do you have?! Better yet, What kind of Saiyan can't fly?!" By now, he was leaning on a tree for support as tears started to come from his eyes. "Come on, don't embarrass yourself by saying stupid shit like that." She crossed her arm's, her weight supporting one leg as she watched him in anger. He wiped his eyes before looking back up at her. Still laughing he walked up to her and pulled her into a crushing-bone hug.

"Ohhhh. I Love you so much, Pan." He kissed her on top of her head.

"Ew! Don't put your lips on me!" She cried, trying to push him away. He laughed and started kissing all over, ending it on the lips before pulling away. She opened her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"You jerk! You bit my lip!" He just laughed.

"Want me to kiss it better?" He smirked as he walked back up to her.

"No! I don't! Just leave! Shoo!" She shooed him off but he only advanced her. He wrap his arm's around her and pulled her close. Pan, wondering why she didn't stop him but wished she had. He dipped his head down and she shivered. His tongue slowly ran up her neck before lightly biting her. She couldn't believe what he was doing. Feeling disgusted, she tried pushing him away but he followed her. Many tries caused them to fall hard on the ground. He smirked as their chest were pressed against each other, her hair spread out underneath her form, and most of all, that feisty look in her eyes as she glared up at him. God, she doesn't know what he does to him.

"I advise you to get off of me." She said without meeting his eyes. She looked passed him with a dead serious face on. When she felt him not moving she Sighed in Irritation.

"I ADVISE YOU..to get off of me." She repeated letting her Irritation be shone. She looked at him to see the smug look on his face. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. She started hitting him on his chest repeatedly, demanding to be freed. No wanting to see her any angry, he started to lift himself up, only to bring her wrist up and near her head. She rolled her eyes before glaring at him. He brought his face closer to her's as if he was going to kiss her. His breath sending chills down her back, she hated that feeling she got, and the worst part, he was the one who made her feel that way every time.

He seen her eyes watching his lips as he kept nearing closer, but only to pull back. He smirked at her in a taunting way. "You want me, don't you?"

"No I don't." She muttered, her eyes in slits. Her knee moved and it caused his grip on her wrist to tighten. It was getting hard for her to breath, And not because he was too heavy. But the fact that his face was now buried into the crook of her neck. Finding the hidden strength, she started struggling against him, which didn't help on his part. She was about to yell when she heard someone chuckled. They both looked up to see Sasuke leaning on the tree. Pan had to tilt her head up to see him, giving Trunks a perfect view of her neck. His eyes staring hungrily at it. Sasuke seen this and decided to break his train of thoughts that was running in his mind that was not rated for children.

"Did you Really think you finished me off? How Pathetic!" He spat as he walked near them. Trunks growled at him as he neared them, Sasuke paid no mind what so ever as he stared down at the girl. Her eyes knitted in confusion as she stared up at him. His hands in tight fist.

"It'll be best if you leave because after I'm done with him...I'm coming after you.." He ended darkly, staring her straight in the eyes. She gulped. Seeing her nervousness, Trunks glared up at him hard as he said these words.

"You won't Dare touch her. _Ever!_" He said deadly serious. She looked up at his face and was Both nervous, and shocked. Just the way he said it make chills go up and down her spine in a Good And Bad way, and it scared her. She made a move to get up but he didn't let up, In stead, he just putted more of his weight on her which caused her to groan out.

Sasuke just snickered bitterly as he fixed a uncomfortable but sexy- Pan thought's, way. "You sure about that?"

"Positive."

He had on a smirk, and in a flash, Trunks found himself thrown into a tree, but before he could make contact with it, he flashed in and out. He stood on the branch, Glaring hard at what he seen. He let an angry feisty growl be known. There, he seen Sasuke holding Pan in a choke hold with a knife that was piercing into her neck harshly. Her small hands gripping at his arm but did nothing to help her break free from his Iron grip. "Wha-Hey! L-Let me go!" She cried but it came out in a squeak as his arm tighten around her neck.

Trying to calm himself, he punched the tree with all his strength. Pan's eyes widen as the tre exploded as soon as he touched it. She would have moved if it wasn't for her teammate holding her in place.

The wind was too much for them too handle as they was thrown back. Sasuke was able to flip there bodies around so held land perfectly on his feet, as for Pan...She fell to her knees. In stead of having his arm around her neck, he just grab a fist full of hair and yanked her hair back roughly as the tip of the knife pierced her skin. She held in the yell but the tears didn't stop as they fell down her face.

Trunks fazed in front of them, unharmed from the explosion. His face held more than anger as he stared at his rival for life. They would Always be each other enemies. Always. They would never get along or become friends. But that was still a mystery as to why they couldn't get along.

She was too terrified to move. She didn't know what to do. How was she suppose to deal with this? In this type of situation with the crush of your life, Holding a knife to your life, not hesitating to kill her. What was she suppose to do? Lost in her thoughts, she was brought of of them as she felt him tightening his grip on her hair.

"You got three seconds to let her go."

"And what if I don't? Your gonna fight me?" He taunted as he gripped her hair once more. This time she didn't hold back a scream.

Without thinking...Nor counting, he charged at the two. Sasuke not moving, he prepared himself as he knew that would Irk him. He threw a blind punch as him, but he easily missed. Sasuke's foot coming in front of Pan's face, kicked him in the side which send him flying. Trunks quickly regained himself in mid-air before he flew right back. This time, he didn't miss his face. He flew a couple feet, taking Pan with him. She screamed as she held her head in pain. Who knew he had such an Iron grip. The knife dropped from his hand in the process. Trunks grab the knife and flew at them at top speed. To a human eye, they wouldn't even see such a thing but a Saiyan would. Sasuke landed hard on his back, Pan in between his legs. Her head on his lower regions.

Trunks readied himself, in a flash, he was hovering above Sasuke. It felt like slow motion to her. She seen his hand reaching higher, the knife clutched tightly in his hand. She mentally gasped. As he retracted his hand, he quickly thrusted forward, aiming towards his chest. She seen a flash of Turquoise in his eyes and before they knew it, Trunks eyes didn't change however, but he was both in-shock, and furious as He stared down at the girl.

She hand forcefully kicked the knife out of his hand. The knife connected with a nearby tree. As the slow motion ended for her, with a turn, he jumped to his feet as he glared at her. With a kick of her feet, she rolled back off him. There faces dangerously close to one another. She seen his eyes also Turquoise, filled with anger and hate. When she got on her feet, his hand was still deeply into her hair. She smacked his hand away hard and he let go, only to throw a powerful ki blast at her. Just in time, she was able to dodge it, only the end's of her hair being burned by it. She jumped to the side, landing on one leg and hand. Her hair falling out of place as her breath came out heavily. She watched him carefully as she slowly stood to her feet. He rolled to his stomach and shot forward at her. She, standing with her hands balled to her side as she looked at him angrily. As he charged at her, he raised a hand to throw a punch and aimed it towards her face. With a jump, her right hand hardly guided his wrist to the side as she turned with his body. Spinning around, she back handed him hard onto the ground. He caught himself and turned to tackle her down to the ground. As her back it the hard ground, she kicked him over her form. His back landed with a sickening thud. She quickly rolled back onto her back turned to him, she looking at him through the corner of her eye. She seen him getting up slowly before vanishing. Her eyes quickly scanned everywhere as she let her Instinct take over, but she fail to realize it was no use as she still couldn't feel his energy. He came down from above her with a glowing fist. His fist connected with the back of her head. She fell face first into the dirt. Putting more force, a huge creator formed around her. He jumped into the air, and as she pulled her face out of the dirt, he started throwing wild ki blast, not caring if it anything else But her. Smoke started to form around. Trunks stood un-movingly as he watched the whole scene from the sidelines. When the smoke cleared. He floated above, moving slightly to the side to get a better view. His face straight as he stared down at her. She looked up at him. Her face blank, but her eyes said another. He was shocked at the fact that she still stood from the attack, but didn't show it.

He floated down in front of her. His shirt was gone, but that didn't stop Pan from glaring into his eyes. He could see her body covered in cuts and blood. Her body shaking in weakness, Or so that what he Thought. A flash of angry eyes, she tackled him to the ground. Them both throwing wild punches, Dodging, smacking, hitting, all of it. It ended with Pan sitting on his chest, her left foot putting much pressure on his wrist as her right held his left wrist. He struggled to get free but couldn't.

"Struggle all you want, your never going to get free." She snap. He stopped struggling and just glared at her.

"You know there Is a way we could All win this if you didn't have to attack everyone you seen. You always think your on top. Thinking where dragging you down? Ha! Your the one who is dragging us down every time you charge to do something. Think more clearly next time instead of your fist. And you!" She said, turning her head in Trunks' direction. "Stop challenging him to everything. You know he's never going to say no to it so don't do it. This is what that puts us behind. You and your stupid pointless arguments!" They stood quiet as she ranted on. "If you two want to win this So-called, competition, then we need to work TOGETHER! If not, then...then you can just go kill each other, I don't care anymore." She stood up off of him and began to walk away from the two before stopping. She turned her head to face Sasuke who was still on the ground. "Learn how to throw more powerful ki blast, and you, get your head out of the cloud because in reality, I will never fall for someone such as low as you Any day!" And with that, she walked away.

Later that day, The sun was starting to go down some. It would be night time soon which wouldn't help her in any way. She had to find this key fast! 'It's getting darker by the minute!' Her mind screamed. She needed help. May'be it wasn't a good Idea to yell at he guy's like she did. After thinking about it, she shooked her head. No way. They deserve every last bit of it! Pan was still looking for the key in some bushes. " It's gotta be in here!" She muttered. She was obvious to the figure nearing behind her. Seeing something shiny, her hand quickly grasped it without thinking and she yelped. Blood dripping down on her arm. "Tch. Damnit." She threw the piece of glass over her shoulder as she kept looking. A hand roughly grabbed her leg and yanked her out. Looking over her shoulder, she seen it was a masked man. She screamed as she started to kick his arm with her free foot.

"Don't touch me, you creep!" With one more powerful kick, he let go. She scrambled to her feet and ran out of there as fast as she could. She could hear footstep's coming closer and knew he was following her. Her eyes widen as she tripped and landed hard on the floor. Hearing the footstep's stop, she turned to see him looming over her, sword in hand. She rolled on her back and started to inch herself away, but it only resulted in him to advance her. Grabbing a hand full of hair, he yanked her to her feet and slammed her back into the tree nearby. With the mask on, she could still feel his breath on her face as he held the tip of the sword to her chin, lifting it up. She looked down and mentally gasped.

'He has the key!' Her mind screamed. She blinked twice as he pressed the sword on her neck, digging into her flesh.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, Girlie?" His breath hot on her lips. She was shaking in fear.

"H-how did y-you get In he-here?!" She hoped he didn't notice her stuttering, but he did, which caused him to chuckle darkly.

"Now, now. No need to be afraid, cutie. I just want to have some fun." He said huskily. Pan felt her heart just dropped into the bottom of her stomach. She felt like throwing up right about now. This guy couldn't be serious! He was like in his lat 40's or something! But more Importantly, how the Heck did he get in here was the question.

She felt of his hands traveling down lower. She tightly closed her eyes at this. Just right when she was about to scream, she felt her body being light again. She re-opened them to see Sasuke beating him up into a bloody pulp. She gasped horrified as blood spewed everywhere. But it wasn't over yet. The masked-man kicked him off roughly before speeding up to Pan once more, sword clutched to his hands. She covered her once again closed eyes with her hands waiting for the piercing pain to come, but it never did. She peaked through her fingers to see she was in Sasukes' arm's in bridal style. They stood on a high tree branch. He gently set her down, but held an arm around her waist tightly to him. She blushed a little but tried to shake it off to focus the Important thing at hand.

"The key is around his neck." She muttered. He didn't say anything but nod. Silence was heard between the three of them as they watched each other's moves. Pan doing the most work since she still kinda didn't trust Sasuke yet because of his little scene he did hours ago, But she mainly focused her attention at the mysterious guy. Getting tired of the silence, he charged up and quickly send a huge blast there way. Sasuke easily dodged it, with Pan by his side. He tried to fly faster but soon, the huge explosion happened and they was thrown forward. Sasuke landed so he'll break her fall, which was bad on his case as pain shot up threw his leg. He hissed at the pain. Pan eye's filled with worry as she tried to form words in her mouth but was stopped as from the corner of her eye, she seen a speak in the sky. She turned to see him getting away. But that wasn't Important. She had an Injured teammate. She was taking back as his head fell on her chest. The pain was too unbearable for him too take. She could see a little of the gash in his leg, blood dripping out. She was about to speak when another explosion was heard. The wind blew at them, Pan shielding their faces the best way she could. She cracked an eye open and wondered what happened. She soon got her answer as her other fellow teammate gently landed in front of them. Sasuke was dropping in and out of consciousness. She stared up at him in confusion as his once mad face soon became happy. He showed his pearly-white teeth as he did so. He held up a hand and Pan gasped.

"Trunks you..."

"Yep! Can't start the fight without me, ya know." He laughed. Dangling from his hand was the metal necklace, and on the necklace, shoned the key. Pan gave him one of her best Son grin's.

~~~~~~~~n.n SunSet

"Well...You All Fail!"

"What?!" The trio yelled. They stared up at him in confusion and anger.

"You didn't follow the rules. You help each other in order to win. Putting your life on the line to save another teammate? Really? I'm sorry to say this but...You pass!"

"What?!"

"It's a simple game. I wanted to see how you would react to such danger if one was in. You all looked out for each other and that's what being a teammate is all about. I'm proud of you." He said sincere.

"So, What's our prize?" Pan questioned, excitement in her eyes. Yukio held a nice decorated boxed in his hand and set it down on the ground. He smiled before walking away rather quickly. They watched him as he went. Shrugging it off- Pan and Trunks, Pan inserted the key in the key hole and turned right.

A huge explosion could be heard in the father distance. "Nice fireworks." Yukio smirked to himself.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well thats that for now. Until then, guys. I haven't gotten that many reviews lately which is kinda sad and Irritating. I would love to hear your comments. (Only Good One's.) You know, Kinda desperate for them. Anyways, Latrz! n.n**


	21. The detective's: Meet Prodigy

**Happy Birthday to one of my good friend's Jazzy! She's a hello kitty feen (Hello kitty is her wife.) and adorable! Funny, short, and catches all eyes! Shout out's to Jazzy! Luv You's! 3/16/96**

* * *

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

A painful week and a half went by quickly for our heroes. After the little surprise from their lovable teacher Yukio, it added up to 2 broken arms, 1 sprained wrist, three sprained ankles...And many cuts and bruises. But thanks to being Saiyan's, they was able to heal properly in a week, for the bruises, three more days the most.

They was excited-some didn't show it though. They would be continuing there 'Special' Training today without any Interruptions. It was going to take a while though, since there was a special saiyan in the group that's still new to this but with everyone's help, they'll be on top..eventually.

The sun was up, and not a single cloud in sky. Leaves flying in the currents. The three trainees was peacefully sleeping in there respective sleeping bags all lined up. First was Trunks, An arm behind his head as his head turned slightly to the side facing the second which was Sasuke. He was on his side, Also facing his enemy, a small frown upon his face as he breath lowly. And lastly, Pan. Her back facing the other two as her arms supported her as a pillow.

Too busy sleeping, they wasn't aware of the larger power level in front of them. He bent down to be near there heads and leaned in. A hand near his mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

Three eyes pop open in alarm and they shot up. They turned around as they heard chuckling behind them. "Have a good sleep?" Yukio asked, smiling. They all glared at him sleepily as they flopped back down, Burring there heads deep inside the sleeping bags.

"I freakin' despise you," Sasuke muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that. Anyways, you need to get up." They all groaned and didn't move an inch. He yanked the covers off there heads.

"Why?" Pan whined.

"Because I need to talk your king about something." This caused Trunks to sit up. But before he could say anything, Yukio put a hand up to silence him. "And No your not going home." Trunks just groaned at him before laying back down.

"What does this have to do with us then?"

"Well I just can't leave you here now can I?"

"You did it before, what's the point This time?!" Pan snap.

He waved her off. "That was different. This time I can't now get up." They all groaned but complied. They quickly packed and Yukio lead the way. He hopped into the tree's and Trunks and Sasuke followed. Pan glared at them before yelling.

"I Can't do that you jerks!" They stopped and turned to look at her. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. He hoped down and picked her up before going back to his spot.

"Just hop on the damn branch." He snap. Yukio continued and they followed. Pan gulped as she looked at the distance in the trees.

"I hate my life so much." She muttered as she leap out of the tree. She wasn't even close to the next tree as she started falling. She came crashing down on the ground and looked up. There figures was disappearing fast. She sighed as she she slowly closed her eyes. 'Eh, They won't miss me That much.' And she soon let darkness take over her.

She wanted to open her eyes but they felt slight heavy. A familiar scent flowed through her nose and it made her somewhat relaxed. She opened her eyes as she felt her face full of wind. Her vision was a little blurry but she blinked it away and focused what was going on around her. She looked up to see her being carried on someones back. Lavender came in her view and she knew exactly who it was. She lifted her head and turned to him.

"I see your up." He spoke a little tired. She blinked as she looked to the side. Her eyes widen and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Why are we so high?!" He heard the worry in her voice and chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to drop you and this is much faster than going through the trees." He said as he flew faster to catch up with Yukio and Sasuke. Pan slowly let her arms more loose as she took a better look. The yellow/red sky was so beautiful but she still wasn't use to it. She slowly laid her head down n his shoulder and fell asleep. Less than an hour, she was rudely awaken by loud screaming.

"IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S MY FAULT THAT IT HAPPEN!"

"WOMEN I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"BUT YOU ACT LIKE IT IS!"

"STOP YOUR WHINING ALREADY!"

"I'M NOT WHINING YOU JERK!"

"?" Trunks sweat dropped as they heard a door slam. He uttered something but they wasn't able to hear him. He gently placed her on her feet and grab her hand as they began to walk. They was already inside and following Yukio as he lead the way. Pan looked around and seen that they was back at the school. What was they doing here? Wasn't they suppose to go to the palace or something?

As they made it to the stairs, they ran up to the fourth floor and down the hall. Pan wondered why she hasn't been to this part of the school, specially if she was the one to create most of the damage to the school. She shrugged and pushed that thought away as they came to the door. There was two guards who nodded to Yukio and let him through, but when they tried to go in, they blocked there path.

"It'll be best if you three stay out here." Yukio assured them. They watched him entered the room and closed the door behind him. They waited 20 minutes before the door opened once more. Yukio poked his head out and motioned for them to enter. They did and Trunks gasped. Once they was fully in, Yukio closed the door and lined up with the three. They bowed in respect. When they stood up again, Pan could see the cheerful look in his eyes. She heard a small grunt and he ran forward.

"Mother! Father!" He ran up to them and hugged them like a little boy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered 'weak' under his breath, good thing Pan was the only one to here this. Yukio just smiled, but laughed on the inside. Pan looked up at them weirdly. The lady he called mother had strange blue hair that reached up to her shoulders. And the man that he called father had spiky hair that shot upward.

She blushed as she found his father staring angrily at her. Either that he was angry or that was just his regular look. Now that you think about it, she could see the resemblance between the two. It was almost creepy.

"Boy, get off. We have Important things to discus." Trunks looked at them curiously but complied.

"What's wrong, Father?" He asked now serious. The blue haired lady motion for them to take a seat and they did. Pan could still feel his eyes on her. Sensing her husband was thinking, she spoke up.

"Sorry to disrupt your training but...we have a small task for you. You see, there was an assault on the school a few nights ago and we've been searching for them. Doing my research, I've found a clue just last night." She pulled out a note and gave it to Trunks and the three read it.

It read:

I will put all of you to an end if you don't give me what I want. Most of you know how reckless I could be.  
I know all your plans and secrets. I know your every move, even Your fighting skills. Your not very hard to  
read which gives me the advantage to bring you _All_ down. What you put me through, I _will_ get my revenge  
on you. You Saiyans Disgust me to not end. I'd kill myself if it wasn't for _it_. I will not rest.  
I want the key!  
_ ~P._

They looked up from the letter to give them curious looks. Pan bursted out laughing.

"Oh come on! You can't be serious?" Everyone looked at her weirdly. "It's obviously a joke I mean, look. It said, He was going to put us to an end, it's one to a thousand. Like that's a challenge, and what key?"

"Sweetie, read in-between the lines. He obviously not taking about some regular key, and if you read the third to last line, I'm guessing he means he's also part saiyan." The blue haired lady spoke.

"Your majesty-"

"Just call me Bulma." She smiled.

"Okay..Bulma, so what does this have to do with us?"

"Well, I was hoping if you could help us figure out who this person is since you guys was the closes." That made them all sink in the inside. "And we couldn't let word get out until it's necessary. Also...Um..."

"We came to a conclusion that it was you." The man behind the desk spoke. He looked directly at Pan.

"Me? Why-"

"Your name is Pan Son, am I correct?"

"Yes but-"

"Vegeta! She's just a suspect. We don;t know for sure!" Bulma defended. "But I highly Doubt it's you sweetie. Unlike him, I like to Think about things instead of jumping straight to it." She said, glaring at him.

"Anyways, after what I've heard, your not really the type to do these type of things. And if my calculation are correct, your a Saiyan that has no power, basically you Can't control it very well." Pan hung her head low and nodded. Bulma smiled as she rested her hand on her head. "There's nothing to worry about that, Pan. After what you've been through, I can understand what your going through." Pan looked up at her. They had different answers to what she said.

"So you know what your son did?" She asked. May'be if she was lucky, she'll send her and Goten home. It looks like she liked her already so why not?

"No." She said eyeing her son. He just chuckled lightly before looking away.

"First he comes to my school unannounced, He tricks me into thinking my friend is dead, He forces me into the boys bathroom and tries to kiss me, that was until sasuke came. Then he picks a fight with Sasuke, and Lastly he and his father kidnaps Me And my uncle Goten an now were here against our will and I wanna go home!" Bulma turn to look at her husband.

"You didn't explain it to them?!"

"No, I did not."

"Why not?!"

"Because that's not Important right now, Women." He turned his attention Back to Pan. "You just better be lucky I didn't kill you, girl. or worst, Give you to my son." She shivered at the thought. 'Death might be better than him.' She thought as she turned to him.

Trunks walked up to her and wrap his arm's around her waist. "She's already mine, Father." Pan popped his hands away.

"No you don't!"

"We would be honored to do this task, your Highness." Yukio spoke up. It would be best if everyone left unharmed. Vegeta stared at him before nodding.

"Great!" Bulma said. "Here's what you need to do..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

They exited the front door's and headed straight into the woods. Pan groaned. "How could he still think it's me?! Of All people. Just because my name starts with a "P" Doesn't mean it's me! A Saiyan with NO powers! Yeah okay. What could I POSSIBLY do?! I can't even fly for crying out loud!" They all sweat drop.

"May'be you should calm down, Pan. I'm sure he didn't mean nothing too serious."

"WHAT?! HE THINKS I'M A SUSPECT! I'M NOT-"

"I know your not but still. We need to focus on more-"

"So THIS isn't Important. What if they can't find him? I'm going to be sent to jail!" She cried. Trunks hugged her but she roughly pushed him on the ground and cried more. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS!"

"What? How?"

"If you hadn't left me alone I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well excuse me for falling for you!"

"Grrr get over me!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Yes you cou-" He kissed her on the spot, Interrupting her sentence. She quickly broke it off and tackled him to the ground and they soon started fighting. Yukio broke it up by grabbing Pan and pushing her to Sasuke as he held her wrist.

"We don't need this you two so focus. Pan, your not going to jail" 'Hopefully' "And Trunks, stop showing our affections."

"But I can't help it. She keep's denying them so I have to prove to her that she really Is mine."

"I don't belong to you!" She hissed, trying to break free. Yukio sighed as he faced-palmed himself. The tree's rustled a little and stood a figure glaring down at them.

"See! What am I suppose to do if she keeps saying stupid things like that?"

"Stupid? Your an Idiot. Do I have your name printed on me anywhere, No I don't!"

"Well if you just let me mark you..." His voice trialed off.

"I will not!" A knife came flying down, inches away from her face. Her eyes widen as she slowly turned her shaking head in the direction it came from. They couldn't see the face but they could tell that someone was there.

"Who are you?!" Yukio demand. The figure didn't move nor said anything. Instead, he just threw another knife towards Pan. She would of gotten hit if it weren't for Sasuke pushing her down on the ground not to gently.

"Ow!" She glared at Sasuke who didn't pay her no mind. She turned her attention to The figure in the tree's. Her eyes widen.

"Where'd he go?!" She soon got her answer as her face connected to the ground once more. The figure's foot connected with the back of her head then jump off. Pan pulled her head out of the dirt and spat the dirt put of her mouth.

"EW! Grrr! Just you wait until I get my hand's on you...!" She threaten. But she didn't know it would be too soon to get her chance as the figure stood in front of her. His face was centimeters away from her's in a taunting way. He wore a black mask with a small purple star near his right eye. Pan's body trembled with fear, only for a few seconds when her face turned serious.

"Who are you?" She questioned. The guy was the same height as her. He threw a quick punch and hit her square in the face. Her head turned to the side from the Impact. She looked at him with murderous eyes as she stayed like that.

He went to throw another punch when she dodged it with her arm's covering her face. This kept going. The punches was hard but if she kept blocking then she'll be alright. The punches caused her to move back. The mysterious guy fazed out and behind her. He drop to the floor and tried to sweep her from under feet but she jumped. Pan flipped back in a fighting stance. Sasuke and Trunks on either side of her ran towards him, a glowing fist raised to strike. The mysterious kid Easily fliped Trunks over his shoulder and Punched Sasuke in the face before throwing him into Trunks. Yukio ran and started to throw powerful punches. Sencing the punches was un-effective, he aimed a kick to his head, but he blocked it with his wrist. He quickly grabbed it and swung him around, knocking both Trunks And Sasuke down before throwing him high in the tree's.

From different angle's, All three charged up and sent a energy wave at him. He didn't even move as he took the blast head on. Pan, still in her fighting stance, watched carefully. When the smoke cleared, she was shocked but stayed where she was. He wasn't there anymore, meaning he must be around her.

She blocked a kick in the ribs as she mimicked the move he did earlier. She grabbed his ankle and swung him. His hand retracted before he thrusted forward and shot a high ki blast in her face. She was sent into many tree's. As she landed hard on her back, she look up to see he was right in front of her. He hoped into the tree's before dropping something below. It fell just next to her head.

"What the-" He watched the explosion from the distance. A straight face underneath the mask. He looked closely to see Trunks shielding Pan with his energy.

"Thanks, Trunks." He picked her up and flew to where he knew the other's would be...That was until he was kicked in the back. It send him and Pan into the many tree's.

The kid walked up to them in a dangerous manor. "Go find my Father and tell him what's going on!" He ordered. Pan frowned at this.

"But I could help!" She argued.

"You can't even control your powers and you'll just end up getting in my way. Do as I say!"

"But-" He flew at the figure, not wanting to hear any more form the stubborn Saiyan. With a growl, she ran into the direction of the school. The kid turned his head to see her running past them. He turned back as he continued to use his arm's as a shield. He send multiple punched in his stomach before sending a straight forward kick to the chest. Trunks block the kick, but he failed to dodge the attack that was indulged into his back. He hissed at the pain as he fell to the floor. The kid pulled his arm out of his back. The lavender energy raiding off of his arm was in the shape of a knife. He ran to catch up with the ravin-haired girl.

She was running through the tree's, pushing her way through every bush, Trying to Ignore the stings her cut gave out. She seen the school come into view and she smiled happily. 'So look's like we've already found the Intruder. I've got to tell Veteta!' She pushed passed the last bushes and ran striaght for the stairs that lead to the front door's.

Another bomb landed in front of her and before she could realize it, she accidentally step on it. The explosion send her high in the sky and far away from her destination. She collided with many tree's and her back met the hard ground once more. She slowly stood to her feet, just as the he was fastly approaching her.

"What the hell do you want?!" She suddenly shouted. Her energy rising, so was her anger. The boy stopped, only to charge at her with his knife-like hands. Pan closed her eyes tightly as her hand became into fist and they started to glow a blue energy before an Almost lavender color. Black splotches started raiding off it and she too charged. It was like they was fighting with swords as they fought. The boy landed a scratch on her left cheek. She growled as charged at him. She thrusted her arm forward and her energy went through him. His figure soon started to fade away and That's when she knew it was a fake. She looked up to see the real form watching her from the high tree's.

"Stop playing around and fight me!" She barked. He jumped down and they started from the beginning.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Sasuke and Yukio busted through the doors. The guard's trying to hold them back from entering. They looked around to find Bulma and Vegeta talking quietly to each other. They stopped and looked at them.

"We found him!" Yukio yelled. Vegeta shot up from his seat. His chair fell back from the sudden Movement.

"Where?!" He demanded.

"In the wood's nearby. He's fighting Trunks and Pan as we speak." Sasuke said. Vegeta nodded and turned his attention to the guards.

"You better look after my mate while I'm gone." He turned to the two and motioned his head to the window and they flew out, breaking it in the process. Bulma looked worriedly at there disappearing figures.

'You better be careful, Vegeta.' She thought. The guards walked into the room and locked the door.

"Don't worry your Highness, we will protect you with our live's." One assured her but she was too busy lost in her own thoughts. With a determined face, she too jumped out of the window. The guards eye's widen in fear.

"You highness!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan laid on the ground breathing heavily as he stood not too far away from her form. He didn't even have a scratch on him! She slowly sat up and glared at him. He tilted his head to the side in a teasing manor.

"You think this is funny?!" Her voice came out rasp. She held her arm as there was a huge gash. Blood seeping through her shirt. "Give me your best shot!" She spat. He was about to charge at her when a voice called out.

"Don't move." She looked up to see Vegeta himself. He was clad in his Saiyan armor. His arm's was crossed over his chest as he stood in a superior stance. Pan was awed at how fearless he looked. Amost how like Trunks when he look's at Sasuke.

He turned his attention towards the king. Vegeta walked up to him until he was ten feet away. "Father...Don't..." Vegeta didn't turn his head as he knew who it was.

"Boy, go get some medical help. Your in no shape to fight anymore." He ordered rudely. But Trunks know's that's his way of caring.

"I'm fine but... I think you shou-"

"Do you Dare underestimate me, boy? I'll kill you myself."

"Vegeta that's not what he meant." This time he Did turn around to stare at his wife/mate. Trunks was leaning on his mother for support.

"What are you doing here, Women?"

"I came here to help and plus I needed to see if our son was okay."

"Well get both of you out of here unless you want to be caught in the explosion I'm about cause."

"And what about Pan?" She questioned, putting a hand on her hip's.

He turned his head back to the kid in front of him. "I'm not worried about her-"

"Vegeta!"

"Dad!" Bulma and Trunks said together. Yukio and Sasuke landed beside Vegeta.

"Get the brat out of here so I could handle this one." He ordered. Yukio nodded and motioned to Sasuke to get her as he stayed by His King side. Sasuke ran up to her, only to be stopped by him. Sasuke got into a fighting stance but was shocked to see him flip back next to Pan. Pan eyes widen as he became face to face with her once more. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper. Pan blushed madly as he stuffed it into her shirt before punching her in the face. He turned around to face the rest only to fade away.

They all ran up to Pan who held her nose in pain. Blood seeping out of her finger's. Trunks reached into her shirt and his hands searched for the paper. She blushed madly again and punched him in his arm.

"Don't do that!" She yelled, holding her chest. Trunks held his head as a bump started to form. Vegeta stepped up and held out his hand. Still Glaring at him, Pan reached into her shirt to pull out the paper and hand it to him.

It read:

You all will die if you keep getting in my way. I will not hesitate to kill all of you. You are the enemy to us all.  
And I Will put you to a stop. You've become very strong ever since we've been apart. I've had a feeling you  
would. I can't wait until I get my hand's on you for your life will end. I'll make sure of that.  
See you soon _sis_.,  
_~Prodigy_

Vegeta looked up at Pan with curious eyes. "You don't have a sister, do you brat?" She shooked her head no, Unaffected by the fact he called her a brat.

"It's not the brat here, and it's not that brat...Well who the hell is it?!"

"Watch your mouth, there's kids around and I don't know. He's probably looking for his sister but why is he coming after his group?" Bulma questioned. They all thought about it before coming up with nothing.

"So, now what?" Pan asked, getting up on shakily legs. Trunks offered for him to carry her on his back and she complied.

"We do...Nothing..." They all looked wide eyes at there king.

"For now, anyways." They let out a sigh.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well that's it. PLEASE review! (Only good one's!) Thank's and Alaterz**


	22. Awakening The Beast Within Me Part 1

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap:

"So, now what?" Pan asked, getting up on shakily legs. Trunks offered for him to carry her on his back and she complied.

"We do...Nothing..." They all looked wide eyes at there king.

"For now, anyways." They let out a sigh.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

After returning back to the office, they explained what happened before Vegeta made his appearance. A lot of yelling also happened as the blue haired scientist explained her actions for jumping straight to the battle without thinking. Yeah, she's a Real Genius- Vegeta retorts. But they still had missing clue's and questions going around. They stood in that room all day, trying to two and two together but still came up with nothing. Bulma took individual questions, asking if anything strange been happening, what they've been feeling lately, down to Is your poop coming out normal.

Anyways, they all gave the same answer, "They group is fine." They replied. There wasn't really nothing they could do as of this moment but wait until Prodigy strike's again.

They left the office, giving Bulma and Vegeta the time to re-think everything that was said, even though it was pointless but who know's, Bulma might find something. Instead of letting them stay in there rooms, they went back out into the forest, Yukio thinking it'll be best since he could keep his eyes on all of them. They got in there sleeping bags and quickly feel asleep. They had to go back to the office to see if anything came up so they had to get up bright and early. First it was Sasuke, Pan, Then Trunks. They all slept next to each other. Yukio was resting in the tree above them keeping a close eye on them.

When morning came, Everyone was sleeping. Yukio laying on his stomach in the tree. His legs and arms hanging loosely as he drooled. As for the kid's, they actually slept without shifting around. They was tightly tucked in deep into there sleeping bags sleeping peacefully.

As she shifted to her side, A shadow slowly loomed over her form and before anybody knew it, she was screaming. Everyone woke up to the commotion and turned there heads to see Pan being drag by the chain around her neck, the captive, holding the other end of it. Trunks jumped up and ran towards the scene.

Kicking and trying to breathe, Her eyes widen as she was lifted up and thrown over the man's shoulder, knocking the wind out of her, and taking into the tree's. Trunks, and the other's ran after her.

Pan pounded on the man's back painfully, causing him to drop her. She screamed all the way down but didn't hit the bottom as she was caught by no other stranger. She cursed herself as she was now hanging by her ankle. Pan looked back to see her team not there. She prayed everything would turn out alright. Them going to jail, she being rescued by her Future man, Sasuke, and they all laugh about it.

But sadly, nothing good has ever gone her way from the beginning.

When they thought they was far enough, they threw her hard on the ground. She winced as pain shot up through her bottom.

"Take it off!" One ordered. Pan eyes doubled in size as she clutched her shirt tightly, shaking her head violently.

"Not your shirt you freak, the necklace!" She turned around to see another one. She didn't even noticed there was a third one there! But then something hit her. She looked down at the necklace around her neck, then back up at them.

"I can't."

"And why the hell not?!" The first one barked. She flinched at his tone, but soon glared at him. Who was he to be yelling at. It should be the other way around.

"Because I can't and that's all your getting out of me now if you'll excuse me, I'm goi-"

"Your not going no where, Girlie." The second one finally spoke. "Not until we get what we want. And who know's," He smirked. "That might not be all were getting." She slowly stood up to her feet and looked at him.

'What a creep!' Her mind screamed. Her body screamed for her to run like hell but her stubbornness caused her to stay and wanting to put them in there places.

"I'm warning you, I took Karate and I'm not afraid to put you in your place! I don't know you and I don;t want to but you won't like me when I'm mad!" When they took a step closer, her confidence shrunked.

"And what are you gonna do? Last time I check, your power level doesn't even come up to mines." The second one said as he walked up to her. She screamed as he yanked on the necklace.

"The kid's right, what is this shit made out of anyways?" He asked. Pan gasped for air and tried to get him off by kicking him in his shin and running off. He hissed in pain and growled a "Get her!"

As she ran, she tripped over many objects on the ground but found herself getting up and kept going. She ignored the pain in her chest as she gasped for air. She couldn't stop knowing they'll easily find her. But she Did stop when a oddly shaped sword came flying down in front of her. Her eyes bugged out as it was only two inches away from her foot. She looked up to see Prodigy in the tree looking down at her. She glared up at him but turned her head as she heard footstep's nearing. There, she seen The group running towards her.

"Pan, Are you alright?" Yukio asked worried. She turned her head back up at the tree's to see him gone. She cursed in her head as she turned back to the group.

"Yeah I'm alright." She then glared at them. "What took you so long?!"

"We sorta got lost on the way." Trunks laughed nervously, a hand in the back of his head. Pan just gave him a straight face and walked past him.

"We should go report this to Vegeta." Yukio said, looking at Trunks then Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow but then sighed as he seen Pan on the floor out cold. They all raised eyebrows at her action.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Bulma was sitting behind the desk. Papers all scattered everywhere. She was currently reading some notes she took earlier. As for Vegeta, he was staring out the window. He's been like that for a few hours, just watching the entrance of the forest. He felt the power level's minutes ago but did nothing. This point of the training was to see if they would be able to handle themselves so he would dare help unless it was absolutely necessary.

His eyes lowered as he seen the team 1 return. He watched as they ran towards the school, Pan in his Son's arm's. He raised an eyebrow in thought. 'She might have to do with this whole situation after all. Stupid Brat.'

He waited as they bursted through the doors. The guards behind in confusion. Vegeta held up a hand to silence them and ordered them back to there jobs. They bowed before closing the doors behind them.

"What is the meaning of this, Boy?"

"Father, they was after Pan and-"

"I understand, But what I don't understand is what is there business With her. She's of no Importance." Trunks held in a growl at what he heard. His father doesn't understand what she was, what she mean to him. But he would soon enough.

"We don't know either but-"

"If you don't know then why are you here?" He snapped. Trunks was about to give a smart retort when Yukio step in.

"Your highness, I've came to the conclusion that, there after Pan." The room stood silence as everyone stared at him in shock and confusion. "Iv'e noticed this, Yesterday, When Prodigy appeared, he seemed really focused on Pan here, and just a few minutes ago, those men was after her."

"So what does this mean?" Trunks asked.

"Well," He signed. "I know they took her for a reason and we'll find out what it is when she wakes up. She's the only one who know's the hidden part of the story after all." They all nodded in agreement. Bulma had sent Trunks to take her to the nurse's office and stay with her until she woken up, as for the rest, They all stayed in the office to discuss the hidden details.

It was less than an hour when Trunks came back with Pan in his arm's. He gently set her down and she sat next to Sasuke in front of Bulma. They was obviously talking about something private because when she sat down, she heard Bulma say, "We'll talk about this later.", and turned her attention to Pan.

"How are you feeling?" She asked kindly.

"I'm okay, I guess. Is there something I could do to help the situation?" Pa asked. Bulma nodded and shuffled the paper;s in front of her in a nice small stack before looking back at her.

"Okay Pan, We need to know Why they took you. Do you what the Specific reason was by any chance?" Pan looked up in thought before looking down to the side.

"Yeah...They wanted something to do with my necklace." Bulma raised an eyebrow at her. A necklace?

"Let me see it." Pan raised an eyebrow but complied nonetheless. She got up and leaned over so she could see. Bulma was about to say something when Pan cut her off.

"I can't take it of so..." He voice trailed off as she waited for the blue haired women to inspect the object. Bulma raised a eyebrow at the demi-child but said nothing. Vegeta watched his mate looked at it in every angle. He remembered this. His son gave it to her as a present before she left to Earth.

"Women, it's not Important. The Brat gave it to her a long time ago." Vegeta spoke, slightly annoyed. Bulma looked at him to their son. Pan quickly snatched the item away and held it protectively.

"Trunks did NOT give to me." She stated as a matter of fact. She heard Vegeta scoffed from his spot next to the window and shot him a glare.

"Brat you was knocked out when you received it. He gave it to you when you first came here."

"What? This is my first time touching this..." She was about to insult the planet but the king was standing right there. She thought Twice before continuing her sentence. "...Planet..." Vegeta thought many things was wrong with her, being Kakarot's spawn and all but, something just didn't add up. He eyed her before chossing his words more clearly so someone like her would understand it.

"Did you hit you head in the past couple of mouths?" Pan looked at him like he was stupid.

"No I haven't and I'm telling you he didn't give me this. I've would of remembered!"

"Because if you remembered, then you would of remembered first coming here, you would of remembered him, and you've would of remember your past with the Brat." Pan just waved him off. Vegeta was now curious. Either she hit her head or, she lost her memory from something else. Lost in his own thought's, Bulma decided to pick up where he left off.

"He's right Pan. You've would of remembered me too." Pan looked at her weirdly. Now She was saying she knew her?! Something just didn't add up.

"And if you don't believe me, check the back." Trunks smirked. He sat down in her seat and pulled her in his lap. He wrapped his arm's around her tightly so she woundn't be able to get up. She just glared at him but did as she was told. She flipped the Butterfly upside down since it couldn't be taken off and read it upside down.

"To my love, my soul, my mate, Pan Son...Trunks...Vegeta...Brief...Oh God." She struggled to get off his lap but he held her in a tight grasp. "No no no! This can't be happening!" She clutched her head tighly. "I-I don't even remember you people!"

"And that's what I'm telling you, you lost your memory, Brat."

"Vegeta!"

"Women!" She just rolled her eyes and looked back at the girl before her. She gave a sincere smile at her but The girl failed to notice as she was going crazy.

"But I didn't lose my memory-"

"Brat how would you know, Your the one who lost it!" Vegeta snapped.

"Okay yelling isn't going to solve the problem!" Bulma argued. "Now we need to think this through! Our main priority is to figure out what they want with the necklace and How Pan lost her memory." Everyone thought for a few minutes before coming up with nothing.

"This is pointless." Sasuke spoke. Silently Pan agreed with him. She just wish everything would go back to normal very soon.

"Your just saying that because you can't think of anything." Trunks sighed. Sasuke turned his glaze at him and let a low growl escape his lips.

"Trunks, Stop." Pan said, rolling her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "May'be...Because he's the Prince and all. People would want royalty things so, why not?"

"That;s stupid and they don;t know when he gave it to you, and your not that Important-"

"Vegeta!"

"Women!"

"Okay, well since it seem's like where not getting anywhere anytime soon, why don't we just call it a day?" Yukio suggested.

"That's a good idea but, I just want to get one more look at the necklace. It just seem's so familiar..." Trunks let Pan up so she could stand in front of his mother. "Yes, it look's very familiar but...Ugh! This is giving me a migraine. I'll be right back." She stood up and headed towards the door. One of the guards followed closely behind her as she walked down the hall. They watched her form until she turned the corner.

Vegeta still eyed Pan as she stood looking around the room.

"You know I still think your a suspect right, Brat."

Pan just rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know!" Minutes later, Bulma came back with many old book's in her hand. She quickly shoved nine of them into Yukio's hands while coughing.

"Read this and it might tell you about it." She ordered. She sat down and instantly began to skim through it. They all looked at her before shrugging. They quickly made there way back into the forest. They walked to there camp and settled down.

Sasuke punched the ground in anger. "Were so behind!"

"Oh who cares! We Barely did anything." Trunks said, laying down on his sleeping bag. Sasuke just glared his down while thinking of ways to kill him in his sleep. Yukio sighed as he dropped all the books on the ground. He sighed as he picked one of the books up and read the title.

"Saiyan History part 1" He sighed. This was going to be a Long day.

~~~~~~~~n.n

It's been four day's since the incident and Yukio's still reading the many book's. He was on his sixth book and still nothing talks about the the piece. Everyone thought this was a waste of time, they couldn't be more wrong.

The three teen's just been lazy all day. Laying, annoying one another to no end. Just sad. But something interesting happened on the fourth day.

The three trainees was peacefully sleeping. Yukio was still reading, happy that he found the right book this time and was currently reading the chapter.

The wind slightly blowing, Tree's moving along the current. Peace and quiet. Nothing could destroy that moment.

Or could it?

Their peaceful sleep was Interrupted as Pan was screaming in agony. They all jumped up and ran up to her and just looked helpless as her body jerked up in pain. She clutched on her throat as she screamed. Lavender aura started to appear from between her fingers. They stared wide eyes at her. They had no clue what to do. Trunks specially felt useless as he just watched her.

Her screaming slowly eased a bit as she slowly let her neck go. But only for a second as she then grab at her stomach and screamed again. Slowly,mark's started to appear on her, covering her entire form. Yukio and Sasuke took a step back, being cautious of the situation as for Trunks just stayed in place.

Her screams went on for a few more seconds as tears started to form from the corner of her eyes. When her screams finally seized, She breathe heavily, trying to regain her energy. They waited a few more minutes until she slowly sat up. Trunks was the first to run over to her.

"Pan, Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. She didn't say anything but shooked her head, Yes. Yukio sighed in relieve and quickly skimmed through the pages.

He scratched his head in confusion before clearing his throat.

"Um... Okay. I don't know how to say this but um...Trunks...You Do realize you put a curse on her, right...?" They slowly looked up at him, Pan's eyes murderous.

"What?"

"I said..he put some type of curse on you." He turned the book side ways before putting it back. He looked up to Pan to see a vain throbbing. Trunks ran up to Yukio and snatched the book out of his hands. He had to re-read the book Twice to make sure the words was really there. He looked up from the book and laughed nervously.

"Pan..Look I-"

"You. Put. A Freakin' CURSE ON ME?!" She shouted. Her fist turning white from the pressure she gave off.

"I didn't know!" Pan tackled him to the ground and soon, they started to fight. Well more likely Pan pounding the crap out of him and he trying to dodge all the blows she sent. Sasuke just walked past them muttering, "Baka" under his breath.

~~~~~~~~n.n

They was at the school once again and Sasuke was holding Pan down as she went on a rampage.

"Pan, calm down!" Bulma yelled. Pan turned her anger towards the blue haired lady before screaming, "I'm going to kill him!" Sasuke held her arm's behind her and pushed her out the room for some fresh air. Other student's at the school trying to look to see what was going on. Sasuke gave them all death glares and that sent them away. She sobbed on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't good at this so he just patted her on her head.

Inside

"What the Hell is your problem?!" Bulma's voice boomed through the room. Trunks shrunked in his seat at him mother continued to yell. "Just Think what Gohan is going to say, And on top of that, You kidnap his own daughter! You boy's are just on a roll, aren't ya?"

"Mother, it wasn't like it was my intention to give her a curse." Trunks argued.

"Who gave you the cheap shit!"

"Hey! It wasn't cheap. It cost all my savings and ..." He mumbled the last part to himself but all the Saiyans heard it but Bulma.. Vegeta sucked his teeth in annoyance for his son's answer and Yukio just face-palmed himself.

"What?!"

"I said s..."

"What? I swear if you don't speak louder..."

"I said Some Guy sold it to me!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Trunks!" She cried. "You put a freakin' curse on that girl! Just think of what Gohan's gonna say and-"

"He won't know!"

"He's gonna know when she returns to Earth!"

"She's not going back there. She's staying here with me." He said, crossing his arm's.

"Trunks, this isn't time for games.."

"Who said I was even playing. I'm dead serious, she;s not leaving." She seen how serious he was taking this but still.

"I doubt she'll want to be near you after this."

"She'll live with it." He said waving her off.

"...But a random guy?! Really?! I swear, you did not get this stupidity from my side." She said glaring at vegeta. The door opened and revealed Pan and Sasuke. Trunks gave a soft smile towards her but she completely Ignored him as she walked to the opposite side of the room. She leaned against the wall, looking out the window.

"Okay, May'be you all should stay in your room's tonight because I now need to keep a close eye on Pan." Bulma said glaring at Trunks. Pan pushed herself off the wall and headed towards the door, but not before smacking him upside the head, Bulma followed suit, hitting him even harder.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan was twisting and turning in her sleep. The pain was visible but she could manage to hold back the screams as for only whimper's appeared. She was deep asleep when the screaming started once more. Only seconds later did Yukio appear. He seen the room in a mess. Window broken, shades into pieces,etc. The sheet's was half way on the floor as her body twitched in pain. Lavender aura emitted off her body as the black marking re-appeared again. Her shirt had risen during her body movement which only showed a little of her stomach, but that was enough for the young man to see a little part of the Image of the Butterfly. It was much bigger and it glowed. The light was too blinding, he covered his eyes until it died down, and when it did, he was shock to what he saw.

The markings was slowly fading away as the Butterfly light died down, but it still stayed visible on her stomach. Her head was turned away from him and he noticed it was much longer than it usually was, probably down to her waist. He switched the light on to get a better view of her. Suddenly, the strange markings re-appeared and Her eyes shot open and they glowed a light Lavender color.

Yukio wanted to move, to go get help but couldn't as he stared at her form, un-moving.

"Damn it, Trunks."


	23. A Trip Down Memory Lane: One last time

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

With Vegeta and Bulma back at the palace, our group stayed back on campus. What was the point in heading back out if the other's was to return in a few days.

I would be lying if I said it wasn't boring. We was basically the only ones one campus, If you don't could the cleaning robots that's busy swarming the school doing it's job -handily made by Bulma herself. But there was still nothing to do. In least we didn't have to go back to class yet, but we wasn't able to leave campus though I say that's a good thing, knowing many weird thing's happen's in those forest's. We yet still haven't gotten to the bottom of Prodigy and it's really killing me. He got lucky last time for next time I see him, His life is over. I'm gonna kill the little runt. He's lucky I was barely paying attention or else he'd be dead the moment he first attacked us!

My eyes shot open as if I had a nightmare but my body stayed still for a few seconds, feeling exhausted. I sat up, yawning nonetheless. I stretched my arm's above my head but stopped as I looked at the new art called; My Trashed Room.

"What the-?" I stumbled out of bed, the sheet's Wrestling me on the floor. I fell with a thud. My eyes widen as my mouth fell open as all this hair surrounded my face. I grabbed it with shaking hand's. It was mine. I rolled over on my back to see my form in my tattered uniform, but this wasn't what I looked before, no, this was bad, more tear's everywhere.

The door open with a slam, causing my head to turn in the direction of the noise. She looked up to see a somewhat familiar face, but the name was still a mystery to her.

"She's awake!" He yelled. Footstep's was approaching fast. He stepped stepped aside as Yukio quickly entered. He nodded, and I heard him muttered a, "Watch the door," The man nodded and closed the door. Secretly, I was weirded out nut my face still held the somewhat calm and confused look.

"Take off your shirt." I blushed at the command but did so, knowing he wouldn't try anything funny. I stilled sat on the floor, waiting for the next instruction in my white bra. He walked up to me before crouching down in front me, the same eye level.

"How are you feeling?" I gave him a straight face. Is this why he's up close to me.

"Greeaaat. How about you?" I asked slowly, blinked twice. He didn't answer but he does back up a little, being cautious. I slowly got up and was about to approach him but he backs up a bit.

"Stay." He ordered harshly. What up with him? I did as he instructed. He watched me carefully. Slowly, he raised his hand, a Ki that's the size of a basketball.

"Yukio?" I took a step back, slightly afraid.

"Put your hands behind your head." Another small blush creeped on my face, but complied slowly.

It all happened too fast. One minute, I was looking at my somewhat angry teacher, then the next, I'm on the floor hold the middle of my stomach, screaming in pain.

~~~~~~~~Outside

Sasuke and Trunks had been training these past days. They was keeping close eyes on these two since there first visit around the school alone ended badly. They was basically throwing punches, kicks, dodging, to build up there speed for there next encounter with any enemies, mainly Prodigy.

A random teacher was busy watching them a couple feet away. They stopped as they heard a loud pitched-scream. There heads turned in the direction the scream.

"Keep going." The man's firm voice command. But they paid no mind as to what he said as they still faced the direction of her room. It's been three day's in total since they wasn't able to near her closed door. -Not that Sasuke's complaining, but still. Always guards and teacher swarming the halls, in front of the door everyday. Like they could stop a threat. Yeah, Riiiight.

They've been getting suspicious about there teammate. Not even Trunks could know...And he's the Prince!

~~~~~~~~Back at the school/Nobody P.O.V.

When the pain eased, she sat up slowly, but glared her shining Light blue eyes on him nonetheless. "What was that fo-?!" Just then, she clutched her stomach once more, screaming in agony. Yukio looked around the room somewhat alarmed as the lights started to flicker on and off slowly, so did her stomach as the Butterfly started to appear, so did the markings. But she didn't notice as her eyes was tightly shut.

When she finally stopped screaming, she let out short, harsh breaths as she sat up and looked at herself. He somehow activated the curse unconsciously.

"W-wha-what is this?!" Yukio walked up to her and pulled her to her feet and started to head for the indoor bathroom. He lifted her form up on a stool so she could fully see her self in the mirror. Her mouth hung open as she looked at herself.

"M-My eyes...There Blue...And glowing? What the-?"

"This is the curse Trunks put on you." He answered. The glowing Butterfly slowly died down, but not her eyes. She stared at her flat stomach.

"That looks like-"

"Your necklace? Yes it is. It's no wonder why you wasn't able to take it off." She silently agreed, but something still didn't add up.

"But he didn't give me the necklace! I'm sure of it!"

"Well King Vegeta said you might of hit your head pretty hard, that tends to happen to Saiyans. Then they lose there memories."

"I NEVER DID LOSE MY MEMORY!" A glass vase shattered in the near distance, scaring the two.

"A new anger I see," He joked. "Bipolar much?"

"Ha Ha, your such the comedian." She said sarcastically. She turned her attention back the mirror. The Butterfly. The markings. Her eyes. This all freaked her out. She didn't know What to do,...Wait, yes she did. She was going to beat the living day light's out of him, then Yukio for attacking her, (even if she Did fall for it.), then Vegeta for producing him, the Bulma for actually having him!

'I'm going to ring until his face turns blue from the lose of oxygen, slice his fingers off and...' As her mind thought un-lady like thoughts, Yukio took a step back as she started to mutter her thoughts out loud as she started to strangle the air. She was brought out of her thought's as she felt herself being lifted from the stool and dragged out the bathroom and into her room once more.

"S-so I did this?" She questioned.

"Finally catching on, huh." They stood in the center of the room, he not letting go of her hand. "You've been in that state for only three hours and I guess it must of drained your energy since you was out for three days."

"Three days?!" He nodded.

"I was afraid you'll go on a rampage and trashed the whole school so we put this room on lock down. Good thing you wasn't able to break through the door, not with the force field I put up of course." He smiled at the look I gave him.

"But still, it took everything in me to bring you down."

_"Pan, calm down!" He yelled as he stood in the corner of the fairly large room. He was blocking the heavy items being thrown at him. The room was already trashed, all thanks to the even worst angry Saiyan. She marched around the room for more things she could destroy. Everything she spotted, she became anger. You could only Imagine what she felt when she first saw Yukio._

_Purple aura with black splotches floating around her body. Every step she took would leave a fiery foot print behind._

_She didn't speak, not even one but let out frustrating screams. If it wasn't for her state of being, they all would of thought she was crazy._

_Yukio had to force everyone out who was willing to help him with the situation but he still refuse's, knowing that they'll just get in the way, but he Did agree for them to keep watch of the door and watch out for the other two teammates who was fighting to get past the door, well more like one. Sasuke was just arguing with two and seemed to be getting agitated by the second. Soon he just started throwing multiple Ki blast at there feet, making them jump to avoid them. It took a lot of teachers and guards to bring down the angry teen's. One guard quickly slipped away and informed the king immediately._

_Vegeta just sat un-movingly as he just stared at the guard. But unknowing to him, His king was actually thinking._

_'I knew it.' Bulma heard his thoughts of the situation._

_"Wait, Vegeta!" He quickly ordered him to leave at once. The guard left but not before bowing to both in respect._

_"Your not seriously going to do that, are you?" He didn't say anything but just stare out of space._

_It's been three hours total when Yukio finally had her_ pinned_ to the ruined bed. She screamed in protest as her body twist in different directions. Her Ki flaring up._

_Anything that was untouchable, floated up in Lavender and a hint of black aura before shattering into piece's, some going into different directions and crashing into things._

_Her shirt was torn from the bottom, all the above her bellow button and other tears her and there. Same with the hair grew messy, sprawled out all over the pillow and sheets underneath her form. The look in her eyes was unfocused. The strange energy growing more slowly as the butterfly on her stomach flickered on and off slowly._

_Thinking quickly, Yukio punched the middle of her stomach with a glowing fist. He knocked the wind out of her lungs, but that didn't stop her from shaking. Her mouth open in shock. She let out a tired but aggressive scream as she struggled even more._

_He managed to turn her around on her stomach but he kept a firm grip on her shoulders. Her screams were muffed into the pillows but it was still loud enough to hurt a Saiyan hearing. But Yukio Ignored the ringing in his ear as he tried to focus on the main thing: Controlling the angry Saiyan. Which was getting harder every second._

_She soon manage to throw him off with a flick of her energy. His back hit the wall painfully. He slid down to the floor. He lifted his head to see her running towards him with two strange energy ki's in hand. Lavender on the inside, black on the outside. She stopped a few feet away. She through the two creations together and it became huge. Now black on the inside and lavender on the outside. She jumped up in the air before throwing it with both hands. Yukio's eyes widen as it neared him at top speed._

_The windows broke as the explosion could be heard as well as his scream. He stood on the other side of the room holding his arm. His upper shoulder had a huge gash in it. The wall soon was on fire, forcing him closer to the furious teen._

_Her energy was getting weak, and fast. She stood in a weak stance as she gave him a creepy look. The look when your face is completely calm with wide eyes. It didn't help with her eyes glowing either._

_But before anything happened, she fell face first to the ground. The aura around her quickly disappeared in mere seconds. He waited a couple of seconds before slowly approaching her form. Yup, she was out cold. Crouching down, he picked her up and placed her on the somewhat lopsided bed. He placed her gently before taking a step back, just staring at her. He noticed the Butterfly slowly dying of color as the marks too slowly disappeared. Her face was once again at piece._

"Yukio?...Hello...? Are you Ignoring me?"

"Huh? What no." He said snapping out of it. He shooked his head a little, still can't believing that really happened.

"What's the matter?" She asked looking up at him. A hint of worried in her voice. He's been Ignoring her for the past two minutes. Something was definitely wrong.

"It's nothing Pan. Why don't we get something to eat while the robots clean up." Her eyes beamed up at the mention at food. She ran ahead, dragging him along the way.

Exiting the room, she turned a left and crashed into two figures. She fell back but Yukio caught her before she could hit the ground, as for the other two...they did.

"What the-? Pan!" She looked up to see her two teammates and a running teacher in the far distance, his yelling getting louder as he came closer. When he finally reached us, he was out of breath. He bend over, hands placed on his knee's as he breathed harshly.

"Didn't I ordered you to keep a close eye on these two?" Yukio raised an eyebrow at the older man. The other man's head shot up and his eyes harden.

"I did! They tried to knock me out! Those Monsters s-"

"Those monster's are my student's. As it seems you can't do a simple task as to watch them for a couple of hours, your fired." Everyone's eyes widen and looked up to the older man.

"Wha- you can't fire me!"

"I can and I just did. Get your stuff and leave. You got two hours." He spoke in a business like tone as his eyes harden to match his. Yukio held Pan's hand as the two started to walk away from him. Trunks and Sasuke following closely behind. They could hear the man yell in anger before stomping away.

~~~~~~~~n.n

After eating a big lunch, they've decided to go on the battle ground to get a little spar. It was Pan and Trunks. He decided to go easy on her, even if they was just fooling around. Just blocking, punching, kicking. The same routine the boy's did earlier. Sasuke and Yukio was watching from the sidelines in silence.

She aimed a side kick towards his head but he blocked it with his own foot and arm. The both simultaneously brought their foot down at the same time. She step forward to throw two punches, a kick, and tried to sweep him off his feet. He dodged all of them, Except the last one. He fell backwards, but his feet tripping her leg in the process. Quickly, he tackled the rest of her body down and both began to roll on the ground. Sasuke's and Yukio's head turned left and right as they rolled back and forth. Pan ended as she pinned his shoulder's down.

"I'm bored of this." She gasped as her eyes lit up. "Let's play hide and go seek!" Sasuke quickly turned to leave but Yukio held him by his shirt smiling.

"What a great Idea, Pan. Show us how to play." She beamed and got off the now sad boy. She instructed them how the game went and soon ended with Sasuke being 'It'.

"Lucky me." He muttered as he turned his head slightly.

"Okay! Let the game begin!" She shouted. "Count to ten." They all ran in different directions.

"1...2...3..." As he counted, a vein popped on his forehead as he couldn't believe he was actually going along with this. "6...7...8.9.10!" He started walking when Pan called out.

"Say it!"

"..."

"Say it!"

"Ready or not here I come!" He snapped in the direction her voice came in, the vein still very visible. He levitated off the ground.

"NO power's!"

"Damn it, Pan!" He was now going to look her her first. He headed in her direction. She peeked from behind the corner of the school. Bad mistake. He seen her and started running. Her heart skipped a beat as she soon found herself running for her life.

She ran behind a tree, gasping for much needed air. She stopped she heard his footstep's stop. Her mind screamed, 'Please don't find me! Please don't find me! Please don't fine me!...'

"Pan?"

"Yes?"

"I got you." She muttered a curse under her breath and he smirked. He tapped her shoulder before disappearing before her eyes.

"I said no powers!"

He soon found Yukio in a tree and Trunks leaning on a wall in boredom. "Took you long enough to find everyone." Sasuke didn't say anything but glared at him. Trunks doing the same. Pan and Yuio showed up, and good timing too.

"Okay next game!"

"No!" The two boys yelled at the same time.

"I think that's enough games for today, Pan." Yukio said. Pan pouted but nodded. Yukio started to walk towards the training grounds and the three soon followed. That was when Pan's vision was starting to blur. She stopped, holding her head with one hand. What was wrong with her. She could see Trunks and Sasuke reacting the same way. Yukio stopped, not hearing footstep's behind him.

"Are you guys..." His voice was wavering off a bit. She looked up to her team before falling. Two thud's echoed her mind as she slipped into consciousnesses.

* * *

_He turned to the ship but stopped as he seen Trunks in front of him._

_"What do you want?" He growled. Trunks just held up his hand to silence him. He started to walk toward's him but he ste back. He tried again but got the same result._

_"Can I just see her? "_

_"How about No! You did seen enough!" He yelled. How could he think he would just willingly let him see her after what he did. He must be stupider than Goten._

_"I promise I'm not going to attack. I just want to give her something." He lifted a necklace. It was a Purple and Black Butterfly that hung from a silver chain. ._

_Goten eyed the thing in his hand as he walked over to them. Goten help him as he clipped it on behind her neck. He looked down at the necklace that laid on her neck. His eye's widen as he seen it glowed before dying down._

_"It's suppose to do that." He assured him._

* * *

_Glass shattering, Small explosions was heard throughout the palace. He was too busy with his attacks that he failed to realize the energy that was nearing._

_He didn't know how she was able to do, nor that he cared, she ended up behind him. She threw a punch towards the Back of His head. This causing him to stop his massive attack. He turned around and jumped back. Her clothes was torn to almost shreds, her hair was out of place, and her breathing was uneven. She had small scratches on her body. Her body racked with pain as she held one arm that almost looked to be broken._

_And she couldn't of looked more beautiful to him._

_Feeling excited of her rebel-ish attitude, he charged at her. She meeting him half way. They met each other's punches and kicks. The fire that was being held in there eyes._

_He made a swift punch towards her face, sending her into the wall. As she fell to the floor, she could feel the blood coming down from the side of her mouth. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and glared at him._

_Getting up, she flashed in and out as she neared him. And before he could react, he was sent crashing onto his bed, breaking it in half. Her knuckles hurted like hell, but she tried to ignore the pain as she tried to stay focus. She didn't know how long she would last, but she'll put a hell of a lot throughout this fight._

_She glanced at the door, wondering what could be taking Bra so long to retrieve Vegeta. She couldn't last all night, she knew that for sure._

_Seeing her in thought, he took this opportunity to roughly bump her. She flew back into his closet. His clothes falling into a heap on top of her. He watched as she didn't move, and decided to near her. He reached inside of the clothes, finding her, he grab the front of her shirt, Drawing her close to his face. Her weak hands grabbed at his wrist, trying to break free. Throwing her into the wall once more, she cried out as she couldn't take any more of the pain. Slowly, she started to slip to the floor when his body covered hers. Her eyes started to slowly close as her vision blurred a bit. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt his fangs tracing over her neck._

_As soon as his teeth was about to sank into her skin, the door flew open and stood and angry king, wife, and daughter. Trunks jumped back in time, taking her along with him. His arm tighten around her in a painful grip as he started to back up._

_Vegeta was furious. he stepped into the darken room and headed for his son. He easily took the smaller child away from him and pushed her into his wife's arm's._

_"Get those two out of here." He ordered. She nodded, not wanting to argue with him. She lifted the crying girl in her arm's as Bra clutched the side of her robe. They quickly made there way down the hall to awake Goten._

_"She's mine!" He hissed, already in a stance. It looked like he was already to pounce on him. His anger getting the best of him, he did. But for only for him to get smacked against the wall by his father._

_As she lead the three kids into the room she and Vegeta share, they could hear there yelled, breaking items, etc. She closed and locked the doors behind them. The three all sat on the bed, huddling close to the Queen as they tried there best to block out the commotion._

_"Is Trunks going to be okay?" Bra asked, looking up at her mother with wide eyes._

_"Sure he is, hon.." She lied. To be honest, she didn't know what was wrong with her son. She held the still crying girl in her arm's tighter. How could her son do such a thing was a mystery to her. They all looked up to hear silence._

_"D-did Vegeta put him to sleep?" Goten asked, also a little shaken up. Bulma didn't say anything but kept her eyes on the door. Something wasn't right..._

_The door was broke down, and on the other end was An angry Saiyan. The three screamed in fear as Bulma sat shocked. He ran towards them, knocking each and everyone of them down on the floor. Pan screamed as she hit the floor hard._

_"Pan!"_

_He stood in front of her in a protective way, growling at every single person in the room. A beaten up King showed at the door. He leaned on the door frame a little as his glare was on the lavender Prince._

_Being out numbered, he quickly picked her wiggling form and ran towards the huge glass window. He jumped through it, breaking the glass into pieces, she screamed as they was very high up._

_Search parties was sent all over as the family, and Goten stayed at the Palace in the now trashed master's bedroom._

_"We can't just sit here!" The dark haired boy yelled. "He have to find them!"_

_"What do you think where doing, Brat? Million's of search parties are on it!" Vegeta yelled._

_"While we sit back and do nothing?! Don't you care about your son, or Pan for that matter?!"_

_"Firstly, I don't care about the girl, and second, I doubt he'll do anything to her."_

_"What? You seen what was going on! How could you-"_

_"Shut up and listen! He can't mark her yet! Right now there too young for that, but he did claim her as his."_

_Goten gave him a weird look. "Is that suppose to make me feel any better?!"_

_"No but it's the truth."_

_"Well I don't want him to claim or mark her."_

_"That's not up to you. In that case, I've would have denied that a long time ago but since I can't do anything about it, I'm stuck with him chasing after her like a idiotic lost mutt."_

_He looked down out of ideas. "...So, what do we do now?" He asked._

_"Right now, the only thing we could do is wait." Bulma answered._

_He quietly entered his shattered window carefully. His hand covering her shout's. He gently laid the girl on the floor and muttered a, "Don't move." She watched him as he tried to quietly fix the door. once done, he walked back up to her, his tail swishing back and forth in a playful mood. He crouched down behind her and started to massage her shoulder's._

_"Why are you doing this?" She cried softly. He kissed her cheek._

_"Because I can," He muttered on her face. "And because your mine." One of his hands went up to position her head to his side as his mouth soon attacked it. His hand trailing down her face and onto her stomach, pulling her closer to him._

_She let out a whimper as she felt his other hand turn her face towards his. His lips capturing hers in a rough kiss. She couldn't fight back. She was too weak against him. Turning her around, He put much meaning into it as his hand slowly started up her ruined shirt. She cried into it, her hand grabbing his wrist but it doing nothing to help._

_His hand went down, staying at her waist as his other arm pushed her shoulder, making her lay on her back. His hands quickly landed on the hem's of her pj's shorts, playfully tugging on them. His eyes went up to her's to see her reaction. Her eyes widen in fear as she clawed at his hands._

_"Don't do that!" She screamed in fear. He smirked as he tugged them down a little. "Stop!"_

_"Why? It's just me." He laughed. She shooked her head and tried to loosen his grip._

_"I'm your best friend and best friends share." He said teasingly as gave a small tug again._

_"I don't care! Your not...Your not my best friend anymore!" He stopped, looking her dead in the eyes. Her eyes was beginning to tear up as she looked up at her._

_"Don't joke like that." He said seriously as he surprisingly pulled her pj's back up, not before kissing her roughly on the mouth one more. He still didn't feel her lip responding to none of his kisses._

_His hand slowly when inside her pj shorts and passed her underwear. He felt her lip quiver as she soon began to cry. He broke away to ask, "Why are you crying? Don't you trust me?" She could hear his real sincere voice, but She didn't say anything but continued to cry. He didn't move his hand or tried to do anything to her._

_"Pan?"_

_"Yes but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I don't want you to...touch me..."_

_"You mine." He said sternly. Her face was filled with worried. She didn't like the sound of his voice. What was she to do now? "Right?"_

_"R-Right."_

_"Good." He smirked. "So do you trust me?"_

_"..."_

_"Well?" He questioned irritated already. When she didn't answer him, his hand pressed harder onto her._

_"Yes!" Her voice somewhat squeaked as she yelled. She didn't move, feeling very uncomfortable as it was. How could her best friend do this to her. She barely knew what this was about. She was scared out her mind and she didn't know what to do. So she did the first thing she could think of, she screamed._

_"GOTEN!"_

_He was fast but not fast enough as she manage to say his name._

_"Damn it, Pan!" He hissed. He quickly took his hand from her shorts before standing up with her in his arms. It was too late, they've hear her. There was nowhere to go know. There was guards swarming outside everywhere, and both families heading there way. He was caught._

_He could feel the power levels coming close. Pan quickly jumped from his arm's and stood in front of him. He growled as tried to grab her but she dodged his arm's._

_Slipping on one of the many item's, she fell back, hitting her head painfully on the floor. She cried put in pain, holding the sore spot. He tired to reach out for her but she swatted his hand away._

_The door blasted into million pieces with Vegeta standing at the end. Trunks and Pan looked in the direction of the noise. She was about to get up when Trunks stood, pulling her to him. Her back into his chest. She stared wide eyes at him, but soon, she felt her eyes slowly closing, her eye lids getting heavy. Trunks gently placed her body on the floor as he glared at his Father. Vegeta walked in, stomping towards his son, Trunks doing the same. They stopped when they was at least two inches apart. Trunks looking up at his Father. He was intimidated by the height. It was the power that each of them held that was different._

_Trunks didn't sense it coming. A hard punch landed on his right cheek. He stumbled from the Impact but stood his ground nonetheless. He wiped the blood with the back of his hand as he turned his head to his Father. Once again, he wasn't prepared as he was kneed in the gut before flying into the wall, cracking it the process. He yelled in pain as he slowly fell to the floor. Vegeta angrily walked up to his son and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him up. Trunks opened one eye to look at him._

_"Don't ever underestimate me, Boy. Ever!" He landed a hard punch in the stomach. He coughed up a little bit of blood as his eyes widen. The king leaned over so he could whisper this only for his ear's to hear._

_"She'll be yours in due time. You need to work on controlling your hormones when around her. You can't rush things because you feel like it. Give her sometime and she's all yours, but until then," He landed a hard punch to his head and dropped him on the floor out cold._

_"Sweet dream, Brat." He said, as he turned around and walked out of the trashed room._

* * *

_He was running as fast as his leg's could carry him. He had to get away from it. From** Him.** His ear's still picked up the scream's she gave out as more things shattered._

_"Run, Sasuke!"_

_He clutched the object in his hand as he kept running. As much as he hate to say this, he had to leave her there. He didn't even have a clue to where it was, only the instructions to where it would be. But how can he focus when he was panicking? He stopped as he soon he was somewhere deep in the forest near there home. With his super hearing, he could hear footstep's nearing, and fast._

_Tear's threatening to spill from his eyes but he blinked them back. There was no time to be getting emotional. He had to find it. But he still couldn't believe he just left her behind like that. He could of saved her, but him being scared as always listening to her to run, how could he not follow her demands._

_Simple, by not doing it._

_But it was foolish of him to leave her behind, helpless. He was strong, and could of handled it better, but he just...cracked._

_He tried to remember the directions he gave her. After deciding to go left, he heading in that direction. He didn't miss the figure in the shadow going the same direction as him. He ran faster to get away, but he was quicker._

_He could see it in the distance. Good, just a few more feet and he'll be safe._

_Or not._

_He gasped as the figure stood in front of him. He couldn't believe it. She was finally back._

_"When-"_

_"Just last time. I was waiting until you woke up so I could surprise you." The figure smiled. He smiled as he ran to hug her tightly. He missed her so much. It's been too long. He always did hate those mission's the king sent them on. He guessed it's because she was one of the lucky one's who was an elite at a young age._

_When They broke apart, He looked at her with worried eyes. "We need to hurry then. Dad's-"_

_"I know. I seen it and was glad that I could help." She said as Sasuke lead her t one of the two pod's. He Pressed the button for the latch to slowly open._

_He signed. "Good. We could use all the help we could get." He turned to see the size. "Okay, you can share with me while-" He turned around only to be sliced across the chest with a blade. He stumbled back a little, clutching his chest and hissing in pain. He looked up with hurt eyes as she smirked down at him._

_Did you think I meant coming to Your help? Ha! Like that would ever happen!" She threw the blade but he dodged it in time as he rolled over._

_"What? Your on his side?!" He asked shocked. This could not be happening to him right now. She smirked at him, he never did like her smirks, it always reminded him of there dad._

_"Always had, Always will." She ended as she jumped on him. They wrestled on the ground until she ended up on top again. She threw punches towards him face, he blocked all of them, Except the last one._

_"Foolish child, always letting your guard down." She laughed. "You'll never be as strong as me." He growled in protest, rolling them over._

_"Yes I will!" He threw a punch at her but she easily caught it, knowing he'll do so. Her hand tightened around his fist in a painful way. He tried to hold a yell back._

_"Yes I will!" She mocked. "If you hadn't notice, I'm stronger. I go on more missions because I'm an elite. A prodigy."_

_"That's. Not. True!"_

_"Face it! Your worthless. A weakling! You'll never amount to anything in this world." She roughly kicked him off and stood. He landed hard on the ground. He looked up to see her smirking._

_"Is Little Sasuke gonna cry?" She taunted. He balled his fist, trying to control his anger as his eyes watered. Another figured appeared before them. Another smirking one._

_"Don't tease him. He has something Better to look forward to." He motioned his arm to the side. Sasuke turned his head and his eyes widen. Smoke. Black smoke appeared in the sky, and a lot._

_"NO!"_

_"You didn't! Without me?!" She yelled, her arm's crossed over her chest._

_"Next time." He looked down at the now crying Sasuke before him. "That's a **promise.**" She nodded, getting to what he hinted and smirked._

_"Sasuke's gonna die! Sasuke's gonna die!" She sanged. He quickly stood up and headed for the direction of the house. In the matter of minutes, he finally reached it, but he was not happy at what he found._

_The whole house was lit on fire as he could hear her screams. Without thinking, he busted through the doors. He rolled onto the ground from the Impact and his arm quickly went to his face. The smoke was too powerful and by the look's of it, the roof was going to collaspe any second. He followed where the scream's was heard. In the bed room. He quickly ran up the stairs and made a u-turn, running to his mother's room. He kicked the door open, knowing the door knob was flaming hot. There, he could barely see, but he could make out the Image of a body on the bed. The form twitched ever so slightly._

_"Mom!" He ran passed the flaming objects. When he got to the foot of the bed, he realized his foot caught on fire and started to put it out panicky. Once it was out, he looked on the bed and jumped back a little. Her body was burned and still flaming. Tear's already was streaking down his face at the sight of this. But his eyes, they wasn't focusing as the smoke got to him. It felt harder to breathe. He tried to walk around, but his leg's was weak, but that didn't stop him. He had managed to get on leg on the bed._

_If his mother was going to die, to leave him in this cruel world, so would he._

_"Mom." He spoke softly. He got further on the bed, nearing her burnt form, But before he could even think, He felt a harsh tug on the back of his shirt. He was thrown out the window. And as soon as he hit the ground, the roof caved in and everything started to go down. The explosion threw him back._

_He landed harshly on his stomach. He turned his head to look at the house now. It was all burning to the ground. "Mom!...Mom..." He cried. Just as he was about to near it once more, the same two figures stood in his way. He looked up with tears falling down his face._

_"Don't worry, **son**. You'll visit her **Very** soon." He laughed. He cried harder. He wanted to say something. He wanted to yell, but his voice cracked as he continued to sob._

_"You knew this day was coming. The moment you two decided to abandon me. Abandon us!" He felt his face being lifted up, a evil smirk on his face. "This is only the beginning, my boy." With a kick to the head, he fell unconscious._

_"What a weakling!" She spat. "Who can't take a measly kick to the head." She levitated off the ground and in the opposite direction. He stood there, glarring at him._

_"The one's born lucky are meant to be, the one's who aren't, wither away into Dust. Keep tha in mind, and close to the heart, child." With that, he left._

_One last tear dropped from his face. One last tear he will_

_ever. Let. Escape..._

~~~~~~~~n.n

**That's it! Please review and good one's only! Alaterz! n.n**


	24. Unwated Memories: Choice's made

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Memories, They all floated back one way or another. The Good and the Bad. The one's we remember, and the one's we lost, But no matter what we do or say, we can never forget the past. The laugh's and the cries, They ring like a bell in our ears. It's like we seem to forget what's in front of us, like we can't point out the obvious until you sit back and realize it's been there all along, That it's always been apart of you, Whether for better or worst._

_**"I believe everything happens for a reason.**_  
_**People change so you can learn to **_  
_**let go.**_  
_**Things go wrong, so that you appreciate **_  
_**them when they're right.**_  
_**You believe lies,**_  
_**so you eventually learn to trust**_  
_**no one but yourself,**_  
_**And sometimes good things fall apart**_  
_**so better things could fall together."**_

_That quote get us thinking only some parts are wrong -the Ignorant ones. But in reality, there the ones who's dead wrong. I could give you many reasons how they are. It could lead you to better things if one could see it's true meanings. When your left with almost nothing, you tend to let your anger out at almost anything in sight if one don't have self control. Seeing everyone happy could really get on a guys' nerve but we have to remember, it's bad to keep thing's hidden but it's better to not show it all at once. You don't want no one in the same state as you, but you don't want to be alone either- no matter how much you deny it. Your forget how to feel besides anger. You want to be alone, but deep down, nobody wants that._

_You'll regret it._

_Trying to push unwanted feelings for them only for them to return full forced when you get too close to a person. It tends to get to you. And when they leave, you feel anger, helpless, always depressed. Then you have the tendency of pushing everyone out of your life, like it would solve everything. You think it'll be good for both parties, so no one would end up hurt. You had to do it for the both of you._

_**"You'll never know how strong**_  
_**you are...**_  
_**Until being strong **_  
_**is the only choice**_  
_**you have."**_

_Feeling like everyone was against you, that you had to defend for only yourself because there wasn't a soul to help. But obvious to the people around you, you feel like there all the same, but if not looking closely, you'll miss the ball of light we call angel which seek's for one thing:_

_Forgiveness._

_Not everyone's the same as you may think. As you search for darkness, being buried deep by it, you seem to be blinded by it, not noticing whats staring at you in the face as you keep walking into the dark mist. The dark, painful path. Where your heading, no one could Imagine._

_Obvious too you, you continue to go in the opposite direction as the light stop's. Watching you, making more and more ruthless mistakes. It calls for you to stop, but you blind and deaf to it's cries. The body continuing it's walk, disappearing from the light. The body slowly being Indulged into the darkness. Quickly, the light floating over, brightening the path you walk and soon, it's light circles around your body as you stop._

_Your eyes is still blinded as you see nothing but darkness, but you could feel this sudden warmness just suddenly taking over. Your skin being slowly warmed by the light. Giving you mixer of feelings just started to appear as well._

_As you look straight ahead into the darkness, you try to mentally block out the feelings you was receiving._

_"What are you doing here?" His low demanding voice echoed into the darkness. The light floating behind him, slowly making it's way in front of his form. Once positioned in front, slowly, it's light started to grow. His eyes quickly went up to the floating thing. The light stop growing._

_As if seeing it, his hand slowly reached up. The light slowly making it's way to sit on the palm of his hand. He brought his hand near his face. He frowned as felt more warmth he'd ever expected from the small thing._

_"You don't belong here." His hand tightly closed around it, crushing the light in between his fingers. His fist shooked in anger. He slowly re-opened his hands only to drop the contents. Little piece's of the light falling into a heap on the hard, cold floor, slowly dying out. He slowly drop his hand to his side before stepping on the dark Ashe that use to be light before continuing his endless journey, obvious to the dark object floating above his head. As he continued to walk, they was unaware of a little speck of light, shinning but low and the light watching from the sidelines._

_As it watched him go further into the darkness, fading fast. It quickly floated over to the speck. A little stream of energy floating down to the speck, and soon, the light had slowly re-formed into it's natural state as before, but still a little weak. They both looked towards the spot they last seen him..._

His body shot up as he took in much needed air. His hands clutching the white sheets that only covered his lower body. He looked down at himself. He was in some type of gown, covered in cold sweat. His body shooked a little. Where the heck was he?

He looked around the room to. There was a window on his right hand side, the curtains pulled back to let the sun in. A vase with red Amaryllis inside. A small stand on each side of the bed.

The coldness, the sheet's, the smell in the air, his clothes.

He was in the hospital.

But why?

Realization hit him. He remembered himself playing a ridiculous game with the rest, then shortly after, Pan passed out. But he couldn't remember the rest, but hearing another thud hitting before falling into complete darkness. He didn't know what to make out of this. He was tired. His head was pounding, And he just wanted to be out of this place and fast. He groaned.

His thoughts was interrupted when he heard voice in the hallway. "SOMEONE! HELP!" A women's voice called loudly. Immediately footstep's was heard heading this way, past his door. It seemed like all the commotion was next door.

"What's wrong?!" This time it was a male's voice.

"Get me a Doctor! She's not breathing!" Replied the women frantically. He heard more footstep's.

"What's going on?" It was a different males voice this time.

"Doctor, Please! She's not breathing!" Curiosity got the best of him. He threw the sheet's to the side before hopping down from the bed. He stood on two shaking legs. He leaned on the bed for support. But before he could take his first step's, he heard yelling.

"No I have to see her!" That voice sounded too familiar.

"Trunks calm down! You just woke up and still weak!" Came another voice. He recognized it was Yukio's.

"Let go!" He heard things falling on the floor, things banging on the wall, and more attempt's to get freed. Passing patient's and Nurses screamed as he crazily ran pass them, pushing them out of the way if necessary.

Just then, the door was slammed open to reveal a Nurse. Her eyes widen as she laid eyes on him. "H-He's Awake! Doctor! He's Awake!" She screamed. He stared at her with brow's furrowed in confusion and Irritation. He watched as the nurse was pushed aside by another women. She stared at him in shock.

She opened her mouth to say something when a loud explosion was heard just down the hall.

"Trunks!"

"Which way did they take her?!" He watched as his Lavender-haired teammate pushed the Doctor and Nurse further inside the room to get a good view of the room. They fell into a heap on the floor.

Blue met Onyx for a brief moment before he ran into the next door. "Pan!"

Just then, He seen Yukio quickly run past his now open door and after the loud teen.

"You can't be in here!" His voice boomed through the halls. He could tell that he was way past Irritated by the boy's actions. Who wouldn't be?

Slowly, he started to walk without the support of the bed. As he was making his way to the door, the Nurse and Doctor stood in his path.

"Move." He ordered, glaring at both of them, already starting to hat them. The doctor took a step closer to the weak teen in challenge. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow as he then smirked. 'Idiot.'

Another explosion was what caused the Teen and Adult to stop their fighting to turn there heads in the direction of the sudden noise. He walked slowly towards the door Trunks been trying to get into for the past 6 minutes. As he was in front of the door, before opening the door, he heard footstep's down the halls, and soon, four muscle headed guys was standing at the end of the hall. Two at each end. Yukio being the nearest of them all, holding Trunks in a tight head-lock. Silence broke through them. Both Doctors and Nurse standing in the entrance of the doors, frozen in place as the sudden rise of power from the three. Getting more impatient,

"Why the hell are you just standing there? Go help her before she freakin' dies!" Yukio's voice boomed through the halls once more. "NOW!" They all jumped at this. With a shaking head, they nodded.

"Doctor!" The Nurse's voice filled with much worry. He quickly made his way inside, closing the door behind himself.

Quickly shifting his position, Yukio grabbed The Prince's wrist tightly and then Sasuke's before pushing past everyone else. He Ignored the lavender teen's protests and just continued down the hall, making a sharp left.

They entered Trunks room and he pushed them inside before entering himself. He slammed the door closed with his foot as he walked up to them. He had them sit on the bed as he yelled at them for there stupidity. He was pretty sure the whole hospital heard him but he didn't care. He could of lost a student by there hands. His yelling continued for about an hour top's. When he was done, he had them just sitting there quietly.

Sudden dizziness appeared and soon he leaned forward before he was met with darkness once more. Shocked, Yukio ran up to him and lifted his head up. He was about to say something when he heard another thump on the floor. He looked to see the Loud teen on the floor, obviously knock out. Signing Yukio lifted Sasuke onto the bed before doing the same to Trunks. He pulled the sheets back and gently tucked them in. Deciding they just past out from them waking up and moving around a lot. He walked over to one of the chairs placed near the window and took a seat.

He woke up with a start. He shot up and looked around in alarmed for some reason. Seeing he was still in the hospital, his fist came in contact with the bed hard. It was getting sick and tired of this place.

Hours later, after a Nurse checked up on him, she said he would be released from the hospital when he started to show improvements He was confused when she said he kept passing out after doing the simplest things so until he can hold his ground, he was stuck there. The same thing for Trunks. He inwardly groaned. Great, a couple more days in this place was what he need.

They ran some tests after telling him the news. Yukio recommended another test for the prince as he seemed to be more irritating and to him, more stupider than normal. The nurses laughed, but he was serious.

Much to Sasuke's relief, they was able to leave in a matter of two day since they've shown much Improvements. Words couldn't be said yet about the dark haired girl as she was still asleep til this day. But until then, they needed rest. Yukio had had it with Trunks. All he did was complain about his female teammate. Ask the same question every few seconds only to be ignored the five time asked. He was tempted to punch him but knew it would look bad on his side so he held back. He smirked. He would save that for when they would train together.

'It worth the wait.' He though secretly glaring at the boy who went on about the girl.

When the two was discharged from the hospital, Yukio had to hold Trunks back as he kept trying to go back inside. Many female nurses thought it was cute as Yukio see's it in annoyance, Sasuke agreeing with him as he helped drag the Prince away.

They visited her everyday, but she still remained asleep. This was starting to worry Trunks. Not seeing her lively. Her skin was a little pale too. But the Doctors just said she needed more rest. So everyday, Trunks been harassing Yukio to take him to the hospital. And Yukio, bringing Sasuke along for his punishment.

"Wasn't passing out over again was punishment enough?" Sasuke grunted. Yukio held his wrist tightly. His grip tighten as he smiled a fake smile.

"Not even close." He finished smirking. Sasuke groaned as he continued to be pulled, Trunks leading the way.

As they made there way to her door, Trunks opened it and and gasped. She was sitting with the sheets only covering her legs, Her small fist gripping the sheets tightly. She looked down with sleepy eyes, her brows furrowed in confusion and a little of anger.

"Pan!" She turned her head to blankly stare at the three. The emotions on her face never wavering.

Trunks ran up to her and hugged her. She didn't move from her state. She turned her head slightly to look at him with tired eyes. He pulled back a little to rest his forehead against hers. He noted she wasn't moving, like she was in a day dream of state. He then lowered his head, his lips dangerously hovering over hers.

"Tell when to stop." And with that, his head dip lower to capture her lips in his. His hand cupped her face as he tried to deepen it. She still wasn't moving. Not even giving the slightest hint that she wanted to stop or continue. He started to bit on her bottom lip to see if she would freak but she didn't. He pulled away to give a raise eyebrow. She just continued to look down, avoiding his stare. "Pan?"

She didn't respond to him. Instead, she continued to look past him. She was really starting to worry him now. This was the first time they seen her like this, and this continued to happen as she stayed there. Throughout their daily visits, all she would do is sit in that same spot and stare into space all day. Not responding, no eye contact, Nothing! The Doctors, Even Yukio couldn't get her to say anything!

Trunks, finding it somewhat his fault, he kept apologizing over and over. Everyday he visited. He would always run in and Immediately get on his knees, taking her hands in his and when straight to the "Sorry's." He apologized for getting in the Doctor's way. He told her how he just needed to be at her side as soon as he heard the shocking news. And for the first time in days, she looked at him, but only for a brief moment before looking back passed him, but at something, Or someone.

He could feel her eyes burning a hole in his face. She kept her glaze fixed on his the whole time they stayed there. He quickly glanced at her before looking to the side in annoyance.

"Pan...Pan...Pan! Can you In least look at me?" He tried everything for her forgiveness. Begging, Buying gifts, down to the never endless apologies that Seem's to Never Stop! He gently grab her chin and turned her head towards him and gave a pout. "Can you please forgive me?"

"..."

"I was just caring for you."

"..."

"If you was, you wouldn't had nearly blown up the hospital." Yukio said. Trunks rolled his eyes before looking back at her.

"Panny I-" His voice was Interrupted when the door was suddenly slammed open. They all turned there heads to see...

ALL THE GROUPS?!

Maya being the first one to run in. She pushed past Trunks, not caring for his well being much as she wrapped her arms around the quiet Saiyan. She cried into the girls' shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? We got back yesterday night and Trunks told me you was here! I've would of been here as soon I got the message but they wouldn't let visitors through pass midnight."

"Yeah, I also said we was in here too." He said, referring to himself and Sasuke as he got up. Sasuke was sulking in the corner. His somewhat peace and quiet was now gone. One annoying voice, he could block out, but Seven?!

Goten was next to give her a hug, then Uub. When Goten looked up, he turned his attention to the not pouting Prince. His Pan was now stolen from him by there somewhat friends. He glared hard at the boy.

"I thought the necklace was harmless. The glowing, was it a way of saying the curse was sealed or something?!"

"Goten..." Trunks started backing up a little. He his temper had change like Pan's has, he should actually be worried. He put his hands up in defense as the spiky haired-teen started to advance him.

"I remember clearly, you saying, "It's suppose to do that." So you Intentionally meant to do that?" His back hit the wall. His eyes glazed at Pan. She was still looking straight ahead, not even bothering to do or say anything to stop her Raged Uncle. He was brought out of his thoughts as he nearly jumped as a fist collided with the wall near his head.

"When the guy sold it to me I-"

"What guy?" Uub asked, stepping into the conversation, also not bothering to help the Prince in need. He silently agreed he deserve every bit of the angered teen wrath, but it also wasn't his fault. He noticed this as Trunks spoke his next words.

"I didn't know him Personally but-" But it was still mostly Trunks' fault. noted Uub.

As they continued on, Marron kept trying to latch herself on Sasuke, only for him to constantly push her away. Yukio stared boredly out of the window, the rest either listening to Trunks' story or talking to one another.

Pan turned her head towards the door, an un-moving figure, looking down with sad eyes. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up to see the raven-haired girl. It was her first time ever looking at her in her state, and she didn't like it. She felt like hiding away in a hole and dying. Looking deeply into her eyes, the sign she gave. Slowly, she walked over to the bed. She sat down on the edge, facing her, but not meeting her eyes for a while. No words was spoken between them, obvious to the others. She hesitated on her words. She knew she had to face her sooner or later, but sadly, it was sooner.

Deciding that she had to be the first one to speak, she just had to apologize. Without hesitating this time, She opened her mouth to speak when a pair of arms tightened around her neck, pulling her closer. Quickly, her arms circled around her form in a tight grip, but not too tight for her sake. Tears began to spill from there eyes in the matter of seconds as their cries soon became sobs. They cried into each other's shoulders. Everyone looked at them alarmed as they just heard crying out of no where.

"I'm SO Sorry I forgot about you! It was the stupidest thing for me to do and I'm sorry for all those years of not helping you with your problems. I've should have did something...I've should have been stronger..." Even though her words was muffled by her shoulder, Pan heard every word and that was all that mattered. "And it took a stupid dream for me to realize what I left. I'm sorry!" Pan looked up a little from her shoulder, Tears still streaming down her face. Her brows furrowed as she slowly pulled away from the teen. She didn't bother to wipe her tears as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"What dream?" Bra took a deep breath before continuing.

"I remember. The day of the Incident when we was really young. The day...The day Trunks-" She broke down crying again. Everyone besides Pan, Goten, And Trunks wasn't confused at what The blue-haired teen was getting at.

"...May'be we should give the girls some space. Come along, Everyone." Yukio said. He closed the door behind himself once everyone was out.

Pan waited for her to calm down a little before continuing. She could tell the girl was getting really stressed about it.

"You remember when Trunks was acting strange one of the night's you and Goten spent the night? It was the last time you was ever allowed there. You was too young to understand, So was I but, Because somehow you lost your memory and I didn't, As I grew, I started to think back more on what Father once said. He told me why he was acting so strange."

"So why was he acting strange?" Bra sighed as she looked at her long time friend in the eye's.

"Pan, he was going to claim you. He was going to secretly mark you as his." Pan's eyes shifted to the side before her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha-?"

"He tried many times that night but for some reason he just couldn't, I doubt it was when we Interfered because we had to first locate you both before we could take action. I wondered what had stopped him, but I knew he did kept trying though. But anyways, that day you and Goten showed up unexpectedly, he tried,And we didn't even remember each other! And I have a feeling he tried when we spilted up in the groups. He's after you, Pan. You need to be careful around him for one of these day's, you might not be so Lucky." She said dead serious.

"Being a Saiyan is no joke. Take my Father for example, even though you haven't been around him lately, haven't you noticed he's always at mom's side?"

"Or may'be it's because there the rulers of this planet and they have to be?" She suggested sarcastically. Bra rolled her eyes but continued.

"He's already telling people you belong to him."

"Okay? It's his words against mines. I don't see a ring on this hand, no mark on my neck, Nothing to prove that belong to him."

"He's telling everyone you belong to him for many reasons but mainly two. 1. To you away from them and-"

"Wait who? Who's he trying to protect me from?"

"The other Saiyans." Pan looked even more confused. "Pan, There's crazy Saiyan men out there. The one's that hasn't mated yet are waiting until the right one comes walking in. There desperate. There waiting for that day to come: The mating Season. This is why he's trying to claim you, for both of you benefit's So you won't end up with some old perverted 30 year old guy, and his Mate. I'd say he's doing a pretty good job at keeping them away a little. His scent is the only thing I could smell on you."

"What?!" Lifting her arm, she took a big whiff of herself. Bra wasn't kidding.

"He's already attracted to you too. Who wouldn't be?"

"Sasuke..." Pan muttered but Bra heard her nonetheless. Pan looked up to see Bra laughing. How how much she missed her laugh.

"You are so clueless just like Goku." She laughed. Pan had a small blush on her face as she frowned.

"I'm not clueless! And why are you laughing?" Bra laughter submitted to only giggle's.

"Pan, I'm sorry but, you really Are clueless! That kid is head over heel's for you!" Pan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the laughing girl. If he liked her, she would of been sensing hint. He barely talked to her, and the only time he did was if he was proving her wrong, to yell at her, or to give one worded answer's. He rarely looked at her, unless he was glaring. Now That, he did a lot.

Those where not sign's of a boy like her. And he sure was not playing hard to get. That, was obvious.

"Yeah, and I'M clueless."

"I'm serious! You always have him turning heads in your direction."

"Bra, the only time he turns his head in my direction is when yell and glare at me." Bra looked down, brows furrowed in thought.

"That's not right, he must be sick because your too cute for only glares."

"Well then he must be sick Everyday because that's ALL I RECEIVE!" Bra jumped up on top of the bed, hands on her hips and a smirk placed on her face as she towered the girl. She sweat dropped. This was not going to end good.

"That's it! This call's for drastic measures. Pan, it's time to get a makeover." Pan flinched back with a crazed look on her face.

"Oh God no. Please Bra. I think-"

"No whining! Your getting that makeover and that's final!" Pan laid back, her head hitting the pillow as she closed her eyes. Bra jumped down and smiled that she won the little battle. She sat back on the bed and pulled her long time best friend up. She whined in protest but still sat up, pouting. Bra made a "Aw" at the sight of it.

"No wonder why Trunks like you so much. Every face you make is cute." Bra teased. Pan just stuck her tongue out at her.

"But seriously Pan, I honestly think that Sasuke kid likes you." Pan just waved her off.

"I highly doubt that. Trust me, I've would of known. I'd sat Trunks has a better chance then I do. I'm telling you, they could stand for DAY'S just arguing about nothing while I only get half a sentence."

"Your over reacting!" By now, her face became more serious in over a matter of seconds. Pan noticed this.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"About?"

Bra signed. "About Trunks marking you?" Damn. She forgot all about that. Does she really have to think about this now?!

"I...I don't know...Should I let him mark me?" It was silence between them for a few moments.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I would say yes so you won't be with a older guy, but then no because you don't even like him like that," 'Or you just too stubborn to admit you feelings.'

"But...But what if I have Sasuke claim me? Will that work?" Bra let out a huge huff of air.

"That I don't know either. If you said he hates your guts like you said he does, then that limit's your chances with him and pointing you in the direction of Trunks again, unless you want a creep."

"Gross no!"

"..Then, its Trunks..." Pan's eyes slowly down-casted to the sheets that somehow got messed up and was only covering one leg, the rest on the floor, but she didn't care. She would be out of this place soon and be forced to face Him. She sighed. Things wasn't easy for her. they never Was from the beginning. She looked up at her long time best friend in her shiny blue eyes.

"I guess it Trunks..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**OMG! It's him! It's Him! IT'S HIM! I can't even wait! Plz review (Only good ones!) thx n.n**


	25. Unexpected Visitor Choices Re-made

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

Re-cap:

_"..Then, its Trunks..." Pan's eyes slowly down-casted to the sheets that somehow got messed up and was only covering one leg, the rest on the floor, but she didn't care. She would be out of this place soon and be forced to face Him. She sighed. Things wasn't easy for her. they never Was from the beginning. She looked up at her long time best friend in her shiny blue eyes._

_"I guess it Trunks..." _

_~~~~~~~~n.n_

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_~"Heroes are made by the paths they choose, _

_ not the powers they are graced with."~_

Sighing, she looked down. Bra rested a supporting hand on the young Saiyan in comfort. Pan was grateful for this. In least she wasn't completely alone. She knew what she was going through and she knew she would stick to her side every step of the way. It wasn't like she asked for it, so why go through it alone when you have in least One friend by your side. Even though Maya was still her best friend, Bra comes first. If she hadn't lost her memory, they would still be close but just by staying in the same room for less than an hour, they'll be back to their old friendship.

'I say she's the only good thing that's happen to me on this trip.' She thought. She looked down with a slight frown on her face. It's been a few days since she's known about the curse. After looking at herself in the mirror, it was scary. Scary to know that was now her. Things was changing and they seemed to be heading in the wrong direction she was trying to avoid. She just wished for this to be a nightmare and wake up soon.

_~"We don't get to chose what is true._

_ We only get to choose what we do about it."~_

She took a glance at the girl in front of her. She also seemed to be thought too. And by the looks of it, it must be bothering her. Pan was about to open her mouth and question her friend when the door slammed open. Alarming the two teens, they turned their heads to see Trunks running in. Pan eyes widen, and before she could do anything further, Trunks pounced on her. Bra jumping out of the way in time. She fell on the floor with a thump.

"Trunks! What's the matter with you?" Bra shouted as she stood up, her anger already starting to flare. He could really be such a pain most of the time.

Trunks jumped behind her and held her in front of his form defensively, eyes glued to the door. Just then, an enraged Goten came in and glared at the Lavender haired teen. He slowly raised a finger, pointing at him with a crazed look in his eye.

"You ate the last pocky stick and strawberry daifuku." Bra and Pan sweat drop. Leave it to him to get worked up over food.

"I forgot it was your favorite!" Trunks tried to reasoned but failed as the boy lunged at him. He pushed Pan and they both collided as Trunks ran for the door. Pan and Goten groaned as they both held there foreheads.

"Ow! That's it, Vegeta. Just wait until I get out of this place." Pan threatened.

"Your gonna end back up in here." Bra laughed. Trunks just glared at her before looking back at the spiky haired kid.

"Hey, Goten?" With a frown, he turned to look at his so called best friend. Trunks smiled as he held up a strawberry pocky stick. Goten's mouth watered just by looking at it. His eyes shined as it was still in perfect condition.

His mouth dropped as Trunks started to eat it. "What are you doing?!" He shouted. He lundged at him once more. Trunks didn't move until the right moment before stepping to the side. Goten's eyes widen as he landed in the hallway. He turned around to get a face full of door and laughter.

He heard Goten said, "That's not fair! Some best friend you turned out to be!" Bra looked towards the door feeling bad for the hungry Saiyan. If she was back home, she'll feed him anything he desired. Hearing the bed sheet's ruffle and some attempts to move, she turned to see Trunks wrestled Pan down, she struggling to push him off. She was about to help her friend when she heard more footstep's and before she could turn around, She was suddenly tackled to the floor from behind.

"What the-?" The stranger's hand came in contact with the back of her head, forcefully pushing her head to the cold floor, twisting an arm behind her back.

"Did you put a curse on my Goten?!" She could tell the voice was a girl. Wait, A Girl?! Is that...Oh HELL NO!

"Maya, She didn't put a curse on me." Goten said. "It's only Pan." She turned back to the girl she sat on and glared at the back of her head.

"You got five seconds to get off me before you'll end up hurt." Bra hissed. She heard the other girl laugh.

"Oh yeah," She put more force in her arm. "I like to see you touch me, spoiled Brat." Okay, that's it.

Goten pulled her off the now shaking Princess and pulled her to his side, trying to calm her down. Pan and Trunks looked at Bra with worried eyes.

"You got the wrong Idea, Maya-"

"Oh yeah, explain to me how you know her. You must be close if Trunks is to Pan. The necklace he gave her couldn't even come off!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Niether would yours! Honestly Goten, if your gonna lie..."

"I'm not!" He protested. "And how did you know she gave that to me?" He questioned. She looked down, a small frown on her face.

"In a dream I had, I seen it. I seen it all. The Trunks and Pan incident, her giving it to you, Everything!" She then her attention to the Princess who was looking at her with murderous eyes. She just glared back. "And now that I know your little secret, am I correct? You did put a curse on him like your lunatic of a brother did to My best friend. Well let me tell you something,_ Princess._ She's MY best friend. Even though you two had some type of history, that was back then and this is now. I'M her best friend and Nothing will change that! You screwed that up when you 'accidentally' forgot her-"

"It wasn't my fault! After not seeing her for a while, I just forgot. After the incident between them, I'd tried to erase it from my memory."

"That's the saddest excuse I've ever heard. You can't just erase your memory on it's own." Bra looked down. How can she explain this. She guess she tried to erase it from her memory. But then, how could she know the incident really happened.

Oh yeah, Vegeta said so himself and to prove his point, the curse. So if that happened, then...Nahh. If she put a curse on him, the effect's would have taken it's toll on him earlier. In the group, he seemed fine for the most part. No one chasing him specifically, no weird energy on him, and he seemed happy all the time which was normal, well besides Madoka annoying him none stop, but besides that, he was fine.

Shaking in anger, Bra was about to jump at the child when Pan and Trunks grabbed one arm each and held her back. "She's not lying!" Trunks yelled over his sister's threat's to let go. He ignored her and looked to see Maya looking down again in thought.

"But that still doesn't make any sense. If it's true then, why did I have a dream of it?" She questioned. She Ignored Bra's yelled as she looked at Trunks and Goten for answer's. Pan, who was having trouble holding just one arm, she said something that caught the brunette off.

"I had the same dream too. It was like lot's of flashbacks all at once."

"...Same for me..." Goten admitted. Trunks nodded in agreement. Maya looked at them all in disbelieve. Pan lost control of her arm and gasped. With a free hand, Bra punched Trunks back, causing him to fall on the other side of the bed. She charged at her when Goten Came in front of her and held Bra back away from his girlfriend.

"May'be you should head back with the others, we'll dead with the situation from now on." She was about to protest when Bra hand another hand free and elbowed Goten in the ribs, but he still didn't let go. With a roll of her eyes she headed for the door, not before sticking her tongue out at her before closing the door quickly as Bra's fist connected with the spot her face would of been.

With ease, Goten Picked Bra up from behind and started walking towards the corner of the door, farthest from the door. He placed her foot on the floor and before she could run, his arm's cornered her keeping her in place. She blushed at how close they was. Goten seemed to not notice this and talked to her in a hushed tone. Pan and Trunks blinked twice at what they seen. Pan was about to tease her friend when she was suddenly pulled off the bed. She let out a squeak when she landed in Trunks lap. Her glare soon turned into a smile before she started bursting out laughing as he tickled her. Goten turned his head to look over his shoulder to see only Trunks' head and Pan's hair on the floor, hearing her laughter, he assumed everything was okay before turning back to Bra, only thing was, she wasn't there anymore. What the?

He turned to see her running towards the door. With a hand on the door knob, she was about to turn it when a pair of strong arms circled her around her waist, pulling her the opposite direction she wanted to go in. She grab the door knob with now both hands as he tugged on her. She managed to open it, but it slammed closed as a hand came into view. She felt his arms remove from her waist as he came in front of her. She started to back up as he stepped closer. She stopped walking when she felt the bed behind her. With a smirk on his face, he tackled them both on the bed. His hands quickly coming up to her sides. Tears started to come on the corner of her eyes, and in the matter of seconds, she was having a hard time to breath. The air was now filled both girlish screams.

Trunks stopped, seeing she needed to breath. His hands still rested on her sides, staring down at her. Her hands covered her face as she let out her last giggles. She wiped her eyes, breathing hard. Trunks notice with all her squirming and attempts to escape, she had both their legs tangled with the bed spread. When she regained herself, she caught him staring at her and raised an eyebrow up at him. He blushed as he notice his stare but still didn't move from his spot.

Seeing he wasn't getting up anytime soon, she started to sit up, only for her to be forced back down as his face started to near her's. She looked at him weirdly at his actions. In the background, she could hear Bra's laughing, but she couldn't focus on what was making the teen laugh as a face kept inching closer to her's. With on hand still placed n her hip, he rested his arm near her head to balance his weight, his face dangerously close too her's. His breath sent chills down her spine, she hated that feeling he gave her.

With half closed eyes, he smirked down at her, staring at her small lips most of the time. Dirty thought started to come to mind and he couldn't help to continue to smirk. Pan must read him good because a wave of disgust washed over her. She raised her hands to push his shoulder but he didn't budge one inch. His head dipped lower, only to catch her ear. Pan blushed as he started to nibble on her lobe, his breath tickling her. "Stop teasing me," She heard him say huskily. She wanted to scream at this moment. He tried again, but she turned her head the other way. Their top lip brushing slightly against one another. She sucked in both lips in, not risking that happening again. Trunks chuckled at this. He pinched the bridge of nose. He waited for a few seconds before she caved in. She opened her mouth to get much needed air, and that's when he took that opportunity to place his mouth over hers. Her hands gripped the top of his shirt as her heels of her foot dig into the ground. Small whimpers was heard. Her heart skipped a beat when he forced his tongue in her mouth.

Still laughing, obvious to the pair on the floor, she had tears streaming down her face as he continued to tickle her. He couldn't believe he forgot about her. They way she laughed, it was music to his ear. He noticed her shirt was rising a little, showing a flat stomach. He slowed his tickling down a bit. Big mistake.

She took this as an advantage as she easily flipped them over. She straddled his hips and started the endless tickling herself. Goten easily grabbed both of her wrist and rolled them over again, pinning her wrist above her head. He smirked as she was now helpless. She was a small thing compared to him. He noticed. Her shirt rosed up again. He couldn't help but stare. Her skin was clear, free of marks, and looked soft too. His eyes trailed up, stopping at her mounds. Not too big, and Defiantly not small. He mentally slapped himself. He has a girlfriend! A easily jealous one at that. He looked up at her face to see her blushing, looking off in the distant.

'Great. She now thinks I'm a pervert.' He thought. Seeing him distracted, she struggled to break free. She broke free just in time too, he just woke up from his thoughts. She inner-twinned their fingers and tried to push him off but he easily out matched her as he pinned both wrist on either sides of her head. His face very close to hers. Her blue eyes widen at this.

"Hey, Tsuki." She said, bringing her attention to the door. His eyes widen as he snapped his head to find no one behind him. Catching him off guard, she rolled them over. They was now at the edge of the bed.

"Your so gullible." She smirked. With one more final turn, he rolled them off the bed, them hitting the floor with a thump. Goten could feel his chest pressed against her's and instantly sat up. He averted his eyes from her's, In stead else where. Soon, his face turned into horror as he continued to stare. Bra looked was was taking back at what she saw. Who knew they go that way with each other.

What they saw was Trunks attacking the raven haired's mouth with much need. Bra pouted. She Wished a certain someone would be like that with her.

Goten pushed himself up of the girl and stomped over to them. He grab the back of his shirt and yanked him back off his niece. Her hands instantly letting go of his shirt and taking a much needed breath.

"Stop sucking faces with my niece!" He snapped. Trunks just smirked at the breathless girl underneath him. Goten helped Trunks to his feet, Bra doing the same with Pan.

"Wow Pan, didn't think you was into my brother like that." Bra joked which earned her a glare.

"I don't. He practically suck the air out of me, but enough about me, what about you and my dearest Uncle. Seemed you two really hitting it off on the bed." Bra knew what she was implying and Blushed. Deciding to change the subject quickly, she looked at all of them.

"So what are we going to do? We still have to figure out how to get this curse out of her, Figure out how we all had the same dream," 'And if where lucky, see who that Witch really is. She's not so innocent as she seems.'

They all sweat drop as she just suddenly stop to make faces at the floor. Ooookkkaaayyyy...

Pan nudged her in the side, snapping back to reality. She ignored the stares she got and continued. "And also, to make things clear, I didn't put a curse on Goten before you all start getting the wrong ideas."

"But how would you know?" Trunks asked.

"Because he would of been showing signs that's something was wrong. I've would of notice." They nodded, looking at the chain hanging from his neck. Silence fell between the four. Just then, a thought came to Pan.

"Say, how did Pan react to the curse?" Trunks frowned. He really didn't want to think about it, knowing he was the one to cause the small girl pain. But Pan decided to speak before he got a chance to.

"Well, my room was trashed when I woke up..." She trailed off. "Then my eyes...They..they where-" She slowed her words as she soon found her self out of breath. Trunks eyed her carefully as she sunk to her knees. Bra following suit, a hand on her back for support.

"Are you okay?" Bra asked panicking a little. And in a matter of seconds, the pain just magically disappeared. Pan slowly nodded her head and Bra helped her stand up. She guided her friend to the bed and helped her lay down. The boys walked to stand on the side of the bed, not really knowing what do do at this point. She closed her eyes, turning her head in Goten's direction. Bra decided to speak.

"So...while you two was out doing who knows what, me and Pan was talking..." She trailed off, looking at the girl. She didn't see a reaction for her to stop talking so she continued. "And we came to a concussion. Well, most of us are aware what's coming up in a few months and, Pan decided to follow through it. She's decided to...let you mark her." She finished staring at her brother. Both Trunks and Goten's eyes widen.

"What?" Trunks asked shocked.

"What?!" Goten asked more out of anger. Bra had better be joking about this. He looked at her and waited for her to say she was joking but it never came. His eyes then switched over to Trunks who was staring down at his niece. He down down to be the same head level with her. Grabbing her hand, he looked at her face.

"Is this true?" He asked. He heard her sigh deeply. Without turning to him she answered him.

"I did but now I take it back." Bra's mouth dropped open in shocked, so did Trunks. Did she really say that? She was willing to let him claim her as his, but then changed her mind?

"I figured it wouldn't be necessary. Like Bra said, that day is in a few months, which is enough time to find someone else besides you."

"Pan, that's not enough time. There's-"

"What day are you talking about?" Goten Interrupted. Bra quietly explained it to him while Trunks stared down at her. She slowly sat up and faced him, avoiding his stare. Obviously she doesn't know how dangerous this could turn out.

When Bra finished telling him, Goten frowned. Just what planet was they on?! He wasn't going to let anyone near his niece, same thing goes for Trunks. There was no way her was going to him mark her without permission. Even if he is his best friend. Best friend or not, family comes first.

Staring at her for a few more moments, grabbing her shoulders, he leaned started licking her neck. Her eyes widen and before she could do anything, she felt him being let go of her. She looked to see Goten was the cause of it.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Trunks just continued his stare on the girl. Bra was holding her protectively in her arms as she stared at her brother. It was almost like the same look he had in his eyes during the incident. Slowly, she lowered her head to the shaking girl ear's.

"When I say now, you run." She said lowly for only them two to hear, Not keeping her eyes off him. Goten had a grip on the back of his shirt as he sat on the floor, just watching her every move. When she the slightest movement he made, she instantly yelled, "Now!" She quickly let the girl go.

Trunks elbowed Goten in...A certain place... (Ouch.) and scrambled to his feet. When she noticed her friend not moving out of fear, she jumped in front of her. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

Quickly she jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. Trunks pushed past Bra with a snack of his arm and ran after her. Goten was on the floor, holding himself as he let a few curses escape his lips.

She ran down the hall past many Nurses. They all stared at her confused before seeing Trunks running after her a few seconds later, his face determined. Pan blushed as she realized she was still in the hospital gown but still ran faster nonetheless. She had to get away from him no matter what.

She quickly made a sharp turn, taking a left. She looked behind her to see him not too far away. Not much longer before he caught up to her. Turning back, she seen an empty cart and thinking quickly, she pulled it in the middle of the hall. This should put some distance between them. When she knew they had at least good distance between them, she stopped. She looked to see him jump over it with ease and continued to run towards her at top speed. She continued to run, going in any direction. She was by herself now, knowing Bra and Goten didn't even see which way they took off. If only she knew where he was...

She came to a stop when a hand grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widen. She's been caught. She quickly turned around to see...

"Yukio?!" She questioned. She was shocked he even found her. She was literally on the opposite side of the hospital. He stared straight ahead as he heard footsteps approaching closer. Soon Trunks stood in front of both of them. They heard a low growl from him as he glared at his teacher. Yukio was unfazed by this as he held his ground. Soon, Tsuki appeared by his side in a instant. He picked Pan up bridal style before flashing out. Trunks hissed dangerously low as he watch his property being taking away from him.

He charged at his teacher. Yukio didn't move from his spot as he watched his student run at him. Trunks suddenly flashed out before reappearing behind him. When Yukio turned his head to the side, he could see Trunks moves his hands in crazy directions and then puts his 2 pointer fingers and thumbs in the shape of a diamond. Once in this pose, he fired a powerful ball of Ki from the diamond shape that his fingers are forming.

Tsuki placed Pan on her bed gently. Even though he was after her, she was still worried about him. In a friendly way, that is. Pan jumped as an explosion was heard, Along with screams. She was about to get up when Tsuki put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lay down.

"Calm down. It's not that serious." Pan looked up at him weirdly. How could he say it's not that serious and expect her to calm down when an explosion was heard, Injuring the Patients. Tsuki looked towards the closed door, keeping his guard up.

The door was suddenly thrown off its hinges as Trunks stood on the other end. His eyes Instantly turned to the girl lying in bed. His eyes showed anger and lust, which freaked the girl to no end.

Everyone stood still, looking at each other. Waiting for someone to make the slightest movements. The first one was Pan as she tried to jumped from the bed, but Tsuki's hand holding her down. Just then, she started to feel light headed. The room was slowly spinning, going faster, and soon. Her eyes slowly closed. She heard voices, mainly Trunks as he let a loud growl, saying, "Fuck you." dangerously, slowly fading away. She soon met darkness.

~~~~~~~~n.n

_She didn't know but, she listen to the small voice in her head, telling her to rest, and everything would soon be okay. She listened to the soft and caring voice. She could see her body falling. Around her, Darkness. She continued to fall, wondering how long she's been here. As she continued to fall endlessly How long it would take to reach the bottom? To fall into complete darkness. It'll be a matter of seconds until the goal was complete._

_Looking up slowly with haft open eyes, a small, soon to be medium size of light started to come down fast. Unaware of the small dark object on top of her head; Once it neared her, her arms covered her face in protection as the light hit. It's light flashing brightly against the darkness that sat on top of her head, fighting for dominance. Her screams heard as everything soon started to fade white. _

_The light had gotten to her just in time..._

Pan shot up and her head Instantly turned to look out the window. Her eyes widen in horror as she seen Prodigy crouched down on a branch. She watch the figure salute her a goodbye before dashing away.

Just what the hell was that about?

Looking down in her lap, she was Unaware of the note that landed on the floor.

**_~Darkness would soon take over,_**

**_If one isn't protected right.~_**

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well that's it for today! I still haven't gotten any reviews and it's kinda sad. But I will still keep writing. Review and only nice ones please! Alaterz! n.n**


	26. Old Visitors New techniques

**Shout outs to _"CruelVidel; Guest"._ Those two made my day, giving me courage to continue and not give up. n.n I still gotta work on grammar and other stuff to make this story complete. Thx again guys!**

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap: Pan shot up and her head Instantly turned to look out the window. Her eyes widen in horror as she seen Prodigy crouched down on a branch. She watch the figure salute her a goodbye before dashing away.

Looking down in her lap, she was Unaware of the note that landed on the floor.

**_~Darkness would soon take_ over,**

**_If one isn't protected right.~_**

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

Afantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

She was now back in the school in her newly fixed room, thanks to Bulma. It's only been three days since she was discharged from the hospital. She was ordered to stay in bed, saying she was still too weak. If she was still weak then she wouldn't be here! Bulma and Yukio has been having daily visits every since she first returned. Asking questions, some kind of personal. She remember asking Bulma how was Vegeta with this whole ordeal. She told her that he wasn't too happy about it. Feeling bad, she asked if she could speak to him about it, she still had some questions of her own. But it looks like she was going to have to wait, Bulma told her that he wasn't here at the moment, and after that, she quickly left, leaving a confused Pan alone. She's been bored for the pass few days doing nothing, being cooped up in the room, and she was tired of it. She needed some fresh air.

Getting up, she quickly changed into her Uniform. As she started to put her shoes, she wondered what happened to Trunks. Last time she seen him was in the hospital before she passed out. She just hoped he was better. And speaking of better, she hoped Goten was okay too. She didn't miss when he got hit in the..Um...Yeah...

Bra too. She sighed. She had to thank them both for risking there selves for her. She was lucky to be their friend. Very Lucky.

Standing up, She ran a hand through her her hair. She rolled her eyes. "I'm cutting this when I get back." She muttered, walking to the door. She opened the door and looked both ways. Seeing it cleared, she walked (Jogged) to the door that lead to the stairs. She opened the door and ran down.

Once she was outside, she seen students roaming around, trying to get to their class on time while her group had a couple days off. She was happy about that. As she started to descend the last light of stairs, she started to walk, going left. Her hands behind her head, relived of a break. After what she's been though, she'll need it.

Walking the long road, she heard a small bell, it rung loudly to their ears, signaling for them that class had already started. She spotted a good spot to sit. Under a shady tree, and away from the school. Perfect. She sat under the tree, smirking as she watched some late students scurry to get to the building.

Things was starting to get better by the second.

She crossed her leg over her bent one, arms behind her head, she closed her eyes as she felt a light breeze flowed by. As she was starting to drift into sleep, she heard footstep's coming near. She didn't bother to look up, thinking it was a passersby. That was until the stranger sat down next to her and sighed. Pan could tell by then who it was. Specially since the girl took her arm from behind her head and wrapped her arms around it, resting her head on it. The smell of blueberries gave it away, really.

"Bra," She said, her eyes still remained closed. "What are you doing?" She heard the girl sigh once more before giving a "Nothing." This time it was Pan who sighed. She knew something was bothering her. This was her thing to do when she needed or wanted something.

"...Okay." Pan unwrapped herself from the blue haired girl's arm's and laid on her side, giving her back to the girl. Bra's just rolled her eyes.

"Okay Okay. I was just wandering around until I spotted you."

"Are you sure?" The teen questioned, looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"..." This caused pan to sit up and look at her friend. She really seemed bothered by something. Feeling like being on the move again, she stood up, Pulling Bra up too.

"Let's go for a walk." Pan suggested. She grabbed Bra's hand in her's and they both going in the direction Bra tried so much to avoid. It's been minutes since they've spoken. Pan looked straight ahead as Bra looked down. Pan kept stealing glances at her from time to time.

As Pan continued to walk, about to turn a corner of another building, she stopped, feeling Bra not moving. "Bra?" She asked. Her friend didn't response but she did turn to leave when Pan grabbed her wrist. She pulled the small teen, but she kept pulling back, saying she was going into her room, But Pan wouldn't have it. What was she running from? Using her strength (That she didn't know she had.) She tugged Bra a little too hard and they both fell. Bra on top.

They both blushed when they heard whistling. On the side was Madoka, Sasuke, Trunks, and Uub. Madoka smirked down at them,

"Damn. Two hot girls on top of each other." He looked up, his hands thrown in the air. "Thank you!" He yelled to the sky. Uub chuckled a little at his friend ans Sasuke just stared at the two, unaffected. Trunks smirked as his sister.

"Bra, hands off. She belongs to me already." Small tints appeared on her face as she glared up at him.

"No I don't so stop saying that!" She snapped. Uub helped them both up. They both thanked him in return. Pan dusted herself, glaring at the ground. She could feel Trunks eyes on her, eyeing her movement.

When she looked up, she almost ran screaming. There was that same look in his eyes again. Bra must of seen this too because she grabbed her hand and ran. Forgetting it was the place she was trying to avoid. Once she took a good look at them, she instantly stopped. There, was Goten, pushed up against the wall, lip-locking with Maya desperately. Pan also stopped so see what she was getting at earlier. She was trying to avoid them. How could she be so stupid!

Before anything else, Bra turned and ran in the opposite direction. The rest, not noticing her tears, just watched her go. Pan turned around to scream her name when she shrieked as she was tackled to the ground by a very aggressive Prince.

He wrestled her to the ground. He forcefully turned her around her stomach as he held both wrist in one hand. His other hand pressing her head to the ground, adding pressure. Uub made an attempt to help when Trunks just gave him a death glare, daring him to. Uub stepped took a back. Trunks turned his attention back to the girl underneath him. He lowered his head to lick her cheek, smirking.

"Are you just going to stand there? There's like four against one!" She shouted. They remained glued in there spots.

Redrawing his hand from her head, he touch the hems of her shirt, his hands slowly up until he found the clasp of her Bra and undoing it. Her eyes widen as she now felt his hand running on the side of her breast.

"GOTEN!"

Goten broke away as he heard his name being called, and close by too. Maya seemed alarmed too. With worried eyes, they ran towards the voice. When they came from around the corner, Goten was filled with rage. His so called best friend was all over her, and on the sidelines, all three guys stood there looking stupid. Maya stood behind Goten, scared for her best friend and boyfriend.

"Trunks...!" His voice was low and dangerous. Shaking in anger, he didn't wait any longer to jump on the older Saiyan. As Trunks rolled off her, she quickly got up, holding her chest. Maya ran towards her and grabbed her arm to lead her away from the scene. They both stopped as they heard a low growl. Trunks was having a hard time throwing Goten of his form, but that didn't stop him from seeing his Property being taken away from him once again, causing him to growl out in anger. Quickly, Maya lead her away, knowing Trunks would find a way to over power the teen.

Goten grabbed the front of Trunks shirt, his fist came down hard on the Lavender's face over and over, Trunks also getting in some punches himself. Trunks rolled them over and started his own rage of punches. Madoka, seeing this was getting serious, He went behind Trunks and held Trunks arms from behind. Uub also helping. But...Where was Sasuke?

"Dude, where'd Tamotsu go?" Madoka asked, having trouble with just one arm.

"I don't know!" Uub struggled to say. They dragged him off of the Saiyan boy. But that wasn't enough as Goten soon got up and started to approach them, his blood boiling. Thrusting the two away with a flick of his ki, he also approached him. Their fist connected as they glared at one another, there teeth bared down. They stayed like that before disappearing.

~~~~~~~~n.n Somewhere Else

He stood with his back turned from the tree. He knew he was there but the question was, Why? How did he even find him here? He was sure to keep his ki level down. Guess he failed down that. Well no wonder why he couldn't, he had a retarded team that took too long just to do a simple task.

The figure stepped from behind the tree into view. He heard the man laugh weakly.

He didn't even turn around as he spoke his next words. "What are you Doing here?"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Maya lead her inside one of the buildings and into the girls bathroom on the first floor. She closed and locked the door behind then, now more relaxed. This had to be the last place he'll check. They entered more, just to hear soft sniffling from on of the stales. Pan and Maya looked at each other before walking to the door. Pan knocked on it gently.

"A-Are you okay in there?" She asked gently, not wanting to scare them or make them feel worse as it was. They heard the sniffling stop, and a small, "Yes."

Pan's eyes furrowed in confusion. "Bra?" Pan, not really caring, she crawled from underneath the door and stood in front of her red eyed friend. Her eyes was a little swollen from crying. "Bra, W-why are you crying?" She stuttered. She never once seen the blue haired Saiyan cry. She was always too happy for that. Then it hit her. Maya and Goten kissing. She felt bad for her. Pan put her finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet, then pointed a thumb at the closed stall door.

Getting a confused look, Pan opened the door to reveal Maya. There eyes met for a brief moment before separating. Pan turned back to Bra and lead her out of the stall, heading over to the sink. She washed her face before looking back at them.

"I'm sorry for leaving back there, I um..." Pan nodded, understanding the situation while Maya just stood confused. They stood there quietly. Pan looking at her shoes, Bra looked at the wall, as Maya glazed at the ceiling with a small frown now on her features. Tired of the sudden quiet, Pan opened her mouth to say something when Maya spoke.

"Why did you leave her to defend for herself?" Maya question with a raised eyebrow. Bra glanced at the girl before looking down, finding her shoes more Interesting.

Maya put her hand on her hips, shifting her weight on one leg. Pan looked between the two and mentally sighed. Why was this happening now? Her two best friends fighting over her. It wasn't worth it.

"Maya, just calm dow-" Pan started but Maya cut her off.

"No. How could she just leave you with Trunks knowing what could happen when your left alone with him."

"Instead of putting the blame on her, put it on Trunks. He is the problem of this situation." Pan reasoned. Maya just crossed her arms, glaring at the Blue girl. She leaned against the sink looking down.

"What kind of Princess are you? You can't even take control of a little situati-"

"If it was little, you wouldn't be complaining now would you." Bra snap. "And how Dare you disrespect me." She started to approach the girl, Maya doing the same. Pan quickly came in between the two and laugh nervously.

"Okay you two, Why don't we just forget the whole thing. Look! I'm fine!" Pan said, pushing them away from each other.

"I still don't like her." Maya spat, looking at her with disgust.

"Feelings mutual." Bra hissed. Suddenly, the bathroom lights were shut off, the only light was coming from Bra's hand as it sparked dangerously, giving her that dangerous look. As the blue energy was concentrated to her hand, the sparks started to grow, along with her temper. Maya stood un-moving by this, her anger rising as well.

Seeing a yellow light dance along with blue on the wall, Pan was shocked to see Maya's hand's glow a bright yellow, the energy rising, then dropping. Bra smirked at this. Pan was not liking this, specially since she was in the middle of it all. They started to approach each other, there feet stomping to match there anger.

"Wait! Guys-!"

As the two colors collided, A huge explosion was heard. The bathroom door was thrown off it's hinges, almost hitting a girl walking by. Smoke started to emerge from the bathroom, causing the sprinklers to go off around the school.

Everyone quickly evacuated the building, soaking wet.

Pan was thrown into one of the many stalls, her head inside the toilet, her face nearly touching the water. She slowly opened her eyes and the smell came to her senses. She screamed to the top of her lungs, yanking her head out.

"Yuck! Toilet water smell!"

She turned to see the two girls hands intertwined with one another, Putting force into it. Wind started to pick up around them, blowing everything everywhere. Pan flinched as they sunked lower into the ground by the force. The wind was starting to pick up fast.

"Bra! Maya!" She tried yelling over the wind but it was futile. They was too distracted by destroying one another. They sunked even lower to the ground, them putting more energy to bring the other down. There eyes harden as they glared at each other, hissing.

Pan was hanging on the side of the door for her dear life. She didn't want to go back into the toilet. She screamed as she felt her fingers slipping.

And just like that, the two disappeared. Pan fell on the floor with a thump. She groaned as she sat up. She looked to see there figures gone. Instead, there was a huge hole in the ground. Pan stood up and looked curiously at it. Suddenly, she felt someone wrap one strong around her waist, and before she could look, she vanished with the figure. Them both missing a figure that stepped out of one of the stalls.

~~~~~~~~n.n Outside

She was dangling a few feet from the ground and her eyes widen. She looked up and frozed in her spot. There, holding her was...

"Dad?!" She didn't seeing this coming. Her Father was here! Thank goodness! Now she would be able to go home. Does this mean that her Mother was here too?

She stared up at him in utter shock. He was FLOATING! Her theory of this being fake keeps getting thrown back in her face. Great. Just another thing that keeps proving her wrong...And this time it was Her Father!

She looked to see him staring in front of them, a frown placed on his face. She followed his glaze and was in even more shock to see her Grandpa also floating, holding a knocked out Goten And Trunks in each arm. They both was badly injured. And Floating on the side was the King Himself. Vegeta held a knocked out Bra and Maya in each arm, looking pissed.

Pan looked back up at her Father before they all vanished once more. They reappeared in their...I guess you could stay their, "Homeroom" room. It's the only class they stay in. Everyone was already there. Everyone was just relaxing, talking, making a mess in the classroom. The sudden talking stopped as They all turned there attention to the small group of Saiyans in front of them.

"Everyone get to your seats!" Vegeta yelled to the ones standing. They scrambled to there seats and sat quietly, waiting for there next instruction. Vegeta dropped Bra and Maya on the floor.

"Put them down!" Vegeta ordered. Goku just frowned at him and unlike him, he placed them down gently on the floor. Gohan placed Pan on her feet, but still held her protectively, glaring at the King with such passion.

Vegeta turned his attention to the rest of the class and glared at each and everyone of them. The room was silent. He stared at every single one of them as if trying to remember them. His eyes lastly landed on Sasuke. His eyes glaring at him. Vegeta remembered him. The troubled child. There eyes lingered on each other until Vegeta spoke, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"I called you all hear for one announcement. Now don't get too excited, I'll kill you for it." His husky voice spoke. He smirked as they stood quiet.

Pan looked up at her Father. His glare never seemed to waver not one bit. She was about to speak when he ran his hand up and down her arm in a reassuring Manor, silently telling to be quiet. She was so confused.

"Since you all seemed to fall the small task thrown at you, I'm giving you all 1 month to get your act together. You will each one family member to help you along with your training. I already did the favors of getting them myself." He smirked. Just the way he said it made it seem bad. His eyes remained locked with Sasuke's. He stay in the same spot, glaring at him.

"Starting today after this Announcement, you are you meet your Guardian outside and head out in the forest. Sasuke, Pan, Goten, Princess, Brat, and Uub will Stay. The rest, you are dismissed." The all did as they was told, leaving the rest behind in small murmurs. Vegeta closed (Slammed) the door behind the last student before walking back over to the small group.

"Great, now we have to wake up for the brats to wake up." He grumbled. Just then, the door opened and Blue-haired beauty stepped in. She had a clip board in her hand.

"Okay, I got some things to go over but If-" She stopped as she looked up and gawked at the two men that stared at her. One in anger and the other in happiness.

"It's been so long..." This had to be a dream. Both of her good friends was here. They came here all the way to Vegeta. Wait, why was they here? She glared at Vegeta who just glared back at her.

"Not that I'm upset or anything but, What are they doing here?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips. Vegeta just Ignored her.

Seeing he wasn't going to answer anytime soon, she walked up to her long life friend. Goku gave a smile before pulling her into a hug.

"Long time no see. How are you holding up?" Goku asked, his features holding the Son grin. This caused the Scientist to give a warming smile. As they continue to have small chat, forgetting where they was, Pan pulled on her Father's sleeve. He let her drag him to the side of the classroom.

"What are you and grandpa doing? Are you here to take us home? Is mom here too?" She started to bomb him with questions. He mentally sighed. 'Just like her mother.' He thought, looking down at his angel.

"Pan sweetie," He crouched lower to be the same level as her. She looked at him with those big black orbs that it kills him to even say this. "You heard Vegeta," He said, taking a glance at the spiky haired man. Vegeta was too busy arguing with his wife to notice this. He turned back to his daughter with a frown.

"You and Goten...will remain here." Her brows furrowed as her eyes widen. She was about to say something when Gohan Interrupted her. "No you Mother isn't here. Like he said moments ago, Only one guardian would be able to visit and knowing your mom isn't part Saiyan, we both thought it was best for me to come." Pan had a hard time processing this through her brain, it almost looked she was about to cry. She wasn't going to be able to see her mother? No, that wasn't fair!

Just then, they heard some groans from the heap of kids on the floor. Trunks was the first to speak. "Where the hell am I?"

"Brat, get up! We got things to discuss. The rest of you brats too!" Vegeta snapped. They all groaned but complied nonetheless. They all sat in first row, Sasuke and Uub sitting in the near back. He explained what he spoke to the class.

"Now, I made an arrangement to have me and this moron, " He pointed at Goku who seemed unfazed by the insult. "To Train with Uub." He turned to his son. "You, Bra, Pan, Goten will also be training with us." He looked to the dark raven boy in the back.

"I assume you met your Father earlier. Knowing your history, I thought it would be best if you spend some time with him." He smirked as Sasuke's glare seem to harden. It was taking everything in him to calm his temper. Vegeta sensed his Ki rising slowly and decided to push this a little further. "And seeing that no one else was available at this time, I took my time in finding him. No need to thank me."

Slamming his hand down on the table, Sasuke stood up from his seat. Trying to hold his tongue, he angrily walked out, slamming the door in the process. Everyone stared at him in shock and curiosity. Pan looked up at Vegeta in anger. She ran out of the room after her Teammate. Trunks was next to stand when Vegeta ordered him to sit. He grumbled about it not being fair, his property was getting away from him.

Pan found the troubled teen outside punching a tree in anger. Slowly, she walked up to him. But before she could say anything, he growled in frustration before blasting the tree into ashes.

"S-Sasuke?" She reached out to touch his shoulder when he smacked her hand away. She instantly pulled her hand back to her chest, a little frighten by his sudden mood. She wondered what got him so worked up.

He started to walk away from her when she jumped in front of him, her arms spread out, telling him to walk no further.

"Tell me what's wrong." She tried. He just glared at her, His hand glowing dangerously.

"Move." He demanded, his voice dangerously low. Stubbornly, she shooked her head No before setting her eyes back on him. A determined look set on her face.

"If you would just tell me," She tried again, "Then...then may'be I could help!"

"I don't have to tell you Anything. Now Move!"

"No!" His Ki started to rise and even though she couldn't sense it, she could tell it was by the way the wind was starting to pick up around them. But the teen still stood her ground in front of him.

Seeing her not moving, he was going to Make her move. Now both hands glowing, He charged at her. Pan didn't move not one inch. Unknown to the two teen's, the rest was watching from the window up above.

Gohan was already pissed, knowing he had to come here, only to come back home empty handed. And now seeing a boy with just as bad as a temper she had, was about to attack his daughter. He wouldn't stand for it. He was about to break through the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to his Father. Goku continued to look at the scene before them.

Pan didn't even flinch when Sasuke's came only inches away from her face, His glowing hand in the air, ready to strike. She stayed remained in her spot, the Impact of the wind caused her clothes and hair to rustle behind her. Sasuke glared at her, her glare equal to match his.

"Why didn't you try and run, in least block it?" He demanded. She smirked at him.

"Because I knew you wouldn't try anything."

"How can you be so sure? I can easily take you life away within a second." He hissed lowly.

"I know you can but you didn't because you knew it wouldn't be fair to attack me when I don't even have powers." It was silent between the two. They just stared into each others eyes, their breath mingling with one another. Slowly, He dropped his hand, the glowing fading away. He stepped back from her, a couple inches away, looking at her unsure.

"What do you want anyways?" He asked, boredom obvious in his voice. His head slightly turned from her's. She frowned at this.

"I Wanna know why you freaked out back there."

"I didn't 'freak out'. I simply left the room before I said something I know I'll regret in the future, nothing more."

"Okay, then Why did you leave?" Look's like she had to dumb her sentences a bit, seeing as how he likes to get around the question.

"That's none of your concern. If that's it then I'm leaving." He started when Pan yelled at him to stop.

"What now?"

"I just want to help. Why is that so bad?" She huffed out in slight annoyance.

"Well you can't. Goodbye." He was about to fly off when she jumped on him. They both fell to the ground with a thud.

Trunks who was also watching this was getting jealous by the second. Vegeta noticed this and smirked to himself.

Pan struggled to pin the raven haired boy's wrist down, but she managed to. Sasuke just glared up at her, Irritation shown on his face.

"You do know I could just throw you off with the flick of my Ki?" He said as he stopped his struggling.

"I know but you won't, And your not getting up until you tell me."

"Obviously you didn't hear what I said." He said, eyelids half way closed.

"Just tell me! I'm good at solving peoples problems." She smiled at herself.

"No, your the Cause of peoples problems. And your about to be the cause of another one if you don't get off me."

"That's not true!"

"Would you just get off!"

"Make me!"

"No problem!" Came a different voice. A hand gripped the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air. She struggled to get free, instead the figure just threw her on their shoulder. Shocked, she turned around to who was brave enough to do that, but once her eyes seen Lavender hair she rolled her eyes.

"Oh you've have Got to be kidding me!" Trunks just Ignored her and glared down at his enemy just just glared back as equal. The boy stood up, never taking his eyes off the other.

"Keep your hands off her." He warned, Ignoring the constant pounding on his back. Sasuke smirked at him, his glare still hard.

"And if I don't?" Sasuke questioned. Was he really challenging him? Trunks wanted to punch him so bad, the only thing holding back was the wiggling child on his shoulder, afraid he'll drop her. He defiantly can't put her down, she'll just run and he wasn't in the mood to hunt her down again.

"It's not like she belong to you anyways so looks like I could do anything I want." That's it! Trunks dropped her on the ground with a thump, She let out squeak out as she fell. His hands balled at his sides. Both their Ki's flared as their eyes changed into turquoise but nothing else.

His anger rising, Trunks was about to take a swing when She stood In between them. "Can't you do this another time?!" She whined.

"No." The both said simultaneously. A sweat dropped appeared on the side of her head.

"Well your gonna have to!" She pulled on Sasuke's arm and pulled him away, only for her own arm to be roughly pulled back. Trunks gripped her upper arm tightly and brought her close to his form. The look in his eyes explained the anger he was feeling at the moment.

"I'm leaving," Came a bored voice. Pan turned her head to see him already flying in the direction of the forest.

"Wait, Sasuke!" She tried but was rudely Ignored. She winced as his grip tightened a bit.

"Your hurting me!" She cried. Without another word, he turned to walk, dragging her with him. She clawed at his hand, which just caused his anger to rise. She almost fell to her knees at the amount of pressure he was giving her arm. She was on the brick of tears but she blinked them back. They then flashed out, only to appear at the front of her door.

Opening the door, He made her go in first. Freeing her arm finally, She looked to see His fingers had left marks around her arm. Hearing a click, her head snapped up to see his hand leaving the door knob, his eyes still in it's colored state. He leaned on the door, just watching her. She started to back up slowly before making a dash for the window. Seeing her motive, he pushed himself of the door, quickly going after her. She was half way on the windowsill when he caught her. Quickly admitting defeat, he slowly pulled her down, turning her to face him. His body pressed on hers tightly. Both hands on her hips. He seen her eyes started to water as she tried to avoid his eyes. He lowered his head down to hers, making their foreheads to touch.

"Please don't be mad." She heard his voice softly spoke. From the corner of her eyes, she could see his eyes back to its original baby blue kind. She felt his lips on the corner of her mouth, trailing down to her jaw. This sent chills up and down her spine as she let out a shuddering breath. His hot breath felt good dancing on her skin. He was about to continue onto her neck when he suddenly stopped. She flinched when his hands tighten on her hips. Letting out a small growl, He looked at her, his eyes back to turquoise.

"His scent is on you." He hissed out. She would of moved back if she had the space for it. She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"No it's not." She argued. She smelled her shirt. Nothing.

"It's faint, but it's still there."

She rolled her eyes at him. "And so what if it is. What's the problem?" She inwardly cursed at herself as he leaned in closer to her, his hands now on either sides of her on the windowsill.

"I'll tell you what the problem is, your Mine dammit! He's not allowed to touch what is mine!" He yelled.

"I'm not yours! I never was and never will be, get that through that thick head of yours! I don't like you!" She shouted.

"Saying stupid things like that is gonna get you in trouble one of these days, Pan. Watch your tongue." He warned. Next thing she knew, she was being dragged towards her bathroom.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

Once in the bathroom, Trunks locked the bathroom once they entered. He pulled her to the tub/shower and stood in front of her, arm's crossed. She looked at him confusedly.

"Undress." He ordered. Her eyes widen as took a step back. The look on his face told her he was dead serious.

"What?!" He didn't say anything but walked to turn the water on. Just right when she was about to make a run for the door, his voice called out to her.

"Don't even Think about it." He said turning his head to her. His eyes still hasn't changed back and that scared her. "Take them off." She shooked her head, clutching her shirt tightly. His glaze harden as he seen this. The next thing scared her even more.

"If I come over there, your not going to like it. You got 5 seconds." He warned. He watched her back up even more, Ignoring his orders.

When the 5 seconds was over, he walked over to her. Getting even more scared, she many a run for the door, only to feel strong arm's around her waist, pulling her away from the door. Trunks brought her struggling body on the floor, turning her on her back. When his hands came in contact with her shirt, she screamed. He ignored her shouts and tried to take off her top but having trouble doing so as her hands clawed at his painfully as she kept trying to throw him off. Deciding this was taking too long, with both wrist in one hand, his other hand had a small Ki blast in the palm of his hand and before she knew it, her shirt was now disintegrated within seconds. Next was her skirt.

That was much harder but he did it. He eyed her face. He seen the panic look in her face. And before he knew it, a hand came across his face. The smack echoing through the bathroom. His head turned from the Impact. Slowly, his head turn to hers. He was beyond pissed at this moment. He raised his hand and she automatically flinched, her head turned to the side. His hand came on her neck, but not in a painful way, only to keep her down. Her eyes widen as she felt his hand grip the front of her underwear. Soon she felt him grab the front of her Bra. Her face turned red from embarrassment and anger. Trunks frowned still remained as his eyes lowered, but before he could see anything, her hand came crashing on his face, pushing his head away. He stood, grabbing her hand pulling her up. He picked her up and Walking to the tub. He dropped her in the water. He watched as she struggled to sit up. When she did, her hair was in a mess on her face. She coughed up water for a few moments before turning her attention to him, Only to quickly turn away as he stood there full in view. Heat quickly rosed up in her face.

"Put you clothes back on!" She shrieked, turning her head away.

"Why are you freaking out, We bathe together all the time." He said nonchalantly.

A vein popped out of her head. "When we was little!"

"What's the difference now?"

"Things change, Trunks. THINGS CHANGE!" She blushed. She really felt like killing him at this moment.

She her heart almost stopped when she felt movement behind her, a pair of arm's snaked it's way around her figure, pulling her closer to a form. She frozed in her spot, her face still red. She ignored what she was feeling.

Her hair was pulled back and over her right shoulder. He then started to work up a lather on her back. He soon heard small sniffling from the teen.

"I still don't see what's the problem-."

"Then your stupid! Your bodies changed!" She quickly snapped.

"I've noticed." He chuckled. She would of hit him if she didn't had to turn around. She takes back what she thought earlier, this day was getting worse.

"I hate you..." She muttered as she felt his lips on her shoulder.

An hour later...

She really wanted to die.

They stood out of the tub. Trunks arm around her waist, pulling her wet body up against his. Her head ad hand on his chest. She blushed. Soon, she started to feel warm quickly as Trunks powered up. Her hair blew wildly around them and In second, they was dry from head to toe. She started to let go when he turn to her fully. His hands landed on her hips, pulling her closer. He smirked as the red didn't disappear from her face. She felt like dying at this. Her mind screaming to run but she didn't want him to look at her any further, knowing he would.

He dipped his head low to quickly capture her mouth in a sweet kiss. It was short but strong. When he pulled away, he picked her up bridal style and exited the bathroom.

He placed her on her bed, happy that she was now cleaned. Her body Smelling like soap and himself. She sat quietly, covering herself as much she could as he went to pick out her clothes. He tossed her her Uniform and went back to the bathroom to get his. Getting dressed, he exited the bathroom to see her gone. He noticed her clothes was also gone. He leaned on the door frame and sighed. She was a lot of work.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!' Her mind screamed. She continued to run faster, fixing her blazer. She couldn't believe he did that. How could she not put up a good of a fight.

Answer: She did; He had powers; And She was going against him which equals a losing battle.

As she made her way out of the building, she ran towards the school. As she ran down the halls, passing students that looked at her like she was crazy but she didn't care. She kept running. When she got to the door, she slammed it open. No body was there. She looked around the classroom in shock. This was the last place she seen everyone. Where did they go?!

"Pan?" She turned around to come face to face with Bra who had on confused look. With tears, she ran into her arm's now crying. Bra stumbled back a little at the girl's movement. She was taking back at this. She looked down at her friend surprise. She knew something was wrong. It would take a lot to make her cry.

"Pan?" Her body frozed in place. Bra noticed this and looked up to find her brother standing a few feet away with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you to her, Trunks?" Bra asked, a frown on her face as she held the shaking girl in her arms.

"I didn't do anything." His eyes then shifted down to the frighten girl. "Pan, it's time." He said.

She must of thought the wrong thing because she tried to yell but it came out as a scream. "No! I'm not ready!" She screamed, getting behind Bra. Bra looked at her, then to Trunks.

"It's obvious you did something by the way she's acting. Tell me or else I'm telling Father." She threatened. She grabbed Pan's hand and started to lead her away.

"If you don't stop, I'll tell a certain someone you have a crush on them." He called. This caused her to stop dead in her tracts. She turned to look at him.

"You wouldn't Dare."

"Try me." He smirked. "Let me talk to Pan for a second and your secret is safe with me." It was quiet between them before Bra spoke once more.

"Go ahead. I would rather have him know then to betray my best friend. I already lost her once, never again." And with that, she turned and continued to walk, Pulling the smaller Saiyan along. Trunks glared at the back of his sister's head. He would get her next time, that's a promise.

They headed outside to meet everyone in front of the gates. Pan wiped the last of her tears and put on a forced smile. Of course that failed as Gohan made his way over to her. He was about to ask her if she was alright when Vegeta called out first.

"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta grunted. Pan opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm here, Sorry for the wait." Pan closed her mouth and turned to see Trunks running up to them. He stood too close to Pan for her liking. Vegeta eyed the two before turning his head to the side, facing the forest.

"I'm going to warn you, this is a special training session. You are not allowed to show anybody these techniques. This is a challenge so I can see where you stand. I will not except failure. I don't want to hear anyone crying, whining, or Nothing of the sort, Understood?" They all nodded, including Goku.

"Don't worry, You won't expect that from me. I'm going to give it my all!"

"Idiot I wasn't talking too you!" Vegeta snapped. "Get your things packed. We leave in an hour." He spoke. And with that, he blasted off, Gohan and Goku following close behind. They all watched them take off.

"Well, I'm gonna go pact," Uub spoke. He stuffed his hands in his pocket before walking off, Goten following behind. Watching them go, Bra turned to Pan.

"Want me to walk you to your room? I could help you pack." Quickly glancing at Trunks who glanced back, she turned to Bra and nodded. Bra smiled and held out her hand for her to take. Pan returned the smile and intertwined their fingers together as they walked off. Trunks watching them go, but mainly Pan retreating form.

When they entered Pan's nicely cleaned room, Bra closed the door behind them and leaned against it, watching Pan carefully.

"Okay talk. What did my sick Brother do this time?" Pan was already at her dresser, taking some clothes out when she heard this and stopped for a second before turning to her. She gave he a fake smile and laughed.

"Nothing to talk about." Bra raised an eyebrow but decided to drop it for now, seeing it was bothering her on the inside, but she will tell her soon. She couldn't take watching her friend hurting on the inside.

"Okay, if you say so." Bra said, walking up to the dresser and helping her. They got done in less then 12 minutes.

"That was fast." Bra smiled.

"Yeah. Come on, lets go get you pack and then we could relax for a bit." Pan suggested. Bra nodded, picking up her backpack for her when she stopped in her tracks.

"Pan?" She turned around, hand already on the doorknob.

"Yeah?" She watched as Bra pointed to the open bathroom door with a shaking finger.

"Why is there ripped up clothes on the floor?" Pan face fell as she heard this. Bra turned to her friend, the backpack falling to the floor. And before she knew it, she was being pinned to the ground.

"Bra?!"

"Let me see your neck!" She ordered. She turned the girls neck every which way. She sighed in relief as she didn't spot a mark on her neck. But that still didn't explain the ripped clothing. "..Did he...force himself on you?"

"No!" Pan answered quickly. It wasn't really a lie. He did try it but not this time. But he did force her clothes off. Does that still count?

"Pan?" She said in a warning tone.

"He didn't! I did it!" She lied again.

"But why-"

"I activated the curse somehow. I was upset at the time." She was on a roll today. Bra gave one more look before sighing.

"Fine. But if your lying to me, both of you is dead." She threatened. Great, her best friend was gonna kill her in the future. Pan nodded in understanding. Bra stood up and helped her up. Picking up the backpack and slinging it over she shoulder, they exited the room.

They finished Bra's stuff in a matter of minutes, capsulizing it. Giving them 25 minutes to get there stuff outside and sit to relax. As they was talking about nothing important, Goten and Uub came and joined the conversation, Reminiscing about the past. They all started laughing but stopped when Trunks arrived at the scene.

He opened his mouth to say something when Vegeta appeared out of know where, along with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Marron.

"Let's get moving! We've already wasted enough time as it is." Vegeta said grumpy. Nodding, they all lifted into the air, besides Uub, Pan, Marron, and Goten.

"We still can't fly!" They all shouted. The group stopped and looked at them.

Vegeta face-palmed himself and growled out in annoyance. "What the hell Did you learn?!" He yelled. Goku, Gohan, Krillin. and Bra flew down. Goku of course got Goten, Gohan got Uub but watched as Bra got pan, just to make sure. And Krillin got Marron, then took off with Vegeta in lead. Pan was about to get on Bra's back when Trunks landed next to them.

"Bra go ahead, I need to talk to Pan." She felt Pan's hand tighten on her shoulders at the request.

Pan quickly got on her friend's back, her eyes looking else where. "No it's okay, She's pretty light." Bra said, balancing the small teen on her back.

Trunks frowned at her. Of course she was light! But that's besides the point! "Okay, I'm not asking about how light she is, I want to ta-"

"Okay let's just stop this, it's getting annoying. Your annoying," Bra said, now a frown on her face. "It's obvious that she doesn't want to be near you at the moment so why don't you just leave her alone!" And with that, she started to levitate off the ground and hurried to catch up the the rest. Trunks balled his fist tightly and growled loudly. He was starting to hate how his sister just gets into his business out of no where. Quickly, he blasted off, Bumping Bra in the process as he flew pass her. Pan screamed as they was thrown off course but Bra soon recovered and flew at top speed after her Brother.

When she was literally behind him, her hands was in front of her, her fist glowing blue and soon, Ki blast's was being thrown wildly at him. Trunks smirked, dodging them in time. He knew she would do something like this. He flashed out and her eyes widen. She came to a stop, looking around. Pan arm's was around her neck tightly and her head was on her shoulder, eyes tightly closed. She didn't even think to look up as His intertwined fist came crashing down on her head. She was send flying down, crashing into tree's on the way down. She landed in a shrub of bushes. Groaning, sat up, her head pounding. She brought a hand at tender the bump forming on her head. That's when she realized...

"Pan?!"

Up above was a smirking Saiyan Prince, carrying bridal style a raven haired girl. Hearing her name being called in a distance by her friend got her scared. She opened her eyes to see she was very high up. She turned her head to see the last person she wanted to see. He didn't even look at her, He watched his sister look around clueless. Pathetic.

He started to fly off, Pan wiggling in his arms the whole time. She was punching, kicking, screaming, doing anything for him to drop her but it was like he didn't even hear or feel what she was doing until she bit him on his chest. He groaned as he started to descend to the ground. When they crashed on the ground, they rolled and came to a stop with Pan on top. Her hair falling out of place around her which just made her more irresistible to the boy.

His arm's around her small form as her hands was placed on his chest. Slowly, she sat up hurting from the impact. She looked into his face seeing him watching her. A once confused look turn into one of angered. She was about to yell at him when he suddenly rolled them over. He love the image of her under him. His weight heavy on her form, it was getting harder for her to breath.

His hands traveled up to caress her face softly. Her eyes widen slowly at his movement. His eyes now looking at her small lips. He lowered his head to hers, his mouth hovering over hers before he caught her bottom lip in between his. Her eyes closed at this. She didn't move like all those other times. He sighed into the kiss when he asked for entrance and she denied. That's when she started to push his chest up.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, his breath on her face. His fingers taking a piece of silk hair between his fingers.

"I'm always avoiding you." She spoke truthfully.

"Is it about the bath?" He asked. He got his answer when he didn't hear a respond, Also with her looking away from him frowning, a small blush creeping on her face. He sighed again. "Okay, I promise not to bath with you until were mated."

'WHERE NOT GETTING MATED!' Her mind screamed. This kid was persistent. He needed a new hobby that didn't involve her.

She didn't say nothing and continued to look to the side, avoiding his glaze. "That's all I'm offering." Of Course!

She heard him say but didn't really care. What's the point in making promises if he's just going to break them.

"And also stop kissing, touching, annoying me." She added. She heard him laughing and her eyes dropped halfway in annoyance.

"Your asking for TOO much now. I can't live without doing all those things to you..." He said smug.

'No ones tell you to live-'

"And plus, I know you like it. You can't resist me, admit it."

"I Think you got that backwards." He smirked at her.

"Is that so?" He questioned. His hand left her hair to go to the hems of her shirt. His hand easily slid under the fabric, trailing upwards. But before he could reach his destination, she screamed,

"Okay Okay! I can't resist you!" He chuckled, knowing she was going to do that. He still inched his hand upward. When his hand squeezed the cup, he planted a kiss on her lips once more. Her eyebrows furrowed at the amount of pressure he put on her, but it did earn him a muffled squeak. He pulled away in time to hear it, the smirk on his face never wavering.

"I love proving you wrong." He chuckled starting down at her. "Come on. Let's get this training over." He said getting off the small teen. He held out a hand to help her up but she Ignored it and stood up herself. She dusted her back side off and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"What?"

"Thanks to you where lost." She responded. She watched as he closed his eyes and soon, He turned to his side on his left.

"There in that direction." He pointed. With one more glare, she walked up to him. Roughly, she turned him around and jumped on his back. He looked back with a raised eyebrow. "What are you-"

"I'm not letting you carry me in your arm's!" She stated angrily. Her eyes closed. and nose in the air.

His hand bent back to touch her bottom and she whacked him in the back of his head hard. "Stop it!" She snapped. He held his head and grumbled but started to walk. His arm's keeping her legs locked. She had her arm's firmly on his shoulders, looking over his shoulder.

"Why aren't you flying? We'll get there much faster."

"This is much better." She raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "This way I'll have more time with you before we train." She nodded before her face looked of horror. She was about to comment but sighed heavily, not wanting a repeat of what took place a few moments ago.

It's been ah hour and a half and they was still walking. (Well Trunks was. Pan fell asleep during the first 15 minutes they started.) Her arm's hung loosely around his neck, her head turned away from him on his shoulder, breathing softly. Feeling movement, She opened her sleepy eyes and lifted her head up. Looking confused at first, she looked around before realizing what was happening.

"Where still waking?!"

"Technically I'm walking." He stated. "Don't worry, where not even close."

"WHAT?!" She struggled to get down but he kept her in place. "What do you mean where not even close? My dad is going to kill both of us!"

"Calm down, would ya."

"Calm down? It's freakin' Dark!" She yelled.

"Your acting like you haven't been out here while it's dark. What does Panny still hate the dark? No worries, Your man is here."

"What man? You don't even have a chest hair yet." She smirked.

"Who need's hair when you look this sexy."

She scoffed. "Say's who?"

"You."

"Trunks, why do you play these games. You already know who I like."

"Pan." He said in a warning tone, but she Ignored him.

"And that person is not you." He stopped abruptly. Pan could of sworn she heard a growl come from him as she looked at him.

"I swear," He started, his hands clenching into fist tightly making his knuckles turn white. She couldn't react quickly as he moved at top speed. She found herself being pinned to a nearby tree. Her wrist above her head. His face only centimeters away from her's. "You just love getting me mad, don't you." She didn't respond but she glared at him. It didn't faze him on bit. He looked deeply into her eyes and, "Hn." Much like his Father.

He roughly kissed her, bruising her lips. He forced her mouth open and shoved his tongue inside to meet her's. She moaned lightly in discomfort, trying to free her arms. She felt completely weak at this moment. She would of collapse on the floor if he wasn't holding her in place.

She let out a harsh breath as he left her mouth to attack her neck. He lick a spot between her neck and shoulder and she shivered a little.

"Stop!" She meant to scream but it came out more of a squeak. Her head started to heat up as he sucked on her skin the way he knew she like, rough.

She let out a hoarse scream as his hand was on her chest again. He squeezed through the fabric of her shirt and Bra. He squeezed it extra hard to just hear her scream again. It was like music to his ears.

He left her neck to attack her lips once more. Not caring if he was hurting her or not. She needed to be taught a lesson.

He bit on her bottom lip in a teasing manor before hi tongue entered inside her wet mouth, licking everywhere before meeting her tongue once more. Her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to push his out. When she realized he was teasing her, she bit down on his tongue, causing the young Saiyan to pull back. He glared at her, seeing her eyes twinkling in amusement. But that all changed when another hoarse scream escaped her closed lips as more pressure was added to her chest.

His hands came from her chest to the hems of her shirt, lifting it up, showing her cutely Pink Bra. "Trunks!" He Ignored her and stared at her breast. Red colored her face once more. He hesitantly brought his mouth towards her flat stomach and trailed his tongue down her stomach, stopping abruptly until he came to the hems of her skirt. His eyes watching her reaction. Her eyes were un-focused, Lazily glaring down at him. She couldn't even form words, let alone speak without it coming out into some sort of scream.

His teeth pulled at the hems of the skirt teasingly.

"No!" His teeth let go of the skirt and he trailed his tongue upwards, sending a chill down her back. His free hand grabbed her Bra, pushing it up. She started to panic now. "Okay! You win! Stop!" She yelled. He came up and he kissed her hungrily. A strange feeling entered her stomach and she didn't like it. It was like her body was betraying her. It was getting hard to fight him off.

He broke the kiss, but his lips remained touching hers. Their breath mingling harshly together. "You have no Idea how trouble your in. " He growled out.

"W-Wha-?"

"I could take you right now to prove to you that I'm serious right now. In a matter of days, you'll be marked by me if you keep this up, Pan." He buried his head in the crook of her neck, his breath tickling her skin. "_You_ belong to **me**. **Only** **me. **Understood?"

"..."

"Pan!" She jumped at the sound of his voice. So aggressive and demanding. When he still didn't respond, his hand went up her shirt and passed her Bra. Ignoring her wiggling and protest and continued the task he left alone.

"Ahhhh!" She squeaked. She hung her head low, her arm's wiggling to get free. His fingers brushed, pinched, teased, squeezed her soft nipple as he watch her reactions but couldn't as her head hung low.

Lowering himself, He lifted her Bra all the way up and took in the full view of both breast. They wasn't too big yet, but they was_ good. _Just imagine when she's grown into a full women.

In a matter of seconds, He mouth was on her left mound. Her eyes was tightly closed, blush still in place. His tongue lapping around it as his free hand played with the other. It was just a matter of time until he switched to the other to give it the same pleasure.

"Okay! I understand!" She screamed out. She could feel her legs almost giving out on her. He stopped and brought his head back up to come face to face with her flustered one.

"Do you now?" He said with a small smirk on his face. His hand on her the hems on her skirt again, making it slide down slowly.

"Yes!" She screamed into the dark night. Silence broke in between them. He looked down at her, Their foreheads touching. his hands slowly pulling her skirt back up once more. He broke the silence after minutes passed.

"Do you know how much I _want_ you? How much I **need** you? Keep these games up, I won't hesitate in taking you. Without mercy." His voice serious as his smirk died down. Head still low, she nodded.

"Good." He lifted her chin up to meet his face. Tears still present in her eyes as she looked at him. He wiped the tears away and planted a rough kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he said,

"I don't want you to ever say what you said earlier, don't say his name, and stop the games right now." He ordered. She nodded. She was too scared to say anything at this point. Watching her movement's, her eyes started to water more, making hot tears stream down her face. She was feeling so much emotions right now that it could mess up a girl's mind.

"Stop crying." He said, his voice now soft. He pulled down her Bra and shirt. His other hand finally releasing her wrist. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, breaking away moments later. "I just can't get enough of you," He breath out.

He picked her weak form bridal style and blasted off. They got to the group in a matter of seconds. When they touched down, Gohan was laying on the ground in a weird position as Vegeta stood near a tree, leaning against it. But Goku and Krillin was no where in sight. The three teen's already asleep.

"Boy, where have you been?" Vegeta barked at his son. He eyed him and the sleeping girl in his arm. He's been up to something. He could tell.

"Around." Was his only reply. He looked towards Gohan and raised his eyebrow at his Father.

"We had to calm him down since his only Brat went missing with mine, so I knocked him out." Vegeta answered annoyed. He glanced at the grown man. "He's getting soft. May'be this training session would get him to toughen up..." He thought out loud, thinking of ways to get back at him for his constant whines about his Brat out in the dark alone.

Just then, he sensed his Father rising his Ki very high then dropping it very low. He kept this up for a few moments before Goku and Krillen landed next to Vegeta with relieved faces on.

"Now that there here, everyone go to bed! Training begins in the morning when I come back."

"Where you going?" Krillin asked. Vegeta just glared at him but answered him anyways.

"I'm going to get the women to analyze the Brat while she's training.." He said glancing at Pan's sleeping form. Krillin was about ask why when Vegeta held up a hand to silence him. "I'll explain that tomorrow, go to sleep." He ordered loudly.

Krillin watched him turn his back on them before disappearing into the night. "What's up with him?" He asked out loud. Goku just shrugged his shoulder's before looking towards Trunks. He already had his sleeping bag out and Pan inside it. He crawled in and wrapped his arm around her small figure. Goku raised an eyebrow at his actions but didn't say anything as he turned to Gohan's form.

When morning came, Pan slowly opened her eyes, she blinked staying still for a moment before sitting up. Why was she feeling warm all of a sudden? She look down to see she was in a over large sleeping bag. She then turned her head to the side to see Trunks' sleeping face. She raised an eyebrow but then a look of shocked and scared crossed over as memory of last night hit her like a ton of bricks. She slowly tried to get up with out waking him up. She almost screamed when his arm around her waist pulled her towards his form in a tight embrace.

"Morning." He said sleepily, eyes still closed.

Not wanting to get him angry, she replied a weak, "M-morning" Great. Now she was stuttering.

He pulled her to face him so he could plant a kiss on her forehead. She didn't dare move. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, she swore with his Saiyan hearing, her heard every beat.

With her now facing him, he could feel how her body tensed up when touched. Another blush slowly creeped on her her face.

"Relax." He said, but that didn't help her, actually it made worst to know that he knew she was nervous to be around him.

Just then, Vegeta himself appeared in front of the two teens, scowling down at them. "Get everyone else up, I'm getting your mother, boy." And with that, he blasted off the ground and into the sky. The two teens watched him until he began a small speck in the sky. Hurrying, Pan pulled away from his grasp and out of the sleeping bag and made her way over to her Father and Grandpa. Trunks watched her carefully. She still seemed a bit jumpy from last night. Did he go to far?...

Nahh.

After waking everyone up, they all sat around in a circle to have a small breakfast. They was done when Vegeta touched down with Bulma in his arm's. She wore a white lab coat and a clip board in her hands. She hopped out her mate's arm's to join everyone. During breakfast, she could feel his eyes on her, making her even more nervous. She guessed Bra seen this because she kept trying to cheer her but it didn't seem to work.

It's a good thing that they was going to be training separately, and her Father and grandpa was there to protect her, Along with Goten, Uub, and Bra so she was good for now, she hoped.

A frown appeared on her face as she stood to look at everyone. "Okay before you all start your training session, I'd like to start the day with an explanation." She said, looking specifically at Gohan. She took a breath before starting again.

"Alright well, as most of you the little situation that's been going on with Pan." Gohan's eyes shifted to his daughter's as she looked down. Goku and Krillin just sat there looking towards her also confused.

"Gohan, you remember the time you last Visited here? Well I know you've noticed the necklace that was on Pan's neck sooner or later, am I correct?" He slowly nodded his head, waiting for her to continue. "Well..." She paused, scratching her head. She really didn't know how to break it to him. She knew he was going to want to kill.

"Okay I'm just going to say it. P-"

"The necklace that the Brat put on her neck was a curse." Vegeta said slightly Irritated. The talk Saiyan nerd looked between Bulma and Vegeta, then to Trunks who was staring at his Daughter who continued to looked down.

"No way! Whaddya me a curse?!" Goku said freaked out. He stared at the small Demi Saiyan in astonishment.

"Well have you figured out how to get rid of it?" Krillin asked.

"No, not really. I'm working on it though it's kind of hard to say what kind she has. Me and Yukio -her teacher, has been checking up on her and for the past few days, I've haven't seen anything that will cause her any real harm. But as I can recall, Yukio did mention that it was somehow activated in her sleep one night. He fought her off for three hours," She said looking at her clip board before looking back up from the notes. "And she been asleep for three days. So if I'm correct, the mount of energy and time being used in that state, takes the effect on body."

"So, what about Goten?" Goku asked. All eyes went to the Look a like Goku who was still eating. He frozed as all eyes was on him.

"His is just regular necklace. If it was a curse I've would of noticed him acting strange since he's on my team." Bra said quickly, not wanting to worry another Parent.

Everyone turned there heads hearing a thud on the floor. They turned to see Vegeta standing next to Gohan's slumped form on the ground.

"He's going to be too focused on killing the Brat." Vegeta answered. They slowly nodded, giving him weird stares. He just shrugged them off.

"I have a small list of what he described what the form looked like." She was about to read it out loud when she took a glance at the kids. "Why don't you kids give us some time to discuss this." She said. They all got the hint and stood up to walk away. Bra held Pan's hand as she lead her away.

Half an hour passed when Bulma called them all back. "Okay, You all sit back for a while Vegeta and I analyze Pan." She motioned for Pan to step forward. She glanced at Bra before slowly letting go of her hand, closely following behind Bulma. She could still feel his eyes on her.

Bulma stopped walking all of a sudden, causing Pan to bump into her back. Bulma looked at Goku, and with a stern look, she said. "Watch Trunks and make sure he stay's put." She ordered, frowning at her son. Goku nodded and took the back of his shirt, pulling him away. Everyone watched him be dragged away before turning heads to the short adult.

~~~~~~~~n.n With Vegeta

They was a good distance away from the others as They came to a clearing with a river behind them. Bulma was walking behind them slowly, reviewing her notes.

Vegeta turned around and looked at her, frown in place as he crossed his arm's.

"Start."

She looked at him confused. "Start what?"

"Show me what you can do so far." She looked at him with a blank stare before saying,

"I can't do anything. I'm behind in my group." He growled out in irritation.

"Didn't you take martial Art's back on Earth?"

"Yeah but-"

"Alright then come at me." He ordered. She raised an eyebrow at him but did as she was told. Balling her fist, she ran at him. He stood there un-movingly as he boredly watched her movements. She threw a hard punch at him, but he easily dodged it by swiftly moving back. A smirk on his face was present. He found this amusing.

"Instead of laughing, why don't you fight back." She hissed. This only caused his smirk to widen.

She barely had enough time to dodge his fist as it was targeted at her face. She grabbed his arm and tried to flip him over. So focused on flipping him, he knee'd her in the stomach before back handing her to the ground. He jumped back and looked over her fallen form, smirk still in place.

"Is that the best you could do?" He laughed. She quickly pulled her head up and frowned at him, smudges of dirt visible on her face. "I thought you was good."

"I tried to tell you I was terrible at Martial arts!" She yelled. This just caused his laughter to rise.

"No kidding." She huffed in annoyance. No need to make her feel bad about it. Getting up, she glared at him, the memory from last night gone from her head as she focused on the King before her who still continued to laugh at her failure.

Running back up to him, she through a kick towards his head. He seen this and readied himself. He ducked under her foot and took a step back, watching her carefully. She blocked a up coming punch to the face, and dropped to the ground, extending her leg to trip him. He easily jumped up and delivered a kick to her head. Dodging it, she rolled to the side in time to see his foot connecting to where her form would of been.

She jumped to her feet and aimed another kick to the head and he copied his moves like before; ducking under it. Her body quickly turned around and her hand was inches away from his face as she swung her left fist back, and brought her right fist up. His arm came up to block it, he watched as she retracted her arm back quickly, glaring at him. And as if predicting her move, his leg came up in time to connect with hers.

Bulma watched from the sidelines, studying her moves. Right now it didn't seem like the curse was taking it's toll on her like she predicted. This just got more confusing.

He moved under her arm that meant to hit his face and threw in his own three punches. Getting her confused, he hit both of her arm's that tried to predict his moves, his fist then collided with her stomach. Pain shooting up in her body. Her eyes widen as she stayed like that.

Vegeta retracted his arm and watched her body fall to the ground. Bulma winced at what she seen and felt bad for the small Demi Saiyan.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Brat get up." He snapped. She slowly stood on shakily legs and glared at him. Her clothes was a little ruffled up a bit. Her face dirty and her anger still slowly rising.

"Your still terrible." He stated nonchalantly.

"Yeah I know!" How could she stand to be near this jerk for a whole Month?! He attitude matched with...

Damn it.

She shook her head, trying to free her mind from the Image's that kept finding there way in. From Vegeta's Point Of View, She looked pretty stupid doing that.

"Can you fly?" He asked, breaking her from her mental fight. She looked up at him.

"No."

"Can you detect Ki?"

"No."

"Can you control your energy?"

"I don't even know the first step."

"Damn it, What Do you know?!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Nothing that involves Saiyans. I told you I'm behind!" He felt like pulling his hair out. This was going to be even harder.

Deciding to give her a small task, he said, "Since your too weak, Do push-ups and sit ups. 500 Each. You should be able to do that in least."

"I can't even do 5 push ups!"

"Grr!" He turned his back on her and preceded to walk away before he said something that would probably have the girl in tears. That's the last thing he needed.

Pan stared at his retreating form. How was she suppose to be done with that? She was Still confused about most the the things going on around her. Her life was just falling into pieces each day. She sighed. Might as well try at least. She needed to prove to him that she could be strong. Or in least do 20 push ups.

Getting on her stomach, she positioned to do the push ups when she heard a small explosion in the near distance. Now normally, girls like her would of been running and screaming but this was Pan were talking about. She wasn't scared of nothing...Besides a Lavender haired prince.

She walked towards the noise until she seen many burn plants. Getting more curious, she continued her way on.

She came to a stop when she seen Sasuke laying on his back, shirtless. He had many cuts present on his form as he breathed hard.

"Sasuke?" His head snapped up and turned his head to the sound. His eyes was first curious until his eyes landed on her's, it soon turned into a deep scowl.

"What do you want?" He snapped. Ignoring his tone, she walked up to him. He slowly sat up and watched her stand in front of him. He eyed her outfit before rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing out here, and where's your Father?" Pan questioned, looking around. She heard him scoff before saying,

"Not here." He stood to his feet and glared down at her. Just what did she want?

"Not there? Did he leave?" He turned to leave when she jumped in front of him.

"Why must you Irritate me?" He asked tiredly. She just smiled up at him.

"Well if he did leave, your welcomed to join us. It'll be fun." His glare soon returned, causing her smile to slowly fade.

"It's not suppose to be fun, no wonder no one takes you serious, you think every thing is a game." She pouted slightly.

"Not true!" He just turned his head away from her, looking to the direction she came from.

She grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him when he snatched his hand back. "What are you doing?"

"Oh come on! Your not going to get any stronger if your just training by yourself. And I'm sure Vegeta would let you-"

"No way." He said, ignoring her face.

"Please!" She plead. If he's in the group, it might get Trunks off her mind.

She was about to say something when she heard Vegeta's yells. "Brat!" She sighed. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes before walking backwards.

"I'm still going to talk to Vegta about this. It isn't right for you to be out here alone." And with that, she ran, not wanting to hear his declines.

When she was halfway back, she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the person in front of her. Her nervousness coming back as the thoughts entered her mind once more. She took a step back, prepared to run, but found her legs wouldn't move.

"I warned you."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**If there's any mistakes, I apologize. I stood up all night doing this chapter. Review and be nice! Alaterz! n.n**


	27. Note

***Note***

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've been busy and lazy, and plus my brother was being a jerk so I stayed as far away from him as I could. Also I had some Mock regents to take. For those who don't know what a mock regents, it's fake regents. -_- Yes, and also I had to stay after for workshops, (Classes that was mandatory) -_- that was a waste of time. So while I and some other students had to stay, the others could go home after testing hours was over! (Anime cry) It was so unfair! I HAD A CLASS THAT WAS** SO** UNCALLED FOR! (Cries more) It was the worst. Like I don't DO that so I didn't need that class until I was older! I hope your all hinting at what I'm saying. It's what you could get after ...having...CoughCough. ...Yeah...

Anyways, enough about my school- which I might say is the worst. Don't get me started with my principle. I ALMOST GOT SUSPENDED FOR WHISTLING!

*Sigh* Okay, Now the reason for this chapter was to let all my reader's know that I will still be doing this story, but first I just had to edit my other chapter's for this story, it won't take that long but just thought you all should know.

This might be annoying but, thanks to all my reader's for the support. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if this story would of continued, so thanks.

**MonNos**

**Rini**

**Guest**

**Just belive786**

**Briannap0122**

**Sweetenedsky**

**Guest**

**Girlie**

**Saiya-jinPan140**

**It's okay**

**Cruel Videl**

**Guest.**

Well until then, Alaterz! n.n


	28. Shocking New's

**Okay, I'm still in the process of editing the mistakes, but just decided to give you all a chapter so you won't be kept waiting. n.n I'm so nice! Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO WHO EVER BIRTHDAY IT IS! n.n**

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap: Halfway back, she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the person in front of her. Her nervousness coming back as the thoughts entered her mind once more. She took a step back, prepared to run, but found her legs wouldn't move.

"I warned you."

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

'Why Is This Happening To ME!?' Her mind screamed. Does this kid not have anything better to do than stalk her all friggin' day?! And how did he even find her, it's not like she raised her Ki, she can't even control it and she know it wasn't high because she did nothing to cause it. This kid was just unbelievable.

He didn't know how much his stares was creeping her out. He eyed her every move. The way her body shooked, the scared look on her face, her eye brow twitching.

He leaned against a tree with a solemn expression on his face, his hands stuffed in his pocket, shirtless. Why was her shirtless?!

It's been minutes since shes encountered with him and all they been doing was staring down at each other, well mostly him. She was trying to look for a way to escape. He knew what she was thinking already, too bad she wasn't going to get away untouched.

"Don't even try it." He spoke as he seen her about to scream for his Father. Wait, didn't Bulma ordered Goku to watch him? What happen to him? She hoped he had a good reason to let him go off.

She stepped back as he took a step forward. She winced as he crossed his arm's over his chest. Was it natural to have those kind of muscles?

"W-what do you want? Why are you even here?" She stuttered. She took another step back. Damn it, doesn't Vegeta know how to sense Ki's? He could easily sense her's and his crazed son. 'o kill him one of these days!' Her mind screamed. She failed to notice the male teen now in front of her. When she did, relying on instinct, she punched him, hoping to also injure him a bit. That way, she could make some sort of escape. But sadly, luck was still not on her side til this day. It never was.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him using great force. It nearly threw her off her feet as her face collided with his chest. "Ow!" She held her nose with her free hand and glared up at him. "What was that for?!"

"What did I tell you last night?"

~~~~~~~~n.n Pan's P.O.V.

How was I suppose to get out of this? Just his eyes alone makes me nervous, And his grip was inhuman, keeping me in my spot. It also didn't help that I was face to face with his chest.

Just the thought of him always there watching my every move creeped me out, and now that I think about it, he was always like this when we was young. I'm surprised I just now realized this.

His grip didn't ease one bit. I had to get away before another repeat of last night occurs now.

"Hey, do you remember the day we pulled pranks on one of the guards?" A distraction is what he needs...It's the best that I could do too.

I laughed a little too much. I could tell because his eyebrow raised slightly. His face still remained pissed though.

"And remember when we-"

"Pan!"

"I'm sorry!" 'Why did he have to be so intimidating sometimes. It's weird to believe he use to be my best friend.'

"I didn't give you permission to see him." He hissed in my face. I frowned up at him.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do." He lowered his face closer to mines, our nose's almost touching, his glare hard as ever.

"I have every right to." She let out an exasperating sigh as she rolled her eyes and back up a little.

"You can't control me!" I yelled as I knee'd him Hard. He let go of my wrist to hold himself as he fell to his knee's. I took off as fast as my leg's could carry me.

As I ran, I could still him groaning in pain, swearing curses under his breath. I knew I was done for but...If I keep running and find the rest, I'm safe. I know they'll protect me, specially Dad. By the ways things are going, I could tell he already despises' him, and Goten too. I still couldn't believe was all best friends.

I snapped my head back as I heard footsteps coming, and fast. My eyes widen as I seen him running, getting closer every second. How was this even possible?!

I pushed through bushes and trees that I don't even remember being there. This only meant one thing.

I'm going the wrong way.

How could I get that confused. Now it'll be much more difficult to get everyone's attention. Do they even know that Trunks is missing. If they figured I wasn't there, and neither was he. I think you could put two and two together.

Blocking my face from the up coming tree branches, I failed to notice that after this, I was heading towards a steep hill. Tripping over my footing, I tumbled down the hill, me screaming along the way.

"Pan!"

When I finally stopped, I opened my eyes to feel extreme dizziness as my head was pounding. My clothes appeared more dirty than earlier, my hair out of place as it fell in front of my face and all around me. I groaned as I slowly sat up, my hand going to my head.

"Pan!"

My eyes widen. I could tell by his voice that he was near. I needed to hid and quick! I'm not going to let him torture me any longer.

I quickly got to my shakily leg's, but stumbled back, hitting my back on the tree trunk. "Ow."

'I don't know how I could hid if I can't even stand straight for two measly minutes! Trunks is sure to find me!'

I started to run, trying to stay in a straight line. I didn't know where I was going but it was better than staying out in the open. I looked around with lazy eyes trying to focus my sight. The world still seemed to be spinning. I needed to get out this light before He spots me. Just the thought of him finding me sent memories of the night of the incident and last night. If you wasn't close like we use to be, you'll find it hard to believe that it's the same kid.

"Pan!" I really hope Vegeta was on his way.

With a thud, I crashed into some bushes. I stayed completely still on my stomach, watching from below on the ground to see any sign's of the seeker. I took a deep breath and tries to calm my nerves but no matter how much I tried, the memories would just keep flowing back like a tidal wave.

He looked around as he floated in the air, watching for any sigh's of movement. He knew I'd still be trying to get out eye sight. 'But she couldn't have gone far. Knowing her, she'll probably get too dizzy and just pass out.' He flew down lower to the ground and peered through the many tree's before him.

'But even so, I should be able to sense her. I can't even feel her Ki anywhere. ...Unless, she lowered it. But how? She doesn't even know the first thing about that.' He sudden;y smirked. 'I bet she doesn't even know what she's doing. Hm, This is getting interesting.'

He landed with his hands now stuffed deeply in his pocket as he closed his eyes, smirk still visible. "Panny," He stretched her nickname out in a teasing manor.

Her eyes snapped open as she seen a pair of shoes in her view. 'B-But how?!' Her mind screamed. 'I didn't even m-'

~~~~~~~~n.n Flashback

"Long story short, The Purple-Haired-Freak found me and is also hot on my trail." I turned my head to see he wasn't there yet.

"He can smell me." I replied turning back to them with a worried look. Maya came close and sniffed me.

"Well you are a little sweaty, but still smell fresh." I sniffed my self. Yup, still smelled good.

"No not stench, He can smell my fear. Somehow he can I dunno, Sence me."

~~~~~~~~n.n End

'Ah crap! How am I suppose to pull this off?! It's no wonder how he was able to near me, but this close?! I don't know how I'm going to escape now' I was crying on the inside. I was doomed. He was going to find me in a matter of seconds, torture me, and then chain me down so I'll stay away from Sasuke. But the thing that I don't understand is Why he don't want me near him. If I wanted to mate him, then that's my choice but still. I need to ask Vegeta about this since he IS the King of this stupid race. May'be he could explain his sons' obsession with me and his hatred towards Sasuke.

I watched as his feet started to move to the left as he sniffed the air. My eyes tightly closed, I took a deep breath, trying to relax once more. I had to calm down. I just had to! My friggin' life is on the line!

"Hm..." He said as he rosed off the ground, going in the opposite direction from where I was. I cracked open one eye to see him looking around, his back to me. It's just a matter of time until he turns around and look through these bushes. He already know's I'm near this area. 'If I quietly walk away, he'll never know! Brilliant!'

Yes, this the Best I could do at short notice. Who'd knew he find me so easily. Curse Saiyan's strong sense of smell!

I slowly rosed to my knee's before standing completely. I held my breath as I took my first step, backing up. Keeping my eyes on his back. He scratched the back of his head in a confused manor. Taking another step, I mentally sigh. This was going to take a while.

CRACK!

His ear's perked up as he quickly turned his head to look at me. The color from my face fell as I looked dead to him. We stared at each other for a few moments. I just HAD to take a Huge step on a freaking Twig!

My life is ruined.

I turned and run like a bat out of hell. My arm's flying everywhere as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was a stupid sight but I couldn't care less. I was terrified at this point.

'Shitshitshitshit!' My screamed as I pushed passed some bushes. He was hot on my trail and I couldn't lose him. I don't know how long I could keep this up, I'm starting to slow down!

Thinking quick, I circled around a thick tree like a idiot, but he followed. We circled the tree a couple times, that was...Until I tripped over my foot. I was getting dizzy from the loss of oxygen my heart demanded.

As I groaned, I could feel his presents near me and knew I've been caught. I rolled on my back, taking in harsh a breathe as my eyes tightened. I heard him chuckling and knew for a fact that he was smirking.

"Having fun?" He questioned, eyebrow raising.

"No!" I whined. "How are you not tired?" I asked, my voice almost sounding like I was about to cry. I wanted to, I'm about to die!

Ignoring my question, I watched as he moved over me, about to straddle me when I shot my leg up harshly and quickly. Immediately grabbing his sore area, he fell down on top of me. I pushed him off and jumped to my feet as I sprinted out of there, going in the direction we came in from.

'Damn it! Now he's Really going to kill me after that! Stupid! Stupid Stupid!' My mind yelled as I mentally pounded myself. 'Daddy!'

Already hearing footstep's behind my, I started to panic. How can he recover so fast?! This was not good. Not good at all! I screamed as I was tackled to the ground from behind.

My upper arm's was pinned to the ground as I felt warmness near my ear. I mentally cried my eyes out as I knew this was it. This was finally it. No one was coming for my rescue. No one to hear my cries. And no one to stop this crazed teen and his hormones. "Your still the spitfire. It'll be fun taming such a thing much like yourself." He muttered in my ear, ending it with a slight chuckle.

"Your sick! Do you know how much your older than me?" I yelled. He chuckled once more as he straddled my backside. I found this very hard and uncomfortable.

"Age is nothing but a number." Was his only reply as he licked the side of my cheek.

Gross!

Now I would like to continue my story of how my teammate tortured me to no end. Nothing of the nasty, and I was grateful for that. It was more of like, making me promise him that I would stay away from his rival but he failed to notice that That was impossible on the count that he's Also my teammate and we have to work together. I didn't promise him though, If I don't mean it then what's the point. Bra really got me hooked when she said she see's the way he look's at me. Even if it wasn't true, I don't want to lose hope. I'll wait for ever for him if I have to. But to Trunks, It doesn't matter because I would soon be 'mated to him,' Or what he says. I highly Doubt that since I can't even be in the same room as him. We can't even have a decent conversation without him saying dirty things to me or pissing me off to the point when I have to beat the crap out of him. I truly believe that Sasuke is the right one for me, Not Trunks. I know that for a fact.  
But enough of this, I just tell you about the training already.

When Trunks was in the middle of torturing me, He stopped, saying he felt them coming and the shocking thing happened. He didn't even try to run away with me in his arm's. Soon, my Dad, Grandpa, And Vegeta landed in front of us. Two of them looking pissed, one looking slight confused.

And as we walked back, Trunks kept his arm around my waist, holding me closer than needed to. And me being me, I struggled. And struggling soon turned into wrestling. I of course, Losing. The look on my Father's face scared me a little. He glared at the boy who sat on top of me, saying un-needing words in my ear. I guess he must of heard because my Grandpa had to hold him back as Vegeta just rolled his eyes at his son saying, "You'll be able to that after training." That got my eyes to widen two sizes bigger than normal. What the heck did he mean by That?!

I tried breaking away, Just ended with my arm's getting stuck to the ground by his hands as his mouth came over mines. I guess he wasn't afraid of Dad if he was willing to pull this stunt. My Father's yell's becoming louder as he demanded to be released to kill this brat.

I turned my head to the side and heard him chuckle before his mouth came in contact with my exposed neck. This kid just know's how to get people to go red in the face. I was extremely embarrassed at that point. Having someone ravish my neck in front of other's, specially Dad. This could get bad.

When we got there, everyone was talking, but soon stopped as we entered. I Ignored there stares and pulled Vegeta to the side. He scold me for pulling on him but I just waved him off, not finding it That Important. I started to mention about Sasuke and he Interrupted he but holding a hand up to silence me. Then what he said next was just plain rude. He told me that what ever happen's to him, he deserve it. I didn't get what he was saying but he still didn't have to say that. Who could be so cold-hearted to a guy like Sasuke.

Answer: Someone who doesn't give two flying chicken's, much like Vegeta.

But with my convincing...And promised to train harder, he finally agreed to let Sasuke join the group. And Vegeta being himself, decided to share this with the Rest of the group. Trunks' eyes landed on me before he even started to explain what was going to happen. I didn't like the look he was giving me. I slowly walked over to my Father and hugged him, all the while, not taking my eyes off Trunks. I Inwardly smiled as I got my way and he didn't...But didn't that mean I'll die in the process? I knew he would get mad but, was my death worth of my dream boy?

Answer: Hell YEAH it IS!

So throughout the day, He never took his eyes off me. I found that both annoying and weird. Well he has to deal with it. I don't care. He need's to open his eyes and realize that I don't love him. Heck, I don't even like him and I never will until he change's his way's. Until then, we will remain enemies on my count.

When I was about to set out for the dark haired boy, I stopped to think Long And Hard. If I set out alone, the same Incident would occur...But not if I take Dad.

This Was PERFECT.

When we found him, He was sprawled out on the ground, breathing Harshly. I told Dad to wait on the side while I talk to him. When he noticed my present's, his first look was, "What the hell?" As he seen my almost destroyed clothes and untamed hair that was out of place. A small blush coming to my face as I was in front of a hottie in ripped up fabric that looked like scraps. I tried to wave it off.

I then sat down next to him and explained what I did and His eyes seemed to turn into slit's. "No." I then fell anime style. How could he not want to join the group? It beat's staying alone for a month.

I tried telling him again that it would be so much better as he stood to his feet, I followed too. He still kept his answer's and I frowned. Okay, now he was just being stubborn. Crossing my arm's, I Told him that he was going to join the group whether he likes it or not. He glared at me and repeated his answer but I didn't listen.

As I was about to yell at him for being stubborn, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Dad. He gave me a recurring smile and told me to let him talk with Sasuke in private. I raised an eyebrow at him. What was needed to be spoke n private. They didn't even know each other!

But I followed Dad's wishes and walked away. I stood a good few feet's away. I couldn't hear them, but I watched as He turned his back to my Father. How rude! Dad looked a little panicked for a moment as he took a step closer to him. Sasuke turned his head to look at him before saying something that was not heard. Dad raised a hand to bring it in the back of his head and laughed nervously before saying something, but stopped as Sasuke said something. Smiling, Dad shooked Sasuke's hand and they began to walk up closer to me. One smiling, And one Frowning. I glanced up at Dad with a confused look but he just put a hand on my head saying don't worry about it. I nodded in understanding. Trunks was very pissed at my move but too bad. He kept nearing me every second of the day, but in least Sasuke was here. I could see his rip hard chest Everyday!

And that's the story of Sasuke joining the group.

Now, Here we are at the end of Training...

"THIS WAS A WASTE OF MY TIME! TO THINK YOU HAD POTENTIAL! YOUR JUST WEAK! YOU WILL NOT BE THE MATE OF MY SON!" Ranted Vegeta. Us teen's were walking ahead of the adults, the adults walking in front of the King, trying there best to block out his voice but failed. Apparently, We...Special me, was a waste of time. We went through his training and everyday, we came out sore. It was hard. We dealt with pain, Bruises, failure, scold's, Everything! We sparred with all the grown ups. They giving us information of how things was done. I wouldn't say I was horrible, but I was worst one of the group. I don't even know how is it hard to fly! Goten even got it! That put a dent in my dignity.

But that's not even the worst part. The worst part was getting beat by everyone else. Yeah, Vegeta had us sparring with each other. I Lost every single one of them! Trunks got me upset because he was toying with me, and I still lost. I know Marron was getting a kick out of it. She kept wiping the floor with me. That's not even the best part, she even Knocked me out. Yeah, the First one. First One! I swear when I get my hands on her I'm not showing any Mercy.

But the humiliating part was when Vegeta was floating above my hard breathing form. Everyone was around us to watch. And he did something was was SO uncalled for. He yelled, "Get your head out of the gutter. All you kid's these day's think about is nothing but boy's and sex! Specially you," He point's at me. "You and the brat practically have dry sex! If you want to become strong then Pay close attention!" He smirked as he sent a huge energy wave down at me. Only two word's left my mouth before I was hit, and that was...

"Oh my..."

BOOM!

My body slouched as the thought floated back into my head. Vegeta was truly, the Worst.

I really didn't understand this point of training. And enough about me, Bra and Goten seemed to really hit it off in the friendship zone. It was like they was inseparably. But you didn't hear Vegeta yelling at them one bit. My life was the worst.

It was noon when we entered the school grounds. When I went to my dorm, I quickly took a relaxing shower. The hot water stinging my still sore body. It was mostly covered with scars from the sparring matches. Vegeta said they'll go away in a few days, so until then, I'm stuck still looking like a rag doll.

After the shower, I quickly dressed in my uniform. By the time I was putting on my shoes, my door slammed open to reveal a pissed off Princess. I watched her as she just ranted on about something that I couldn't even understand.

"Stupid...How can...Ugh! Stupid Bitch..." I blinked in confusion. An hour back and she's already this upset?

"Bra, are you okay?"

I flinches as she quickly turned to face me. Her eyes blazing as she glared down at me. "How can I be okay when this Brat is in my way!" I thought about who she was referring to.

"Marron?" I asked stupidly.

"Maya! She's always in my way! Grrr! I'm going to kill her!" She hissed stomping out of the room.

"Wait, Bra!" I yelled. I tried to run after her but ended up tripping. I swore under my breath as I struggled to put on my other shoe before running out after the young teen.

I finally caught up to her when she was outside. I tugged on her arm, pulling her back. "Wait, Bra. Think this through for a second!" I yelled, struggling.

"I've already did! She's going down!" She yelled still walking away. I blinked at her. 'What did Maya do now?' I mentally cried. I did the only thing that I knew would have to stop her.

I stood in front of her with my arm's spread out. She stopped, a hand on her hips and she just looked at me. "Do not pass me or else I'll get Vegeta!" With a roll of her eyes, she walked past me. I looked up in disbelief before thinking about it. Vegeta would probably just support her.

There was only one way to settle this.

5 minutes later...

I wrapped my arm's and legs around her leg but she was still moving. "Bra, Just stop!" I yelled, holding on tighter. She ignored me and kept moving.

"What do we have here?" We both turned our heads to face to see Madoka. He had on a smirk as he stared at us. Next to him was Sasuke. I sweat dropped. Just by him standing there, I knew things was going to turn out badly for me. I quickly glanced around to see no sign of Trunks anywhere. I sighed, well that's good news.

Bra rolled her eyes at him before starting to move again. I closed my eyes as I held tighter. "If you would just listen.." I started but stopped as she jumped into the air and blasted away quickly. In the background, I could hear Madoka laughing his head off but was drowned out by my screams as I held on for my dear life.

By now I was only holding on by my hands, screaming wildly as she flew, searching the ground for the girl since she still had a little trouble locating energy.

She suddenly stopped in the air. I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding as I relaxed my arms before snapping my head upwards, glaring at her. "Are you crazy?!" I shouted. She Ignored me and kept scanning the area.

"Bra!...Bra! Are you even listening?!" I said. Hearing muttering, I looked down to see Madoka and Sasuke looking up. I blushed madly and started to move my legs, trying to cover myself the best way they could. "Bra, Fly down. Fly Down!" I commanded. She looked down at me confused but then seen what I was getting at. Slowly, she lowered us to the ground, My feet touching land first. When both my feet was on the ground, not thinking, I didn't let go, knowing she'll just fly away again.

"Pan, Let go!"

"Not until you stop your crazed game! Your going to get suspended if you...Actually that's not a bad idea..." I muttered, thinking of ways to get suspended myself. May'be they'll even send me back home. Hmm...

"I don't care, now let go!" As the two teen's was arguing back and fourth, the memory of them being watched was long forgotten. As Madoka was getting a kick out this, Sasuke wondered why he was even hanging out with him.

"Is this what you do on your spare time, watch girls fight?" Sasuke questioned.

Madoka shrugged. "Not just fight." He smirked. Sasuke just shooked his head.

After some persuasion, I finally got her to quit her quest in killing. She lowered herself down, crossing her arms in a childish manor. Still feeling like letting her anger out, She snapped her head in the direction of the boys and glared. "What are you staring at?!" She barked. I just sweat dropped.

I started to pull her away, not wanting my best friend to get even angrier, I decided that we should just stroll around campus. That'll take her mind off things.

"I know why your upset." Madoka called out, and by the sound of his voice, I could tell he was smirking.

"Just Ignore him Bra." I said, as I kept pulling her along.

"Yeah, You'll never get him. But hey, Your always welcomed in my bed." That made Both of us stop dead in our tracts. Bra slowly turned her head and glared at him, fire in her eyes as she smiled evilly.

"Excuse Me?!" She said slowly.

'Oh No...' I sweat dropped. 'This guy was asking for it.'

"I would settle for your friend," He said glancing at me, before back at Bra. "But you seem more..."

'Please choose the Right words...PLEASE!'

"Developed." He smirked.

"HEY!" I shouted. That was uncalled for. I looked down at myself. Well he wasn't kidding. I was way too skinny, but I was still growing though!

Bra chuckled darkly before taking a step closer, her fist balled up with energy surrounding them. "Wanna say that again?" She challenged. Madoka smirked, also taking a step forward. Being smart, Sasuke stayed in place.

"Hey, your lucky I gave you a complement. Now your friend here, I don't know. She might be the wild type, so how about all four of us?" He smirked.

"Your sick." Sasuke commented.

"Come on, Sasuke. Oh, I see. You want Pan huh. I guess I could manage without her, Bra Is more of my type." He said eyeing her up and down. Okay, that was it.

With fire blazing in our eyes, we charged at him, screaming, "You Perv!"

Sasuke jumped back, not wanting to get in the mix of things. Madoka smirked as he jumped in the air in time as we tried to tackle him down. He flew in the air, laughing at us. Bra flew after him, leaving me with to stare up in anger.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Normal P.O.V.

Bra took a swing at him, He easily dodged it and kicked her in the back of her head. It sent her hurling towards the ground. Immediately Pan ran to where her body was heading. Her eyes widen when she crashed into her pretty hard. They rolled back a little, Bra on top. As they de-tangled themselves, Pan glared up at where he was flying at. She could tell he trained hard by the look's of things. At how easy it was to send her crashing down by one kick. Yeah well, they've trained hard too. Specially them two. Even though Pan couldn't fully get the energy basic down, she got her fist.

Thinking the same thing, They both stood up, glare in place as they stared up at him. Pan stood in front of Bra and did something strange. Bra grabbed her wrists and Pan flipped in back of her on her back. (A/N: Having trouble with picturing it, It's like a piggy back, But Pan was facing the other way.) It was a weird sight, but get's people curious.

Sasuke, who was watching from the sidelines was wondering what they was up to. He knew they had trained together but they never showed any of them what it was.

As they flew at him, he looked at them weirdly but just shrugged it off as he stood in a fighting stance.

At first, it was hard to stay like that in practice but after standing like that for a straight hour, they finally got it, now they had worked on moving in that stance. After moving, they worked on fighting was a lot of failure but they've got it.

As they neared him, Bra instantly started to throw energy filled punches. Madoka actually had trouble blocking everyone of them. She had him moving back as every punch grew harder and more powerful.

She fazed out and reappeared behind him and landed a perfect kick in his back, Sending him flying. He caught himself in mid air before blasting towards them, throwing his own round of punches. Bra easily swiveled around him. This happened for a few minutes.

When she swiveled around him for the last time, when he turned around, His face collided with the back of Pan's foot.

Sasuke was amazed at what he seen. Bra was swinging her around like she was a weapon. It was a perfect combination. Speed and Power. Now he seen it.

With a tight grip, Bra swung her over her head before throwing her towards leg's wrapped around his torso as she repeatedly punching him.

He grabbed her wrist, making her stop. By now, he had a busted lip and was angry. He punched her off him, but didn't see Bra flying at him top speed, energy raiding off her fist. Her fist connected with his left cheek nicely.

Sasuke moved out of the way in time as Madoka came crashing down.

Bra easily caught Pan and lowered there form's to the ground, a good few feet away from the dark haired saiyan. They waited until he stood up, him glaring the meanest glare he could muster. He spitted to the side, before talking.

"Nice teamwork for a beginner." He spat. They just glared at him. "But alas, it wasn't enough to take me down." He smirked at them. "Now it's my turn." He was about to charge at them when two figures landed down in front of him. A low growl escaped his mouth as he glared at the two that stood in his way. Bra had hearts in her eyes as Pan looked to the side, eyes halfway open in annoyance.

They both crossed his arm's and glared at him. "What do you think your doing?" Goten questioned.

"Move it, Son. This is between us." He barked.

"And now it's between us. You know better than to mess with them. Specially since they belong to us." Goten nodded in agreement. Bra blushed at this and Pan rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything, knowing what might happen.

"Oh Goten!" Bra squealed, clinging her arm's around his neck tightly. He laughed nervously at her. A small blush creeping on his face.

Trunks walked backwards until he stood at Pan's side and wrapped his arm's around her small waist before pulling her close. "Stay away from our mates." And with that, they fazed out.

This time Madoka growled out. They riuned his chance to get not one, But two girls in his bed. Curse them!

"Yeah, I think I should go too." Sasuke spoke, flashing out before Madoka could say anything. Madoka energy rosed and he punched the ground out in anger.

'I'll get you both for this!'

~~~~~~~~n.n

In Pan's room

Bra and Pan landed on her bed with start. Goten and Trunks stood in front of them with there arm's crossed.

"What was you doing with him?" Trunks questioned more to Pan than Bra.

"Ask your sister. We wouldn't be in this mess if she wasn't out to kill!" Pan said, glaring at the Blue haired girl.

"Me? We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't tried to stop me. I've would of been done if you had stood in my way!" She yelled, also glaring.

"Oh yeah, This wouldn't of happen if it was for your stupid cr-Ahh!" At that moment, Bra had tackled Pan off the bed to the other side and out of there view.

"Pan!"

"I'm sorry but it's true!" Bra screamed in frustration and wrestled Pan to the ground.

20 Minutes later...

They both sat on the bed, arm's crossed and facing away from each other. It took them awhile to break the two up, but with a little struggling and threatening, they put it all behind them and acted like nothing ever happened.

Now Pan and Bra was walking around Campus, arm's locked with one another as they talked about nothing.

It was already late when they decided to call it a night. They was about to turn around and head for there room's when they heard yelling a few feet away. It was the whole group there.

"What's going on over there?" Bra questioned. It looked like the main attention was on Madoka and Yuudai as they stood in the middle, yelling at each other.

"I dunno. Let's go see." Pan said, and they both quickly made there way over to them. When they got there, they could perfectly see group 2 and group 3 arguing while the rest just stood there a little confused.

"Whaddya mean there not here?!" Yuudai growled in the black haired face.

"Just like I said, there not here!" Madoka spat. They both growled at each other, ready to attack at any moment. That's when Bra decided to speak up.

"What is going on here?" She said, stepping between them, pushing them away in the process.

"Not now, _Princess_. This is a man's fight, so stay out of this." Madoka barked. Bra opened her mouth to retaliate when Pan covered her mouth and spoke instead.

"Instead of picking fight with everyone then losing in the end like eariler, why don't you just tell us what the heck is going on!" Pan yelled.

Madoka snapped his head in her direction and a low growl escaped his mouth but he complied. "The teacher's are gone."

Everyone gasped, taken back.


	29. Soon? Very: Lies, Or Truth?

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap: "Whaddya mean there not here?!" Yuudai growled in the black haired face.

"Just like I said, there not here!" Madoka spat. They both growled at each other, ready to attack at any moment. That's when Bra decided to speak up.

"What is going on here?" She said, stepping between them, pushing them away in the process.

"Not now, _Princess_. This is a man's fight, so stay out of this." Madoka barked. Bra opened her mouth to retaliate when Pan covered her mouth and spoke instead.

"Instead of picking fight with everyone then losing in the end like eariler, why don't you just tell us what the heck is going on!" Pan yelled.

Madoka snapped his head in her direction and a low growl escaped his mouth but he complied. "The teacher's are gone."

Everyone gasped, taken back.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Um guys," Bra started, she held out a letter in her but no one seemed to listen.

"Not now, _Princess_. Were talking here." Madoka snap. He still held many bruises from earlier. Not liking the sound in his voice, Bra was about to retaliate when Pan beated her to it.

"If you don't want another repeat of earlier, I suggest you watch it." Pan yelled, saving her friend the trouble. Slowly, the bickering slowly died down as the two teen's stared harshly at one another. "Anyways, Like I was saying, A letter was sent out some time today." She started, holding the paper out in front of them.

"Let me see that!" Kasumi said, snatching the item away hastily. All ear's perked up as she read out loud,

_"Dear Group 1,_

_If your noticing I'm not there yet, it's because you all deserve a break, knowing your just coming back from the harsh training. The other teams will be recieving the same letter. It'll give you a chance to get to know the places and your fellow classmates better._

_P.S., You only have the rest of this day and the next._

Love, Yukio." Kasumi finished.

"Some break." Bra muttered.

Silence filled the air as everyone was in thought, but stopped as Goten grabbed Maya's hand and ran off screaming, "Woohoo!" Leaving some confused, one mad, and most shaking there heads. After watching this, they all shooked it off, besides one, and all headed in the direction of there dorms.

Stretching both arm's over her head, Pan stiffed a yawn before turning to the blue haired girl. "Well, I'm off. Want me to walk you to your room?" She asked, dropping her arm's at her side. She looked at her friend to see her frowning.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to take another walk before heading to bed." Pan looked at her skeptically, not believing her.

Bra rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to try anything, besides Goten's with her." She said, crossing her arms.

"Alright. Goodnight." Pan waved, taking her leave.

"Night," Bra muttered. She watched her friend until she entered the building before turning into the direction of the path and started walking.

Opening her door, Pan took a step in before closing the door and leaning against it. Her eyes closed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was really exhausted and sleep sounded really good right about now, but first thing was first. A shower.

Pushing herself off the door, she took two step's before stopping. Everything stopped, including her heart. She would of fainted but she regained herself as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. There stood Trunks on the other side of the room. He leaned against the windowsill , his arm's and legs crossed.

Pan pinched the bridge of her nose and she put her hand on her hip. Couldn't she just have this night without any interruptions. "Trunks, why are you hear?" She asked tiredly. She really didn't need this.

Not saying anything, he pushed himself off and walked up to her. His hands landing her waist, pulling her close. She looked up at him with a tired expression but soon changed as she stared deeply into his eyes. It was almost hypnotizing as she couldn't find herself pulling away, instead her hands clutched the front of his shirt as there lip's came in contact.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Her mind screamed for her to stop but she couldn't. Pulling him closer, she deepened the kiss. He bite softly of her lower lip, asking for entrance. She willingly opened. He groaned when there tongues met. Quickly they went into battle, sending chills up and down her spine.

She didn't know why but, it feels different. Different from all the other times they had this moment. She couldn't pin point it but, It made her feel more alive.

Breaking the kiss, he lifted her shirt off her head. Tossing the piece of fabric to the floor, his eyes traveled up and down her form. He stopped as she quickly pulled him down and kissed him with much need, easily taking control. Without breaking it this time, he easily lifted her up, she reaction on instincts wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the bed. He gently placed her down, his hands gripping the hem's of her skirt, slowly sliding them down.

Her mind was completely malfunctioning at this moment as she went along with this, not worrying about anything but this. She hasn't even noticed she was striped down to her undergarments until he broke away for the second time that day.

He tossed the last shoe in the corner, eyes still on her, Slowly drawing closer to her. She fell back on the bed with his lips attacking hers. This ended for about a few more minutes before she started playing with his shirt, wanting it off. With one more kiss, he slowly pulled her hands off his shirt.

"Soon." He muttered. He knew what she wanted, but right now wasn't the time. He knew if they was to start, he wouldn't be able to control himself and he was still concern about the curse. Something might trigger it and he wouldn't know a thing to do.

But still, He could have her anytime he wanted. He had her in his hands. She belong to him and no one else.

Her somewhat swollen lips poked out into a small pout. "Stay with me tonight." She said reaching out for him again. He wrap his arm's around her into a comforting hug before laying her down.

"You need sleep." He spoke softly. He pulled the covers over her small form. "And plus if I stay here, I wouldn't be able to control myself." She started to complain when he silenced her with a small kiss. When he pulled back, she let out a small whimper from the lose of contact and warmth.

Pulling her into a one armed hug, he kissed the top of her head. "Be a good girl and go to sleep." She nodded, sleep over taking her body out of nowhere. She didn't understand any off this.

He turned the light off, but stood at the door, watching her form. She turned over to face him. "Soon?"

He chuckled. "Very," He ended with a smirk. He bid her a goodnight and closed the door gently behind himself, and once the door closed, Her head instantly hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Done!" She was now showered, and fully dressed in her uniform. Her hair out and freshly washed and tangled free, she was ready to go.

As she exited her room, she went down the hall. She decided to skip breakfast, not feeling hungry. She's been doing that recently. She just thought that was a side affect from the curse.

Exiting the building, she didn't see much walking around, guessing they was in class while her's was still sleeping.

Walking down a path, she spotted Sasuke heading towards her. His hand's buried deep inside his pockets as he looked somewhat bored. She hadn't spent a lot of time with him lately as he was always on the move to some other place at a certain time.

She ran up to him with a cute smile on. "Hey, wanna spar?"

~~~~~~~~n.n

In The Forest

"I won't go easy on you." He warned as they was facing each other a few feet away. He then got into a fighting stance.

She had switched clothes into a sports bra and some sweats. She felt herself easily distracted as her opponent stood in nothing but sweats. Her eyes trailed up and down his chest, all the way to his face. His dark eyes locked with hers. She could feel a small blush creep upon her face.

As she stared into his eyes, she felt herself getting lost in them. They held a small glint to the-

WHAM!

She held her left cheek as she stared stared down at the grass she laid upon, shocked. She snapped her head in his direction when she was out of her shocked state, mouth open. Her cheek was hurting like hell.

"I told you I wasn't going easy on you." He said, crossing his arm's over his chest. Great, he must think weakly of her now. Well she was going to show him that she was far from weak. She'll prove herself to him with No hesitation.

Swiping her foot, it caused him to fall flat on his butt. At the swift of the movement, she stood up with her back turned to him. A fist on her hip as she shifted all her weight on one leg. Turning her head to the side. With a determined face, she said, "And neither will I." She quickly turned around to aim a punch at his face. His whole hand covered her tiny fist and held it there. With more determination, she threw her other fist and got the same result.

They was now only inches away from each other. His breath hitting her face softly. She knew he was about to do something when she least expects it, so she did it first. She tackled him to the ground. Sitting on his stomach, trying to land any punches towards his face but he blocked everyone.

He quickly holding a hand up. She gave him a confused look as he sighed and started to explain. "How about this, if you win,...I'll kiss you." Pan light gasp, a smile present non of the less. Does this mean he likes her? Was Bra actually right? "But for 2 minutes." He quickly added. "But if I win,you'll give up this crazy dream about us. For Good. And keep training." Pan listened to everything that was said. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

This was risky, But she nodded nonetheless.

He smirked and kicked her hardly off him. Being too in shocked, she didn't even see it coming. She looked up at the figure that loomed over her. If she was to win, she'll have to give it her all.

(A/N: Yeah, I was gonna stop here to mess with you, but Idk. I'll continue.)

~~~~~~~~n.n

Skipping fighting scene! (A/N: n.n)

Her back connected into the tree harshly, and before she could move, he pinned her body with his. Her wrist above her head. She struggled for her life to get free. She gave up 20 minutes later, Sasuke not having a problem not one bit. Her head rested on the tree with her eyes closed as she tried to regain her breath. This fight has been going on for over an hour and the only one losing was her.

Opening her eyes, she seen him staring at her, the corner of his mouth curling up into a small smirk. He moved closer until his mouth was only inches away from her ear. She could feel her heart beating faster as his body was pressed against hers, his breath on her skin.

"You Lose," He whispered. And in a instant, he was off of her. Her weakened form fell to her knees, and by the time she lifted her head, he was already gone.

She had. him. She was THIS Close to having him, and she blew it! Anger building up in side her, her hands came up to her head as she pulled on her hair as she screamed into her lap. She could feel the up coming tears and tried to forced them back, failing in the end.

Her screams slowly died down as her body fell forward, out cold.

Correction: She's only weak when it came to him.

When she woke up, she was in the same spot as earlier. Looking around her, she could tell it was in the late afternoon. Just as she wondered what she was doing here, all the memories of earlier's events and the tears came back in a instant.

"What's the matter Kitten?" She lifted her head up, only to bring it back down. She quickly wiped the tracts of tears from her face and continued to look down. The person walked up to her and moved to sit behind her. He pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her loosely. They stayed like that for minutes, silence filled the air around them.

When she started to calm down a bit, his arm's tightened around her slightly. "Wanna tell me the problem?" He tried once more.

"You wouldn't care." She sniffed. Sighing, he picked her up with ease and turned her around, her legs on either side of him. It was shocking that he wasn't thinking negatively. He lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye. She had on a small pot, her eyes still watery.

"Sasuke, that's what."

With a roll of his eyes, he raised an eyebrow at her, making a face that said, "Really?"

"See! You don't care." She said about to leave when he pulled her back down, bringing her closer.

"Okay, Okay. I'll listen." She sighed before continuing. She told him from the beginning to end. When she finished, she was in tears again. He wouldn't lie, he was very pissed. Not only did his enemy was playing with her heart, he was playing with His mate's heart. And what pissed him off even more, she agreed to it.

"Well may'be he just don't like you." She cried even harder. "Stop your whining. Why waste your time chasing after someone who isn't chasing you back."

"But I like him! A lot! You just don't understand!" She said, getting even more upset. He moved her off his lap and stood up and stood, his back turned to her.

"You don't even know what your saying right now, especially what I've went through!" He snapped.

"I don't know what I'm talking about? Trunks, do you hear yourself? I'm the ones with the problems here!"

"Pan, your not the only one who has relationship problems, your not even with him for starters!" She stood up and turned him around to face her. Anger written all over her face.

"And what about you? Last time I check, your also not in a relationship!" His hands balled into fist at his side as he tried not to let his anger the best of him.

"So tell me, what did you do to get this girl?" She questioned, crossing her arms under her breast, waiting for his answer.

"Who said it was a girl?" She blinked twice at him.

"I'm joking, but I've tried everything. Tried getting her attention, getting her to like me, to date me, even tried to convince her to like me but all she does is reject me."

"...Is it Marron? I swear if it's Marron-" This caused him to laugh a little but she didn't find it funny. Actually it kind of angered her a bit and she didn't know why. She could give you three reason's NOT to go out with her.

1. She's a slut (Pan's words)

2. She cares for nothing but herself.

3. She'll make your life a living hell.

Living proof: Pan Son.

"No Pan, It's not Marron. It's someone Way better." He assured her.

"Well then this girl your trying to get is stupid. You would have to be stupid not to fall for your charm, you know, without all the pervert-ness you be doing." He just smiled down at her. He shooked his head at her. "I want to met her." She demanded, Ignoring his head shaking.

"I don't know, you sure?" He questioned playfully.

"Of course! Someone should smack some sense into her!" She said, her mind finally made up.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Alright, if you say so." He grabbed her hand and headed deeper into the forest.

Once there, Pan instantly remembered this place, They was here the other day training.(A/N: -_- lol) This just brought back painful and embarrassing memories. She looked up at him with a annoyed look. He walked up to the river and pointed. "Look there." He instructed. She looked up at him before leaning over to look at the liquid. She didn't see anything but a school of fish swimming by,

"Your in love with a fish?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow up.

"Not there, There!" He pointed. She looked back at it and all she seen was her reflection. She blinked twice before slowly turning to face him completely.

"W-What? B-but you can't!" She said.

"And why not?" He frowned, taking a step closer to her. She took a step back, being careful not to fall into the water.

"Why not? I belong with Sasuke! Not you!"

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you chasing after him when he's not doing the same! It's really annoying." He said truthfully, taking another step closer.

"Then why are you here?! Why me anyways? I'm not as pretty as the others so just stop! I know your lying. No one ever likes me," She muttered the last part.

"Pan..."

"No! And anyways It wouldn't work out!" She yelled.

"And why not?" She had to crank her head up to look up at him.

"Because were total opposites! And I don't even know why me! Look at me! I'm not pretty as Maya, Or beautiful as Bra or even-" She was stopped by Trunks taking his final step closer, cupping her face, he brought his face down closer to her's and capturing her lip's hardly. Her eyes fell closed the instant his lips came in contact with her's. He hands fell to her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened it. Later, she broke away with tears streaking down her face. "Why? Why me?"

"Because your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He finished, pecking her on her lip's. He started to trail kisses down her jaw until he reached to her sensitive spot on her neck. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away slightly, but he wouldn't budge. Her hand's tightened their grip on his shirt as she felt him lightly biting on her neck. "Trunks..." She breath out, her eyes closed.

"If you want me to stop, just say it," He murmured into her neck. Her body felt like it was warm, getting hotter by the minute as she took a deep breath. She had to admit, it did feel kind of good, but, what about Sasuke? Just something kept telling her to not give up on him just yet but, what about Trunks? Does he really love her as much as he say he does? She didn't know but what she did know was that he started to nibble on her neck a little harder. She hissed out in pain.

When she opened her eyes, they was already on the floor. His shirt was already torn off his form. His hand's slowly going up and down her sides as his face was still buried into her neck.

"Want me to stop?" She heard him ask. His hands slowly slide under the fabric of her shirt, very slowly inching it's way up.

"N-n-no." Her voice spoke. What was wrong with her? He lifted his head from her neck to face her. Her eyes half way closed.

"Want me to continue?" He smirked as he felt her shaking slightly under him.

"Y-yes," Kissing her, she pulled his hand's away from her shirt to grab the hem's of her sweats, pulling them off slowly. Her mind screamed for him to stop. This wasn't right at all. There too young to be doing this.

She wasn't even aware of her sports bra being ripped off, the only thing left was her underwear. He took his time taking them off her slender legs. Once he tossed them to the side, he turned his attention back to her who had her arm's covering her chest shyly, a blush visible. Removing her arm's he now got a good view of her cleavage. Just the right size, still progressing to only get better. Intertwining there hands together, He forced her legs open with his own, positioning himself. His member rubbing at her entrance already hard.

He could sense her nervousness and lightly kissed her fully on the mouth. She wondered why he wasn't so nervous like her. Must be his pride or he did this before. Nahh, not after the way he's been acting, all protective and crap. He's been waiting for this moment every since he knew what the word, "Sex" meant. Which was at a very young age.

The kiss quickly became intense when their tongues went into battle. All thought's of nervousness slowly removed itself from her mind as she tried to focus on anything else, but it becoming harder by the minute as something hard was now pressed against her.

She knew it was going to hurt, but how much? She was never the one to like pain. Who would?

She heard him lightly moan against her mouth. Okay, now she knew she wasn't that good of a kisser but come on, he's acting like she's the best. When Pan won their little game, she was prepared when he extracted his hip only to slam into her, breaking the innocence of her barrier. She screamed into his mouth as he didn't wait for her do get use to him as he kept moving his lower regions back and forth.

He broke the kiss to hear her small pants as he hovered over her watching the expression written on her face. Pain was the first thing he saw, until it slowly changed to pleasure. She started rocking her hips against his, trying not to miss the rhythm he was progressing. His power level spiked up as His hair flickered a golden yellow before staying in that state as he felt her tightening around him. Her's flickering from Black to a golden yellow, back to Black as her eyes was tightly closed, small moans escaping her lip's, which only excited him more.

This kept going for a few more minutes until she let out a silent scream as she felt something shoot up inside her. Letting out his final thrusting, his sharp fangs bared down on her neck, breaking the layers of her skin. She cried out in both pain and pleasure he felt even bigger than before.

He groaned out as he felt her our pair of fangs ripped pierced his skin. His eyes was half way open before fully opening them. What he saw shocked him but he didn't show it. Her hair was in the same state as his. Finally! He's finally reached the next level: A Super Saiyan. And the best part, he was able to share this moment with her.

Moving to look her in the eyes, both there eyes a turquoise shade. Both there breath mingled with one another. She could still feel her shaking underneath him, the blush still present. His eyes bored into her's. "**Your Mine.**"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her eyes shot open as she quickly sat up, quickly looking around her. She looked around herself, confused. Wait. She knew this place. It was Bra's room. But what was she doing here? She turned her head as soon as the door opened. There walked in the Blue- Haired Princess carrying a bowl filled with water, a damped rag in her hand.

"Pan! Your up!" She said, surprised. She rushed over to the slightly shaking teen. Pushing her down, she placed the now wet rag on her forehead where laid a small bruise on the top left.

"You need to rest."

"But I=I'm fine. Really." She said sitting back up. "How did I even get here?"She questioned, her voice trembling a little. Good thing Bra didn't really notice as she stared into her friends eyes, seeing them watering slightly.

"I seen Sasuke and he practically threw you in my arm's. He said you passed out during your sparring match with him and he disappeared before I could even say anything." She explained. Just as she thought, her eyes started to water even more ans soon came the tears. She was quickly pulled into a tight hug. She cried her little heart out on her friends shoulder. Bra rubbed her back comfortingly as she muttered soothing words in her ear.

"I'm such an Idiot!" She cried.

"Don't say that." Bra scold. Minutes later, when she seemed to calm down, she asked, "You want to tell me what's going on?" Taking a deep breath, she began starting to explain about her and Sasuke. But the end of that, Bra was furious. How dare he do that to her. Then have the nerves to throw her into her arm's like garbage. Then she told her about the little dream she had. That left her curious. She knew Pan didn't think of her Brother that way, so why would she have a dream of him, Specially like That. This was too weird.

"..Wow...I really don't know what to say, Pan. I'm sorry."

"Bra!"

She held up her hands in defense. "Okay, Okay. How about this."

~~~~~~~~n.n

Minutes Later...

It took some convincing, then some threatening. And when all that failed, they had to sneak out. It took them an hour and a half. The hour for the distance, The half and hour was for Pan being so complicated on Bra's back.

"Smart Idea!" Pan said sarcastically. She looked over her shoulders for the third time that day. She hoped they wasn't being followed.

"Well I can't drive yet!" Bra snapped.

When they landed, the guards automatically let them in, thinking they was let out for Important reasons. Barging through door to door, they quickly went down to where you could basically get all the best answers.

Bulma's lab.

Opening the door, easily spotted was the Blue haired women, surrounded by many weird creations. Bra ran in as for Pan looking around in awe. This room was Huge! She was careful not to touch anything as she walked by. Many inventions was incomplete as some wires was hanging out in some parts but that wasn't the thing she was really focused on. The thing she was focused on was this ship. It was one of the inventions that was still incomplete., and the invention The blue haired women was working on. She had her back turned to us as she stood inside it.

"Hey mom, Can you help us with something?" Bra asked. Putting down the tool's she held, she turned to see her Daughter and Best friend standing there. Smiling, she said, "Sure."

"Also some advice would be good." Pan added. The older women hopped out of the contraption and nodded, giving them her full attention. She lead them to a table where everything was cleared. The two teen's sat on the desk as Bulma stood in front of them, waiting.

"Okay," Pan started, glancing at Bra nervously.

8 minutes later...

"...And that's what happened." Pan finished, her eyes down-casted. She looked up slowly to see the older women with a knowing look. Walking up to the small teen Saiyan, she pulled her into a mother-daughter hug.

"Sweetie, I;m sorry to say this but to me, it seem's like your forming a bond with Trunks."

"What?! But I don't like him the slightest! I just had the dream but I don't know why! It just seemed so real."

"Pan listen, how about we go talk to Vegeta. He know's more about Saiyan than I do." She said. With a sigh, she and Bra hopped of the table and followed her out the room.

Throne room...

And just like she thought, he was in the throne room. He was discussing something with one of the servant's before looking up. He quickly dismissed her as they approached him. After re-explaining the situation, it was silence between the four. Vegeta stared at her for the longest, not understanding what was wrong with her.

"Do you honestly need me to spell it out, child?"

"But I don't like him!" She whined, stomping her feet childishly. She didn't care who seen. The point is, they wasn't getting the point of this situation.

"Hn." 'This would be strange if the Brat had the same dream.' He thought, watching the teary teen whine to his mate. He tried to drown out her whines and pity demands. 'Now if he did, then they might have something to worry about.'

"But that's not fair!"

Right when he was about to yell for her to shut her damn mouth when the two gigantic door's swung open. Trunks walked in quickly but stopped as everyone turned to stare at him. Everything frozed, when his Blue met Black.

Scared was written all over her face as she stared at him. She could feel her heart beating faster as she became more frightened. What was he even doing here? Did he spy on her and followed them here secretly? She was sure no one was following them.

Before they even knew it, she was already out of the Room, with him closely behind.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Sorry, that's it! I will try to think better and do my best! Review, and only good ones please! I got no school tomorrow, which is a friday, YESSS! Which mean's I will be typing as soon as possible! YIPPIE! Anyways, review, (Good ones) and see you next time! Alaterz! n.n**


	30. Change? Good: Being In control? Better

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap: "Do you honestly need me to spell it out, child?"

"But I don't like him!" She whined, stomping her feet childishly. She didn't care who seen. The point is, they wasn't getting the point of this situation.

"Hn." 'This would be strange if the Brat had the same dream.' He thought, watching the teary teen whine to his mate. He tried to drown out her whines and pity demands. 'Now if he did, then they might have something to worry about.'

"But that's not fair!"

Right when he was about to yell for her to shut her damn mouth when the two gigantic door's swung open. Trunks walked in quickly but stopped as everyone turned to stare at him. Everything frozed, when his Blue met Black.

Scared was written all over her face as she stared at him. She could feel her heart beating faster as she became more frightened. What was he even doing here? Did he spy on her and followed them here secretly? She was sure no one was following them.

Before they even knew it, she was already out of the Room, with him closely behind.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Trunks!" Bulma's voice echoed through the halls. It's been a while since she's been back at the palace and now she was lost. She was already on the second floor, pushing past many maids that was cleaning. They all gave her confused looks, not knowing who she was. Minutes later, Trunks came running from the corner. He paid no mind to the confused peasants as he focused on his main goal.

Cutting through many quarters, she picked up the pace. Knowing him, he's probably already got a lock on her. Why was here anyways and how was he able to leave school grounds?

Pushing through a heavy door, she ran down the hall and pushed through one of the many rooms. Closing the door behind her quickly, she leaned on it. Sighing, she looked around the dark room. Her eyes grew as she remember this place. 'Why?!' Her mind cried.

She could of sworn her heart skipped a beat when she heard footstep's nearing her location. The footstep's stopped in front of the door for a brief moment before continuing down the hall. She was shaking by now. She knew who it was. His scent was strong enough, specially for her saiyan nose. She heard him sniff the air lightly before his footstep's wasn't heard anymore. She sighed in relief as she placed a hand over her racing heart. Pushing herself off the door, she took a step in the dark room before completely freezing. This Guy was truly unbelievable.

"Honestly Kitten, do you really think I wouldn't find you?" He took a step closer to the panicking child.

"B-but were on the-"

"Second floor." He finished. A smirked played on his lips. "You always did smell good." She couldn't believe this. Since he found her, what did he plan to do with her? She hoped it wasn't going be another repeat of her past. It was a mystery to her of what got her in this predicament in the first place.

Before she could even move, Her body was slammed into the closed door, her body being covered by the male's form. Her wrist near her head. He lowered his head so there noses was barely touching, smirk still in place.

"So you had the same dream too, huh?" His voice low. She started struggling against him but stopped automatically when his lips came down to her neck. She let out a shuddering breath at the feel of this. When he stopped, he looked her in the eyes. "You know what we need to do."

"What are you talking about, Trunks?" She looked like a lost child to him. Her lip's pouted slightly. It was almost tempting to kiss her on the spot but firs he had to get his point crossed.

"We turned super for crying out loud! Why wouldn't we do this?" He questioned, his eyes shining at the idea. She shooked her head, already hating the idea.

"No way."

"Think about it, we could win! Think about the team. You'll even become stronger and we'll become the strongest couple in Vegeta."

"Your only thinking of your self," She said, still shaking her head no.

"I'm thinking about us, Pan."

"And what about Sasuke?" She winced when his hands tightened around her wrist. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before pushing himself off her. Running a hand through his tress, he looked at her.

"What about Sasuke?" He snapped. She could already tell she just pushed a button.

"He's is on the team, and even if we do become super saiyan's, he's still won't be one!" She defended. "Stop thinking of only 'us' because there would never be an Us! I don't have any feelings for you. I despise you!" She shouted it.

He was looking the other way as she said this. It was now silent between the two. Pan still held the angry expression but deep down she was terrified. She knew she was going to regret her action's later on. Her hands was shaking slightly as she watched him. His face showed no emotion as he just stared at the wall, un-movingly.

When she was about to turn and run out the door, that's when he turned slightly to look at her. He shooked his head in disagreement. "I know you feel the same way. I know you do, and I'm going to prove it." Her eyes widen as he walked to her. He easily picked her up and walked over to his bed. She started to pound on his back, ordering him to put her down. He ignored her demands as He dropped her on the mattress. He quickly climbed on her, his body laying on hers. She was about to question him when he said, "I better not hear one word from you or else I'm taking you with out hesitation." Pan knew he was dead serious when he said this. She felt a little scared, and slight excitement boiling up inside her. It disgust her to even feel like that specially when near him.

Suddenly he started to get off her form. She quickly sat up but frozed when he held up a hand, his eyes daring her to move. "Stay." He demanded. She swallowed as she watched walk up to his door and locked it. He walked back to the bed and crawled on top of her once more. "I'm feeling a bit generous. I'l give you three chances." He said as he lifted her shirt and started to trail butterfly kisses on her flat stomach. Her breathing slowly started to become un-even slightly as she watched him. She gripped the sheets under her as she fought to punch him. She hated how she was feeling at this moment. It needed to stop. He stopped as he came to the hems of her sweats. He looked up at her to see her glaring. He smirked. Grabbing them, He was about to yank them down when she yelled.

"Don't!"

He quickly sat up and kissed her on the mouth. "That's one." He smirked at her. She mentally slapped herself. His lips then came onto her neck again, sucking on it lightly. She closed her eyes, a small frown placed on her face. She had no clue to draw the rest's attention.

His hand reached up to her chin to turn her head to give him better access of her flesh. Her fist tightened on the sheets. She felt his hands cover her's, keeping them still.

Hearing footstep's, she wasn't even thinking clearly. "Bra!" She screamed.

"That's two." He said, stopping his attack on her neck and looked at her. "You know I'll still take you even if they was standing here." She wanted to scream her head off at him this very moment. "Just say something, I dare you." He challenged. Her glare didn't waver, her toes clenching as well as her hands to the sheets.

There was a bang on the door and Pan snapped her head in the direction of the door. Maybe hope was with her after all.

"Trunks! Open this door now!" She recognized that voice. It was Bulma's. She looked back down at him to see him staring back at her, not moving. The banging gotten louder as another voice was heard.

"Trunks!" This time it was Bra's. She looked back at the door, debating whether or not to try her luck and push pass him to get to the door, or to stay. That thought was interrupted when she turned her head back to him as a low growl was heard. Without taking his eyes off her's, he started to say something but she had no clue what he was saying.

***Saiyan language***

**"Leave us alone!" **Trunks snapped.

**"You better not be doing anything to her!" **Bra yelled.

'Great, Bra was talking strangely.' Pan thought, not taking her eyes off him. She wished she could understand them.

**"Stay out of this Bra! If you try anything I promise you she would be marked by the end of this day!" **He yelled. He seen her with a confused look but dismissed it as he now heard his mother speak.

**"Trunks you can't force her into doing something she doesn't want!"**

She could understand them too since it wasn't that hard to learn since she is a genius.

**"I'm not forcing her! I know what she wants!" **He yelled, now looking towards the door.

**"But her body isn't fully developed yet in Saiyan terms."** She tried to reason.

"Oh yeah," He murmured, as he turned back to the confused demi Saiyan. Looking at her; without warning, he roughly kissed her as he forced her on her back. She silently gasped as his mouth was now on her sensitive spot. His hand's squeezing her breast through her shirt. She bit on her hard as she tried to fight back a scream. He was going to show them how much she liked it.

'Think of something, Stupid!' Her mind screamed. She came up with nothing, and she hated herself for it. She felt him biting hard on her collar bone and this time didn't hold back the scream.

"Ow!" 'Fuck!'

"Three."

"No wait!" She quickly pushed him off and made a run towards the door. She managed to unlock the door but right when she was about to pull it open, his arm's circled around her waist, pulling her further into the room. And in seconds, Bra and Bulma barged into the room. They seen Pan clawing at his hands that was around her.

"Trunks, you can't! It'll count as rape!" His mother said worriedly.

He scoffed at this. "Then I'll just wait until she's ready. She just won't ever leave my side." He said shrugging.

"What is wrong with you?" Pan yelled. She elbowed him in the ribs and quickly fled his arm's. She quickly ran out the room with Bra closely following behind. He bit back a growl as he started walking towards the door, that was until his mother stood in his way. She closed the door and crossed her arms at him.

He sighed as he rolled his eyes at her, also crossing his arm's much like his father always did.

"I hope you realize that your driving the girl away." She said, sighing. Someone needed to talk some sense into him. This was a good opportunity to, and may'be it'll be enough to let the girls escape here safely.

"Not her Saiyan side. I could tell, and so could you. In the dream-"

"It was just a dream Trunks, nothing more."

"No. It was more than just a dream, mother. It felt real."

"But your pushing her away towards Sasuke or what ever his name is!"

"It'll never work between them." He said confident. "He doesn't even like her the slightest."

"Point is, your making her uncomfortable and driving her away. You two would make one of the most powerful couple on Vegeta."

"Well your always saying you can't wait to spoil your grandchildren, I'm trying to make that happen."

"Trunks your 15, going on 16 soon. She's 13! You are not becoming a parent at an early age, Mister!"

"Does is matter? We could support the kid. Were rich."

"But it also comes with responsibilities, Trunks. You'll understand someday, but for right now, you will give her some space, and get to know her better. Seem's like you still don't remember anything about her. And While your at it, become her friend again because what ever you've been doing is going to stop today, right now. Understood?" He sighed, but nodded.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. "U'm sorry, and thanks for the advice." He said, backing away.

She gave a warm smile. "Now go." He nodded and headed for the door. When he was about to walk out, she called out to him.

"Yes?"

"I'm serious, Trunks. I would love to have her as part of this family. You two are perfect for each other and someday you will come to realize she's everything you need." He nodded and quickly left to try and catch up with her. Hopefully Bra would have some difficulties with the small Saiyan.

Bulma shooked her head at her son. Always so quick to jump when it has to do with the dark haired Saiyan. He was always so addicted to the girl. She was like his drug. She remembered back then, it was always them two doing Kami know's what. Always in trouble but remained the best of friends. All the times when he covered for her when she did some thing wrong. Pan would start questioning him for taking the blame. She found it cute when she heard her son say "Because I wanted to." He truly cared for her that he wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on her. Sooner or later, Bulma found out about his little crush on the girl. She would find him in the middle of the night mumbling her name in his sleep. When ever someone would mention her name, he was always quick to join in the conversation. If you asked him about her, he'll give you answers without thinking, fully detailed. Where ever you found one, you would find the other.

The cutest moment she seen was when Trunks was curled up on his bed, His head on her lap as she fell asleep after playing with his soft hair. She just had to take a picture. She still had to get some framed and hang them on the wall. Then his little crush started to become an obsession. He would start to follow her around every she went-Not that she minded...Or noticed. He would decide this for her, always do things for her, even when she didn't ask for it. Pan thought he was just being nice and a good best friend but everyone else seen different. The way he stares at her, the way he defenses her, how he treated her. He would always have her sleep with him and demand for her day visits to be overnight. And if that wasn't enough, he demands it to be even longer. And when it's time for her to go, once she is out of sight, it's like he goes into depression. He would sulk around for days until she came back.

The first time this happened, he was strangely quiet for the most part. He stood out of trouble and did nothing but stayed locked up in his room. Bulma, being curious asked her mate about his strange behavior. He told her that he's staying locked up in his room because she was always there. Her scent was everywhere in his room and that was the closes he was going to get to her. She thought about it and thought it was weird but hey, she wasn't a Saiyan so who was she to be judging. But still, she still worried for her little boy. So to cheer him up, she would strangely have Pan over every weekend. Gohan was confused about this, but she explained that it'll be good to give Him and his wife some alone time. He slowly bought it, but deep down, he knew it was something more than that but didn't question her. He did want to have some alone time but he didn't want his only Daughter to be sent away like she wasn't wanted. But when he seen that she was okay with the idea, he went along with it. So every Friday, Trunks would pick the Saiyan girl up from school and bring her to the palace. Bulma only seen this as a way to stop his sulking but as she closely paid more attention to his actions, right then and there, she knew that was a mistake. The last time slept in this very room with Trunks, that was a huge mistake as the incident occurred. But on the inside, she was also glad it happened. She was glad because it proved her theory correct, that he was in madly love with the Son. She would become a strong Saiyan since she came from a strong blood line. So there was no doubt she'll be a worthy mate for her son.

It was after the incident that she learned that her son had a bond to the dark demi Saiyan. She was so confused when her mate told her. He explained that it was natural and strange at the same time. Natural because that's what happens when you have feeling for another, strange because it was at young age. Not even he knew the cause of it.

She knew Pan started to feel something for the Prince, but that all died down after that night. She seen a part of him that was never suppose to be bought out until many years later, but for some reason, his Saiyan instincts started to kick in at an early age and there was no reason to back it up the cause of it. She had to ask them next time she seen them and get to the bottom of this. But until then, she just had to hope for the best. Sooner or later, Pan would finally admit her long time crush on him, and soon develop them once again. But first she'd have to stop denying her feelings. That's a hard task to accomplish as she has the attitude of her mother and grandmother. She hope Trunks would be enough to get her to admit it as he know the way's to make her cave, ever since she was little. He got her to do anything he wanted -not sexual terms anyways. But ever since she was pulled apart from him, she learned to not take other's order's so lightly and fight back full force. Anyone could see it by her attitude, specially towards him.

Some may not see it but she defiantly did. It was like There the opposite of her and Vegeta. They always argued but soon make up as for them two, they only argued then soon, Trunks is trying to claim her. He's nearing his patience with her resisting him and one of these days, he's going to do it against her will. She hopes Pan soon understand's this and soon give in as she too feels the same way. It may not seem like it now but, she will soon.

It must of been a while since she remembered he get's jealous easily. And a jealous Prince isn't a good sight. The first time she Told Trunks about her crush, he was completely still before he pulled her closely to his form. His tail circled around her small frame protectively as he held her. She was curious as first, but then wrapped her arm's around his neck, returning the hug. He picked her up and carried her into his room. Let me mind you, this was sometime in the between his quietness and before the incident. He would try to avoid any topic's that had to do with her crush. Which wasn't easy. He would find her daydreaming through everything they was doing. It made him furious to the point when he at one point, came to her school. He had easily found the kid by the details Pan gave.

Trunks tried to pick a fight with him but Pan kept getting in the way. When she stood in front of him, she had tears in her eyes as she stared up at him. How could he do this to her? With a tear streak face, she ran right out the class room. He threw a glare at the shaking boy before going after his crush. He wandered the halls until he got a lock on her energy. He walked in the direction of it. When he reached the location, he looked up at the sign.

Girls Bathroom.

Walking right in, some girls was already inside. At the sight of him, they blushed automatically. And right before they could even scream in joy, he ordered them out. They ignored his demands and ran up to him, Admiring his beauty.

Seconds later, all the girls ran out screaming as multiple Ki blast's was thrown. He turned back and walked further inside. He opened all the stalls until he got to the last one. He knocked on the door gently. Not hearing a response, He grabbed the door from underneath and pulled up, yanking the stall door off it's hinges. He threw it over his shoulders without a care. He looked to see a crying Pan sitting on the toilet.

He walked towards her and brought her into his arms and walked out of the bathroom. Many stared in shock as they watch him carry her out through the front doors of the school and take flight.

Once they reached the palace, he walked through his Balcony and into his room. Knowing she fell asleep, He placed her on his bed and under the sheets. He watched as she breath evenly and low. Her tears dried face was small and surrounded by dark shoulder length hair. After making sure she was in a comfortable position, He then turned to walk to the balcony and stood outside. He stood out there for some time now in thought. He knew what he did wasn't wrong. What was she even doing having these silly crushes. She was too young anyways and didn't even know the full meaning of it anyways. The kid wasn't even that good looking to begin with.

His thoughts was shattered when he felt energy very close. He turned around, frown still in place as he looked at her. She also had a frown on her face as she looked down at her feet, hands behind her back. She wanted to say something but didn't know the right words to say. But before she could say anything, he spoke first.

"Go back to bed." He ordered. She lifted her head up at the sound of his voice.

"Why did you do that?" She asked in her small voice. "He did nothing to you and you knew I liked him!" He just continued to look at her with his hard stare. It was starting to make her a little uncomfortable.

"I had every right to." He answered. She gave him a confused look before looking sad. She was on the brick of tears.

"He's not going to like me anymore, not after what you did."

"Good." She looked shocked at him before slowly looking down. Tears soon started rolling down her face and before he knew it, she was on her knee's sobbing. He crossed his arm's, looking away. He wouldn't give in to her tears. He had every right to do what he did. No one was ever to come near her. No one!

He glanced down at the child before sighing. Walking up to her, he picked her up and carried her inside. He placed the crying girl on his bed before walking out. She huffed as she crossed her arm's as she waited for him to come back. It was only seconds until he returned with pajama shorts and one of his shirts in hand. He tossed them on the bed beside her before walking up to his dresser and taking some clothes for himself, Closing the door behind himself.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he was dressed in some sweats and a plain white shirt. He seen she had already changed in her night clothes. She sat in the same position as before. Arm's crossed, teary face with a small pout.

"I'm not even tired." She said, tears still streaming her face.

"Lay down." He ordered, his tone hard. When she didn't move, he crossed his arm's over his hard chest. He took a threatening step closer to the bed. He hated repeating himself. Not wanting to get him more upset, She did as she was told and got under the covers, giving her back to him as she faced the wall, still crying but less now. She left the bed move and felt an arm come around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could smell him as his scent was strong. He wasn't shocked to feel her turn around. Her small hands laid on his chest, gripping his shirt as her face was buried in his chest. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long, but she still was upset. She soon started sniffling.

"Stop your crying." He ordered. He started to draw imaginary images on her back with his finger.

"B-but-"

"But nothing! You are not allowed to be near him. Understood?" Some tears left her eyes as she shooked her head.

"But why? Can't you just give him a chance-"

"The answer is No, now go to sleep. This conversation is over." He said, his mind already made up. She didn't say anything but remained silent. If she didn't say anything, she would still in least be able to remain friends with the Saiayn. He would never know. "You better not let me see you near him..." He warned.

"Can you just try to be his friend? He's really nice and he helps me a lot in school." She said, looking up at him with puppy eyes. He looked down before propping his elbow up on the pillow, looking down at the Small Saiyan child. His other hand still drawing circles on her back. She followed his movement. Her eyes filled with tiny hope.

"I suggest you do as I say and nothing else, unless you want to hear he was found dead along with his family by the hands of your Prince." He finished looking her straight in the eye, his tone serious. She looked at him with sad and worries eyes before burring her head back into his chest. He held her closely to him as she silently cried. She knew by his tone he wasn't joking.

"I swear if I see you with him..." He started.

"Okay, I won't. I promise!" She cried. He didn't say anything as he held her close. She had one time to even be within a ten feet of him. Tomorrow he would be paying another visit to the school to inform them that he was not allowed to near her, and to make sure they did it, he was either to be transferred to another class or to another school. Either of the choices would be good, but having him dead would be better. But he would have to use that method later if they disobeyed him. He kissed the top of her head and muttered something she didn't understand.

"**You belong to me.**" He let her cry herself to sleep. All the while, the door was cracked open to reveal Bulma who heard and seen all. She had gotten a phone call saying her son was causing havoc in the school. And knowing her son, he would come back with Pan. She waited until they came and when he was cooled off to speak with him, which would take a while. And now that he's going to sleep, the talk would have to wait until later, seeing he had his reasons. She gave a warm smile at her son before walking away.

They're inseparably and together, they would become powerful. No one could come between them and destroy what they have.

'I hope you know what your doing, Trunks.' Was bulma's last thought before walking out of his room.

~~~~~~~~n.n

As they finally reached the exit of the palace, thanks to Bra. They ran down the many stairs. Pan being in the most rush, tripped over her foot and started tumbling down the rest. She cursed as she reached the bottom on her back. She heard the guards laughing at the top and gave them the finger.

"That's what you get for rushing." Bra said, helping the teen up. She turned around so Pan could quickly get on her back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see the person she refused to see.

"Look, I'm sorry for before. I guess I just wanted to get your attention, and I used the wrong method. I shouldn't of had done and tried to get to know you but, I'm just an Idiot in love. You can't blame me. I fell in love with one of the most beautiful girl on this planet. Can we just start over so I can get to know the real you. I want to see what everyone else see's in you that's beautiful, besides your face of course." Pan blushed at this while Bra rolled her eyes.

"So can we?"

Pan laughed a little. "Fine. But no funny business!"

He held up his hands in defense. "Okay, no funny business."

Pan sighed but smiled up at him as an awkward silence filled the air. Her smile slowly started to fade as he started to lean in. She stood completely frozen as she waited for him to try something. She closed her eyes as his face drew closer.

"You got a piece of eye lash riiiight, there." He said removing it. She re-opened her eyes to meet Blue. She watched him jump in the air before turning around.

"You coming?"

Shaking her head, she nodded. "Yeah, shut up." She muttered the last part as she turned around and jumped on the Blue haired girl's back. She soon took air, with Trunks in the lead.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Back At School

He walked the two to Pan's dorm before saying his goodbyes. Closing the door behind him, Pan sighed and leaned against it. Bra walked further inside and sat on the bed, watching her friend.

"I can't believe you fell for it." She said laying back. "Pan, I don't trust him."

"But he's your brother." She reasoned.

"So? He's also the son of Vegeta and Bulma who is incredibly smart. I just know he's planning something." She said. Soon there was silence between the two. Pan joined her friend on the bed and too laid down.

"May'be we should spy on him."

"Ugh! That's a lot of work!" Pan whined.

"Come on!" Bra said getting up, pulling a whining Saiyan with her out the door.

When they found him, They followed him around campus which was boring to both teens. All he did was meet up with Goten, train, and walk around until he suddenly stopped. With out turning around, hands deeply in his pockets, he said,

"Can I help you two?" He questioned, turning around. Pan and Bra hid behind the tree un-moving, them both thinking the same. 'Crap!'

"Come from behind the tree, I can sense you two." Shamefully, they both came from there hiding spot with there heads down. "Now you both could explain why you two was following me all day." He said crossing his arms, waiting.

"We was just-"

"Spying on me? Yeah, not creepy at all." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, she just wanted to see if you was serious on your word." Pan said glaring at Bra.

"Yes I was serious and I still am. Why is it so hard for you two to get that I can be calm."

"May'be because you kidnapped her, beated her up, and you tried to mark her in the past...And just not too long ago!" Bra answered. Trunks rolled his eyes before looking down at Pan.

"Look, do you want me to do that?" He questioned. Pan quickly shooked her head no. "Alright then I won't, but I would like it if you two could trust me more. I'm not That bad of a person."

"We'll work on that. Come on, Bra." Pan said, tugging on the Princess hair. But before she could leave he called out to her. She looked back up at him.

"How about we train? You know, to help you in your condition. May'be my teachings would be useful then my Father." He smiled, remembering there day's training. It's been hell for all of them, mostly her. She thought about it before agreeing.

"Okay, meet me here in-"

"An hour." Bra cut in. "You know us girls. We love to take our time, Yup. Come along, Pan." She said as she grabbed the teen's wrist and dragged her back to her dorm.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Back In Pan's dorm

"Okay we need to figure out what to wear." Bra said pacing around the room.

"I Know." Pan said from her closet. she pulled out some sweats. "Some sweats would work." She said boredly at her friend.

"No, that won't do." Bra said, placing a hand under her chin in thought.

"And why not? It's sparring."

"Exactly! You two would be sweaty , breathing on each other faces while you roll around on one another."

"Your nasty." Pan said, shaking her head as she tossed the sweats on the bed.

"But still, you need to be ready so we can prove him wrong. He can't control himself when he's around you."

"So you want him to lose control around me so he could try and mark me?" Pan said putting the pieces together.

"Yes! Finally you understand!" She said throwing her hands up.

"...Yeah but-"

"No time to talk, go take a quick shower." She ordered as she pushed the teen towards the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~n.n

An Hour Later...

Trunks was dressed in only a pair of sweats and training boots. He was waiting patiently for the teen to finally arrive. "She's 20 minutes late." He muttered to himself. Waiting a few more minutes, he was about to go look for her when he heard tree's rustling above him and looked up.

"Wha-ahhhh!" She fell in front of him. He couldn't help but eye what she wore. She was dressed in a half red top that showed off her flat stomach he loved and kissed so much. Black shorts that came inches below her butt, and training boots to match. Her hair was in tight curls.

"Um...I don't think-" But she held up a hand to silence him.

"Shhh! let's just get this over with!" She snapped. She was going to kill Bra for this later.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." And got into a fighting stance. She doing the same, or in least trying to.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Sorry to end this chapter real short. The next chapter would probably be longer than this, i don't know. Anyways, review (Only good.) and until next time.**


	31. First Test Alone:The Real Mission Begins

**Buzzk97: Thx!**

**Saiya-jinPan140; Thx a lot and it's the starting song lol. **

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going** **to**** a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

Throughout the whole week, they've been receiving the same letters, saying they had yet another day off. Confused, They called for a meeting and now, they was standing at the entrance of the school in a circle. They've also discovered something even more shocking. The King and Queen themselves was found missing a couple day ago. The school was getting out of hand by the second. The guards was having trouble controlling them as it was. This week just keep's getting even more stranger by the second.

"Okay why do they keep blowing us off like this." Kasumi said irritated, as she blew a Piece of hair out of her face. They had gathered all the letter's they received that Bra was currently holding.

"I don't know but this seem's strange. We haven't seen them in over a month, then they send us letters daily saying we got a day off. How can they just leave? What's up with that?" Uub questioned.

"Arg! This is so aggravating!" Bra yelled, throwing the papers in the air. Every one turned curious heads in her direction and just stared at her for her little out burst. Pan, who was use to it by now, was looking at the paper's that was floating down. As the light reflected on it, something was written on the back of it. Picking it up, she turned it around and found nothing.

"Oh well, there's nothing we could do until they return so until then, I say we should be glad there not here yet." Goten said, taking his girl friend's hand and walking away like all the rest had. Pan watched as they all walked away before quickly collecting the forgotten sheets on the ground. She knew she seen something and she wasn't going to rest until she found the answer. She quickly made a turn and headed for her dorm.

~~~~~~~~n.n

At night...

There was many loud knocks on the door. At first he tried to Ignore it until it stopped. It took them a whole 6 minutes for them to finally give up.

He turned around to give his back the lock door, smirking. They was really persistent who ever the are. Just then he heard the doorknob jiggling a bit and seconds later, the door was being opened. Did they just picked the lock?

Feeling alarmed, he quickly grabbed the person's wrist and twist it. He slammed the person up against the bed. "Who the fuck are you and why are you sneaking in my room?" He questioned the mysterious person. His grip was tight on the person as he easily held them down.

"Well I've been knocking on the door for almost 10 minutes and someone decided to Ignore me!" He knew that voice and scent anywhere.

"P-pan?"

"Who else?!" She snapped. He sighed as he let go of her and walked to the wall where the light switch was and turning it on.

"What are you doing here? It's almost 2:00 in the morning." He watched her rub her wrist, trying to ease the pain a little.

"Well I've been doing some research and look at that I've found." She said as she started to pull something out from behind her. He eyed at what she wore. A over large t-shirt that was too big for her, and knowing her, boy boxers. He wore only pajama pant's with no shirt like always.

She pushed him on the bed, and walked to the wall where the light switch was before joining him on the bed. He blushed, started to get an idea of where this might go. She reached over him to grab one of the many papers.

"Pan?" He questioned. He heard her 'shhh!' Him before sitting back neck to him. She turned on the flash light she carried and turned the paper around. On the back of the paper, it had some kind of language that was hard to understand, along with part of what looks like a map. Trunks leaned din to get a better look at it, and doing this, he could smell the strawberry shampoo that she used not too long ago.

"Where did you get this from?"

"This is from all the letters, see?" She said turning it over to show him it was indeed the letter. "When Bra threw them up in the air, It reflected on the light. I Knew something was there, so I studied it. I know it's part map, but it also had some type of writing on it. Bra was helping me a little until she crashed on my bed. So do you Think you could help me? I just know this leads to something, My best guess is the Teachers."

He laid back on his bed with his arm's crossed behind his head as he stared up at his dark ceiling. "Why do you care so much if there here or not? They could take care of themselves."

"Trunks, your helping me." She said sternly, her eyes burning into his. He didn't even look intimidated by her look as he chuckled a little.

"And what make's you think I'm just going to listen to your commands?"

"Because you wouldn't let a poor defenseless girl go out where danger lurks around by herself."

"Gotta do better then that, Kitten." He said standing up and stretching his arm across his chest. She stood in front of him, giving him the puppy look he couldn't refused.

"Please Trunks?" He rolled his eyes before sighing. He looked back down at her and before she knew it. He had cupped her face with both hands before dipping his head down to capture her lip's in a rough, desperate kiss, pushing her against the wall. She gasped as her back connected to the wall, giving him a chance to slip his tongue inside her warm mouth.

When his tongue flicked against her's, that's when she put her hands on his chest to push him away. He stumbled back a little before catching himself. He stared wide eye at her. Her breath a little un-even. "Pan I'm-"

"I should go." She started to make her way towards the door when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into the room.

"I didn't mean to I swear.I don't even know why I did that." He explained. He ran a hand through his hair. She looked down towards her feet. She couldn't be mad for this. In least he was showing some progress and is trying his best.

"I know, It's okay." She assured him. "Let's just call this a night." She said slowly pulling away from his grasp.

"What about the plan?" He watched as she hesitated for a bit. "I promise to control myself. It was just something that I needed."

She sighed. "Fine, then let's get to work, shall we?" She said giving a nice smile. He smiled back and watched as she walked back to his bed before sitting down. He shooked his head at himself. He needed to get his head out of the gutter if his plan was to ever work.

In The Morning...

Pan woke up to find her body covered with blankets and Trunks' arm draped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Panicking, She checked under the covers and sighed in relief. They was still fully clothed, or in least still had on the clothes they wore during the night. Her back was to his chest as she faced the wall. She could feel his light breath trailing on her neck. It sent chills up her spine. She sighed as she tried to pry off his arm from around her slender form.

After a few attempts and failing, she just gave up. "Trunks, wake up." She said sternly. She felt him stur in his sleep, but didn't loosen his grip, it only tightened. She frozed as she felt his lip's on her neck, giving her more chills.

"Morning, Beautiful." He murmured in her ear, still a little tired.

"Trunks, let me go."

"Huh?" He said now confused.

"Let Go." He quickly took his arm back and sat up. She soon sat up in the same position as him.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"It's 10:04." She answered, yawning as she stretched her arm's above her head. He watched her as she threw the covers off herself and and stumbled out of bed. "I'll be right back." She said running to the door. She tripped on the way out, but still kept running. Trunks shooked his head at her before getting up and getting ready for the day.

An hour later, Pan returned like she promised. She was freshly dressed in her uniform. She put her hair up into a high pony tail with two parts hanging in the front, framing her face perfectly. She looked to see Trunks laying on his bed, an arm behind his head as he ate an apple, looking bored. He wore his uniform pants that hung loosely on his frame, but left the shirt alone. She looked his body up and down a little. He turned his head in her direction, giving her a smirk. But before he could say a smart comment, she said,

"Shut up." Before walking further into the room. She sat on the end of the bed before turning to him. He sat up and held his hands up in defense. "Anyways, I got the letter's for today." Pan said, holding them up. She stood to put them with the rest that sat on his desk. "Now all we have to do is put these baby's in order so you can read them, and if it's true, it will lead us to where they are." She finished, putting her hand's on her hip's. Trunks walked up behind her, getting ready to wrap his arm's around her tightly when he stopped as he remembered he couldn't. He had to prove him self to her that he could stay in control. He mentally sighed. He didn't know how much he could hold himself from pouncing on the Saiyan girl and just taking her right then and there.

'Come on, Trunks! Just a few more months or so and she'll be all yours forever. You can do it!' He thought to himself as he stood on her side.

So soon after discussing a little, they got started. They made the completely dark and took out two flash lights. Each taking a sheet of paper, they turned the flash light on and put it against the paper to see the invisible Ink and got right to work.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Night Time...

The two Teen's gathered the groups together in front of the gates, excluding Sasuke as he couldn't be found anywhere. They gave them a brief explanation as to what was going on, what was found, and what could be.

"...And that's what happen." Pan finished. She looked at everyone to see them taken back a little. Trunks stood next to her, holding all the papers.

"Smart Son." Uub said very Impressed.

"Are you sure this is where they are? I mean why would they tell us to relax?" Yuudai questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Because they was captured. I'm guessing they was forced to send out letters to have us think nothing was wrong and they wrote this while they wasn't looking." Maya said.

"But that doesn't explained how or why they was captured." Goten said.

"For once I agree with Knuckle-head over here." Madoka jumped in. "May'be it happened during the night."

"Of course It was at night time." Sasuke interrupted. All head's turned to the Saiyan that approached the group. "We was asleep when it happened. They did something to make us stay asleep. I found this earlier under my bed." He said holding an object in his hand. Kasumi snatched the object out of his hand and inspect it.

"He's right, It's some type of sleeping gas. Strong enough to knock even a Saiyan out. They must of did it to all of us too. ...Where do I get myself one of these..." She said out loud. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Haruki was trembling now. Someone had entered into her room and knocked her out with some strange gas. Her teacher was missing and this mean she was going to have to fight in order to save them. "S-s-so does that m-m-mean..we have to go outside of t-t-the school?" They all looked passed the gates to see the dark forest up ahead. A dark eerie as the air suddenly started to fog lightly.

"Yup." Kasumi said truthfully.

"Finally! Some butt kicking action!" Pan yelled in joy. This is what she needed, to release her pint up anger out on some enemies.

"Too bad your not good a fighting," Marron smirked. Pan slowly turned to her, dark energy raiding off her body.

"Are you really going to start?" She questioned. As a matter of fact, she could release some of her anger right here.

"No way." Trunks said shaking his head. Pan looked up at him and pouted.

"Just one punch, it's not going to hurt that bad." She said turning back to the Blonde who was also getting ready to attack. Pan was about to throw the first punch when Trunks hand came on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Not hitting Marron, I mean your not going."

"What?!" She said eye's wide at him. He couldn't be serious.

He's right. It's too dangerous." Sasuke agreed. Pan looked at him like he's grown two heads. Was he actually agreeing with Trunks?!

Maya turned to look at her boy friend. "What?! Goten!"

"No Maya. This has to be only us." Goten said also agreeing with the rest.

"That's unfair!" Bra started.

Madoka took a step closer. "Here, let me put this in a way so even you can understand. You girls would just be dragging us down and ruin everything." Madoka smirked. All the girls growled lowly. They was all about to pounce on him when Uub interrupted them.

"Well if we want to save them, then we better be off soon. We should meet back here in a half an hour." All the boys agreed and left all the girls standing, glaring at their backs.

30 minutes later...

They was all packed and ready to go. There belongings capsulized. They stood at the entrance of the school gates. "Alright, let's move." Madoka smirked at the girls who was ordered to stay back. They all gave him the finger besides Haruki who just looked down. She was happy on the inside that they was forced to stay back. Something about the forest looked different and it scared her a little.

They all started to head out when Pan called out to them. They all turned around, some in annoyance, the rest in curiosity. Just what was she planning?

"I just want to give you all good luck hug's before you go." She smiled innocently. She gave them all hugs. The order was, Goten, Uub, Sasuke. -She nearly fainted. Yuudai, Madoka just got a slap upside the head. And last but not least, Trunks. She slowly wrapped her arm's around his neck tightly. He was shocked but hugged her back. When they pulled away, they still held on to each other. He stared nervously into her eyes. He wasn't suppose to be this close to her. Did this count as breaking part of the deal? It shouldn't.

He was about to say something when Pan pulled him into a light kiss. He started to kiss her back with passion and desperation. She did it, not him. He started to take advantage of it by puling her closer to him, deepening it. He lightly bit on her lip, asking for entrance and she opened a second later.

They soon broke it off as he felt something tugging his shirt back roughly. "Okay Prince Charming." Goten said, a vein showing on the side of his forehead. She watched her Uncle drag the Prince away and soon, all the boy's headed out the gates a smaller diagram of the map in hand.

It's was silence between the young teen's as they stared at the last place the younger males once stood. Bra was the one who broke the silence.

"Soooo, what's going on between you two?"She smirked.

"Nothing!" Pan said quickly, a small blush on her face.

"What now?" Maya asked out loud. Pan smirked at her friend before motioning for everyone to follow her. They looked confused but followed her into the building. Once in the room, besides Bra and Pan, they all sat around utterly confused, and some annoyed. They waited a few minutes until they came running inside the room with two bag's in each hands.

"Thinking we would also be apart of the mission, I created these." Bra said dumping out strange electronics and such. All the girls looked at it with awe. "But suddenly we was forced back by a group of hard-headed jerks. What a waste!"

"Well who are they to be telling us what to do? I say we should still go." Kasumi said, crossing her arms'.

"One step ahead." Pan smirked, "Bra, your in charge of wardrobe. Marron, make-up! Maya, you got hair, And Kasumi, go pack and capsulize everything we might need. Haruki, come help me with these electronics! GO!" She ordered. They all go on there feet's and fled the room.

"Wait! What about what the guy's said?" Haruki yelled. She flinched when Pan put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"This might be a one in a life time you get to prove yourself that your capable of handling yourself! Your too quiet and everyone believes that your not strong enough. You need to prove them wrong! Don't you want to prove Madoka and them wrong?"

She looked down at her hands that was shaking slightly. "Yes but-"

"Then it's settled, now let's go!" Pan said, not waiting for her explanation. Haruki just sighed lowly but did as she was told.

They was shockingly done by an hour. An hour and a half, thanks to Pan with the make-up department. They had gave an equal amount of spy gear to each teen and was dressed and now was sitting with Marron.

Kasumi had her orange hair into two side bangs with two long braids that stopped at he elbows. She wore a small black jacket. Her shirt stopped stopped two inches above her belly button with black fitted jeans. There was a few designer tears here and there with Zipper pockets. Black training boots and a pair of finger-less gloves. She wore a light coat of grape lip gloss and a light blush.

Haruki had her white hair was left out with one braid in the front, framing her face nicely. She wore a Gothic black corset dress that had three layers of lace going just above her ankles with sleeves that flowed past her hands. She wore ankle training boots and finger-less gloves to match. She wore a light coat of plum lip gloss with light bush on her cheeks.

Marron had her blonde hair pulled back into a low loose pony-tail. She wore a leather black strapless shirt that hugged her curves with a matching skirt that flowed, finger-less gloves and training boots to match. Light blush with a coat of cherry lip gloss.

Maya's hair was pulled back into a side low pony-tail with a side bang. She tore a fitted tank top that stopped above her belly button with black shorts and belt to match, along with training boots and finger-less gloves. Light blush and blueberry lip gloss.

Bra's hair was wrapped up as she had on a black wig that was about the same length as her regular hair -Pan suggested. Her bangs separated into two. She Wore a Black strapless dress that stopped just above her knees, training Boots to match with Black finger-less gloves. She wore a coat of fruit-medley lip gloss and light blush.

And last but not least, Pan. Her long hair was pulled into a high pony tail. Her hair swishing in back of her as she walked. She wore a one strap shirt with only the right sleeve. The shirt was fitted and stopped inches below of her breast, showing her flat stomach. She wore black pants, the left leg cut making it stop at her mid thigh with training boots to match. She wore black elbow sleeves and a pair of finger-less gloves, the right one long. Her goggles hanging loosely on her neck. Strawberry flavoring lip gloss coated her small lips with a very light blush on her cheeks.

They was all given black eye masks to complete the look, along with belts that adjust to any size like Saiyan armor. The buckle being split up into 6 sections, 3 different buttons inside it. Pan wore her's on her right leg. Maya let it hang around her waist loosely. Bra wore her's regularly around her waist while Kasumi wore hers on her on the outside of her boot securely. Haruki Had her's around her neck as Marron had hers around her wrist.

"Do we really have to wear this?!" Haruki asked, half yelled as she looked down at herself. Bra walked up to her shocked written all over her face.

"You look good, there's nothing wrong with it." She defended, crossing her arm's on her chest. "It gives you that innocent Gothic look." She said.

"But-" The said but was interrupted by Pan's loud voice.

"Okay, enough arguing you two. Right now we need to focus on the matters at hand."

"How? The jerks took the map if you forgotten." Marron spoke hotly. Pan ignored her attitude but answered her question anyways.

"Yes but like I said. I'm always one step ahead." She smirked. "If you hadn't you noticed, I gave them All hugs"

"So?"

"And since I gave them hugs, we can easily track them down with This!" She said holding a tracking device. "I slipped a attachable chip in there pockets, Am I smart or what?" She beamed.

"So what are the belts for exactly?" Kasumi questioned. Haruki had tears on her face in the background.

Bra decided to speak up this time. "Well for one, they hold the voice changer that's stored in side it as you can see it has it's own section." She explained, pointing to the second button on her belt. "The first one would blink red, meaning one of is in trouble. It's sensitive to action and the last button transport you to a different location, preferably one that's near. It could come in handy." She smiled.

They all looked at her like she grown two heads on her shoulders. "Smart," Marron said sarcastically.

"Well if we wanna catch up to them we better leave now." Maya started. "Do you have the capsules?" She asked the fiery headed girl. She nodded as she patted her pocket where it was tightly zipped up at.

"Then were ready to go!" Pan yelled, running out the door. Everyone followed suit, besides Haruki who walked slowly with her head down.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Outside

The moon was just setting in the the dark red sky. They stood in a line in front of the tall metal gates. It slowly opened with a creaking sound.

"Wait guys, I still can't fly." Pan mentioned. Laughter was heard two heads away from her. Her face going straight as she listened to the high pitched laughter and soon everyone's laughter was heard.

Pan blushed at this as she turned around to face the team. "There's nothing funny about that!" She yelled over there laughter.

"What kind of Saiyan can't fly?" Marron laughed.

"Bra!" Pan yelled, looking over her long time friend.

"I'm sorry Pan but, That's still sad." She laughed. Pan huffed and turned around, crossing her arm's. Once the laughter died down and only a few giggles was heard, Bra placed a hand on the angry Saiyan's shoulder.

"Okay Pan, we was just kidding. So what's the plan?" Pan turned around with a dark brow raised.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the leader." They all gave her looks that said, 'Are you serious?'

"I could be the leader." Marron suggested. This time it was Pan to laugh out loud.

"You would have us killed if we listened to you." She laughed. "Okay I'll be the leader, and first off, we need to head in the same direction the boys went." She said looking at the tracker device in her hand. Once she got the lock on them, she pointed to the left of them. "There! There not far but if we head out now, we got a chance. Now listen, In order for this to work, we have to be very careful not to get caught. So I would suggest we go on by foot in the tree's."

"But that'll take too long!" Marron whined.

"May'be so but If were spotted, were going to have to separate, which I'm trying to avoid. We can't risk being caught by them so stay close and quiet. I just know if we could handle this task, Vegeta would be very pleased with our performance. Are you guy's with me?" She asked, sticking her hand out. Smiling, Bra and Maya put there hand's in as well, them sending glares secretly at each other. Kasumi put her hand in, her face determined to show them who's boss. Marron rolled her eyes before placing her hand on top. All eyes stared at Haruki who was hesitating to put her hand in.

"Come on, Haruki. We could really use you." Pan spoke softly, giving her a pleasing look. Sighing, she placed a shakily hand on top. Pan smiled at this. 'This will probably boost her self-esteem if she come's along. It'll also show everyone what's she's truly made of. I just know it.' Pan silently thought.

They through there hands up in the air. "Alright Team..Umm...Yeah... !" With a face of determination, Pan turned to face the now opened gates.

"Okay Team, Let's do this!"

"How is it hard for to you to focus your energy?" Marron asked as they started to walk.

"Shut it!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Sorry if it was too short! Okay! This Idea had me excited for some reason. I don't know why but it did, and it still does! I had this planed out as I wrote this in my book. The other chapters, i wrote a few notes but I just have to put them in order. It won't take long tho. Tehe! Lol, okay so, the next chapter will come very soon so be alert! Please Review and only good ones!**

**Alaterz!**


	32. Karaoke Club: The Birdcage Of Discomfort

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

They flew fast below the trees, out of sight. As it grew darker, nearing the night, they was still no where near as close as they thought. Apparently they had a good distance between them. In least they wasn't caught as most of them quickly learned to seek energy in the range.

They all took turns carrying the young Saiyan on their backs as she quickly lead them to there destination. Confidence building inside The dark-haired girl grew quickly. Imagining the huge task held on her shoulders. The boys are in for a big surprise, and if that's not enough, The king would surely be taken back to learn her plan.

She smirked at the thought. If she could pull this off, his mind would change about her in no time. Success was nearing, She could feel it. And who know's, they might all boost up there stamina in fighting. It would to them some good to know that they was able to handle anything that was thrown at them.

As minutes passed, some grew weary of the same scenery as well the same slow pace they was going in. If they keep this up, they would get no where closer.

"Are we near yet?" Haruki asked, a hint of agitation in her voice. Pan looked at the small contraption in her hands before frowning slightly.

"Wait!" At the sudden order, they all halted in place. Now Haruki's face was filled with worried. They all looked back at the small Leader on the Blue-haired Princess' back.

After a few moments of silence, Marron rolled her eyes, "Well? What's the problem, Son?"

Pan easily ignored her and quickly ordered Bra to fly upwards. Nodding, she did as she was told and slowly flew up to the darkened sky. The rest stood in place and waited. They came back down only minutes later, The small frown still planted on her face.

"I can't get a lock on them anymore." She spoke, looking around for any Idea's.

Just then, Bra's face brightened up. "Quickly, follow me!" She said as she held onto the girl's legs tightly before quickly flying away. They too followed closely behind.

Once to there destinations, they all looked around in awe. Around them was a currently busy street. Car's quickly went by, Saiyan's either walking or flying. Many neon lights were lit as opened stores was quite busy.

"I got it!" Pan yelled from her spot. She hopped off her friend's back and quickly motioned for the group to quickly follow. They pushed past many walking by strangers, getting weird looks which they ignored, or in least tried to. Haruki being one of them. Kasumi held on tightly to her hand as they ran past.

Pan suddenly stopped, causing the rest to bump into her on a heap on the floor. Many either ignored them or just watched in curiosity, wondering why little girls was out so late.

Maya help the girl to her feet. Giving her thanks, she then quickly looked at the screen that shined brightly in her face. They all circled around her to look at it also. "What's happening now?" Maya questioned.

"They stopped." Pan answered.

Bra looked around and then pointed. "There! There in..." Her fingered lowered as she raised an eyebrow at the place she stared at.

Kasumi made a face at the name."What's the birdcage?" She questioned. All heads turned to the Princess as she sweat dropped.

"A Karaoke club." She answered. They watched as Pan pushed past them and ran towards the place. They quickly followed. They ran passed the car's that was currently passing by, causing havoc. Kasumi had Haruki thrown on her shoulders as she jumped from cars to cars. Once across the street, they looked to see a long line.

"What now?" Marron asked. They all looked around in curiosity, unaware of the figure walking up to the front of the line. She held up a card with a serious face. Looking at it closely, he was able to tell the difference in a instance. With a little convincing, and threatening; Quickly bowing, he stepped to the side. Many stared in anger at this. They heard yelling in the background but it was quickly silenced as the man glared at them all.

Looking up shocked, they quickly followed the Wig-transformed girl inside. Once fully inside, they all looked at her surprised. "You always get what you want if your Father's a king of an entire race." She smiled. Some returned the smile, some smirked, while two rolled there eyes at this, thinking the same thing.

_'Princess!'_ (Maya; Marron.)

As they focused there attention to their surroundings, there eyes scanned the place. In the farther back was a stage with two mic. stands, with marbled tables surrounding the place. Every way you looked, teen's about there age was all around. They could see waiters serving others as some gave them looks.

Pressing the one of the buttons, Her voice was easily changed, sounding the complete opposite of what she was. Girlier.

"Quick! Hide!" Pan ordered. Her voice squeaked. She mentally growled at the sound of her voice. She would have to talk to Bra later.

They all quickly looked for a hiding spot.

Turning on their ear pieces, they peaked around from there hiding spots. Maya peered over a table that was currently taken by a couple. They looked at her like she was crazy but she ignored them as she stared at the group that was near the stage talking in a hushed tone. "What now?" She whispered into the ear piece.

Pan and Haruki was on the other side next to the door where the waiters came out from the kitchen. A smirk slowly formed on her lips as she thought of an idea. And in a blink of an eye, she grabbed The shaking girls wrist before pushing through the double doors and closed it behind her.

Glasses was heard, followed by screaming and such. Tables that was near by turned their heads to get a sneak at what was going on. And just like that, it all stopped. Seconds later, The two came out with a apron and a note pad, closely followed by scared waiters who was shaking slightly. Many thoughts ran through the girls minds of what they did. They watched as Pan and Haruki was talking in hushed tones before she pushed the fearful teen closer to the table where there main targets was. She walked slowly over to them. The note pad shaking in her hands.

"What took you so long to take our orders?" Goten said, eyeing the teen. Her pupils shrunked as she was at a lost for words.

"U-umm..." She looked from each teen who was staring at her with a raised eye brow but what made her uncomfortable the most was the look Sasuke was giving her. He eyed what she was wearing before looking back up at her. She jumped slightly before taking out a pen to write down there order.

"W-w-what w-w-w-ould y-you -l-like?" She stuttered. On the side lines, Pan face-palm herself.

Goten opened his mouth to say something when Yuudai cut him off. He smirked at her as he leaned back in his seat. "Why don't you take a break and hang with us?" She could feel her face heating up. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead as she fought to find the right words.

"I-I-I Umm. I-I-I...Y-you see, Ummm." She stuttered. She jumped for the second time as a hand came on her shoulder. She turned to see Pan and sighed in relief.

"Sorry for my friends' weird behavior, boys." Pan said, her voice disguised in more of a feminine voice. She was toying with the machine was her only guess as she watched her friend sweet talk the guys. "Sure my friend would love to sit with you guys!"

Haruki's face feel as she stared at her. What was she thinking?!

She started to shake her head vigorously. "No, It's okay. Besides, we have customers to serve." She said turning completely to her friend so they guys wouldn't see the scared look on her face.

Pan smiled sweetly at her. "Don't be silly! You've been working too hard!" She said pushing her forward. Haruki landed on Yuudai's lap. She looked up at him to see him smirking down at her.

"We'll take your shift," Marron said, wrapping one arm on Pan's neck as she winked at Haruki. Uub looked at the blonde before smiling to himself.

"Have fun!" Pan waved, leaving a stunned/ scared Haruki in the lap of one of the targets. She turned to all the guys to see them looking at her. She wanted to just crawl in a hole and hide from the world at the moment.

Goten huffed as he pouted, crossing his arm's. "I still didn't get to order!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

As Pan dragged Marron away from the table and over to the farther corner. When she let go, they both glared at each other.

"Don't ever touch me." Pan muttered dangerously.

"Like I ever wanted to! Now I have to boil my skin after touching something like you!" She spat. Pan rolled her eyes before looking both ways, making sure no one was watching. When she was sure no one was, she turned her attention back to the annoyed Blonde.

"Okay, Haruki is going to see if she could get anything out of them." Pan stated, leaning on the wall next to the Blonde, secretly watching the teen. Marron copied her pose and did the same.

"Do you honestly think it was best to send her out alone with them? If you hadn't notice, she's terrible under pressure." Pan's eyes widen slightly. Damn her for being so careless.

"What do you think there talking about?" She asked, straining her ears to pick up on the conversation but couldn't as two girls was singing too loudly.

"I dunno but we better get over there before she screw things up." Pan rolled her eyes at the Blonde next to her before looking around quickly. Maya was a couple tables away from them. She looked up and threw a wink towards her friend. She also had on the apron, taking her place. She looked around to see the rest wearing the same. Good. They all got the hint.

Pan nodded to the Blonde and they quickly made there way over to the table. Yuudai had his arm wrapped around Haruki's form tightly/ The blush never wavering. They both stood at the table waiting for the group to notice there appearance. Once they did, Haruki's eyes brightened up.

"May we join you?" Marron asked sweetly. Uub nodded, a smile on his face as he sat up in his seat. Marron smirked to herself as she pulled a seat next to the boy. She locked arm's with his, smiling sweetly up at him.

Pan sat next to the Lavender haired teen. She threw one of her best fake smiles at him before turning to the rest. "So...What's a bunch of cute guys doing at a place like this?" She asked.

Madoka leaned on the table as he stared at her, annoyance written all over his face. Pan put on a confused look. "Why are you even here? And what's with the mask?" He questioned, eyeing the three girls. The three looked at each other before Pan smiled at him once more.

"It makes us look mysterious." She threw in a giggle or two. "It was my idea!" She said, acting dizzy. Trunks eyed the girl next to him. Something wasn't right here. Without saying anything, he stood to his feet, walking away. They all looked at him with curious looks.

"Wait!" Pan called in her annoying voice. "Can I have a lock of your hair?!" She yelled. When he didn't turn around, she signed in defeat. She turned around to see The boys giving weird looks at her. She put a hand behind her head and smiled. "What? His hair was cute." She sat back down in her seat before turning to look at Sasuke.

"You have a adorable face." She teased. She heard him growling lowly at the complement but she continued anyways. "Do you have a girl friend? You look like you do?"

Marron decided to step in. "Don't mind her." She said waving the giggling teen off. "Soooo, where are you going after this?" She asked the teen who she was clinging to. He laughed nervously, his eyes searching around the table for help. Madoka decided to help his commrad.

"That's none of your business, Blondie." He spat. She blinked twice before smiling angrily at him. A vein popping on her forehead.

"I guess your right. Seem's like you would be the only one going home without a girl by your side, am I right?" Uub, Yuudai, Goten, burtsed out laughing at the sight of him. A vein was also visible as he glared at the smirking Blonde. Haruki blushed for the millionth time that day.

"Watch it, Blondie." He warned. Uub held up his hands in front of himself.

"Come down, the girl was just joking. No need to get serious now." He defended her.

"Your right, Blondie. I won't be leaving here with a girl, but I bet you'd be leaving with half of the guys in here, am I right?" He said putting on a innocent face. Marron slammed her hands on the table before standing. Madoka doing the same.

"Wanna repeat that, Buddy?" She challenged. Uub, also stood up, pulling Marron behind him.

"Madoka, chill would ya?" Uub snapped. He turned to face Marron with an apologetic smile. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled in response before sitting back down. Madoka rolled his eyes, also sitting back down. This wasn't over, He would make sure the stupid Blonde pay.

Pan smirked at this before turning back to the table. She gave them all sweet smiles. She turned to see Sasuke giving her a serious look. "I think you should leave." He spoke in a some what bored tone. Her smiled dropped at this.

She turned around in her seat to see Trunks talking to someone. But not just someone. It was a girl. And a very pretty one at that. She had dark blue fitted dress that came just above the knees. A black belt on her waist. Her hair was in tight curls that sat on her chest. Her face was young but she could tell she was just a year older than her, if not two. Pan frowned at the sight.

Marron caught her look and glanced in the same direction as her. Her eyes widen slightly before looking back at Pan. Pan's nose twitched slightly as she continued to look. He was leaning on the wall, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he had on one of his million-dollar worth smiles. He was only suppose to use it on her!

She shooked her head at the thought. How could she even think like that? 'This planet has it in for me. ' She thought. She's had a long night, and they needed to get out of here. But first they had to find out what they was planing first. She stood up from her chair, causing it to scrape against the floor, drawing the other's attention. With balled fist, She started to walk over to the two. The rest watched in curiosity. Marron knew she had to draw their attention away from them.

As Pan walked up to them, they stopped talking and looked at her. She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Sorry." She said, pulling Trunks away from the girl. The girl glared at Pan's retreating form. Once she pulled Trunks to the other side, he looked down with a raised eyebrow. Just what did she want now?

Pan turned around to face him, arm's crossed under her chest."What was you talking about with her?"

Trunks just looked down at her, annoyance written on his face. He sighed before crossing his own arm's. "What's it to you?"

Pan made a face that said, "What?!" "I have every right to know, Mister!" She said jabbing her finger into his chest. She was about to say something else when the same girl reappeared behind him. She had her arm's draped around his waist as she clutched her form to his. The sight made Pan want to growl but she held it back. She settled with glaring dangerously at her.

"Is she bothering you, Trunkie?" She asked, looking up at him. His eyes didn't look at the clinging girl as he watched the girl in front of him. He could see the look of kill in her eyes as she continued at glare at the girl. If only looks could kill, she would be disintegrated.

This time she didn't hold back a low growl as she watched Trunks wrap an arm around the girl, drawing her closer to him. The girl stuck her tongue out at Pan to anger even more. "Yeah I'm okay, Liz.."

"Good. Because I could take her out if you want." She said eyeing Pan up and down in disgust. She tightened her grip around the Prince, making sure he had a good feel of her. His ear twitched at this as he fought back to push her on the floor and walk away.

Taking a step closer, Pan started to crack her knuckles. The girl named Liz let go of her 'Secret' crush and stood in front of him. A smirk plastered on her face.

Trunks could see how serious she was taking it and thought about it once more. Should he let them fight for him, even though they would never get him, or stop it. Look back at the two, inching closer. He should break it up...

"Um, Liz..." He sensed dark aura slowly raiding off the girl's form. Liz didn't seem to notice it as she laughed at her. "If you think you have a chance with him, you have another thing coming." She placed her hands on her hips.

Slowly, the dark marks was appearing, this went unnoticed by the three. "I have way more chances with them than you would ever have." And with that, she went to throw a hard punch towards her face but it never connected with her face as it was caught in a hand that covered her fist. She looked up to see Trunks standing in front of her, holding her fist.

"Liz, go." He ordered, not taking his eyes off the pissed teen. With a huff, she stuck her nose in the air and walked off. Pan watched the girl leave, mentally shaking her head. It's a wonder how many was born with a brain the size of a walnut because anybody could see he wasn't interested in her or anyone for that matter.

When she was out of ear shot, He let her fist go. He stared her hard in the face as he spoke. "You know I could have you thrown in chains in a matter of seconds for wasting my time." She just looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Yeah I'ma cut this one short. Next chapter would be up soon tho. so plz review! Alaterz! n.n**


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap:

"Um, Liz..." He sensed dark aura slowly raiding off the girl's form. Liz didn't seem to notice it as she laughed at her. "If you think you have a chance with him, you have another thing coming." She placed her hands on her hips.

Slowly, the dark marks was appearing, this went unnoticed by the three. "I have way more chances with them than you would ever have." And with that, she went to throw a hard punch towards her face but it never connected with her face as it was caught in a hand that covered her fist. She looked up to see Trunks standing in front of her, holding her fist.

"Liz, go." He ordered, not taking his eyes off the pissed teen. With a huff, she stuck her nose in the air and walked off. Pan watched the girl leave, mentally shaking her head. It's a wonder how many was born with a brain the size of a walnut because anybody could see he wasn't interested in her or anyone for that matter.

When she was out of ear shot, He let her fist go. He stared her hard in the face as he spoke. "You know I could have you thrown in chains in a matter of seconds for wasting my time." She just looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

She was dragged into the kitchen by an angry Saiyan. Once the door's closed, the person turned around to face the the slightly blushing girl.

"What the hell, Son?" Pan just rolled her eyes at Kasumi before walking to the door. She stood on her toes to peer through the circled glass window. Just then, Bra came through the unoccupied door.

"What happened?" She questioned the two.

"Why don't you ask her." Kasumi said, glaring at Pan's back. She walked out of the door to continue her small task. Bra watched the girl leave before turning to her spying friend. "What happened?" She tried again. She seen the smaller Saiyan clenched her hands into tight fist.

"The nerve of him!" She turned to look at her long time friend. "He already "claimed" someone as his mate! And I bet it's that Liz girl he was talking to." She said, squinting her eyes as she searched for the little brat. Bra copied her movement. "Then he said he was going to claim her soon! Can you believe it, Ugh!" She sighed in frustration as she walked over to one of the counters. Grabbing a butcher knife, she started to stab some already prepared food. The thought played back in her mind.

_**Flash back**_ ~~~~~~~~n.n

_"You know I could have you thrown in chains in a matter of seconds for wasting my time." She just looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Was she suppose to be scared of his little threat? Never._

_"Throw me in chains, Hm? I'm not so sure your girl friend would be pleased with that." She said smug. She crossed her arm's over her chest._

_He copied her movement and also crossed his arm's over his chest, much like his Father always do. "I don't have a girl friend, Brat-" She raised her eyebrows at him. So was he really toying with her all this time? When they get back to the school, she had a lot of cursing to do._

_But the next words she spoke would haunt her mind for the rest of her life. "I Am your girl friend!" She yelled. It was too late to swallow back those words now. He and everyone else that was near heard loud and clear. She mentally beated herself into a pulp for saying some dumb crap like that. Never in her life would that ever happen!_

_He raised an eyebrow at her little out burst. "Watch your tone when speaking to me. You are below me and I will not hesitate to show you your place." He said towering over her. She took a step back to put space between them. But he only advanced her. This kept up until her back hit that cold wall. She flinched as he slammed his hand near her head on the wall. He didn't know why but for some reason, he felt some kind of pull towards this girl. He didn't know what it meant and he didn't like it one bit._

_His head landed on her shoulder as he felt out a low growl in her ear. She felt a little nervous at this. Why was he acting like this? This brought tiny bit's of flash back's of the day of the incident._

_She forced them out of her head before she started screaming. She flinched when his hand landed on her waist, unconscious pulling her closer to him. She felt disgusted as she found feel him. She shooked the thought away as tried to push him away. It was amazing how now nobody was paying attention to was going on at this moment._

_She winced as his hand tightened it's grip on her small form. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he let out a sigh and took a step back, his hand still in place. "I've already claimed someone and about to mate her very soon." He stated. He didn't know why he was telling someone his business. He didn't even know her name._

_His brows furrowed slightly as he stared down at her. She stood frozen as dipped his head in the crook of her neck. He took a sniff of her neck before pulling back. "Strawberries..." He muttered to himself, but she still heard him. On the outside, she was frozen in place, but on the inside she was freaking out._

_'He just sniffed me! Will he know it's me?!' Many thought's ran through her mind as she watched him ponder into his thoughts. When he looked back up at her, she jumped slightly. And right when he was about to say something, A hand clamped over the Dark haired Saiyan's mouth._

_"Sorry to disturb you, sir! It won't happen again!" The person said. She couldn't tell who it was since the voice changer was on but once a spec of organce appeared in her vision, she instantly knew it was Kasumi._

_Kasumi dragged the Saiyan girl towards the door's of the kitchen._

**_Flashback Over _**~~~~~~~~n.n

After Pan told her the story, something in her mind clicked.

Bra shooked her head at her friend, a small smile present on her face. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop her constant stabbing. "Hon, I think he was talking about you." Pan's angered face soon turned into one of confused, then in seconds, it went back to angered, with a slight blush.

"What?!" Bra flinched at the sound of her yell. She was sure everyone heard her.

"No he wasn't." She scoffed, crossing her arm's over her chest. "He know's I can't stand him. I hate him with a passion!"

Bra stared at her with a raised eyebrow. It was her turn to cross her arm's over her chest. "Is that so, 'cause to me, it seem's like you was jealous." She said knowingly. This left Pan's mouth opened. How could she say such a thing!

"Never in a million years would I ever be jealous, let alone consider him a friend."

"MmmHmm," Bra smirked. Just how long would it take for her friend to come to her senses. No matter how much she claims she hated him, she would always find a way to be closer to the Prince. She may not notice it but surely everyone else has.

She knew it was her pride that was in the way from her confession of her feelings for her brother. And at this rate, it will remain hidden. It's only a matter of time till her brother see's she's not willing to give into him. And when that day comes, he's going to break through the walls shes created around herself 10 fold. She would have to be blind to not see how crazy in love he's in with her. He has it Bad. Thing's are not looking good right now and they'll only get worst if she keep's this up.

She just hope she doesn't do anything too drastic to the point where he's had it to here with her and do something he Might regret later on. And there would be nothing she or anybody else could do. From the story she told her, it sounded like he was in some sort of pain, which could mean a few things. But if it had something to do with her long haired friend, it could mean he was longing for her. If so, she didn't know why. He wasn't away from her for a long period of time. He wasn't even mated to her. Only her Father would know the true meanings of his reactions, and she just had a hunch it had to do something with her friend.

She would hate to leave her in that predicament. She would have to warn her later. It's only a matter of time until his desires become reality. Many secrets remain hidden until she learns the first step of reveal her true feelings.

"I wonder how's Haruki doing?" Pan said remembering about her other friend.

~~~~~~~~n.n With Haruki

She was on the verge of passing out from her nervousness. It's been over an hour since Pan's disappearance. She hoped she was okay but it would be even better if she could get out of this situation. Yuudai hasn't even let her go yet and she was sure he wasn't anytime soon. She was starting to wonder why.

They was all laughing and talking. She really wanted to leave. Specially since Sasuke kept watching her every move. Yuudai seen this and glared at the the boy. Sasuke didn't say anything but kept watching her. Some thing didn't seem right.

"I have to get back to work." She said softly, avoiding his stare. She placed her hand's on top of his to break free but he didn't move a muscle.

"Awe, come on. Don't leave now." He said kissing her bare shoulder before showing her his best smile. Little tints appeared on her face as she turned her head slightly.

"I'm sorry," She tried again, but he didn't let up. She didn't know what else to stay here for. She was failing to find out any information and only succeeding in making herself known that she was hiding something. Thanks to being eye-balled at by a little annoyed Saiyan.

"Man, just let her go. Can't you see she nervous" Goten joked. "Either that or she just don't like you."

Ignoring his last comment, Yuudai looked at her and smirked. "Am I making you nervous?" She blushed again, shaking her head no. He pushed his filled glass towards her. "Have a little more before you go," Marron who was talking to Uub looked to see what Haruki talking about. She eyed the strange red liquid in the glass cup she held in her trembling hands. She already had like two glasses of this strange drink. Why did he want her to keep drinking more?

"Here, let me help you." He said, And before she could protest, she found herself drinking more of the red liquid. Once she dranked the last bit of it, she coughed a bit, not liking that taste. The table stared at her eyes wide at her.

"Did she..." Marron started. Uub nodded faintly, staring in shocked also.

"What is this?" She finally asked in a childish voice. She wipe her mouth with back of her hand before turning to look at him. The smirk on his face never wavered. He whispered it in her ear. They all watched as her expression changed to shocked.

She quickly jumped from his lap to her feet, facing him. Bad Idea. A wave of dizziness hit her. She fell to her knees. She suddenly felt sick.

She felt herself being lifted up. She looked to see Yuudai's face. He placed her back on her lap. She held onto her head, the dizziness never wavering one bit.

"You okay, Princess?" He asked. She shooked her head no. Her eyes covered by her hands.

"You feeling sick?" Uub asked. Once again, she shooked her head no. Then out of no where, she started crying. They all jumped back at the sudden mood swing.

"What's wrong?" Yuudai asked feeling a little guilty.

"How could you!" Her body trembled from the tears she cried. Not he was starting to worry about her now.

"How could I what?"

"How could You cheat on me with her!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. He stared boredly at them. In seconds, everyone laughed as she continue to sob.

Yuudai chuckled slightly. "Babe, I would never do that to you." He said rubbing her leg softly. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Really?"

"Really? You mean the world to me."

"You just met her not too long ago." Madoka muttered. Without taking his eyes away from the tearful girl, he lifted his hand to shoot a ki blast at him. He barely had time to dodge it.

"Watch it!"Madoka screamed, but the two didn't pay him no mind.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Minutes later

After a few more glasses, she dropped the glass on the floor, leaning back against his chest. She turned her head to the side to face his neck. She secretly taking in his scent.

"So," Marron started. "Where are you guy's off to next?"She asked, looking around the table. Right now they wasn't getting anywhere, specially since one of them got a little drunk and failed. It's been past an hour and a half already, they needed some answer's to there next whereabouts.

Madoka grew tired of her questioning them and there next stop. It was almost like she wanted to tag along. Well that wasn't going to happen. He was going to make sure of that. She was just as bad as Bra and her annoying friend, Pan. Slamming his hand's on the table, he stood up, glaring at the girl. He opened his mouth to say something when Haruki interrupted him.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." She started, her face drained of color. Marron quickly stood up and grabbed her hand and quickly lead her to the bathroom. They watched as they ran to the bathroom.

"Way to go man." Uub said, crossing his arm's on the table and burring his head in them. Goten laughed out loud at him.

Trunks returned to the table moment's later. He copied Uub's movement's and buried his head in his arm's. Goten stopped laughing to turn to his friend. "Hey man, you okay?" He asked. All he got was covered mutter's from his long time friend.

~~~~~~~~n.n

In The Bathroom

Marron stood in the stall holding the poor sick girl's hair. The sound's of vomit hitting the toilet water was heard throughout the bathroom. "Note to self, make sure she never drink again." Marron muttered to herself.

Once The White haired girl was done, Marron lead her to the sink to rinse out her mouth. Just then, the door opened to reveal Kasumi. She looked at the two wide eyes. "What happen to her?" She questioned, rushing towards the two.

"The queen of emo here dranked a little too much." Marroned answered, crossing her arm's.

Kasumi glared at the Blonde. "And you just sat there letting her make herself sick?" Maaron just shrugged her shoulders at the girl before turning to the mirror to check herself. Kasumi felt like flushing her head in the toilet this very moment. Stupid Slut. 'Note to self, Never leave anyone with an innocent mind with Chestnut.'

"Anyway's it's your fault. You the one who didn't keep an eye on her in the first place." Marron spoke, checking her lip's in the mirror. The orange haired teen slowly turned her head in her direction, giving her the meanest glare she could muster.

"Hey Mar, I think you dropped your lip gloss on the floor near the toilet." Kasumi pointed. Marron quickly ran back to the stall and scanned the floor.

"No It's not." She said. She heard the door closed and turned around to see a flame-y eyed Kasumi with her arm's crossed.

Pan quickly exited the kitchen with her arm's crossed, Bra smiling brightly as she followed the girl. Pan scanned the area the place and her eyes widen. She looked to the table she last seen them to see a new couple making out.

"Bra..." Pan started. No. This couldn't be happening.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at her friend. Pan just pushed her face in the direction of the table to see the new couple kissing. At first, she didn't understand what she was getting at until she noticed her brother and his friends missing.

They both turned there heads to see the bathroom door slam open to reveal a dripping wet Marron, and second's later, Kasumi, with Haruki dangling from her shoulder.

Maya stopped what she was doing to turn and look. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw and couldn't help but giggle a little.

Pan was about to walk towards the table when a figure stood in her way. She glared hard at the girl. Couldn't she take the hint that she didn't like her. Why was she near her?

"What do you want?" Pan snapped. Liz crossed her arm's over her chest, frown in place.

"So you think you could take Prince Trunks' heart away from me, do you?" Bra looked between the two before raising an eyebrow. So this was the girl Pan was talking about earlier.

"You can have him, just...don't get to close to him." Pan said, eyeing the girl. Bra raised an eyebrow at her friend this time. 'She doesn't even know what she's saying.' Brra thought, shaking her head. Could it

Liz raised an eyebrow at the masked Saiyan. "Yeah well, what ever you do, stay away from him. He belongs to me and me only." She said hotly. Pan perched her lip's together, tilting her head to the side slightly, disagreeing.

"Now why would I do that?" Pan questioned, a small smile on her face. The nerve of this witch, Telling her to stay away from him. Can you believe it?

"As if you couldn't see, he don't like you. And I could see why." She said, her eyes trailing up and down her form in disgust. "He doesn't do slu-" And that was all it took to shut her up was a punch. The music stopped as everyone stared at the scene before them. Pan stared blankly at the frightened girl crumbled onto the floor before turning to see a arm stretched out, shaking in anger.

"Don't you ever, call her that again!" Bra muttered dangerously. Her bangs covering her eyes from view. Pan was So glad she wasn't in Liz's shoes right about now...

They heard footstep's nearing. Pan turned to the side, but before she had a good look, a fist came crashing down on her right cheek. It didn't hurt or anything but the impact made her head turn to the opposite side. She blinked twice, not really registering what just happened.

The girl glared hard at Pan as her fist was still out stretched. Anger building up inside her. Pan slowly turned her head to see a girl. About the same height as her. She had ebony hair just like her's except her's stopped just a few inches below her chin. Her bangs pulled and pinned back. She wore a black spaghetti tank top that was too tight, with tight pants.

Pan lifted a hand to her mouth. She saw a small drop of blood in it. She glanced back at her hand then to the girl. "How dare you harass Liz like that!" She yelled. She then turned her attention to Bra who had her hand down to her side. "And You! Never lay a finger on her! Who do you two think you are?!" She questioned. She raised her hand to strike Bra when Pan's hand grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. She winced at the pain.

"I believe she's your Princess," Pan answered, Now looking at her in the eyes. Just the look in Pan's eye scared her.

"And I do believe you just raised your hand at both Me And my Best friend." Bra answered, also raising her head to glare at the girl. She took a side glance at her friend on the floor. Liz quickly stood up and stood by her smaller friend. She slapped Pan's hand away.

"You got three seconds to run." Pan spoke dangerously low, knowing they'll still hear her. They crossed there arm's, not moving from there spots.

"1..." Pan started, taking a step closer.

Bra did the same, cracking her knuckles. "2.."

"**3**" They both said. Pan's eyes flashed a glowing blue. Frightened by the weird change in eye color, they both managed to turn around but didn't get far as the two Saiyans roughly yanked them back. Others moved and pushed the tables back as a fight soon broke out.

"Back to you, jems."

"Thanks, Hill. Sky's are going to be clear throughout this week but havoc may rise. Some may not know, but King Vegeta himself as taking a group of young Saiyans in. Right now there's a specialized group of Saiyan's that escaped the school. " An image of the school building was showned. The whole placed was in a mess. "As you can see, many student's remained trapped by the guards but the search for the specialized group is still a go. Elites are sent out now to capture and seize them all."

"Hn." The figure said sitting down in a computer chair, swirling the clear liquid in the cup in his hand. He continued to watch the screen with interest.

"The specialized group seem's to be on the move." Just then a picture of the Birdcage appeared. Many people rushing trying to get out to not be caught in the mess. The remaining people are locked inside. "Camera's show that a fight broke loose and only the girls seem's to be in the mix of things." Just then a picture of each of them was shown. Bra smiled innocently, throwing in a small wave. Haruki hiding behind a plant, looking the other way. Kasumi was currently eating and had her mouth full as she focused on her food. Maya came out of the bathroom with a piece of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of her foot. They caught Marron yelling at someone for stepping on her foot. And lastly, Pan. She was looking over her shoulder and smirked up at the camera. Her eyes glowing brightly.

"God know's where's the boys are-" He stopped as he put his hand on his ear. It was a moment of silence before he turned his attention back to the camera. "Hensley just reported, they spotted them. And they seem to be heading south." They boys was flying at top speed in the dark skies.

The screen flipped back to the Karaoke club. A small video showed how Bra had the girl on the floor, her fist connecting with her face perfectly. Pan's hand was tangled in Liz's now messed up locks. Her knee connecting with her nose.

"When will this madness end? When will they be locked up? How does the King and Queen feel about this? All answer's will be revealed soo-" The figure turned the screen off. Placing the remote down, the figure stood to his feet. The dark cloak covering his feet. He walked out of the dark room and into a new one, a special place he likes to call,

A dungeon.

The door creaked opened loudly. Four head's lifted up and glared at the figure. He walked further inside.

"It seem's like your Brat's are here to rescue you." The voice said in a teasing manor. "To bad they'll never get the chance!" He hissed.

"You'll never get away with this!" Yukio shouted.

"Oh I believe I have." The figure smirked.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**And that's it! I like it! Please tell me if it's good or not? (Plz let it be good.) I'll try to update like I've have been doing. Plz review, And I'll see you all soon! Alaterz! n.n**


	34. Spiting Up

**This is for Girlie. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Must read at bottom!**

**~~~~~~~~n.n**

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap: Last time on _Hard to believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate:_

King Vegeta himself as taking a group of young Saiyans in. Right now there's a specialized group of Saiyan's that escaped the school." An image of the school building was shown. The whole placed was in a mess. "As you can see, many student's remained trapped by the guards but the search for the specialized group is still a go.

Camera's show that a fight broke loose and only the girls seem's to be in the mix of things." Just then a picture of each of them was shown. Bra smiled innocently, throwing in a small wave. Haruki hiding behind a plant, looking the other way. Kasumi was currently eating and had her mouth full as she focused on her food. Maya came out of the bathroom with a piece of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of her foot. They caught Marron yelling at someone for stepping on her foot. And lastly, Pan. She was looking over her shoulder and smirked up at the camera. Her eyes glowing brightly.

They boys was flying at top speed in the dark skies.

"Hn." The figure said sitting down in a computer chair, swirling the clear liquid in the cup in his hand.

The metal door creaked opened loudly. Four head's lifted up and glared at the figure. He walked further inside.

"It seem's like your Brat's are here to rescue you." The voice said in a teasing manor. "To bad they'll never get the chance!" He hissed.

"You'll never get away with this!" Yukio shouted.

"Oh I believe I have." The figure smirked.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

_**~Chapter 34: Spiting up~**_

Pan quickly gathered everyone together before They flew through the ceiling and headed south. Pan was currently on Haruki's back. She quickly directed the small group in the next direction. Nodding their head's, they powered up and speeded up.

As Pan was keeping an eye on the radar, she told them to stay on the outskirt of the forest and to start lowering there Ki as they was getting too close to them. She pointed to the forest on there right and ordered them to dive in. They needed to stay hidden for as long as they could.

They hid behind the trees and they set out on foot with Pan and Haruki taking lead. They soon stopped as Pan halted them. They looked at her slight confused. She slid off Haruki's back, Breathing a little hard.

"Why are you out of breath?" Kaumi questioned, eyeing the younger girl.

Pan placed a hand on her hips as she stared down at the radar. "I'm..fine..." She breath out. She ignored the stares she received as she tried to focus on what's at hand. Clicking the button on top, the screen spread out. As it did this, she seen that they was much closer than what they thought.

"Look's like where closer than we thought..." She spoke. "We..we...w-" She stopped as she feel to her knees, clutching her stomach. They all took a step back as she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

As they stared at the fallen teen, they had no clue what to do. Maya was about to run to her when a arm came in front of her. She looked to see Bra. Her eyebrows knitted together as she continued to stare at her, unmoving.

Maya frowned a her slightly. "Bra..."

"Don't touch her!" She yelled out to the group. "Move back!" She ordered moving back herself. And as if on cue, her screams increased as a Lavender light was slowly engulfing her form. The light giving off splotches of Black that rosed up and slowly evaporated into thin air. Unknown to the rest of the group, The Butterfly mark started to appear on her flat stomach, as it glowed brightly, along with the dark marks.

Soon the light slowly started disappearing. They could see the outline of her form and quickly tell she was on her back, unmoving. Once the light finally evaporated into the air, they could see her clearly again.

Her eyes was closed as she laid straight on her back. Bra, who still held her arm's out, waited for a few minutes before slowly approaching the girl. The rest stayed back as they watched the Blue haired girl.

When she finally approached the dark haired Saiyan, she kneeld down and lifted the girls head up on her knees. She shooked her gently, calling her name. "Pan...Pan, wake up." When she didn't get a response, she shooked her a little harder.

She stopped as her eyes flickered open, A blazing baby blue that was blinding. The Bulma look-a-like quickly turned her head away as she blocked out the light with her hand. When the light died down a bit, she turned back around slowly as if not trying to alarm the girl.

"Pan, How are you feeling?" She asked slowly. She knew she had to be extra cautious around her when in this form as she heard the first time when turning into this.

Pan's head snapped towards the girl as she heard this. Her eyes boring into her's. After staring her down for a few more seconds, she blinked twice before sitting up. Bra placed a hand on the girls back.

Bra held a worried expression as she looked at her. "Pan?" Her voice hinted with worry.

"I'm fine." She stated serious. Her eyebrows knitted together as She stood to her feet and turned to look at the group. They all gasped and took a step back in fright. Their eyes switching to her eyes then to her stomach where the curse mark laid, Glowing lightly, then back to her face. The curse marks was held on her arms and stomach as far as they know. Little

Pan took a step closer to the group but they retreated with another step back. Pan's eyebrows furrowed a little deeper. "What is wrong with you guys?" She questioned.

Maya couldn't believe this was Pan, her best friend. Was this really her true form when the curse is activated? She didn't even know what caused her to transform into this. Nobody did. "Pan..."

Pan ignored them as she turned around and picked up the radar from the ground. She took one glance at it before crushing the object in her hands, letting the pieces fall freely through her fingers.

There mouths dropped open at this. "You Moro-" Marron's mouth was quickly covered by a hand. She looked to see it was Maya's. She leaned closely so she could whisper in the Blonde's ear.

"It'll be best if we try not to make her angry in that state." She whispered as she glanced at the girl who was too busy taking a look around her. "We can't afford to have her running on a rampage trying to kill everything in sight because you angered her so just keep the comments to yourself!" She snapped, removing her hand from her mouth. She then turned her attention to her blue haired enemy. "What now?"

Bra threw her a look before turning to Pan. She was a couple of feet away from them, still looking around. It almost looked like she was on a search for something. Bra walked over towards the girl who was looking through some bushes.

"Pan?" Hearing her name being called, she quickly turned around with her hands behind her back. The sight made her look like a child who was caught with their hands in a cookie jar, except the look in her eye. Her now Blue orbs still shined brightly but not too bright to blind a person. The look sent hills down the Princess' spine. Not once did the girl ever blinked and it scared her slightly.

"If your feeling alright, we could like to get going?" Bra waited for her response but didn't hear anything from the girl. She sighed as she put a hand on her hip. Pan's eyes quickly drifted to her hand that was placed on her hip. Bra looked a little creeped out as she continued to stare at her hand. She slowly put her hand down at her side, and just as quick, her eyes was locked onto her's once more. "Look, if your not feeling like yourself, we could always...Pan!"

The girl had her her back turned to the Blue girl as she continued to dig through the bushes. Bra, forgetting for a moment about her transformation, put a hand on the girls shoulder. She could feel the girl tense up a bit and before she knew it, she was thrown in to the sky. Bra shrieked as she was suddenly thrown. She was upside down when she caught herself in mid-air. She inhaled deeply before exhaling. She proceeded to do this a couple of times to calm herself down, it only doing little. This girl was driving her patience too quickly.

When she floated back down, the girl was still digging through the bushes. A vain was popping out from the side of her forehead as she closed her eyes, her anger slowly boiling up. "Pan, what the Hell are you looking for?" Anger hinted in her voice. Pan snapped her head up and for a brief moment, she stayed like that, staring into space.

"Huh?" She blinked twice before turning completely around to face a non-calmed Princess. Pan could see she was trying her best not to scream. She wondered what she was angry about.

"What's wrong, Bra? You look mad." Bra's eyebrow twitched as she chuckled darkly.

"Are you feeling like your normal self, Pan?" Pan blinked and then looked down at herself. She seen the mark slowly dying down, slowly disappearing from her skin for good. She looked back up at her friend with a confused look.

"Yeah I'm-"

_**Wham!**_

Pan laid on the ground, a knot slowly growing from her head as a tear escaped her eye. She snapped her head up at the girl who crossed her arm's over her chest, head turned away. "Ow, Bra! What was that for!?" She yelled, holding the sore spot on her head.

"That's for throwing me into the air!"

_**Wham!**_

"That's for breaking the radar!"

_**Wham!**_

"And that's for scaring me half the death!"

By now, Bra was chasing the dark haired girl around, screaming her head off. Pan ran screaming out many apologies as she tried to avoid the angered Saiyan. They group heads turned from left to right then back to right as they watch what occurred between he two. It was then Bra finally had enough and landed one last punch to the girls head before stalking back to the group. Pan slowly followed, frowning.

Once they approached them, Haruki took a step back, hiding behind Kasumi. "I-i-is she alright now?" She stuttered.

"Yeah she's fine." Bra said, giving Pan the eye. Pan had her arm's behind her head as she looked to the side. She grumbled about how Bra hit's like a mad man and how it wasn't her fault this happened.

Bra gave a wicked smile before wrapping her arm tightly around Pan's neck, nearly chocking the girl. "Oh I'm so Glad your back to normal!" She said now putting Pan in a head-lock. Pan tried to break free.

"Bra! This is unlady-like!" She shouted, struggling to breath.

She tightened her grip. "You would know, wouldn't you!" She snapped, letting the child go. Pan dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

"It wasn't my fault!" She whined from her spot on the ground.

"Whatever." Pan pouted at the girl.

"When did you get so mean all of a sudden?"

"The day you started acting weird." She answered. Pan stood up and dusted herself off before looking to the group.

"Okay guys-"

"Wait, why is your eyes still Blue and glowing?" Kasumi questioned. Haruki squeaked and hid behind the orange haired teen once more. Pan rolled her eyes at her actions.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Haruki." She assured the teen. Haruki peered over Kasumi's shoulder before slowly standing beside the teen. "And to answer your question, I don't know. I don't even know what triggered it." She answered honestly. Great, now where does that leave them?

"What are we gonna do now since Miss. Bipolar here broke the radar?" Marron asked, tossing Pan a look. Pan did the same as she stuck her tongue out childishly. **(A/N: Yeah don't know if you read the top, must read at bottom please! Thanks! n.n)**

"Enough you two," Bra said, glaring at the two. They both glared at each other before giving one another their back's, crossing their arm's over their chest. This caused the Blue teen to sigh in annoyance.

Pan opened her eyes in realization. "There over there!" She said pointing straight ahead. "Wait no, 2 is over there, 1 is there, and 3 is there." She gasped. "They spitted up!"

"Wait a minute." Kasumi said, holding a hand up. "I thought you don't have any powers?" All eyes landed on the dark haired teen.

"I don't but I somehow could sense them." She said shrugging.

"Must be the curse." Maya muttered. They all nodded except Pan. She shooked her head, disagreeing.

"I doubt it was the curse doing. All it does is cause me pain and to change my looks a little."

"Don't forget that you act completely different when in the state." Maya responded.

"And also, your energy, it's gone up too." Haruki spoke lowly.

"What? You think you just suddenly got powers like that? I don't think so. Last time I check, you failed training," Marron smirked. Pan eyes blazed into fire as she balled her fist tightly.

"I didn't ask you!?" She hissed. Kasumi stood in between the two, pushing them away.

"Can we deal with this later, the boy's energy are disappearing." She said, looking at Pan. Pan sighed but nodded nonetheless. Slowly, she stared to levitate off the ground.

"Okay, Let's get going." She said. She started to fly but stopped as she noticed they wasn't following. "What?" She questioned.

"It's just shocking to see you fly knowing that you failed." Marron stated serious. Pan gave them all a straight face before shaking her head and blasting off. They quickly followed her movement and powered up before blasting off.

They flew past the tree's quickly as Pan swung from branch to branch. Marron thought she looked like a small monkey as she watched the leader. She shooked her head at her.

Pan suddenly stopped. She hung upside down from the branch as she called them to stop. "Not again!" Kasumi whined. She was getting Impatient as she wanted to kick some butt. Last time there was some butt kicking, Pan and Marron did the work. It was time for the rest to have a little fun.

"Okay, this is where we split up." She said, looking straight ahead in the dark forest. Haruki was shaking in the air.

"S-split u-up?" She questioned, stuttering a little. "I don't think that's a good idea." She quickly said but Pan held up a hand to silence her. She turned to the floating girl.

"We have no choice but to. Haruki, I know you can do this." Pan said winking at the girl.

"B-b-but-" She was cut off as Kasumi silenced her by grabbing the girls hand in her's. Haruki looked down at their hands then back up at the girl.

"Continue. We have no time." She said. Pan nodded before looking down. She pulled herself up easily on the branch before standing on it. "Okay. I feel two energies over there." She pointed. "It's Sasuke and Madoka."

"How can you be so sure?" Maya questioned.

She looked her dead in the eyes. "Trust me I know." She looked towards Kasumi. "Kasumi, you'll go after Madoka." She then glanced at the girl that stood next to her. "Haruki, I'm counting on you to go after Sasuk-"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Kasumi asked. Pan nodded.

"It's not like there's anyone easier, if there was she would handle them but there isn't. I was thinking of Goten but She could easily mess up with him. He may look dumb but he catches on quickly. I need someone stronger in mind to handle him. That's where Bra comes in."

"What about me?" Maya questioned.

"And that's the thing. You guys already go out, He's already use to your scent and can easily figure you out and besides, Bra can easily outsmart him. Maya, your target is Yuudai. Marron, your against Uub."

Bra thought this over a bit. "Wait But then that leaves Trunks and he defiantly know's your scent."

"Yes but I'm the only one he won't hurt and besides I'm the only in this group that could handle him in a fight. That way, if he doesn't have the map, I could stall for time until one of you retrieve it. Please remember to contact someone if your in danger or if you got the map. Once the map is covered, you fall back immediately. It doesn't matter if you feel like finishing them off, you get the heck out of there. Kami knows what they could pull at any moment and Remember to keep your ear piece on at all times. Is that clear?"

They all nodded and turned to look straight ahead. "Go!" They quickly blasted off into the night. Once alone, Pan stood up and sighed. She just hoped this would work out. But her main worry was Haruki. Even though Kasumi left with her, there gonna have to split up eventually and she might not know what to do.

'Haruki, you better be careful.' Pan thought, looking in the direction she took off. Sighing once more, Pan took off through the trees.

~~~~~~~~n.n

With Haruki

It's been awhile since the group split up, now it was just her and Kasumi. She stayed close to the Orange haired teen the best she could. She could tell she was eager to start fighting. She didn't understand the fun in hurting people. You'll eventually get hurt yourself if your confidence get's in the way.

Kasumi powered up slightly, going faster. Haruki eyes widen as more distance was put between the two of them. "Wait for me!" She cried as she also powered up slightly.

They was getting closer to Kasumi's target, which Haruki feared. She wished there was an easier way to do this without splitting up. May'be there was...

She gasped quietly as an idea suddenly popped into her head. "How about I stay with you and help you take down Yuudai and then we'll fine Sasuke after and do the same with him?"

"Wouldn't work. If where busy fighting one kid, the other will easy track us down when all of our power levels rise. Then all the other's would show up out of nowhere and then where would we be? We might as well stick to the regular plan." Haruki pouted slightly at this.

"Haruki, there's nothing to be afraid of. Pan believe's in you, and so do I. Your a strong and bright girl, I know you'll be able to take him down. Why do think Pan picked you to take down Sasuke?"

"Because I don't like him the way she and Marron do." Kasumi chuckled at this.

"If that was the case, I would be hunting him down but good guess. It was because she knew you'd be perfect for this job. You may not see it, but I sure do. All you have to do is just put your ind into it and you got it in the bag."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Kasumi turned her head around and gave her a toothy grin, a rare grin anyone seen. Haruki smiled back at her and together they flew.

When they neared Kasumi's target, they slowed down into the branches. Kasumi put a hand on the bark of the tree as she leaned in to get a better look. There was Yuudai relaxing just a few feet away at the base of the tree.

"Okay, this is where we part, I know you can do it." Haruki nodded but before she could leave, she felt a pair of arm's wrap her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. Haruki silently gasped but hugged back. Quickly but quietly bidding each other goodbye, Haruki took off into the night.

Kasumi watched the girl fly off until she was just a small speck in the sky before turning her attention to her target. She cracked her knuckles. "Ready." And with that, she jumped down from the tall tree.

Haruki was nearing her opponent. She stared to lower towards the trees. Hopping from tree to tree, she soon came to a stop as she spotted him a few feet away. She watched him from behind the tree she was currently in as he jumped by. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed heavily.

With a determined face, she jumped, following the Saiyan.

It's been 20 minutes since she started following the teen. His dark hair blowing in the wind as he went. She made sure to put a good distance away from him and made sure her Ki was dangerously low to not be detected. It was soon than he jumped down and into a clearing. He stood in the middle with his hand sin his pocket as he stared straight ahead.

'Okay, time for a sneak attack!' She jumped from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet and started tip-toeing towards the Saiyan.

It was then when she was only a few feet away he spoke. "Why have you been following me all this time?" His somewhat deep voice spoke. She frozed in her spot as she sweat dropped. 'B-b-but how!?'

He turned his head so only one eye showed. "I could smell your scent from a mile away."

'M-my s-scent?'

He turned around half way and glared daggers at the now trembling girl. "Who are you?"

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Hey, thanks for all my readers for choosing my story. I haven't been getting that much reviews and it's kinda sad still. Please review, I love to read them! And also, Read my new story,_ "Jealous Enemies" _and once again, this is for Girlie. Please review and only good ones. Alaterz! n.n**


	35. Note 2

***Note***

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Um, please don't stop review or reading this story. I haven't been updating and I can explain. I have Regents coming up and I haven't been studying...Not the best choice but that's what you get for being lazy. But like I said before, I already have this story planned out so all I need to do is type it up and BOOM, It's fresh like a muffin on a Awesome day!

'Really wish I had a muffin right about now...'

Anyways, You guys might not read the bolded notes I leave but you should, it could be important facts you might want to know. So when you have time, Just go back and read them! n.n And also, let me explain this story to you, Like I said before, I have this already planned out, I do and this story is going to be REALLY, REALLY, REALLY long. Like passed 99 I believe. You can thank my brain for coming up with the Ideas,

"Thank you, Brain."

"Your Welcome."

And omg. I want to tell you guys but I don't want to spoil it..oh what the heck. There will be a sequel to this of course, which brings me back to what I said before, This story will be long, plus a sequel. What!? I, am an awesome person. lml jk. But still. Please keep reviewing and the more reviews I get (That I hope would be positive in the near future,) I will always update faster like I started to do. I'm really feeling this story and I really hope I get lots and lots of reviews. I always fantasize about getting over 1000 reviews. I know, I'm a dreamer. But a girl could dream, can't she? I kept day dreaming about this story and kept laughing, think of how many people would like it. Okay, I'm going to be honest, the chapter I mostly kept thinking about was "_~Chapter 4: Don't Touch Me; The Chase Is On~_" Yep, when they was in the medical room when he had her pin against the wall, shouting things at her. I kept thinking of how I could make it better but that's the best I could come up with and I like it. n.n

I just have to learn new things, far as how to put my words into mysterious one I guess. I believe that's how writers do their writings. lol. Anyways, I believe that's why people haven't been either review or just plainly reading my stories.

LML! Half of it is because Of my other two stories, "Dreams do come true" and "Together at last" lml. Yeah, I must admit, those are terrible and just plain stupid. That was the time when I just had good ideas but just didn't put any effort into writing and sharing them with you all. Actually, "Dreams Do come true," I had a feeling about it, it was a good Idea but like I said, wasn't too serious, I was just focusing on the reviews but When I got less reviews, The fans I have, They like it, but I believe the rest that just viewed it just didn't feel it. Personally I would feel angry and sad but frankly I do not. I have awesome fans already, what more could I ask for? So what if it's a little, I am grateful for what I got.

'Sounds like what mom and grandma always told me when young.'

Don't get me started with that. I was always a grateful shy type, they just didn't want me turning out wrong, you know? Anyways. "Dreams Do Come True," I kinda stopped writing it for a reason.

Don't Hit/Throw/Cure me out/ etc.

I 'lmao' I was kind of scared a little bit.

It's because It was suppose to be a romance and horror story and when I started to write the horror part, the crap scared me. D.a. This was the time when I had to use my bro's lap top and when ever he kicks me out, I be scared lml. I know what your thinking,

"Oh, Candylover is a baby, Oh she's so stupid, etc."

Yeah I'm both of those but oh well. I'm scared easily, (-_- don't say out loud cuz I WILL deny it.) But that's just who I am. I will make that story better, that's a promise. Now, "Together at last,"

HA!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Vegeta laugh) Yeah, I don't really now. That was just a "I'm-Bored-so-I'll-write moment." So i'll have to leave a "?" on that. If you been on my page, then you would of seen this coming.

And also, I will tell you this, I'm far from "Hard To Believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate" (Would you believe me when I told you I had to look up my story when I was type the story name just now. LML I really for got the My Prince and etc part for a sec. lml)

-_- Go on my page and you'll see when I say I have bad memory...Or..I think it says that...

Anyways, that's going to be long and if you haven't checked out my other story, "Jealous Enemies," Please start reading it. It's really good if I do say so myself. Of course other would say the same thing if it was theirs but I'm kinda being serious when I say this. I think it's good. But that's my opinion. Please give it a try and review it (Every chapter would be nice.) I have a little twist in it-sorry, no spoilers for this one. ehehe. (Goku laugh)

You know what I kind of hate/annoys me. You see, I'm the person who can't seen to get enough. I try chapters and posts it and every second I check my page to see I got a review. When I don't get them, I start typing another chapter so I won't keep you guys waiting for too long. And I kept doing that. I did that for a few chapters and what annoys me is that they would read all the chapters and leave one review instead of reviewing all of them. lml I'm laughing now because It's funny how I get easily mad/pissed/annoyed quickly, at any little thing. And now that I say this little thing, people are going to start doing that just to annoy me. n.n But it's fine, like I said before, I'm grateful for what I have.

Okay I'm going to say this here, and in the next chapter, go on my page and for "Hard To Believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate," You will get to see Pan and the girls Uniform for the specialized group. The boys would be the same but in shorts.

Tell your friends to read my stories, "Hard To Believe: My Prince, My Best Friend, My Mate," and "Jealous Enemies" I need reviews! and if you wanna chat a bit for any questions or just for fun, you can easily message me.

I know this had NOTHING to do with the stories but I was crying my heart out today. lmao! It was because Josh Hutcherson, one of the main character's in The Hunger Games, the **MAN **that plays Peeta, has a girl friend! I found out because I was searching him up, you know pics and it gave me choices like "Him shirtless and stuff," *Blushes* WHO WOULDN'T LOOK AT THAT!? Dudes like a god! Anyways, So yeah, I was searching him up and a thought came to me and I thought, 'Does he have a girlfriend?' So on the search I went. And when I seen it, I screamed (Squeaked.) in horror.

-_- Dude goes out with Arianda Grande. I luv her but _come on! _Like that was a blow. lml. I was screaming and I cried to my brother who said, "And I care because," lml

-_- Nice, isn't he? lol

But still. I was crushed, BUT I'm happy for them! Congrats (Anime cry!) I Luv you Arianda, _**Josh**_. lol

Well I guess that's it for now. See you...in the next review? Lml, I'm bad at this. lol.

Alaterz!


	36. Chapter 36

**Must Read at bottom!**

**Summary: Months After the cell saga occurred everything was peaceful. Until a certain prince decides to use the dragon balls to wish his home planet back, taking the blue haired beauty and already born son with him to claim to the throne. After trying to retrieve there lost friend and failing, Did they decided to just give up all of a sudden? Years passed and a promise was made, forcing the new generation of heroes to go to the mysterious planet. A new adventure awaits them. As friendship start to form, and some to fall. Going to a different planet may cause some problems now, but it might help in the near future. And one of the most Important thing happens, One of them has to marry the prince of all sayian's. "well it ain't going to be me!" Goten yelled. pan gave him a look. "one condition, I get the First slice of cake."**

**Note: * Goku, Frieza doesn't die.**

* * *

Re-cap:

Look's like where closer than we thought..." She spoke. "We..we...w-" She stopped as she feel to her knees, clutching her stomach. They all took a step back as she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

As they stared at the fallen teen, they had no clue what to do. Maya was about to run to her when a arm came in front of her. She looked to see Bra. Her eyebrows knitted together as she continued to stare at her, unmoving.

Maya frowned a her slightly. "Bra..."

"Don't touch her!" She yelled out to the group. "Move back!" She ordered moving back herself. And as if on cue, her screams increased as a Lavender light was slowly engulfing her form. The light giving off splotches of Black that rosed up and slowly evaporated into thin air. Unknown to the rest of the group, The Butterfly mark started to appear on her flat stomach, as it glowed brightly, along with the dark marks.

"Wait, why is your eyes still Blue and glowing?" Kasumi questioned.

Pan suddenly stopped. She hung upside down from the branch as she called them to stop. "Not again!" Kasumi whined. She was getting Impatient as she wanted to kick some butt. Last time there was some butt kicking, Pan and Marron did the work. It was time for the rest to have a little fun.

"Okay, this is where we split up."

"S-split u-up?" Haruki questioned.

"Okay. I feel two energies over there." She pointed. "It's Sasuke and Madoka."

"Haruki, I'm counting on you to go after Sasuk-"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Kasumi asked. Pan nodded.

"It's not like there's anyone easier, if there was she would handle them but there isn't. I was thinking of Goten but She could easily mess up with him. He may look dumb but he catches on quickly. I need someone stronger in mind to handle him. That's where Bra comes in. Maya, your target is Yuudai. Marron had Uub."

Bra thought this over a bit. "Wait But then that leaves Trunks and he defiantly know's your scent."

"Yes but I'm the only one he won't hurt and besides I'm the only in this group that could handle him in a fight. That way, if he doesn't have the map, I could stall for time until one of you retrieve it. Please remember to contact someone if your in danger or if you got the map. Once the map is covered, you fall back immediately. It doesn't matter if you feel like finishing them off, you get the heck out of there. Kami knows what they could pull at any moment and Remember to keep your ear piece on at all times. Is that clear?"

They all nodded and turned to look straight ahead. "Go!" They quickly blasted off into the night. Once alone, Pan stood up and sighed. She just hoped this would work out. But her main worry was Haruki. Even though Kasumi left with her, there gonna have to split up eventually and she might not know what to do.

'Haruki, you better be careful.' Pan thought, looking in the direction she took off. Sighing once more, Pan took off through the trees.

"Okay, this is where we part, I know you can do it." Kasumi informed. Haruki nodded but before she could leave, she felt a pair of arm's wrap her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. Haruki silently gasped but hugged back. Quickly but quietly bidding each other goodbye, Haruki took off into the night.

Hopping from tree to tree, she soon came to a stop as she spotted him a few feet away. He stood in the middle with his hand sin his pocket as he stared straight ahead.

'Okay, time for a sneak attack!' She jumped from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet and started tip-toeing towards the Saiyan.

It was then when she was only a few feet away he spoke. "Why have you been following me all this time?" His somewhat deep voice spoke. She frozed in her spot as she sweat dropped. 'B-b-but how!?'

He turned his head so only one eye showed. "I could smell your scent from a mile away."

'M-my s-scent?'

He turned around half way and glared daggers at the now trembling girl. "Who are you?"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Find the Dragon Balls

Look out for them all

You can search around

The world with me.

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a great

Adventure this will be.

You can climb on board,

'Cause the Nimbus doesn't

Wait!

A fantastic Journey for your

Dreams-a thrilling Mystery!

Through the fire's of time,

They're waited patiently.

When all seven ball's you

Find, the Dragon is set

Free.

Rising, Rising,

Mesmerizing,

Unbridled ecstasy.

Radiant and shining,

Hidden somewhere in the

Field,

Luminous and blinding,

With your desire revealed.

Ageless, Timeless,

What you'll find is

beyond belief!

Let's Try, try, try,

Look high and low!

Search the sky and

The sea below!

Let's Try, try, try,

Seize the day,

And Make new Friend's

Along the way!

Find the Dragon Ball's!

Look out for them all!

Come and hunt those

Dragon Ball's with me

Gotta heed the call of

The magic Dragon Ball's!

What a Great

Adventure this will be.

Set a course for action,

Adventure doesn't wait!

A fantastic Journey for

Your dream's- a thrilling

Mystery!

~~~~~~~~n.n

The moon was only half as just barely dark clouds flew by, giving off a gruesome eccentric that sent chills down the White haired teen. The wind flew by just enough to push some strands in the Small female Saiyan's face as she stared in shock and slight horror. This couldn't be happening. This really couldn't be happening to her right now.

He was now turned to her as he glared at her, His hair danced gently across his face as his glare harden. Watching the shaking girl was starting to get really annoying. How could she not know he knew she was following him. If she was trying to be quiet while following him, she failed. He seen this coming a few hours ago.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

She jumped at his tone and took a glance away from him. 'Come on! I can't fail this mission! It's a simple task, I can handle it. Oh how I wish Haruki was here. She'll know what to do.' She mentally cried. 'No! I can't not cry! Kasumi would be so disappointed in me! What would Haruki do in this situation...? ...Oh I know, act tough. Just like she always say, if you can't do the part, Play the part! Brilliant! I just hope it works...'

Coming out of her thought's, she blinked twice before flinching in her spot. He was two centimeter's away from her face. His eyes glaring hard into her frightened ones. "I hate being Ignored, you know." She heard him say. She jumped back a good amount of feet's away from the silent but creepy teen. She frowned at him. 'Platy the part...Play the part...Play the part, Haruki!' Her mind chanted.

His eyes turned into slit's as he took a step closer. "Your that girl from the Karaoke club..." She stood her ground as she watched him. This kid catches on quickly.

She was shocked to see him give his back to her once more. "Go home. Your just wasting my time." He started. He started to walk away from her when she called out. He stopped but didn't turn around.

'What now?!' She thought, panicking. "Um...W-Why don't you come-"

"I don't have time for your stupid games you have in mind, go home before I'm forced to put you down." He threatened, turning only so one eye was visible. She gulped down the bump that was stuck in her throat before speaking.

"You? Put me down? Ha! I love to see-" But she didn't have enough time to finish as she felt a presence behind her. Quickly, she turned around and blocked his fist that was about to connect with the side of her head. She quickly aimed a kick towards his side. He easily blocked it with his arm, and as quick as lightening, he grabbed her ankle and spunned her three times before letting go.

Haruki caught herself in mid-air, just in time before her back connected harshly against the tree. But she had only little time to react as he was only seconds away as he flew at top speed at her. Blocking her face from multiple up coming punches. He was a little surprised she was able to block all his punches. But it didn't matter, she was in defense mode. She wouldn't be able to land a pu-

Speaking to soon. Ducking under his out-stretched arm, she hooked him in the stomach before going for his jaw. And with one last final touch, she spun around to aim a perfectly good kick to the stomach, sending him far.

He grunted as he landed harshly on the ground. He slowly watched as the girl floated down and started to advance him. He glared at her. He knew she was pulling something, he just had to figure out what it was.

~~~~~~~~n.n

With Kasumi

As she silently jumped down from the tree, she quickly went behind it. His ear's picked up on a sudden movement and he opened his eyes and looked forward. He slowly stood to his feet. "Who's out there?" He called out, his voice echoing throughout the night. Strange. He was sure someone was there.

Kasumi had her back pressed against the tree. She held her breath, afraid he'll hear her. When she located his Ki, she waited until it was low, meaning he was asleep, which didn't take too long, and she was happy for that. Slowly and quietly, she levitated from the ground. She landed on one of the branches. She pressed her back into the trunk of the tree, being cautious.

She took a peak to see him up and had his back turned to her. She had on a confused look until she heard a small noise of liquid hitting another tree. Her eyes widen and she quickly looked had her back pressed against the trunk once more, a horrified look on her face. May'be splitting up with Haruki was a bad call.

She took a step forward. 'May'be if I hurry-' Was the last thing she thought as she stopped in her tracts. She was suddenly pushed up against the trunk with her wrist pinned on either side of her head. Her eyes widen at the boy before turning into a frown. He only smirked at this.

"Where do you think your going, Babe?" He questioned, his an eyebrow raised.

Turning her head away from him, She stuck out her tongue as she made a sick face. "You didn't even wash your hands." She said, wishing she could just die on the spot. That was so gross!

~~~~~~~~n.n

With Bra

She was having a hard time locating the Son child. "And to think this would be easy," She muttered to herself as she flew through the darkened skies. She made sure to lower her Ki so he wouldn't detect her. But the thing was, he did it also, which made it even harder for the Princess to locate the teen.

She's been flying for over 20 minutes now and it was starting to Irk her. All she just want to do is find him and spend time with him. Was that too much to ask for? Life hasn't been very fair to her ever since they started this stupid school. Why couldn't everything stay the same? When they was younger, it was so simpler. But just because her Idiot of a brother couldn't control himself, he had to make it worst for them all.

Deciding that she should take a small break, she started to descend to the ground. Walking up to a tree that seemed comfortable enough, she leaned against it as she sat on the soft silk grass. The wind blew in her face just right, and she sighed in content. Slowly, her eyes started to close as they felt heavy. Her head slightly turned to the side as she started to let sleep take over. She just had to wonder, what it would be like if Trunks hadn't screwed everything up for them.

"Hey...Hey, Miss, Are you okay?" She jolted awake. She rubbed her sleepy eyes before staring up to see who was the mysterious person that woke her up. She mentally cried. She was having a good rest! She then noticed she was laying down on the grass. Sitting up, she looked to the boy who had a curious look as he stared at her. "Are you okay? I just seen a figure laying down and thought you wan in trouble." Bra's eyes widen as she realized it was him. It was really him!

'G-goten...'

She quickly stood to her feet, shocking him a bit. He stood to his feet also. "Well if your alright, then I guess I'll be off," He started, about to turn around but a hand came on his shoulder, pulling him back. He raised an eyebrow as two arm's snaked it's way around his neck. "Um, miss? What are you-"

"Shh!" She interrupted him, silencing him by putting a finger on his mouth. He turned his head to the side to see her. "Just relax," She said in that hypnotizing voice of her's. He still wasn't able to tell it was her as the voice device was still on. Her hand's was slowly trailing up and down his sides in a teasing manor.

That was until he slowly detached himself from the mysterious girl. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He said turning to her. But he wasn't ready to get jumped on. She tackled the Saiyan boy to the ground. She pinned his wrist just near his head as she leaned down. Oh how much she was loving this. And unknown to her, he was sort of feeling the same way, but more on the confused side.

"Don't tell me your leaving already?" She purred.

"I would but..your on top of me..." He said a little awkward. He didn't dare move when the young Female dipped her head lower to his neck.

"And I know your loving every second of it," She said giving his neck many Butterfly kisses. She heard a small whimper escape from him as she continued to attack him. His fist clenched when he felt her teeth started to nibble on his flesh.

"B-bra..."

She frozed in his spot. How the heck did he know it was her already? She didn't give out any sign's to reveal herself. "G-Goten?"

He locked eyes with her's and he smiled. "How'd you know my name?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

She started to panic? 'What do I do now?!' She had to think quick! "Um... I-I-I didn't, you told me..."

He raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You sure, because I don't remember-" He wasn't able to continue as her hot mouth attacked his neck once more.

"You talk to much.." She murmured, continuing her assault. He groaned as he moved his head to the side to give her more access. Who knew this mysterious girl was this good?

~~~~~~~~n.n

With Marron

She wasted no time in searching for her Prey. She flew quickly, zipping by the tree's with such speed. She didn't have time to be playing chase as she had far more Importing things she could be focusing on, Much like Uub.

She didn't know why but, she felt like something was there every time she thought about him. Was it the way he treated her at the club? It probably was since he didn't really know her. But even if so, he barely even spoke two words to her in school back on Earth. But she shouldn't worry too much, Right? She was pretty, popular, smart, and a fighter. What else could you ask for?

Wait, why was she even thinking about him for? She had Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke. He was bound to be her's in no time. She would make sure of that. They was perfect together, not him and Pan. They had nothing in common.

But Uub...He was the sweetheart you want in a guy. Well Sasuke could be the type to be a sweetheart, he just choose not to show it. Of course she wasn't the one to witness his soft side but she could Imagine how he would be.

But did she feel like waiting until He was ready to start to show his different side, while Uub has already did? But he doesn't know it's her. He thinks it's some other hot girl that found him attractive. But Wait, why was she even thinking of Uub? She didn't even find him attractive the slightest when they was back on Earth, so why now?

She shooked her head. She needed to focus. She had to admit, ever since she's touched down on Planet Vegetasei, Things been changing. The only question was, was it for the better or worst.

Well by the way things are looking now, it's just confusing, complicated, and just a waste of time. There was so many things she wanted to ask her Father about his appearance when he shown for the Training session but it was like he was avoiding the questions she laid upon him. Was it that serious or was he really that focused into fighting? She mentally sighed.

She just hoped he'll visit again with her Mother also.

Rustling below caused the Blonde to snap out of her thoughts. As she descended to the ground, she stayed light on her toes. Who know's what could be lurking around during this time.

As she neared the shaking bush, she just hoped it wasn't some wild animal looking for dinner. Shaking from that thought, she took a step back. It was then she heard a low growl where the bush laid. She let out a girlish scream as she took flight. 'I'm not ready to die!' Her mind screamed. But just as she was just barely above the tree's, a dark shadow emerged from the tree's and leaped onto the girl.

Now screaming at the top of her lungs, the teen crashed to the ground, fighting what's ever on top of her. She threw random punches at the animal, some missing. She heard it give a loud growl before it's claw ran across her cheek. She cried out in pain as her hand came up to her face. The unknown creature was about to strike again when it was suddenly tackled off the teen.

Never opening her eyes, she heard small grunts from the mysterious figure. She heard struggling and the sounds of wrestling taking place just a few feet away. he didn't know what jumped on her and she didn't want to stick around to find out!

Quickly as ever, she rolled to her feet and ran in the opposite direction, That was until she was pulled back sharply. She screamed as she tried to push the figure away.

"Calm down, it's just me." Came a familiar voice. This caused her to stop her struggling and to turn around in shock.

"But how?" She asked shocked.

"I guessed this is fate bringing us together." He shrugged, a smile across his face.

~~~~~~~~n.n

With Maya

Maya wasn't able to complete her task the way it was planned. No, Instead, it was her that was being chased. She zipped passed many Tree's to dodge the multiple Ki Blast that headed her way. A sweat dropped appeared on the side of her face as This was getting no where, and she knew she would be caught soon enough. She had many cut's and bruises on her skin that hurt like hell. Her clothes was torn in several places.

With a determined face on, she quickly flew into the starless dark sky. Her target following close suit. As they continue to fly at top speed, she looked in back of her. He wasn't too far behind. In fact, with every passing second, he would catch up quickly. If she didn't do something quickly, she probably wouldn't last through the night.

Turning on her back, she glared at him as she continued to fly backwards. She quickly thrusted her arm forward, a Ki ball quickly shooting from her hand. Yuudai dodged the circulated energy just in time as it came straight for his face. He glared hard at the small teen before suddenly powering up to catch up to her.

Seeing this, she started to throw more Ki blast at him while moving in different directions. He dodged them all and wasn't able to loose track of direction she went in. Things was not looking too good for her.

She squeaked when he suddenly grabbed her ankle tightly. He quickly spun her around before letting her go. He watched as she hurled towards the ground at top speed. She screamed as she collided with the solid ground, creating a huge creator around her smaller form.

He slowly levitated down to the ground, his arm's crossed across his chest as he started to slowly approach the weakened teen. When he reached her, he could hear her groan as she slowly moved, trying not to fall into the deep sleep that tried to pull her into.

He stopped until he was right beside's the girl. He crouched down to her level with a clearly pissed expression on his smooth face. "I will warn you now, tell me why are you following me or else the cut's and bruises you have now would be the least of your worries." He said deadly serious. Maya's head turned to his before her eyes slowly fell closed. He watched her for a few moments before standing to his feet. Glancing once more down at the girl, he raised a hand down at her. Slowly, a yellow energy engulfed his hand as he prepared to fire.

But before he could, he watched as the corner of her mouth twitched upward's into a smirk. "You know," She said weakly. "I wouldn't have Imagine you would be able to take me down easily." He didn't say anything but just watched the girl slowly sit up.

"You will never win against me. Your weak!" She spat. Her hand slowly reached up for the device on her right hip. And just right when she was about to press the "Call Help!" Button when he quickly balanced the energy in his hand into his pointer finger as he aimed for the small device perfectly. It broke into million's of pieces. She started at the not broken device before looking up at him. She started to move back as he started to walk up to her.

"Now it's just between you and me without any interference's." His hand's glowered a dangerous light as he glared down at the shocked teen. He started to advance her.

~~~~~~~~n.n

With Pan

She continued to hop through the tree's, lost in her thoughts. She still thought of the white haired teen ever since they've left to split up. She knew she was strong, but it's bringing it out that's what's important. Was It the right choice to send her off with Sasuke? She hope she wasn't wrong about her decision...

She shooked her head. Of course she made the right decision. Who would be a better opponent then Sasuke? He would in least try to get her real motive out of her before acting unlike the rest. Goten doesn't really count since no one can predict his ways.

She suddenly stopped in her tracts. Closing her eyes, she relaxed all her sense's before trying to locate her team members. 'Bra's energy is surprisingly calm. But Marron's is going haywire, what the heck?' She then focused more to Marron's direction only to find two more power levels there. 'One of the power levels is lower then the rest...So does this mean she was attacked? No shocker there, I wouldn't be surprised if something just came out of no where. This place gives me the creeps!'

'Maya's energy is nearly drained... Kasumi seem's to be normal but I could feel it almost draining just slightly. Hm, I could only Imagine how things are taking place there.' She smirked. She knew that girl would give Madoka hell. 'Haruki seem's to be..alright too!' Her mind exclaimed. 'Way to go, Haruki!'

A small breeze blew by, blowing the small Saiyan's hair in her face. She was just glad Haruki was alright. Knowing everyone else, they'll jump right back up but Haruki, she was already showing much Improvement so far, let's just hope she continue this further more.

Flipping her hair over to one side, she shivered. She didn't even noticed the arm around her neck and the hand that laid on her waist to keep her in place as she now felt the body behind her. She let a shuddering breath as she closed her eyes.

"Got you," She heard him say, a smirk on his face. She could feel his chest vibrate against her back as he let out a small chuckle.

Turning her head slightly to the side, she asked. "How did you find me?"

She heard another deep chuckle escape his lips as he leaned down so his mouth was close to her ear. Huskily, he whispered, "Your not that hard to find, Kitten..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**If you want to see the schools uniform for the specialized group (Well for the girls) The link is going to be on my profile page if your interested. And check out for my other stories. Just posted two new ones. One a few days ago and one today. Please check them both out and review. Sorry for taking to long to update also! Next chapter would be out in a few days.**


End file.
